


2414

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Para sorpresa de todos, Aioros resucita con una edad inesperada y se encuentra con que los demás Caballeros de Oro son mayores que él. Por su parte, Shura de Capricornio se siente culpable por todo lo que rodea a la muerte de Sagitario. Teme enfrentarse a su mayor miedo: el odio y rechazo del que fue su gran amigo.[ShuraxAioros] [SagaxKanon] [Multichapter][Este fic se enmarca en el contexto de mi otro fic "Situaciones", pero puede entenderse sin necesidad de leer aquel. Aún así, recomiendo leerlo para enriquecer la trama].





	1. Muerte y vida

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Muerte y vida.**

 

Era conocido por toda la Orden de Caballeros de Atenea: la corta vida de Aioros de Sagitario se había visto truncada a los catorce años de edad, durante la Rebelión de Saga, un horrible episodio en la historia del Santuario del que nadie quería volver a hablar. El joven había encontrado la muerte tras ser herido por Shura de Capricornio, que obedecía órdenes de Saga, quien por entonces ya había usurpado el puesto de Patriarca. Trece años más tarde, todo aquello desembocaría en los sucesos que provocaron la Guerra interna en el Santuario y la Batalla de las Doce Casas entre los partidarios de continuar bajo el mandato del Patriarca o confiar en que Saori Kido fuese verdaderamente la reencarnación de Atenea.

Con el fatídico episodio de las Doce Casas y la Crisis del Santuario no terminó la tragedia que rodeó el día a día de Saori Kido: muchas más vidas se perdieron poco después, cuando Poseidón y Hades declararon dos Guerras Sagradas, prácticamente seguidas, contra el mermado ejército de Atenea. Aquellos enfrentamientos se saldaron con innumerables bajas, no sólo entre las filas de los Caballeros, Marinas y Espectros. Ante tal volumen de vidas perdidas y malgastadas, los tres dioses llegaron a un acuerdo para solicitar la resurrección de sus seguidores. Era esencial firmar acuerdos de paz entre ellos y recuperar las almas de aquellas personas, a fin de ofrecerles una nueva oportunidad de vivir una existencia pacífica.

Atenea buscaba en especial la vuelta a la vida de uno de sus Caballeros de Oro, aquel que no había podido disfrutar de una vida como los demás: Aioros. Él había dado todo por ella antes de fallecer a los catorce años, sin tener oportunidad de vivir más allá de los deberes impuestos por el Santuario. Saori sentía que le debía la vida a aquel muchacho y, dada su condición de diosa, decidió luchar con todos sus medios para darle la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

 

Recuperar las almas de tantos Caballeros no resultaría fácil, pero aguardaría el tiempo necesario hasta lograrlo. Así pues, tras varios días y semanas de esfuerzo y paciencia, Atenea fue consiguiendo que los habitantes del Santuario resucitasen. Sin embargo, estaba resultando costoso recuperar las vidas de tres de sus Caballeros. Aioros, Kanon y Saga se resistían a regresar. En el caso de los gemelos, era debido a la fusión de sus almas que se había dado frente al Muro de los Lamentos, y porque todavía no se había inciado la vinculación de éstas con sus cuerpos. En cuanto a Aioros, sí se había comenzado a transferir el alma al cuerpo, pero la razón por la que tardaba en resucitar era debida a que su alma había estado mucho tiempo ausente. Tanto, que el hilo que la ataba al mundo se había alargado demasiado.

 

–Patriarca, la reconstrucción de las Doce Casas evoluciona favorablemente.

Shion sonrió ante la información que acababa de transmitir el Caballero de Capricornio. Shura era el encargado de supervisar las obras de rehabilitación de los templos que fueron destruidos durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas y la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades. Cada día realizaba una ronda por el recinto para comprobar cómo avanzaban las reparaciones y actualizaba el informe que iba redactando. Más tarde, informaba al Patriarca acerca de todo lo acontecido.

Y cada día, antes de abandonar la sala, planteaba la misma duda a Shion:

–Señor... me pregunto si el alma de Aioros ya ha sido recuperada.

Al recibir la misma respuesta en cada ocasión, cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular su frustración. Hacía semanas que Atenea había recuperado las vidas de diez de sus Caballeros de Oro, pero no había manera de traer de vuelta las almas de Sagitario y Géminis (incluyendo a Kanon).

–Seguimos trabajando en ello. Atenea hace cuanto está en su mano. –Shion dio una palmada en el hombro de Capricornio, mostrando comprensión–. Cuando despierte seréis debidamente informados.

–Entendido, señor.

–Ten paciencia. Todo saldrá bien.

Shura se dispuso a abandonar la sala, pero en el momento en que posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, un recuerdo atravesó su mente. Volvió sobre sus pasos, notando cómo Shion se giraba para mirarle. Se detuvo al llegar junto a la silla vacía que había junto al Patriarca, en la que descansaba Atenea cuando compartía horas de vigilancia con él. Shura se mostró reacio a pedir permiso para tomar asiento, pero Shion notó que lo deseaba en su interior. El ex Caballero de Aries hizo ademán de dar su consentimiento para que el Caballero de Oro tomase asiento a su lado.

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio, antes de que Shion se decidiese a preguntar:

–¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Shura?

La respuesta por parte del otro se hizo esperar. Shura había clavado sus ojos en el muchacho que yacía aparentemente inerte en la cama que se había instalado en la Sala de Resurreciones. Una sábana cubría el cuerpo de Aioros desde los pies hasta casi los hombros, dejando la clavícula y la cabeza al descubierto. Tenía el mismo aspecto que hacía trece años. Seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Shura soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser.

–Aunque no lo parezca, Atenea afirma que su alma está regresando. –Expuso Shion, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

El Caballero de Capricornio tragó saliva, sin ser todavía capaz de articular palabra. Percibió cómo unos temblores se iniciaban en su interior, y temió que se tornasen tan evidentes que hasta Shion acabase por notarlos. Ante la imposibilidad de apaciguar el bullir que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cuerpo, se removió en la silla, fingiendo que acomodaba su posición.

–Shura.

La mano del Patriarca sobre su hombro provocó que el estallido de emociones que venía conteniendo desde hacía días aflorase y saliese por fin a la superficie.

–Yo no... no quería. –Shura hizo una pausa–. No quería que muriese. No quería que Aioros muriese. No quería...

–Shura...

Las lágrimas que brotaban e inundaban los ojos de Shura recorrían sus mejillas hasta infiltrarse por el cuello de su armadura. Shion se sobresaltó al observar cómo el Caballero de Capricornio comenzaba a temblar.

–Yo... no quería que muriese. –Las palabras que Shura pronunciaba se ahogaban en su congoja–. Yo sólo seguía órdenes. Pensé que cumplía mi deber y lo único que conseguí fue matar a un amigo... por orden de otro amigo.

Shura se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder contener el sollozo.

–No pensé que mi técnica le provocase heridas mortales. Él no opuso resistencia por proteger al bebé.

–Shura, está siendo difícil para todos... –Intentó tranquilizarlo–. Trataremos ciertos asuntos... cuando llegue el momento.

El Patriarca no pudo sino aproximarse a su compañero de armas para acunarlo en un sincero abrazo. La indefensión que Shura mostraba en aquel momento contrajo el corazón de su superior, que se quedó sin recursos para manejar la situación.

–¿Y si no llega el momento?

–Confía en Atenea. Aioros regresará y podréis aclarar las cosas. Para bien o para mal, todos tendremos que afrontar, tarde o temprano, los errores que cometimos.

Shion pensó en que él también debería hacer frente a la resurrección de Saga de Géminis. Tampoco para él sería fácil tener que pasar por el trauma de volver a ver a aquel que causó tantos estragos en el Santuario. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hablar, escuchar, perdonar, a ceder en lo que fuera necesario por lograr el bien común. Por favorecer la convivencia pacífica por la que Atenea y tantas personas estaban luchando.

–No podemos desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad de vida, no podemos torturarnos eternamente con el pasado.

–Gracias, Shion.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Shura de Capricornio llamaba por su nombre a Shion. El Patriarca sonrió de medio lado al sentir que, por fin, después de tantos años, Shura era capaz de dejar a un lado el deber y las responsabilidades para abrir su corazón y permitir, por fin, el fluir de sus emociones. Parecía que en esta nueva etapa las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Capricornio no era el único que comenzaba a mostrarse más abierto con el resto de compañeros. Poco a poco, el hermetismo del Santuario y de sus habitantes iba dejando paso a una etapa de apertura mental y reciprocidad.

–Comprendernos y ponernos en el lugar de los demás e s algo que necesitamos todos –C oncluyó Shion antes de que Shura abandonase la sala.

 

Conforme avanzaban los días sin tener noticia de sus compañeros, los miembros de la élite de la Orden de Atenea no podián evitar mostrar su desencanto ante la tardanza que rodeaba a las resurreciones de Aioros y Saga. La de Kanon no todos la tenían en cuenta, pues solo unos pocos conocían su existencia gracias a haberle visto durante la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades.

En el caso de Aioros, cuya alma se intentaba recuperar sin éxito aparente, todos habían tratado de consolar a Aioria, que se mostraba desesperado ante la idea de no volver a ver a su hermano. Shura también se había dejado invadir por la impaciencia, pero cada día se colocaba en el rostro la máscara con la que disimulaba su malestar. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no se atrevía a compartir con Leo una conversación en profundidad, y se limitaba al mero intercambio de información sobre las obras de su templo y a expresar el deseo de que Aioros volviese a vivir. Shura consideraba que, tal vez para algunos compañeros, hubiese resultado extraño saber que él deseaba la vuelta de Aioros al Santuario casi tanto como Aioria, cuando había sido él quien le había dispensado la muerte. A fin de ahorrarse multitud de explicaciones, prefirió guardar silencio y mantenerse al margen de las conversaciones y rumores que giraban entorno al Caballero de Sagitario.

 

Una mañana, después de realizar la ronda por el Santuario y comprobar el estado de las Doce Casas, Shura aceptó la invitación de Afrodita para tomar un tentempié en su casa antes de continuar su ascenso hasta el Templo del Patriarca. Como cada día, Capricornio debía informar debidamente a su superior sobre las tareas de reconstrucción.

–No entiendo por qué te hace redactar cada día un informe de las obras si van tan lentas. –Dijo Piscis mientras servía el té en las tazas que había colocado sobre la mesa de la cocina–. Subir cada día a hablarle de avances tan insignificantes...

Shura observó el cuidado con el que su compañero sostenía la tetera, de cuyo interior comenzaba a fluir el té que poco a poco llenaba su taza. Conocía a Afrodita desde que eran niños, y siempre le había resultado curioso el modo gentil en que hacía las cosas, en contraste al tono directo y a veces hiriente que usaba para las palabras.

–Señor, se ha restaurado otra columna en el Templo de Tauro. Señor, se ha pulido un metro más de friso en la Tercera Casa. –Piscis fingió estar realizando un sarcástico informe ante el Patriarca–. Señor, aquí tiene los datos de la cantidad de piedras que hemos recolocado en la Casa de Virgo.

–Afrodita... sabes que no es así. –Interrumpió Capricornio.

–Oh, Shura, sabes que sí es así. Cada puto día subes a decirle a lo mismo a Shion.

El Caballero de la décima casa guardó silencio, valorando la posibilidad de que su compañero no estuviese equivocado del todo. Habían pasado semanas desde que se iniciasen las reparaciones en el Santuario, y era cierto que cada día informaba a Shion con la misma retahíla de datos, que, muchas veces, se limitaba a un incluir avances insignificantes. No podía decirse que, de un día para otro, la cosa cambiase demasiado en las Doce Casas.

–A veces pienso que te ha encomendado esta tarea para obligarte a ver a Aioros.

Shura clavó sus ojos en Afrodita, causando que éste se sobresaltase y vertiese un poco de té en el mantel al posar la taza bruscamente sobre el platillo. Los ojos de Shura le mostraron el infierno interior que venía sufriendo desde que volvió a la vida y se anunció la resurrección de su antiguo vecino. Al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían herido al otro, Afrodita no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a la disculpa.

–Shura... yo... no quise ser impertinente. Perdóname.

–No importa. –Sorbió un trago más de bebida mientras procuraba volver a mantener la calma–. Tal vez tengas razón.

–Quizás Shion...

–Quizás Shion me obligue a ver el cuerpo inerte de Aioros para hacerme pagar por lo que hice. Llevo a cabo mi misión como una penitencia.

Tras las duras palabras que acababa de pronunciar, Shura se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. Se despidió de Afrodita anunciando que más tarde se verían en el campo de entrenamiento.

Realizó el recorrido que separaba la Casa de Piscis del Templo del Patriarca, ascendiendo por los escalones que el Caballero de Piscis mantenía libres de rosas venenosas desde que resucitasen. Para esta nueva vida, Atenea había decidido que, salvo que volviesen a vivir una improbable situación de ataque, el Santuario se mantendría exento de trampas que dificultasen el tránsito por sus distintos recintos.

 

Una vez llegó frente a la Sala de Resurrecciones, Capricornio hizo notar su presencia golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Acto seguido, la voz de Shion, procedente del otro lado, anunció que era bienvenido a entrar.

Apenas hicieron falta diez o doce pasos para que Shura se posicionase, como cada día, junto a la silla que ocupaba el Patriarca. Tras relatar el informe sobre la rehabilitación de los templos, el Caballero de Oro dio media vuelta para marcharse.

–Siéntate, Shura.

–Yo... –dijo mientras se volvía en dirección al otro–. Debería irme, señor.

–Quédate un rato, por favor. –Shion dio toquecitos en el brazo de la silla, animando a Shura a tomar asiento–. Eres de las pocas personas a las que suelo ver por aquí. Desde que todo esto comenzó, no he tenido oportunidad de mantener demasiadas conversaciones.

Shura miró a su superior, entendiendo que aquel hombre se encontraba demasiado cansado.  Recordó que, durante una de las primeras visitas informativas que realizó, Shion le explicó que Atenea le  había encomendado la orden de velar por los compañeros que resucitarían más adelante:  día tras día, semana tras semana.  «Shion f ue el primero en volver a la vida, y desde hace semanas no ha hecho otra cosa que permanecer atento a todos los que fuimos resucitando después. Debe estar agotado » , pensó. A fin de ofrecerle un contento al Patriarca, Shura tomó asiento a su lado.  « La tarea que me han impuesto no puede compararse a la suya. »

–Quería comentarte varias cosas. –Comenzó Shion–. Confieso que he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo en esta nueva vida, y prácticamente no he salido de esta sala más que para dormir y dar algún paseo corto. Desde que resucité apenas he conversado con Atenea o Dohko. –Shion sonrió, valorando desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo afortunado que era por tener a su lado a personas como la diosa o el Caballero de Libra–. He ido viendo cómo resucitabais todos y cada uno de vosotros. Pero casi no os he visto después de que abandonaseis esta sala y no he tenido oportunidad de preguntaros qué tal os va. Dohko me cuenta que estáis muy ocupados con la restauración del Santuario y que os estáis adaptando a vuestras nuevas existencias.

Shura continuaba callado. Siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, y parecía que en esa nueva vida no iba a ser diferente. Por regla general, prefería escuchar a los demás y hablar únicamente cuando tuviese algo que interesante que decir.

–Contigo he empezado a conversar hace poco, aunque llevas semanas viniendo cada día a informarme. Me gustaría relacionarme más con vosotros. Ya no sois los niños con los que convivía hace trece años... todos hemos cambiado. Las circunstancias nos han cambiado.

Al decir eso, el Patriarca notó que sus palabras habían causado una respuesta emocional en Shura. Continuó su exposición:

–¿Sabes? Atenea me dijo ayer que nota cada vez más cercana la resurrección de Aioros. –Shion esbozó media sonrisa–. Prevé que todavía falta un par de días para que despierte, pero debemos estar preparados.

Shura miró el cuerpo de Aioros una vez más. Cada vez que entraba en aquella sala, no podía evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia la cama en la que yacía su  « ¿amigo? ¿Si despierta, podré considerarle todavía como un amigo? » , se preguntaba todos los días Capricornio.  «No después de lo que hice. Me guardará rencor y quizás quiera vengarse.»

La voz del Patriarca, que no había dejado de hablar, hizo que volviese a retomar el hilo de la conversación:

–Desde que desperté, muchas veces me he preguntado qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Saga para desatar todo lo que aconteció... –Confesó Shion–. Guardo un recuerdo demasiado difuso sobre aquella etapa. Sólo consigo recordar que un día percibí que Saga comenzaba a adquirir un comportamiento cada vez más introspectivo. Le notaba siempre alterado, nervioso, pendiente de a saber qué asuntos.

Shion no mencionó la existencia de Kanon, pues jamás le había considerado ni la causa ni el efecto del cambio que observó en Saga.

–Sinceramente, jamás imaginé que acabase matándome. Todavía hoy me cuesta creer que ocurriese así.

Se volvió hacia Shura mostrando una expresión interrogante en el rostro, con intención de efectuar una lectura en el otro que le ayudase a esclarecer sus dudas. Pero no sacó nada en claro, pues Shura, al adivinar hacia dónde quería desviar Shion la conversación, se colocó, una vez más, la máscara que impedía a los demás detectar sus emociones.

El rumbo que tomaba la exposición de Shion viraba inevitablemente hacia un intento de sonsacarle información acerca de la parte que desconocía sobre la Rebelión de Saga. Ambos sabían que cuando fueron reclutados por el ejército de Hades, ninguno de los Caballeros de Oro considerados renegados había tenido tiempo de aclarar nada al respecto de lo sucedido trece años antes. Dado el escaso tiempo que les fue concedido, consideraron primordial el cumplir con la misión de alertar a Atenea sobre los planes de Hades, de modo que dejaron las disculpas y los perdones para otro momento, que por aquel entonces jamás llegó. Todos los asuntos peliagudos quedaron sin hablar, ya que ninguno de los implicados imaginaba que en un futuro no muy lejano serían devueltos a la vida. Por eso ahora todos se encontraban con la obligación de afrontar y solventar rencores y miradas de reproche, en busca de perdones y nuevas oportunidades.

–Señor, yo... –Shura se interrumpió al notar que alguien había clavado sus ojos en él.

Al mismo tiempo que Shion, giró la cabeza hacia la cama sobre la que reposaba Sagitario y, al verlo incorporarse de manera torpe y débil, se apresuraron a socorrerle. Shura sostuvo a Aioros por ambos brazos y le animó, sin éxito, a tenderse de nuevo sobre el colchón.

–Aioros...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando el joven al que agarraba clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Al ver ante sí la expresión de terror que comenzaba a desfigurar el rostro de Aioros, Shura sintió auténtico miedo. «Está vivo», pensó, y afianzó el agarre sin ser consciente de lo que provocaba en el otro.

–¡¿Shura?!

 

Aioros se alteró y comenzó a forcejear para deshacer el apresamiento al ver con mayor claridad al hombre que tenía ante sí. Se asemejaba a Shura, pero éste no era un crío. Parecía Shura con bastantes años más. Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de asimilar la situación. «¿Dónde estoy?», se preguntó, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, «¡Ah!» Aioros se llevó las manos a las sienes al notar una punzada de dolor en su cráneo. «¿Dónde estoy?»

Volvió a mirar alrededor, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Se notó mareado y agobiado por la presión de las manos que todavía se afianzaban alrededor de sus brazos. Una sucesión de imágenes descontroladas apareció ante sí: Shura acusándole de traición, Shura preparando su técnica, Shura atacándole, Shura hiriéndole. Sangre, dolor, impotencia. Un bebé en sus brazos. Shura mirándole con desprecio, como si no fuese Shura. Como si nunca hubiesen sido amigos.

–¡Noooo! ¡Shura! ¡No!

–Aioros... yo... –Trató de hacerle entrar en razón.

–¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Sagitario comenzó a golpearle, primero intensamente y cada vez con menos fuerzas. Un aturdimiento in crescendo fue apoderándose de él.

–¡Shion, ayúdame! ¡Se está mareando!

Capricornio trató de tumbar a Aioros en la cama contra su voluntad. El joven forcejeaba con las pocas fuerzas con las que había despertado.

–Hazte a un lado, Shura. –dijo Shion al tiempo que le apartaba con suavidad y ocupaba su lugar.

El Patriarca susurró varias veces el nombre de Aioros hasta que éste pareció volver en sí.

–Tss.... Aioros... Aioros... descansa, muchacho.

 

«¿Shion? Parece él, pero es más joven. ¿Shion?» Un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones se agolpó en la mente de Aioros, a los que se sumaron las palpitaciones que golpeaban en su corazón constreñido.

 

–Shura, baja a avisar a Aioria, por favor. Me hago cargo.

 

Afligido a causa de la reacción adversa que había tenido Aioros al despertar y verle, Shura realizó cabizbajo el descenso por las Casas que separaban el Templo del Patriarca de la Casa de Leo.

 

«Jamás me perdonarán.»

 


	2. Confrontación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Confrontación.**

 

Shura abandonó cabizbajo el templo del Patriarca, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Aioros había vuelto a la vida, pero la manera no había sido la idónea. Parecía odiarle. «Y con razón», pensó, «al fin y al cabo, llevo años convencido de que el último sentimiento que tuvo hacia mí fue algo cercano al odio.»

 

En el Templo del Patriarca, Shion respiró con calma una vez que Sagitario cayó dormido de nuevo. Tan pronto como le fue posible, estableció una llamada vía Cosmos con Atenea. La diosa le había dicho que contactase con ella si Aioros resucitaba sin estar ella presente. En pocos minutos, Saori se personó en la Sala de Resurrecciones. Se aproximó a la cama en la que Sagitario continuaba tumbado. Miró a Shion, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza para tranquilizar a la diosa.

–Ha despertado, señora, pero...

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Shura... él estaba en la sala cuando Aioros despertó.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Atenea al escuchar la noticia de Shion. Compadecía a sus dos Caballeros. Desde luego, para Aioros no había sido la mejor manera de resucitar. Ver ante sí al que había sido su amigo y más tarde asesino, le había dejado en estado de shock. Shion y Saori contemplaron cómo se revolvía en la cama.

–Quizás tiene una pesadilla.

–Pobre muchacho, no merecía volver a la vida y experimentar el horror de nuevo. Habrá que tratar su caso con especial atención.

Atenea sin duda se refería a que la resurrección de Aioros no había sido como la de los demás. El muchacho había fallecido con catorce años, y con ese mismo cuerpo, mente y experiencias había vuelto al Santuario. No sería fácil para él asimilar que todos sus compañeros habían continuado creciendo y envejeciendo.

–Es posible que se sienta fuera de lugar durante mucho tiempo, o quizás por el resto de su vida.

–Intentaremos por todos los medios que se integre de nuevo. Este fue su hogar durante su anterior existencia, pero entenderé que no quiera continuar viviendo aquí si se siente incómodo.

–He enviado a Shura a avisar a Aioria.

–Shion... –Atenea sabía que las cosas entre Capricornio y Leo no terminaron de arreglarse nunca, pese a que durante un tiempo parecieron entenderse–. A veces pienso que pones a prueba a estos hombres hasta el punto de jugar con fuego.

Shion bajó la vista, asumiendo que Atenea consideraba poco lícitos sus métodos para que los Caballeros del Santuario afrontasen sus conflictos con otros compañeros. Desde la perspectiva de ambos, estaba claro que las cosas tendrían que hablarse tarde o temprano para conseguir la paz por la que luchaban, pero discrepaban en cuanto a los métodos empleados para lograr tal fin.

 

Por su parte, Shura se encontraba ya en la parte trasera del Templo del León, tratando de encontrar el modo de anunciarle a Aioria que su hermano había resucitado.

–Hey.

Se volvió al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Aioria estaba de pie tras él, con la ropa de entrenamiento.

–¿Necesitas algo o estás de paso?

Shura respiró hondo e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mirar a los ojos a su compañero y anunciarle:

–Aioros.

Leo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un paso hacia Capricornio.

–Ha despertado. Shion quiere que subas a la Sala de inmediato.

No hizo falta que Shura terminase de comunicar la noticia cuando Aioria ya había recorrido medio camino entre la Quinta y Sexta Casa.

Subió los escalones hasta el Templo del Patriarca tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, dejando preguntas sin responder, procedentes de los compañeros que le veían cruzar sus templos a toda prisa. No tenía tiempo para nadie más que para su hermano.

«Mi hermano está vivo», pensó.

 

Por su parte, Shura no tenía ánimo para ir a entrenar, de modo que decidió volver a su casa y pasar allí el resto del día.

 

Aioria tenía ocho años cuando Aioros falleció. No tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de él antes de su muerte. Antes de desaparecer con aquel bebé en los brazos, Aioros simplemente le había dicho que tuviese cuidado en el Santuario y con el Patriarca y sus seguidores. Durante los años sucesivos, Aioria trató de mantenerse fiel a la promesa que aquella noche le hizo en silencio. Siempre que le fue posible, se mantuvo al margen de todo lo relativo al Patriarca y al Santuario, excepto cuando era de vital importancia cumplir las misiones impuestas por sus superiores. Sin embargo, había una parte de la promesa que no fue capaz de cumplir...

–Shura... –masculló entre jadeos mientras ascendía los peldaños que separaban la Casa de Piscis del recinto en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Aioria había resucitado un mes antes. Atenea le había notificado que las resurrecciones de Aioros, Saga y Kanon se iniciarían cuando el resto de Caballeros de Oro hubiesen vuelvo a la vida. El tiempo pasó y, cuando llegó el turno de su hermano, las cosas no salieron cómo eran de esperar. Atenea le había explicado que el alma de Aioros se encontraba lejos en el espacio-tiempo, y que sería costoso atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Omitió por completo el detalle referente a la edad con la que resucitaría. La diosa trató de consolar a Aioria siempre que le fue posible, realizando visitas al Templo de Leo para asegurarse de que no perdía la esperanza, y aceptando que éste velase a su hermano junto a ella. Aioria deseaba estar presente en el momento en que Aioros volviese a abrir los ojos.

 

Entró a toda prisa en el Templo del Patriarca, recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de Resurreciones. Encontró a Shion sentado en un banco apostado junto a la puerta. Éste, al notar la presencia del Caballero de Leo, alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

–Aioria, siéntate, por favor.

–¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!

–Aioria, –dijo Shion, poniéndose en pie y agarrando al otro por los hombros–. Paciencia, caballero. Atenea está con él. No debemos molestarles.

El Caballero de Leo apretó los puños con desesperación, consumido por la rabia de no haber estado presente en el despertar de su hermano.

 

Shion confesó que Shura estaba en la sala cuando Aioros despertó. Aioria torció los labios en señal de disgusto.

–Maldita sea, Shion. –dijo apretando los puños–. Yo debería haber estado ahí cuando mi hermano despertó, no su asesino.

–Aioria, trata de serenarte.

–¡Él no tenía derecho a estar presente!

Leo hirvió de rabia al entender que Shura había tenido la fortuna de ser testigo de un momento único en la vida de Aioros. Había contemplado el instante de su resurreción. Sin embargo, consideraba que ese era un privilegio que le pertenecia a él por ser su hermano.

–Maldito sea.

–Aioria. Controla ese temperamento. Si hemos vuelto a la vida para algo no ha sido para volver a enfrentarnos entre nosotros. Atenea lucha por la paz, y nosotros debemos facilitar el camino hasta lograr tal meta.

 

Minutos más tarde, cuando apenas comenzaba a atisbar un ápice de leve autocontrol, Aioria fue llamado vía Cosmos por Atenea, que le otorgaba permiso para acceder a la Sala de Resurrecciones. Al entrar, Leo la encontró reclinada en una silla que había junto a la gran cama sobre la que habían ido reposando todos los Caballeros antes de resucitar. Allí vio a Aioros, mirando al techo. Su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba bajo las sábanas, respirando profundamente. Atenea se giró para recibir a Aioria, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Todo está bien. Acércate.

Aioria dio los pasos necesarios para salvar la distancia entre la puerta de la sala y la cama, mientras Atenea se ponía en pie y se inclinaba sobre Aioros. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le susurró unas palabras que Aioria no acertó a identificar. Acto seguido, volvió a girarse hacia él. Sonrería.

–Aioros, aquí está tu hermano. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? –dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

_«_ _Tal vez le notes un poco cambiado. Procura adentrarte en sus ojos y leer en su interior. Allí hallarás a tu hermano_ _»_ _, le había advertido Atenea._

 

Aioros se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón. Tenía ante sí a un hombre alto, fuerte y musculoso. El cabello era tal como lo recordaba: ensortijado y un poco rebelde, parecido al suyo. Sus ojos. Trató de adentrarse en ellos, de leer en el interior de aquellos irises que le miraban fijamente. Unos ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos, presos del aturdimiento y llenos de inquietud y dudas. «Es mi hermano», pensó. Frunció el ceño para intentar identificar algo más en él. Buscó la cicatriz que supuestamente debía estar cerca de la ceja derecha. Hizo ademán de acercarse para comprobar algo, obteniendo como respuesta un paso atrás del otro como acto reflejo. Notó cómo la expresión de incredulidad de aquel hombre crecía a cada instante. Se encontró solo y al mismo tiempo acompañado frente a su única familia.

«¿Aioros?», se preguntó Aioria. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Ante sí tenía a un muchacho mucho más joven, más delgado y menos musculoso que él, pero aún así atlético. Buscó entre sus recuerdos aquellos que conservaba sobre su hermano, y no le fue difícil dar con los que le mostraron la figura de Aioros a imagen y semejanza de aquel chico al que contemplaba.

Buscó a Atenea con la mirada y se atrevió a confesar:

–Es tal como lo he recordado todos estos años. El tiempo no ha pasado para él.

–Así es. –Saori posó sus ojos en Aioros, en actitud tranquilizadora–. Aioros se ha conservado tal y como era antes de morir.

El Caballero de Leo no podía salir de su asombro. Dejó caer sus hombros con desánimo. No era esto lo que había esperado en relación a la resurrección de su hermano, pero Saori estaba en lo cierto: al morir con catorce años, Aioros no podía sino resucitar con esa misma edad. «El tiempo no pasa para los muertos», pensó Aioria, «¿cómo pude imaginar que mi hermano volvería a la vida con la diferencia de edad que nos separa realmente?»

–Ahora dejaré que os marchéis. –La diosa interrumpió las cavilaciones de su guardián–. Así podréis descansar, hablar de muchas cosas y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sé que la situación es extraña, pero sois hermanos y saldréis adelante si os ayudais mutuamente.

 

Saori se levantó para abandonar la sala, dejando a Leo y Sagitario completamente solos. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra con el otro durante los minutos que siguieron. Se limitaron a observarse y a apartar la mirada de vez en cuando antes de volver a retomar otro breve contacto visual.

Aioria se sentó en la butaca que había junto a la cama y ocultó la cara tras las manos. Se sentía desolado ante el panorama que acababa de contemplar. «¿Pero qué mierda es esto?», pensó, «ahora tengo un hermano mayor que es más joven que yo.» Aioria recordó cuando pasó por esa etapa de la vida. Hacía seis años que él había dejado atrás la edad que Aioros tenía ahora. Le pareció tan lejano en el tiempo... «Oh, por Zeus, no es posible, mi hermano no. ¿Por qué a mi?», se lamentó, «Aioros sigue siendo un adolescente.» Por su parte, Aioros continuó sentado en la cama, observando a aquel que decía ser su hermano. «Aioria...» Recordó a su hermano pequeño, aquel crío de ocho años que saltaba y reía continuamente a su alrededor, al niño travieso que entrenaba cada día con él. «Mi hermano pequeño ahora es un hombre.»

 

Poco después, unos leves golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de los hermanos, que abandonaron sus cavilaciones para regresar a la realidad. Al ver que la puerta se abría y que Shion asomaba la cabeza, se giraron hacia él.

–En esa silla hay ropa para vestirte, Aioros. ¿Acaso no la habéis visto?

–Señor... yo no...

Aioros trató de excusarse, pero prefirió no explicar que no vio la ropa porque apenas había desviado la mirada de su hermano. Del mismo modo, Leo tampoco dijo que había pasado por alto las prendas de ropa. No se atrevió a comentar que lo único que había hecho desde que viera a Aioros fue lamentarse por la apariencia adolescente de su hermano.

–Vamos, Aioros, vístete. –Shion se aproximó a la silla, cogió las prendas y se las tendió a Sagitario–. Aioria, ayúdale si lo necesita.

Aioros se quedó mirando a los dos hombres antes de comenzar a vestirse. Tras ponerse la túnica ofrecida por el Patriarca, se fijó en el atuendo que portaba Shion y preguntó:

–Señor... ¿sigue siendo usted el Patriarca?

–Podríamos decir que vuelvo a serlo –Aclaró Shion.

–Entonces... ¿al final qué hizo Saga? Yo le descubrí en sus aposentos cuando...

–Aioros... –Trató de interrumpirle sin éxito.

–Saga llevaba sus ropas, Patriarca. Él estaba a punto de matar al bebé y yo...

–No sigas, por favor. –Sentenció Shion–. Habrá tiempo de aclarar todo esto. Ahora descansa.

–Pero...

–Vístete. Es una orden.

Shion posó una mano sobre el hombro del Caballero de Leo para indicarle que había llegado el momento de que se marchasen a casa.

–Aioria, llévate a tu hermano, por favor. Procura que descanse, y hazlo tú también.

 


	3. Tres cuestiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Tres cuestiones.**

 

Acompañados por Shion hasta el jardín trasero de la Casa de Piscis. Así salvaron Aioria y Aioros el primer tramo que daba inicio a su descenso por las Doce Casas hacia el Templo del León. El Patriarca puso todo su empeño en mantener una conversación amena con los hermanos, pero estos se encontraban todavía demasiado aturdidos como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuesen sus propias dudas, miedos e inquietudes. Shion era consciente del impacto que había causado en ambos la manera en que había despertado Aioros. Incluso sabía que también para Shura había sido, en cierto modo, traumático.

–Yo tampoco pensé que sería así, muchachos. –Giró la cabeza para dirigirse a Aioros, que caminaba a su lado–. Ha sido una sorpresa que hayas vuelto a la vida bajo la misma apariencia con la que abandonaste este mundo.

Al ver que Aioros no salía de su ensimismamiento, recurrió a explicar su propia experiencia personal, a fin de que el muchacho se sintiera menos extraño en su nueva existencia.

–Yo tampoco esperaba resucitar teniendo la apariencia de un chaval de dieciocho años. Aioros, tú has revivido con el cuerpo y mente que tenías antes de morir, pero ¿sabes qué? Dentro de mi cuerpo joven habita un cerebro que recuerda y siente absolutamente todo lo que he vivido durante los más de doscientos años que llevo respirando hasta el momento en que...

Shion se interrumpió, asaltado por la duda:  « ¿Aioros sabe que Saga fue quien me asesinó? » , se preguntó.  « Antes dijo que había descubierto a Saga con la túnica de Patriarca en mis aposentos pero... »

Obviamente, hasta que Atenea le explicó lo sucedido, Shion desconocía los sucesos que se produjeron en el Santuario después de encontrar la muerte a manos del Caballero de Géminis. Tras resucitar, Atenea le había resumido los detalles más destacados de la Rebelión de Saga. Fue entonces cuando el actual Patriarca tomó consciencia de la magnitud de los actos cometidos por el mayor de los gemelos.

–Dejémoslo aquí... hablaremos en otro momento. –Shion se detuvo, dando a entender que él no continuaría el descenso por las Doce Casas– Descansad, muchachos.

Cuando los dos hermanos retomaron la marcha, Shion llamó a Leo aparte:

–Aioria, acércate un momento.

–Sí, señor.

–¿Aioros sabe que Saga fue quien me dio muerte? –Preguntó Shion por lo bajo, asegurándose de que Sagitario no escuchaba sus palabras.

–No podría decirle con seguridad. –Miró de reojo a su hermano, que no se había percatado de que descendía solo los peldaños hacia el Templo de Leo–. Tal vez sospechase algo por aquel entonces. No me dijo nada cuando nos vimos por última vez. Lo recordaría –Aseguró Aioria.

–Está bien. No sé si deberíamos decírselo o esperar un poco más –Shion se cruzó de brazos–. Consultaré con Atenea.

Shion golpeó con cariño el brazo de Aioria, un gesto que el Caballero de Leo agradeció. En aquellos momentos necesitaba todo el apoyo moral que pudiese recibir. Shion era para él un gran pilar de protección. Había sufrido la misma suerte que Aioros: la traición y la muerte a manos de un compañero.

–Iré a veros en cuanto pueda. A partir de ahora me toca colaborar con Atenea en la recuperación de las almas de los gemelos. Va a ser difícil y quizás sea necesario más tiempo del que tomó resucitar a tu hermano. Saori dice que el proceso será más complicado.

–Ah... –Shion se llevó la mano a la sien–. Claro... Aioros quizás tampoco sepa nada de Kanon. Atenea me dijo que tú le conociste antes de lo de Hades. –Se rascó la nuca, revolviendo su ya de por sí rebelde melena–. Está todo tan enredado... Nos veremos pronto, muchacho.

–Hasta más ver, Shion.

 

En el Templo de Capricornio, después de quitarse la armadura y guardarla en su Pandora Box, Shura intentaba serenarse realizando actividades cotidianas que supusiesen una distracción a su estado de perturbación. Sin éxito. Aioros volvía a estar entre los Caballeros de Oro, y él debería disculparse con él tarde o temprano.  « Dioses, no seré capaz de mirarle a la cara. Aioros me teme. Me odia. No querrá hablar conmigo. » Esta retahíla de pensamientos se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

A los pocos minutos de iniciar la reclusión en su vivienda, escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Comprobó que era el Caballero de Acuario quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

–Shura, solo será un momento. Estoy de paso, voy a entrenar. –Anunció Camus–. He notado tu Cosmos un poco alterado y decidí detenerme en tu templo –Explicó–. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No vas a bajar a entrenar?

Shura se sorprendió al escuchar a Camus encadenar tantas frases seguidas. Acuario no tenía por costumbre hablar demasiado, y cuando lo hacía, no solía pedir ni dar explicaciones. Solía escuchar, y cuando debía exponer sus puntos de vista, se limitaba a hacerlo de forma breve y concisa.

–Camus... yo... no, no entrenaré hoy. Discúlpame ante los demás.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Gracias por preguntar, pero no te preocupes por mí.

–Shura... si ocurre algo, este es el momento de contar conmigo.

–Está bien... acompáñame afuera, necesito tomar aire.

El sofoco que oprimía el pecho de Capricornio no había disminuido lo más mínimo desde que fue testigo de la resurrección de Aioros. Con paso lento y pesado, avanzó por el pasillo central de su templo hasta llegar a la fachada principal del edificio. Allí tomó asiento en el escalón superior y vio cómo su compañero se apoyaba en la columna que quedaba justo detrás.

–Camus...

Encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle a Acuario lo que le sucedía no resultaba tarea fácil para él. Shura no sabía cómo encajaría su compañero que después de tantos años, todavía experimentase temor a la hora de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

–Es Aioros...

–¿Aioros?

–Ha despertado. No le cuentes a Shion que te lo dije.

Camus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Una parte de su ser se alegró por la recuperación de la vida de un compañero. Pero su otra parte sintió miedo, al ser consciente de que había llegado el momento de volver a pedir disculpas, igual que sucediera cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Shion. Afortunadamente, para todos los Caballeros renegados, las cosas se arreglaron por fin con el Patriarca. Ellos no eran Saga de Géminis, quien sin duda era el que verdaderamente había infligido más daño directo a Shion y al Santuario.

 

Mientras Shura y Camus conversaban, los hermanos se aproximaban a la Casa de Capricornio. Accedieron con recelo al interior del edificio y transitaron por el pasillo central, habilitado para el paso público de todos los habitantes del Santuario. Leo miró de reojo a la puerta que daba acceso a la vivienda de Shura, desconfiando del Caballero que moraba en ella.

Al salir al exterior por la puerta principal, Aioria vio que Shura y Camus se encontraban precisamente bajo el pórtico. Su deber de Caballero de Atenea le obligaba a saludar a sus compañeros, a pesar de que no era el momento más adecuado para detenerse. El Caballero de Leo pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano, haciendo que éste chocase contra él. Aunque en teoría no tenía nada que temer, de manera instintiva buscó proteger a Aioros de aquel que le había dado muerte.

–Saludos, compañeros.

Acuario y Capricornio se giraron con cara de estupor.  « Aioros » , pensaron al unísono, cada uno en su mente. Al estar ya en pie, Camus se aproximó enseguida para corresponder el saludo.

–Hmf...

Shura se limitó a emitir un sonido ininteligible desde el lugar en que permanecía sentado. No encontró el valor suficiente como para levantarse y mirar a la cara a los dos hermanos.

–Aioria... –Saludó Camus–. ¿Aioros?

El guardián de la undécima casa miró con extrañeza al adolescente que tenía delante. Mantenía la cabeza agachada y su mirada estaba perdida. Camus trató de asimilar que aquel era el Caballero de Sagitario. Escrutó su memoria en busca de la imagen de Aioros que guardaba desde niño. Habían pasado trece años y, efectivamente, aquel muchacho era tal y como le recordaba.  «Sigue igual que antes de morir...», pensó.

–Exacto, es Aioros. –Respondió Leo sin disimular desconfianza, dando un par de palmadas sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Al escuchar que su hermano saludaba a otras personas, Sagitario abandonó por un momento su estado de shock y respondió al impulso de mirar hacia donde los otros interlocutores se encontraban.  « Shura » . Se sobresaltó al volver a ver al Caballero de Capricornio y se aferró por instinto al brazo de su hermano, pero lo soltó inmediatamente, en un ejercicio de auto control digno de un Caballero de Atenea.

–Nos marchamos... –Se despidió Aioria.

 

Descendieron un poco más, hasta llegar al Templo del Centauro. Lo cruzaron, y al salir por la entrada principal, Aioria pidió que Aioros esperase afuera. Shion y Atenea le habían aconsejado que Aioros no entrase todavía en la casa que había ocupado durante gran parte de su vida. Así pues, el Caballero de Leo volvió a perderse en el interior del edificio con el objetivo de recopilar algunas mudas de ropa para que su hermano pudiese usarlas durante los días que pasaría con él en la Casa de Leo.

 

Mientras aguardaba fuera, Aioros observó el paisaje a su alrededor. Las vistas del Santuario eran impresionantes. Lo vio tan distinto a cómo lo recordaba. Para él, había sido ayer cuando el Santuario todavía gozaba de gran esplendor. Ahora, ante sí no había más que una serie de templos en rehabilitación y otros edificios semi derruidos que esperaban ser reparados. No había aprendices entrenando en el coliseo, ni se apreciaba el verdor de antaño. Aioros sintió que su corazón se comprimía al recordar. Bajó la vista y la fijó en la escalinata que tenía justo delante. Ante él se presentó la visión de un recuerdo:

 

_Una tarde de primavera, estaba sentado en esos mismos escalones junto a Aioria, cuando una voz le llamó a gritos desde el interior del templo:_

_–¡Aioros! ¡Aioros!_

_Se giró al comprobar de quién se trataba._

_–¡Mira Aioros! ¡Lo he logrado!_

_Ante sí vio al pequeño Caballero de Capricornio, que corría hacia él extendiendo un brazo, con los dedos de la mano muy juntos._

_–¡Lo he conseguido!_

_Al ver la alegría del niño, Aioros se levantó y abrió los brazos para acoger al otro entre ellos._

_–Muy bien, Shura. ¿Me enseñarás luego tu técnica de Excalibur?_

_–¡Por supuesto!_

 

« ¿Por qué lo hiciste? » , se preguntó apretando los puños.

–Aioros, ya he terminado, vayámonos a casa.

–De acuerdo –dijo siguiendo a su hermano, que ya le sacaba una distancia de diez peldaños en dirección a la Casa de Escorpio.

 

Una vez llegaron al Templo del León, Aioria informó a su hermano: durante unos días vivirían juntos. Le explicó que Shion le había aconsejado que, en su estado, era mejor que permaneciese bajo vigilancia. Mostró su lado más amable, a fin de ganarse la confianza de su ahora hermano pequeño.  « Dioses, ahora mi hermano mayor es mi hermano pequeño » , volvió a repetirse mientras veía cómo Aioros dejaba en el suelo el macuto que contenía parte de su equipaje.  « No debo martirizarme con esto, debo superarlo cuanto antes. »

 

Tal como había convenido, al día siguiente, Atenea visitó el Templo del León para hablar con ellos. Aioria recibió a su diosa con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque Saori supo enseguida que bajo la máscara de “todo va bien”, Aioria escondía un estado de ánimo basado en dos extremos: la emoción por haber recuperado a su hermano tras más de una década, pugnando contra un cúmulo de frustración e incertidumbre por no saber qué hacer con él.

Antes de comenzar a hablar de temas serios, Atenea anunció que tratarían tres cuestiones de máxima importancia.

 

–Aioros, sin duda habrás notado que ha sucedido algo extraño contigo.

Sagitario supo enseguida a qué se refería la diosa.  « He resucitado con la edad que tenía antes de morir y todos mis compañeros han envejecido trece años. »

–Sí, señora.

–Has resucitado con la edad que tenías antes de morir. –Atenea quiso que en su exposición no se notase la compasión que sentía hacia su Caballero–. Has visto a Aioria, y tengo entendido que también a Shura y Camus –No pudo ocultar por más tiempo la lástima que le causaba la situación de Aioros–, de modo que habrás llegado a la conclusión de que todos tus compañeros han envejecido trece años excepto tú.

–Sí... –Afirmó cabizbajo.

–Sin embargo, viste a Shion más joven de lo que le recordabas, ¿verdad?

–Sí... –Alzó la mirada.

–Eso es porque resucitó con el mismo cuerpo que Hades había recuperado para él. Es todo muy extraño Aioros, todos estamos confundidos e intentamos adaptarnos a la nueva situación. Tú también deberás esforzarte por recuperar tu lugar en el Santuario.

–Sí señora.

–Otra cuestión....–La diosa hizo una pausa en su discurso–. Sé que os estoy planteando muchas cosas difíciles de asimilar, pero... –Continuó–, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo, he de iniciar cuanto antes la recuperación del Caballero de Géminis.

Dicho anuncio perturbó el ánimo de Aioria y Aioros, que temieron cercana la resurrección de Saga y, con ello, tener que enfrentarse al artífice de todo el descalabro que había sufrido el Santuario durante su rebelión. Saga había asesinado a Shion, ordenado la persecución y muerte de Aioros y Atenea... Aioria conocía más sucesos que su hermano. Él había tenido que vivir durante años bajo el estigma de ser el “hermano del traidor.” Saga no le había dado una vida fácil en el Santuario tras la muerte de Aioros.

–Aioros, deberías incorporarte a los entrenamientos con tus compañeros. –Anunció la diosa–. Aunque estemos viviendo un período de paz que espero dure mucho tiempo o para siempre, no debemos descuidar la defensa del Santuario. Hemos de estar preparados para un hipotético ataque por parte de fuerzas ajenas a Poseidón y Hades.

–Sí, señora –Ambos asintieron.

–Shion te informará sobre los horarios y sesiones. Aioria puede explicarte algunas cosas también.

« Volver a entrenar » , pensó Aioros.  « Sí, tengo ganas de volver a entrenar. »

–Y el último tema que quería tratar con vosotros es acerca de una propuesta que podría interesaros.

La diosa volvió a captar la atención de los hermanos, que después de cada intervención tendían a perderse en sus trastornadas mentes.

–Terapia –Anunció Saori–. Os propongo acudir a terapia con una persona de confianza. He consultado tu caso con ella, Aioros.

« ¡¿Cómo?! » Pensó Aioria.  « ¡Nadie ajeno al Santuario debe conocer nuestras intimidades! »

–¡¿Cómo ha podido contarle a alguien que Aioros murió y resucitó?! –Exclamó Aioria.

Saori sonrió, pasando por alto la exaltación y falta de decoro del Caballero de Leo. La joven comprendía que eran días difíciles para él, y que seguramente estuviese más ansioso e inquieto de lo normal.

–Aioria, no temas. He dicho que se trata de una persona de confianza. –Colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Leo–. Algunas personas del Santuario que no murieron en ninguna Guerra Sagrada estaban cursando estudios de psicología e inserción social .

Atenea pensó que si algo bueno había tenido el gobierno de Saga al frente del Santuario, había sido el otorgar a sus compañeros la oportunidad de compaginar entrenamientos y misiones con estudiar y formarse en alguna rama profesional.

–Ha ayudado a otros compañeros que también han necesitado terapia. Tiene consulta en Rodorio.

« No solo nosotros dos necesitamos terapia » , pensó Aioria, siendo consciente de que el problema de las resurrecciones era más complicado de lo que había creído.

–Podéis tomaros un día para reflexionar. Avisadme tan pronto toméis una decisión.

Miró a los dos hermanos, que parecían estar pensando mil y una cosas. Comprendió que estaban hechos un lío, cada uno dentro de sí, y que era esencial que abriesen su mente para recobrar la normalidad cuanto antes.

–Aioria, por favor, cuida de él en estos primeros días, es crucial para ambos que os mantengáis más unidos que nunca.

Dicho esto Atenea se levantó y abandonó el Templo del León. Tras despedirse de los ellos, ya en el exterior de la Quinta Casa, Atenea sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, pero confiaba que, tarde o temprano, la vida en el Santuario se normalizase. Acto seguido, se retiró a sus aposentos para descansar, pues en los próximos días daría inicio el proceso de recuperación de almas de Saga y Kanon.  « Por Zeus, que todo salga bien. »

 

Al llegar la noche, Aioria propuso a su hermano que jugasen un rato al ajedrez. Cuando era pequeño, solía perder siempre que se enfrentaba a Aioros, pero después de su muerte, había continuado practicando para honrar su memoria. El ajedrez era algo que le había mantenido cercano a Aioros, incluso años después de su muerte. Así pues, durante una hora se enfrascaron en una agradable partida en la que Aioria consiguió poner en jaque al rey de su contrincante.

–He ganado solo porque no pudiste concentrarte lo suficiente. –Aioria sonrió con la intención de divertir al otro–. Si volvemos a jugar cuando estés en plenas facultades, seguramente sufra una derrota épica que saldrá en el Boletín de Rodorio.

Aioros esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al oír la mención al pueblo que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros del Santuario. A su memoria acudieron imágenes de la villa: sus calles, las macetas que colgaban de las ventanas y que tanto gustaban a Afrodita. Recordó  _cuando el Caballero de Piscis, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa manchada de tierra, tiraba de su camiseta para llamar su atención._

_–¡Mira Aioros! ¡Geranios! ¡Rosas!_

Afrodita era un niño muy vivaz e inteligente, aunque de vez en cuando mostraba un carácter quejicoso, sobre todo cuando otros niños le insultaban. Sin embargo, pronto supo hacerles frente y sacar partido a todo el potencial que llevaba dentro. También recordó las tantas veces que Milo o Aldebarán habían escapado del grupo para corretear por las callejuelas de Rodorio.  « ¿Cómo serán ahora? » , se preguntó.

–Aioria...

Leo levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre. Su hermano se había dirigido a él después de toda la tarde sin mediar palabra. Puso toda su atención en aquello que el otro quería decirle:

–Dime, hermano.

–¿Es cierto lo que dijo Atenea? Los muchachos... todos han cambiado igual que tú. Son hombres ahora. ¿Verdad?

Aioria sintió cómo parte de su mundo se derrumbaba. Una parte de sí quiso decirle a Aioros que todo continuaba siendo como antes de que muriese, pero los años habían pasado para todos, excepto para él.

–Lo son.

Aioros dejó ver una sonrisa en la que se mezclaban anhelo y resignación.

–Habla con Shion. –Aconsejó Aioria–. Sé que no es el mismo caso que el tuyo, pero su vida también se interrumpió durante trece años, hasta que Hades le reclutó para su Ejército. Para él tuvo que ser difícil resucitar, encontrarse con los traidores y tener que ponerse de su parte para fingir que acabarían con la vida de Atenea.

–¿Los traidores?

Aioria sintió cómo un sudor frío invadía su cuerpo. Mierda,  « Aioros no sabe nada. »

–¿Qué traidores?

–Ah, hermano, debes descansar ahora. Atenea te explicará todo lo que quieras saber. Ella es la más indicada para hablar de ciertas cosas.

–Pero...

–Aioros, vete a dormir. Mañana tenemos terapia.

« Dioses, pero qué mierda de situación. » Aioria se retiró el flequillo de la frente para limpiarse el sudor que comenzaba a empaparla.  « Acabo de mandar a la cama a mi hermano mayor como si fuera mi hijo, ¿pero qué cojones? »

El Caballero de Sagitario se levantó y se marchó a regañadientes hacia la alcoba de Aioria. Habían acordado que él la ocuparía mientras durase su estancia en la Casa de Leo. Se sintió humillado por su hermano, que no había querido escucharle y le había ordenado acostarse como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se desvistió, rebuscó en el macuto algo que pareciese un pijama y se metió en la cama. Después de arroparse, pensó: «dioses, yo nunca fui así de antipático cuando le mandaba a dormir.»

 


	4. De abajo arriba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**4\. De abajo arriba.**

 

Aioros se caracterizaba por tener un carácter optimista y decidido, dos rasgos que le conferían seguridad para hacer frente a las adversidades. Aquel día debia afrontar el primer encuentro con la terapeuta. Se armó de valor y lanzó la propuesta de mudarse de nuevo a la Novena Casa. Al salir de la consulta, los dos hermanos hablaron sobre el tema que tanto había sorprendido a Aioria durante la sesión.

–¿De verdad crees estar listo para volver a Sagitario? Quizás sea demasiado pronto, apenas llevas dos días vivo.

–Hmm... –El joven no tardó en responder a la difícil cuestión que se le había planteado–. Creo que sí. He pensado mucho sobre mi caso y creo que es mejor hacer frente cuanto antes a lo que pueda venir en el futuro.

Aioria sonrió ante la determinación de su hermano. Aioros había sufrido un shock inicial al resucitar del que, afortunadamente, se estaba recuperando a pasos de gigante.

Después de mucho pensar y dudar, Aioros había acabado por entender que, para progresar, debía dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar a vivir bajo las nuevas circunstancias. Estaba convencido de que resultaría difícil, pero ahora las cosas en el Santuario eran diferentes. Quería creer que todos habían cambiado para mejor. Ya no sentía que algunos de sus compañeros emitieran un ápice de Cosmos maligno cómo sí llegó a notar en tiempos pasados. Aioros confiaba en que esta nueva oportunidad de vida que les habían otorgado los dioses por petición de Atenea, les abriría las puertas a una etapa de bienestar.

 

Al escuchar las amables palabras de Aioros, el Caballero de Leo no pudo sino mirarle con ternura, presa de un agradecimiento interno que le era difícil expresar. En ese momento no hicieron falta palabras. El abrazo que regaló a su hermano fue más que suficiente para demostrar que confiaba plenamente en él. Aioria sabía que Aioros sería capaz de volver a hacerse cargo del Templo de Sagitario del mismo modo eficiente y fiel en que lo había hecho hasta antes de ser asesinado.

 

Antes de volver a las Doce Casas, los hermanos pasearon por las calles de Rodorio. Decidieron tomar un refrigerio en una cafetería. Sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, Aioria planteó una áspera cuestión:

–Volverás a ser vecino de Shura.

Fue consciente de que aquella pregunta podría haber provocado dolor en el alma de su hermano, pero al notar que en la cara de éste no se reflejaba ninguna expresión de decepción, respiró con tranquilidad.

–Lo sé. Y no me importa. Él fue, es y seguirá siendo un compañero. Y a partir de ahora debo confiar en ellos –Aioros clavó su mirada en la de su hermano–. El pasado quedó atrás. Ahora sólo importa el futuro.

Aioria tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, con pesadez.

–Aún así... ten cuidado, y cualquier pesadilla o problema que tengas me lo cuentas, ¿vale? –Concluyó, revolviendo el pelo de Aioros.

–¡No hagas eso! No soy un niño. –Rebatió Sagitario, fingiendo molestarse.

En el fondo agradecía que Aioria hubiese aceptado por fin que las cosas ahora eran distintas. Para Aioros había sido duro afrontar su nueva existencia en la forma en que se había producido, pero sabía que para su hermano no había sido menos complicado. No podía llegar a imaginarse lo mal que lo había pasado Aioria desde que anunciaran su muerte, ni cómo éste había vivido en el Santuario, rodeado por aquellos que habían secundado la Rebelión de Saga.

Aioros no quería guardar rencor a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar tan fácilmente.

 

Esa misma tarde, tras discutir durante una hora sobre si el regreso a Sagitario era precipitado, los hermanos prepararon dos pequeñas maletas con la ropa y pertenencias de Aioros para llevarlas al Templo de Sagitario. Aioria agradecíó que el ahora adolescente no poseyera demasiadas cosas. El ascenso por las Casas que separaban la de Leo y Sagitario fue fácil, pues el equipaje no pesaba demasiado.

 

–Todo está como lo recuerdo. –Dijo Aioros al acceder al interior del Templo en el que había vivido siempre. –Aquí dormías tú.

Acarició con los dedos las cortinas del salón, se detuvo ante la puerta de la cocina y después revisó con la mirada algunas estanterías llenas de libros.

–Está bastante limpio –Notó Aioros al percatarse de que no había apenas polvo en las estanterías–, no parece que hayan pasado trece años.

–Vine a limpiar de vez en cuando. Además las obras de rehabilitación en tu templo han terminado. No sufrió tantos daños como otras Casas.

Aioria recordó que, dada su condición de hermano del “traidor”, el Patriarca le prohibió acercarse al Templo del Centauro. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de valor impulsado por el amor fraternal que le profesaba a Aioros aún después de muerto, Aioria hizo caso omiso de la norma, colándose en la Casa de Sagitario sin ser detectado. Todo por mantenerla en un estado decente. No era la única manera que tenía de recordar a su hermano, pero sí una mediante la que sentirse un poco más cerca de él, pudiendo tocar algunos objetos que le habían pertenecido. Aioria sintió, durante trece años, que el alma de Aioros vivía todavía, de algún modo, en la Novena Casa.

–¿Te mudaste al Templo de Leo después de morir yo?

–Estuve viviendo aquí cuatro días más, hasta que recibí la orden del Patriarca... digo, de Saga, para abandonarlo y ocupar definitivamente mi templo.

–¿Tuviste algún compañero en el que confiar después de aquello? ¿Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán, Milo?

–No. –Confesó Aioria–. La única persona en la que podría haberme apoyado era Mu, y éste se marchó a Jamir...

Aioros se vio superado por el dolor que le provocó ser consciente de que tanto Mu como su hermano se habían quedado completamente solos en el Santuario. Maldijo el hecho de que no se hubiesen apoyado el uno en el otro para superar las circunstancias, pero entendió que, siendo apenas unos niños, Mu no pudiese haber tomado mejor decisión que la de huir al Tibet, y que Aioria no encontrase más alternativa que la de recluirse en su Templo. Aioros sabía que no tenía sentido decir ahora que podrían haber encontrado refugio el uno en el otro. Resultaba obvio para él, pero era inútil tratar de aconsejar algo semejante tantos años después.

–¿Sabes? Siento haberme perdido parte de tu infancia y no haber podido cuidar de ti.

La sinceridad de Aioros contrajo el corazón de Aioria.

–Ahora eres mayor que yo –continuó Aioros–, y entiendo que te resulte un coñazo hacerte cargo de mí.

–¡Esa lengua!

–¡Lo siento! –Aioros rió. Le divertía ver cómo Aioria ejercía el rol de hermano mayor y que incluso intentase ser casi como una figura paternal para él.

–Venga, coloca tus cosas e intenta descansar esta noche. Si tienes pesadillas puedes llamarme vía Cosmos. Sabes que estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

 

Minutos más tarde, Aioria dejó atrás la Casa de Sagitario con una presión en el pecho que solo significaba una cosa: temía que la fortaleza de Aioros se debilitase al verse solo. Sin embargo, Sagitario se había mentalizado para encarar todo aquello a lo que tuviese que hacer frente. Aioros sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a Shura y a Saga, y en menor medida también a aquellos compañeros que habían participado de la conspiración en el bando del usurpador.

  
  


Más tarde ese mismo día, Atenea acudió al coliseo a ver la jornada de entrenamiento vespertino de sus Caballeros de Oro. Todavía no estaba la formación al completo, pues Géminis todavía se hallaba en fase de resucitación. La joven había tomado asiento en las gradas, dejando a Tatsumi velando por ella unos metros más atrás. Al ver a Aioros acceder al graderío después de una corta sesión de reincorporación, le pidió que se acercase y tomase asiento a su lado. Conversaron acerca de los ejercicios que los duelistas realizaban en la arena de combate, de cómo avanzaban las reformas en las Doce Casas y de lo mucho que había cambiado Rodorio en trece años, hasta que Aioros se armó de valor para sacar el tema que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

–Señora, ¿tardará mucho en despertar? Me refiero a Saga.

–Ten paciencia Aioros, pronto estará entre nosotros.

–No quiero parecer impertinente, pero... ¿por qué tarda tanto en regresar su alma? Me han contado que Saga se suicidó, pero más tarde Hades le devolvió temporalmente a la vida... –Aioros pensó que el alma de Saga no había pasado tanto tiempo ausente como la suya–. No acabo de entenderlo, Saga no...

–Aioros –La diosa tomó la mano de su Caballero–. Cuando Saga despierte sabrás por qué su alma tardó tanto en regresar. Confía en mí.

–Sí, señora.

Permanecieron en silencio, atentos a lo que restaba de sesión de entrenamiento, mirando cómo dos Caballeros de Oro se disponían a dar inicio al último duelo del día. Al cabo de unos minutos, Atenea volvió a dirigirse a él.

–Aioros, te noto inquieto.

La voz cálida de su diosa provocó un sobresalto en el Caballero de Sagitario. Se volvió para mirar a la muchacha que continuaba sentada junto a él. Sin duda, Saori era una joven muy cercana con sus Caballeros. Intentaba actuar como mediadora en los conflictos que todavía quedaban por resolver, y estaba dándolo todo por lograr un buen ambiente de paz en el Santuario.

–Sé que todavía es difícil para ti asumir ciertas cosas, pero confío en que serás capaz de encontrar el equilibrio que necesitas.

Ambos fijaron la vista en la arena de combate. En aquel momento, Shura y Aldebarán se enfrentaban en un duelo de entrenamiento. Desde las gradas, y al igual que el resto de Caballeros de Oro, la diosa y Sagitario observaron los movimientos que los dos adversarios ejecutaban. Aioros se fijó en lo ágil que era Shura en comparación con Tauro, cuyas técnicas no se basaban en la rapidez, sino en la perseverancia. Se fijó especialmente en la manera en que Capricornio corría y esquivaba, enlazando ataques con defensa, para inmediatamente contraatacar. Sin darse cuenta, fijó la vista en el contorno de los músculos de Shura, que aquel día vestía una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón ancho. Había comenzado por fijar su atención en los pies, que levantaban una polvareda que impedía ver su calzado. Acto seguido ascendió por sus piernas y caderas hasta reparar en su trasero. Notó cómo éste se marcaba a pesar de la anchura del pantalón. Tragó saliva en acto reflejo y dejó que sus ojos continuasen el camino ascendente. Se recreó contemplando como el pecho se hinchaba al tomar aire y perdía amplitud al soltar bocanadas. No fue hasta que desvió la mirada para seguir los movimientos de los brazos bien definidos, que se dio cuenta de que antes había recorrido con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Shura.  « ¡ Ah! » , se sorprendió.

Al ser consciente de que había examinado a su compañero de abajo hacia arriba, Aioros sacudió la cabeza y recordó que había dejado a medias la conversación con Saori.

–Yo... señora... todavía no puedo acercarme a ellos como se espera de mí.

Atenea supo enseguida que se refería a Shura, Camus, Afrodita y a Deathmask. Aioros había obviado a Saga en aquella referencia, puesto que éste todavía no se hallaba entre los vivos.

–Ellos se mostraron arrepentidos por sus actos –Aclaró la diosa–. No hicieron falta palabras, sus ojos rogaban que perdonase todos los pecados que habían cometido contra el Santuario y contra mí. Vi bondad en sus corazones, les otorgué el perdón y una nueva oportunidad.

–Supongo que todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad. –Añadió Aioros, comprendiendo las palabras que la chica había expresado con tanta sinceridad.

Sagitario pensó que si Atenea había sido capaz de perdonar la traición de sus propios seguidores en contra del Santuario y de algunos de sus habitantes, ¿por qué no iba él a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo? Su diosa era bondadosa, mientras él se consideraba un humano común y corriente que tenía que lidiar contra emociones y sentimientos tan indecorosos como la duda y el miedo. Aioros se maldijo por cometer la osadía de pensar que, debido a su inmortalidad, quizás para Atenea era más fácil otorgar el perdón de lo que resultaba para él, sin reparar en que ella también tenía una parte mortal en el cuerpo y mente de Saori Kido.

–Quizás deberías aprovechar que Shura ya está vivo para acercarte a él. Cuando despierte Saga también podréis hablar.  Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, Aioros. Es prudente ir poco a poco, pero conviene no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo o el conflicto jamás se resolverá.

Sagitario consideró esas palabras como un regalo de alguien que contaba con conocimiento superior al de los humanos. Saori tenía ahora casi la misma edad que él, pero ella, como diosa, contaba con la memoria y la experiencia de todas las vidas que había encarnado.

 

El Caballero de Sagitario vio cómo su diosa se alejaba. Le hubiese encantado despejar todas las incógnitas que flotaban alrededor de la Rebelión de Saga, las razones por las que había causado tanto desorden en el Santuario, el por qué había recurrido a asesinar a dos compañeros para lograr obtener el puesto de Patriarca.  « Quizás siempre me odió » .

Aioros quedó lleno de dudas que debía callar hasta que Géminis regresase a la vida. Por una parte, tenía miedo de volver a verle, pero por otro lado, tenía cada vez más ganas de resolver el conflicto con él y con Shura para, por fin, poder encontrar la paz mental y tener una vida agradable en las Doce Casas. Aioros, tanto como Atenea, quería para el Santuario una época de paz verdadera, en que no hubiese conflictos entre sus habitantes. Sabía que era difícil de lograr, pero no imposible. Él lucharía por facilitar la convivencia pacífica por la que su diosa estaba dando hasta la última gota de energía.

 


	5. Papaver rhoeas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

_**5\. Papaver rhoeas.** _

 

–Entendido.

Aioros evitó mostrar ante Atenea la inquietud que sentía ante la idea de tener que asistir a clases solo. Atenea le había informado que, como todavía tenía catorce años, debía continuar su formación académica, que se había visto interrumpida al morir.

 

–Todos vosotros habéis terminado de estudiar. Será extraño ir solo. Siempre había ido a clase con Saga.

–Debes formarte para ser un hombre de provecho. –Advirtió Aioria, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia–. Es tu deber con tu diosa y con el Santuario. Hasta Saori Kido va a la escuela porque, aunque es una diosa, el cuerpo en el que ha reencarnado es el de una mocosa que ahora tiene apenas trece años. Los dos tenéis que adaptaros a las circunstancias. Ella cuenta con la experiencia de siglos y siglos de conocimiento y sabiduría propia una diosa, pero no tiene ni puta idea de la Historia o la   
Geopolítica actuales.

Aioria entendía que su hermano tuviese reservas a la hora de hacerse a la idea de tener que ir solo al instituto, en una época que no era la suya, y con compañeros que ni siquiera vivían en el Santuario.

–Preferiría no tener que ir al instituto. Suena tan ridículo ahora... –Confesó Aioros, recordando la rudimentaria escuela del Santuario, a la que asistía junto a Saga y otros muchachos de su edad.

–En realidad, Saori, tú, los de bronce y otros muchachos que ahora tienen tu edad tenéis que joderos y estudiar para tener una buena base. –Continuó el León, adoptando una actitud paternal–. Al menos hasta que cumpláis los dieciséis. ¿Te crees que para ella no resulta vergonzoso tener que asistir a clases a pesar de su estatus divino? Pues te jodes, Aioros, porque tú eres un simple mortal.

El Caballero de Sagitario estuvo a punto de rebatir cada palabra dicha por su hermano, empezando por el típico contraataque basado en el “¿y de qué me van a servir las ecuaciones y las frases compuestas en la vida diaria?” Sin embargo, se tomó un minuto para reflexionar, asimilando que debía continuar preparándose para tener un futuro digno, fuera y dentro del Santuario.

 

Al día siguiente, Aioros acudió a su primera clase en el instituto, con el inconveniente de que el curso ya había comenzado. Se sintió fuera de lugar, rodeado por alumnos de su misma edad, pero que poco tenían que ver con él.  « Dioses, soy un adolescente de hace trece años, no del siglo veintiuno. Estoy desfasado. » Sus compañeros de clase le miraron raro, tanto el primer día como los sucesivos.

Cuando Atenea, Shion o Aioria le preguntaban qué tal iban las cosas en el instituto, respondía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Durante las primeras clases, Aioros hizo todo lo posible por encajar en el aula y ganarse la confianza de los demás. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la realidad y la desesperación no tardó en colapsar su cabeza. Por muy bien que se comportase en clase y por mucho que ofreciese a sus compañeros, no conseguía hacerse un lugar en el ambiente escolar. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y no asimilaba bien los contenidos de las materias. El mundo había cambiado demasiado en trece años, y gran parte del conocimiento que había adquirido antes de morir, o bien había cambiado de paradigma o bien había caducado. «Las cosas ya no son como eran», se dijo. Se colgó el cartel de incomprendido.

 

–¡Buenos días! –Afrodita estuvo a punto de añadir el calificativo “niño” a su saludo, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para no ofender a Aioros.

La efusiva bienvenida interrumpió los pensamientos de Sagitario, que no se había dado ni cuenta de que tenía frente a él la fachada de la Casa de Piscis. Afrodita había salido al pórtico a la hora convenida, y allí esperaba su llegada. El día anterior se había ofrecido a ayudarle con las tareas estudiantiles sobre biología y ciencias de la naturaleza. Afrodita era todo un entendido en la materia, de modo que Aioros podía agradecer tener la oportunidad de contar con un maestro como él.

Días atrás, en la reunión que Atenea había convocado para saber cómo marchaba la nueva vida de sus Caballeros de Oro, el tema principal giró entorno a cuándo volvería a estar habitada la Casa de Géminis, pero pronto surgieron otras cuestiones, hasta que acabaron hablando sobre cómo evolucionaban las clases de Aioros en el instituto. A pesar de que éste trató de desviar el tema varias veces porque le avergonzaba ser el centro de atención de sus compañeros, Saori insistió, hasta que Sagitario no tuvo otra opción que confesar que su experiencia en el instituto era un completo desastre.

 

–¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Traes alguna duda concreta o nos dedicamos al trabajo de campo? –Se interesó Afrodita.

–Tengo que hacer un monográfico sobre flores campestres para el lunes que viene. –Dijo Aioros entrecerrando los ojos.

–Parece que no te atraen las Ciencias Naturales...

–No es eso...

–¿Entonces?

–Quiero aprender, pero no del modo en que nos enseñan en la escuela.

–Entiendo. Ven conmigo.

Afrodita sonrió y tomó del brazo a su compañero. Se internaron en el gran jardín que se hallaba en la parte trasera del Templo de Piscis, donde le mostró la gran variedad de plantas y flores que crecían en él, y le dijo:

–Mira, en mi jardín no hay flores campestres. Porque las esas son flores que crecen en los campos, y yo solo cultivo variedades de jardín.

–Eso no me ayuda mucho...

–Claro que te ayuda, porque significa que iremos al campo. –Afrodita sonrió ante la idea de salir a espacio abierto–. Aprovecharemos que no tenemos entrenamientos los fines de semana para ir mañana a ver tus flores. Puedes invitar a quien quieras y podemos hacer pic nic cuando terminemos la clase particular. –Guiñó un ojo.

Aioros sonrió ante la oportunidad brindada para invitar a alguien a ir con ellos al campo. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermano, pues era la persona que más apreciaba en el Santuario. Además, el terapeuta les había aconsejado pasar más tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, no sabía si Aioria estaría de acuerdo con la idea.

–Se lo consultaré a mi hermano. Puede que quiera venir...

–Está bien. Ahora entraremos a mi biblioteca y te enseñaré un par de cosas teóricas sobre esas flores.

 

La mañana siguiente, Aioros salió de su templo cargando con todos los enseres que Afrodita había indicado como necesarios para aprovechar al máximo la clase en el exterior. Descendió desde su casa hasta la entrada del Santuario, lugar en el que había quedado con su compañero. Al ver que Piscis todavía no había hecho acto de presencia, se sentó en la fuente a esperar. Jugueteó con el agua para distraerse un poco.

Minutos más tarde, una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

–Aioros, ¿tú por aquí?

Sagitario se giró bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Shura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando notó los ojos de Capricornio clavados en los suyos.

–Vas muy cargado de trastos. –Notó al ver que el muchacho sostenía una serie de bártulos sobre su regazo.

–Yo... estoy esperando a Afrodita –dijo, tratando de disimular el acaloramiento del que comenzaba a ser presa–. Saldremos al campo, pero está tardando un poco en bajar.

–Al campo... bien. –Asintió Shura, atando algunos cabos, y sospechando ser víctima de una encerrona–. Yo también he quedado aquí con él.

Evidentemente, Afrodita no le había citado solo a él en la fuente de la entrada.

–Esperaremos juntos. ¿Te importa?

La pregunta removió algo en el estómago de Aioros, pero, para que no se hiciese notoria su inquietud, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Shura permanecería a su lado hasta que Afrodita se dignase a aparecer.

–No hay problema –dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas fue oído por el otro.

Shura tomó asiento a su lado en la fuente, provocando que Aioros se moviese hacia el extremo contrario para dejar más espacio entre ellos. Al hacerlo, algunas cosas de las que cargaba se cayeron al suelo. Capricornio se levantó para agacharse a recogerlas.

–E-espera... Shura... –Sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas–. Puedo cogerlas yo...

Aioros hizo ademán de inclinarse para tomar uno de los cuadernos que había caído, y que en aquel momento ya había cogido su compañero. Calculó mal la distancia que le separaba del otro y, cuando éste alzó la cabeza para incorporarse, sus cabezas chocaron.

–Auch... –Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 

–¡Oh, là là!

Afrodita no pudo reprimir saludar de ese modo a sus compañeros. Durante su descenso hacia la fuente había sido testigo de la tierna escena que habían protagonizado.

–Por algo se empieza –dijo.

Shura y Aioros miraron al Caballero de Piscis sin entender a qué se refería.

–¿Y tu hermano? –Preguntó tras girar la cabeza hacia el adolescente–. ¿Es que no va a venir?

–Ah... ayer dijo que sí, pero esta mañana entré a su templo y me dijo que no podía. Ni siquiera se había vestido y me echó casi a patadas.

–¡Ja! –Exclamó Afrodita, imaginando un sinfín de excusas que podría haber dado Aioria para enmascarar lo que realmente le impedía ir con ellos al campo–. En fin, vayámonos.

Sin esperar a que sus dos compañeros se pusieran en pie, Piscis avanzó a paso ligero hacia el aparcamiento de vehículos que se había habilitado a la entrada del Santuario. Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, Saori Kido había aceptado ceder una flota de vehículos de la Fundación Grad para disposición de sus Caballeros y Amazonas: furgonetas para cargar, coches para viajar, y alguna moto para desplazamientos cortos. No eran demasiados, ya que la diosa prefería que hicieran uso del transporte público siempre que fuese posible, pero de algún modo quería ofrecer a los habitantes del Santuario la posibilidad de moverse con libertad dentro y fuera del recinto sagrado.

Shura y Aioros le siguieron hasta donde se encontraba el coche del que harían uso ese día. Afrodita lo había solicitado el día anterior, alegando la imposibilidad de llegar al campo en autobús.

–Mete tus trastos en el maletero y sube al coche.

Obediente, el Caballero de Sagitario siguió las instrucciones de Piscis sin rechistar. Mientras colocaba los cuadernos, bolsas y demás, vio cómo Shura se aproximaba a Afrodita y le susurraba algo al oído.

–Oye, ¿ir al campo es lo que tú llamas a “ir a Rodorio para ayudarme a cargar unas bolsas de tierra fertilizada”? –Entrecerró los ojos, acentuando una mirada desafiante–. ¿Y me puedes decir dónde está Deathmask? Él también vendría... supuestamente.

–Bueno... –Afrodita intentó disculparse a su manera–. Tal vez me expliqué mal cuando te pedí ayuda.

–¿Y qué pinta Aioros aquí? –Shura no pudo evitar desviar una mirada hacia el muchacho.

Creyendo que el joven estaría atareado con sus bártulos en la parte de atrás del coche, no pensó en la posibilidad de que sus miradas se cruzasen. Simplemente ocurrió. Fue apenas un instante, pero justo cuando Shura miró a Aioros, éste le devolvió la atención. Sus miradas furtivas fueron interceptadas por el otro, de modo que apartaron la vista hacia otro lado de inmediato.

« Están hablando de mí » , pensó Aioros con hastío.  « Shura se está quejando porque mi presencia le fastidia el día. Seguro que Afrodita no le dijo que yo iría con ellos. »

 

Llevaban ya una hora merodeando por los campos alrededor de Rodorio y otras villas griegas. Habían aparcado el coche en una cuneta a la que regresarían para volver al Santuario. Mientras relataba una sarta de descripciones sobre las amapolas, Afrodita se aseguró de que Aioros tomaba nota de todas las especies que iba destacando.

–Mira –dijo al mostrarle una foto de una flor de pétalos rojos–, esto es una  _Papaver rhoeas_ , una amapola. Memoriza la imagen y dibuja un bosquejo. –Dijo Afrodita en tono cantarín–. Es una especie de ciclo anual; florecen una vez al año, cuando llega la primavera y mientras dura la estación. Por eso ahora no las veremos en los campos. Suele decirse que la primavera llega cuando los campos enrojecen, es decir: se llenan de amapolas. Toma nota de esto: ten cuidado con su savia y con los pétalos –Advirtió–. Tienen propiedades sedantes. –Agitó el dedo índice ante la cara de Aioros.

Mientras Piscis se movía hábilmente entre la maleza campestre, Aioros trataba de seguirlo ingeniándoselas para transportar casi todos los bártulos que le hizo acarrear su profesor particular de Ciencias Naturales. Otro que acarreaba cierto peso era Shura, que les seguía a cierta distancia. «Será cabrón, me ha traído para cargar con la comida mientras él salta feliz entre las flores», pensó Capricornio.

–¡Ah! Comienza a hacer calor, debe ser cerca de mediodía. ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó al muchacho, que continuaba acuclillado a su lado, tomando notas.

Aioros asintió tímidamente. Su estómago hacía rato que venía pidiendo alimento y comenzaba a ser difícil disimular el rugido.

–Pues no te comas las amapolas, porque te entrará dolor de tripa. ¡Ja! –Afrotida se alzó, estiró los brazos y se anudó el pelo en una cola de caballo–. ¡Shuraaaa! ¡¿Tienes hambre?!

–¡Sí! –Gritó Capricornio desde unos metros más allá.

–Venga, busca un Acer campestre para descansar y comer bajo su sombra. ¿Sabrías identificarlo, verdad?

El Caballero de Sagitario asintió, recordando las explicaciones que Afrodita había ido dando durante el trayecto en coche.

 

_–Veremos muchas especies de flores, así que atento a todo lo que te explique, que te puede servir para el ensayo. –Dijo Afrodita desde el asiento del conductor–. Ves mirando por la ventana e intenta identificar lo que ves en las cunetas. Luego a la vuelta conducirá Shura y te explico lo que son._

_Desde el asiento trasero, a Aioros le parecía increíble que Afrodita de Piscis hubiese pertenecido al bando insurrecto trece años atrás. Recordaba al niño despierto y vivaracho que siempre había sido. No podía creer que en cuestión de poco tiempo se hubiese dejado influir tanto por Saga como para apoyar un atentado contra la vida de su propia Diosa. El Afrodita que conducía el coche en aquel momento le parecía un Caballero tan amable, noble, lleno de vida e inteligente como aquel crío de diez años que atesoraba en su memoria. Aioros rectificó su postura para poder mirar por la ventana, fijándose en los arbustos, matorrales y pequeños grupos de flores que alcanzaba a distinguir en las cunetas. No tenía ni idea de cuales eran la mayoría de flores que se iban quedando atrás en la carretera. «No tengo ni puta idea de nada, soy el Caballero más ignorante del Santuario.»_

_Cuando llevaban ya unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos, Afrodita pudo distinguir al o lejos un prado en que predominaban las margaritas._

_–¡Aioros, a tu izquierda! ¿Qué son esas flores?_

_–Margaritas..._

_–Estas sí las conoces, eh... ¿has deshojado muchas pensando en tus amores? –Soltó Afrodita que, como muchas veces, echaba mano de recursos como el sarcasmo y la impertinencia para expresarse–. ¿Y tú, Shura? ¿Has jugado muchas veces al “me quiere, no me quiere”? ¡Ja!_

_Las carcajadas de Piscis inundaron el vehículo, y en cierto modo despertó la risa en el interior de sus compañeros, aunque al principio parecían haberse molestado. Ante la actitud de Afrodita, Shura no pudo sino unirse a su divertimento._

_–Sí claro, muchas veces, colega –dijo Shura con ironía–. He deshojado muchas margaritas para ver si te golpeaba o no en esa cara que tienes cada vez que hacías una trastada._

_–¿Eh, qué pasa con mi cara?_

_Aioros comenzó a reír en el asiento trasero, sin poder ver las sonrisas que se habían dibujado en los rostros de los otros dos Caballeros al escucharle reír._

_«Echaba en falta su risa», dijo Afrodita a Shura vía Cosmos. «Yo también, no sabes cuánto»_

_Cada uno en su mente recordó lo importante que había sido Aioros en su infancia. El Caballero de Sagitario había cuidado de ellos casi tanto como de Aioria. Había estado a su disposición siempre que le habían necesitado: curando una herida en la pierna, pasando a su lado una noche de pesadillas, escuchando sus tonterías o interviniendo pacíficamente en sus peleas. Ambos Caballeros se arrepintieron, una vez más, de todo el mal que le habían causado. Fueron conscientes de que por mucho que compartiesen con Aioros una excursión al campo, nada sería suficiente para recompensar los trece años de vida de que le habían privado._

 

_–¡Ya hemos llegado! –Anunció Afrodita al cabo de veinte minutos–. Aparco aquí, bajamos las cosas y nos adentramos en los campos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 

_Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y oteó el horizonte._

 

– _Tenemos suerte de que este año todavía no hayan llegado las nieves, o no podríamos ver todo esto._

 

 

Poco después de comenzar a buscar un Acer campestre, Aioros advirtió a sus compañeros que lo había encontrado. Dejó los bártulos en el suelo, apoyados en una de las raíces que asomaban de la tierra. Corrió hacia Shura para coger el mantel que éste traía en una de las cestas que cargaba.

–Dame el mantel. –Dijo sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que había dado otro gran paso para desinhibirse ante sus compañeros.

Shura miró cómo Aioros se alejaba a trote para extender la tela sobre la hierba y acto seguido sentarse a esperar a que llegasen los otros dos.

–Que te quedas embobadooo, Capri –Afrodita dio un golpecito en el brazo de su amigo, con intención de provocarle–. Igual que cuando eras pequeño.

–¿Qué? –Shura se giró bruscamente hacia Piscis, en busca de una aclaración.

–¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Cuando eras pequeño, bueno, no tan pequeño, tendríamos nueve o diez años ya... –Afrodita frunció el labio–, siempre que aparecía Aioros te quedabas mirándole como si fuera un dios. ¡Ja!

–No digas tonterías.

–Shura, no reniegues de tus actos y sentimientos pasados.

Afrodita se alejó sin dar a Shura la oportunidad de pedir más explicaciones. Llegó junto al mantel y se sentó frente a Aioros. Mientras, el otro se había quedado inmóvil, presa de una sucesión de recuerdos que regresaban de golpe a su mente. Piscis había obtenido lo que buscaba: remover el interior de su amigo, para lograr que éste diese el paso decisivo para disculparse y sincerarse con Aioros de una vez por todas.

–¡¿A qué estás esperando?! –Gritaron desde debajo del arce.

–¡Ya voy! –Respondió Shura, que reanudó la marcha para, por fin, dejar las cestas de comida junto al mantel.

Entre los tres distribuyeron las viandas por encima de la tela, en un ejercicio de plena y eficaz coordinación. En pocos minutos se hallaban disfrutando de un sencillo pic-nic al resguardo de un árbol.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Aioros, fijando la vista en un plato sobre el que reposaba lo que le pareció un conglomerado de patatas pegadas.

–Tortilla de patatas. Son Patatas, huevo y sal. –Explicó Shura–. Es un plato típico de España.

–He seguido tu receta al pie de la letra, Cabrilla –Dijo Afrodita, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus dotes culinarias–. No le he puesto cebolla porque no sabía si a Aioros le gusta.

–Así está sabroso. –Comentó Aioros con la boca llena, por estar degustando una porción.

–Uh, créeme, tienes que probar la tortilla de Shura. La hace muchísimo mejor que yo. –Celebró el Caballero de Piscis–. Quizás un día cocine para ti si se lo pides –Guiñó un ojo.

Aioros miró a Shura, poniendo en duda que aquel se ofreciese alguna vez a hacer tal cosa. Por su parte, el Caballero de Capricornio se preguntó si Sagitario aceptaría probar su tortilla de patatas.

Al terminar de comer, los tres compañeros debatieron sobre si continuar con la clase particular de Aioros o regresar al Santuario.

–¿Tú qué opinas, niño? –Preguntó Afrodita.

La cara de Aioros se ensombreció en una expresión facial que Piscis no supo si identificar como enfado o como resignación.

–No soy un niño.

–Ahm, lo siento, Aioros, disculpa mi impertinencia.

–No pasa nada, yo también os trataba como a niños y no lo erais tanto.

Para olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, Afrodita aconsejó recoger los platos, cubiertos y sobras de comida y guardarlos en las cestas para no atraer a los insectos. Poco después, Shura se recostó en el pasto para descansar. Habían caminado durante varias horas sin tener en cuenta el esfuerzo físico que ello conllevaba, de modo que los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo y pospusieron la idea de marcharse.

–Ah, la siesta también es algo típico de España, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Afrodita desde el otro lado del mantel.

–No –Rió Shura–. Descansar o dormir después de comer se hace en muchos países.

Conciliaron el sueño pronto, dejándose vencer por el cansancio. Al rato, Piscis, cuyo sueño era más ligero, fue el primero en despertar. Consultó el reloj que llevaba anudado en la muñeca y, determinando que ya era hora de regresar al Santuario, se dispuso a despertar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, viendo el prado tan lleno de flores, decidió tomarse unos minutos para divertirse a costa de los otros. Recogió algunas flores y las puso con cuidado entre los cabellos de Shura y Aioros. Al ver su obra de arte, contuvo la risa y recordó la cantidad de veces que, en su infancia, había hecho eso mismo con Deathmask y el propio Shura. «Espero que se lo tomen a bien», pensó. Les observó durante unos instantes más. Shura se había quedado dormido con un brazo extendido en dirección a Aioros, mientras que éste se hallaba de costado. Confiando que el sueño del adolescente sería más profundo que el del adulto, Afrodita se arriesgó a coger el brazo del menor y alargarlo hasta que su mano se posó sobre la de Shura. Piscis se regocijó de nuevo ante su obra de arte y se felicitó por haber aguantado la risa.

Mientras dormían plácidamente, se alejó unos metros y estiró sus extremidades todo lo que pudo para desperezar todavía más su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente el aire de campo que tanto echaba en falta y disfrutó de unos minutos de la naturaleza, antes de advertir a sus compañeros sobre la hora que era.

–¡Venga, despertad! ¡Nos vamos!

Las palmadas de Afrodita hicieron que Shura y Aioros entreabrieran los ojos y salieran poco a poco de su estado de letargo. Al recuperar la consciencia, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano y, notando que cierto rubor comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas, retiraron los brazos y se incorporaron de inmediato hasta quedar sentados dándose la espalda.

–Daos prisa o me voy solo –Amenazó Afrodita en tono burlón–. Me llevo el mantel –Guiñó un ojo al mirar a Shura–. Va, tomaos tiempo en recoger los bártulos y las cestas. Os espero en el coche.

Los dos Caballeros sentados se quedaron estupefactos al ver que el otro se alejaba con el mantel mal doblado sobre uno de sus antebrazos. «Será cabrón», pensó Shura.

–¡Afrodita! –Exclamó Aioros mientras cogía de cualquier manera los bártulos–. ¡Espera!

Salió corriendo tras él, perdiendo alguno por el camino y teniendo que volver a recogerlo.

Al ver la torpeza de Aioros, Shura, que todavía seguía sentado, sonrió de medio lado y pensó: «sí que es un niño.»

 


	6. Geografía e Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. Geografía e Historia.**

 

El Patriarca había citado a Shura de Capricornio y a Afrodita de Piscis en el Templo del Patriarca. Debía encomendarles la misión de vigilar un área arqueológica en Sicilia: las ruinas del Templo de Segesta. Les explicó que debían permanecer cinco días realizando comprobaciones acerca de la posible presencia de energías disidentes, pertenecientes a seguidores que habían desertado del ejército de Hades antes de la última Guerra Sagrada.

–Aunque no es una misión peligrosa en apariencia, os sugiero que vayáis con cuidado –Advirtió Shion–. Pueden ser peligrosos, y no conocemos el número que compone esa facción rebelde. Desertaron antes de que Hades despertase –Hizo una ligera pausa, ensombreciendo el tono de su discurso–. Ávidos por iniciar la Guerra Sagrada, formaron un ejército de Espectros por su cuenta. Mantienen sus fuerzas y Cosmos intactos.

Capricornio y Piscis permanecieron atentos a las indicaciones de Shion.

–Os envío a vosotros porque, durante poco tiempo afortunadamente, formasteis parte del Ejército de Hades –El énfasis que Shion puso en estas palabras no pasó desapercibido para Shura y Afrodita–. Al igual que yo –Lamentó–. Y conocéis algunas de las estrategias que lo caracterizan.

Shion continuó exponiendo que permanecerían menos de una semana en Sicilia y que partirían pocos días después.

–Entendido, señor –Aceptó Shura.

–A sus órdenes, Patriarca –Añadió Afrodita.

–Confío en vosotros dos. Sé que haréis un buen trabajo, Caballeros.

Sin más, se despidió a sus dos compañeros, alentándoles a preparar el viaje lo antes posible.

 

Tras despedir a Piscis en su templo, Shura continuó descendiendo hacia su casa. Al llegar a la escalinata que ascendía hacia el pasillo central del Templo de Capricornio, se detuvo al sentir un Cosmos familiar.  «¿ Aioros? »

Entró al edificio con intención de acceder cuanto antes a la parte privada, la correspondiente a su vivienda, para comenzar a listar los enseres que debería llevarse a la isla. Quería asegurarse de tenerlos todos, o poder conseguirlos en caso necesario. Al llegar frente a la puerta, vio a Aioros acuclillado en el suelo, rodeado de lo que parecían cuadernos y lápices. Le miró desde arriba, sin decir palabra alguna. «¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que estaba de paso.»

–¡Shura! –Exclamó el muchacho al ver frente a sus ojos las grebas y faldón de la armadura de Capricornio–. Te estaba esperando. 

« ¿Me esperaba? » , se preguntó el otro,  « ¿para qué? »

Al ver que Shura no emitía palabra alguna, Sagitario optó por continuar exponiendo la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

–Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Shura palideció y comenzó a sentir sudores fríos al interpretar que Aioros estaba allí para reclamar explicaciones acerca de por qué le había atacado, herido de muerte y al fin y al cabo, asesinado trece años atrás. Imaginó a Sagitario gritándole y golpeándole en busca de razones que le ayudasen a comprender el por qué de su muerte. Pero nada de lo que ocurrió era digno de comprensión, y mucho menos justificable.

Aioros extendió una mano, y el otro no entendió qué significaba aquel gesto.

–Ayúdame, por favor –Solicitó.

Shura se quedó perplejo al entender que Aioros quería que le ayudase a levantarse del suelo. Tomó la mano que el joven le tendía y tiró de ella hasta que Aioros se puso en pie.

–Gracias –Sonrió–. Ay, los cuadernos... –Masculló–. Mierda.

Acto seguido, Aioros le dio la espalda y se agachó de mala gana en busca del material escolar que había olvidado recoger del suelo. Sin ser consciente de hacia dónde apuntaban sus ojos, Shura se encontró posando su mirada en el trasero de su compañero. Observó atentamente toda la secuencia de movimiento, desde que éste se agachó hasta que volvió a incorporarse. Sacudió la cabeza, recriminándose el haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos más bajos.

De nuevo en pie, el Caballero de Sagitario volvió a encarar a Capricornio, notando que éste se había sonrojado.

–Shura... ¿estás bien?

–¿Eh? –Debido a su estado de aturdimiento no acertó a realizar una pregunta más inteligente–. Eh... sí, claro que estoy bien –Dijo mientras se retiraba la tiara de la frente para limpiarse el sudor.

Durante mucho tiempo había temido que ese momento llegase. En ocasiones lo había deseado, pues solo así podría liberar su conciencia de manera definitiva, pero por otro lado, ahora que tenía oportunidad de hablar con Aioros tras su inesperada resurrección, se sentía demasiado cobarde como para afrontar un encuentro tan crucial.

–Tengo sed, eso es todo. Hasta la vista, Aioros.

Dicho esto, Shura abrió la puerta que comunicaba con la parte de vivienda dentro del Templo y accedió a su interior. Respiró profundamente al hallarse seguro en un ambiente hogareño, lejos del muchacho que había perturbado su paz interior. Sin embargo, ese estado de serenidad no duró demasiado.

–Shura...

Capricornio tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de Aioros a su espalda. Había olvidado que Sagitario le había solicitado ayuda. Debido al sobresalto que había experimentado, le había despachado sin decoro.

 

Presa de la indeterminación que le impedía continuar expresando su petición, Aioros desplazó hacia el presente de su memoria las sucesivas conversaciones que había mantenido con Saori Kido acerca de los estudios. Dado que ella también acudía al instituto, a Sagitario se le había ocurrido que quizás pudiesen ayudarse. Sin embargo, la diosa le había informado que sus horarios eran incompatibles. Ella se debía a multitud de labores sociales y empresariales y cometidos de otra índole, aparte de acudir a clase y estudiar. Saori deseaba ayudar a Aioros, pero ser compañera de estudios no era la manera.

_–Podrías pedir ayuda a algunos compañeros –Sugirió la joven–. Muchos de ellos emprendieron estudios en distintas ramas. Afrodita podría ayudarte con Biología o botánica. Shaka sabe mucho de filosofía, no solo de budismo. –Sonrió antes de continuar–. Y Milo... aunque no lo parezca, tiene buenos conocimientos sobre medicina y salud._

_Aioros escuchó con atención las pautas que indicaba Saori, sin poder confesar que no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que pedir ayuda a los compañeros a quien él mismo había ayudado tantas veces a hacer los deberes. En cierto modo, se avergonzaba ante la simple idea de presentarse ante Milo de Escorpio con los apuntes de Anatomía y recibir algo parecido a una clase particular._ _«_ _Es ridículo_ _»_ _, pensó,_ _«_ _yo enseñé a Milo a sumar y multiplicar_ _»_ _._

_Intentando restar importancia al asunto y encontrar una solución a sus problemas académicos, Aioros expuso:_

_–Está bien. Le pediré ayuda a Afrodita para botánica. –Se resignó ante la idea–. Tengo que escribir un ensayo sobre flores campestres. Pero... –Se mostró dubitativo– no sé quién podría ayudarme con Historia. Soy un cero a la izquierda en Historia. En clase hablan de sucesos que yo no he vivido. –Bajó la cabeza y soltó una bocanada de aire procedente de lo más profundo de su ser–. Estaba muerto._

_–Aioros._

_La simple pronunciación de su nombre procedente de los labios de Saori Kido hizo que Sagitario alzase la cabeza de nuevo._

_–Shura puede ayudarte con Historia. Se le da muy bien. Créeme._

_–¿Shura? Pero..._

_–Quizás este sea el camino para arreglar las cosas. –Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, con la que pretendió serenar el ánimo de su Caballero._

 

_Esa misma noche después de cenar, Aioros meditó acerca de la propuesta de Atenea. Experimentaba cierta reticencia a pedir ayuda a compañeros a los que supuestamente debía guardar rencor y hacia los que en teoría debía mostrarse distante; pero por otro lado, le invadía la necesidad creciente de resolver los conflictos de una vez por todas._

 

De vuelta al presente, Aioros hizo un esfuerzo. Si había sido capaz de pedirle ayuda a Piscis, ¿por qué no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo con Shura?

–Shura. Por favor... –Suplicó el muchacho–. Atenea dijo que tú puedes ayudarme con esto.

El guardián de la Décima Casa flaqueó al ser consciente de que tendría que acoger durante un rato a Aioros en la parte privada de su casa para hablar de lo que fuera que quisiese el muchacho. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas, ya que invitaba a compañeros en contadas ocasiones. Casi siempre era él a quien rogaban que asistiese a reuniones o fiestas. Shura lo prefería de ese modo. Así podía elegir el momento de marcharse. No le gustaba ser el anfitrión de ninguna reunión social, porque ello conllevaba tener que abastecer a los invitados y hacerse cargo de sus borracheras y desfases.

Con un gesto de la mano, Shura indicó a su imprevisto invitado que podía pasar y tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa del salón.

–Qué casa más grande tienes. –El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido por la amplitud del salón del Templo de Capricornio.

–Sí, bueno... cada templo tiene unas estancias más grandes que otras. Mi salón es más grande que el resto de la casa. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un té, agua?

–Un té está bien, gracias. –Respondió el adolescente, sin hacer demasiado caso.

Mientras Shura se retiraba momentáneamente hacia el interior de la vivienda, Aioros se sentó y repartió los cuadernos por toda la superficie de la mesa.

Shura aprovechó los minutos de margen que se había procurado para retirarse la armadura en su habitación. A fin de no demorar demasiado, prefirió no cambiarse de ropa, y quedarse con las prendas que vestía bajo las piezas de oro. Poco después, accedió a la cocina, donde preparó las bebidas y regresó al salón.

Al ver que Capricornio se acercaba con dos tazas en la mano, Aioros se volvió hacia él, sentándose mal en la silla.

–Quiero que me ayudes con esto. –Anunció, alternando su mirada desde los cuadernos hasta los ojos de su compañero y viceversa–. Por favor. He de entregarlo mañana.

Shura se aproximó por fin a la mesa y observó el papeleo que había repartido por encima.

–Siéntate bien. ¿De qué se trata?

Aioros bufó al escuchar cómo Shura apercibía su comportamiento.  «Esto no pasaba cuando yo era mayor que él»,  se quejó para sus adentros.

–Tengo dudas sobre Historia. No entiendo bien la parte de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

–Atenea me dijo que se te da bien Historia.

–Ahm... –Shura no supo cómo contrarrestar algo que evidentemente era cierto.

Antes de morir por primera vez tras ser vencido por Shiryu de Dragón, Shura se hallaba cursando estudios de Geografía e Historia. Si bien los servidores del Santuario no podían abandonar el recinto sagrado para llevar una vida normal fuera, el Patriarca les había permitido y facilitado las cosas para cursar estudios por su cuenta en los momentos en que no tenían guardias o misiones. Muchos Caballeros y Amazonas habían comenzado a estudiar a distancia y con profesores particulares. No tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición, pero poco a poco pudieron ir forjando una suerte de carreras profesionales. Shura había elegido Geografía e Historia. Desde niño se le había dado bien todo el asunto de ordenación del territorio y sucesos históricos, de modo que, por consejo del Patriarca, se había embarcado en dicha rama profesional al cumplir los dieciséis años. A día de hoy, Shura consideraba que, si algo había tenido de positivo el gobierno de Saga sobre el Santuario, había sido el dar a sus habitantes la oportunidad de formarse.

–Bueno, no he acabado mis estudios, pero supongo que en algo te podré ayudar.

–Seguro que sabes más que yo. –Aioros sonrió satisfecho al entender que recibiría ayuda de Shura.

–Veamos... déjame ojear tus libros un momento.

 

Al día siguiente volvió a tocarle el turno a Shura, pues el profesor de Historia había ordenado a sus alumnos elaborar un informe acerca de unos hechos históricos sobre los que Aioros no tenía ni idea.  « Esto pasó mientras yo estaba muerto, ¿cómo voy a acordarme de algo que no he vivido? » , maldijo por lo bajo en clase, después de escuchar las pautas del maestro.

Con desgana, ascendió hasta la Casa de Capricornio. Sabía que Shura estaría en casa a esas horas. Aioros llegó al pórtico rumiando la idea de que, desde que retomó las clases, había tenido pocos fines de semana libres. Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de la vivienda y esperó a que el inquilino abriese.

Un instante después, Capricornio abrió y apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Y bien? ¿Más tarea de Historia?

–Desgraciadamente. –Dijo Aioros después de seguir la indicación de Shura para pasar al salón y ocupar la mesa con sus cuadernos.

–No te quejes. –Rió por lo bajo mientras miraba al joven resignado que se había colado una vez más en su casa–. Si quieres labrarte un buen futuro es mejor que ahora te esfuerces todo lo que puedas en estudiar.

–Ah... –Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro pesado al desparramar los apuntes por encima de la mesa, tal cómo hacía en cada ocasión que alguien le aceptaba en su casa para ayudarle con la tarea.

–Veamos qué apuntes traes hoy.

Shura alargó el brazo para coger el cuaderno que estaba más alejado. De pronto, presa de un impulso, Aioros dejó caer sus manos sobre los brazos de su profesor particular improvisado, impidiéndole tomar sus apuntes.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese cuaderno no!

–Tsk... –Masculló Capricornio.

Ambos forcejearon por hacerse con la libreta, que acabó por salir volando y cayendo al suelo. Quedó abierta a unos palmos de la mesa, entre las sillas que ocupaban los Caballeros. Aioros y Shura se quedaron mirando las páginas por las que se había abierto el cuaderno.

–Ah... –Shura no pudo articular palabra al ver el contenido de los apuntes.

Aioros rescató gran parte del material que había desparramado por la mesa, se agachó a recoger el cuaderno y, sin levantar la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, abandonó la Casa de Capricornio a toda prisa.

Allí quedó Shura, con su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por minuto, presa del desconcierto a causa de lo que había visto. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que Aioros había dejado abierta en su huida.

Ya en la intimidad de su vivienda, Shura se dirigió a la cocina, guardando el más absoluto silencio. Necesitaba beber agua. Una jarra entera.  « No puede ser, habré visto mal », pensó. «No es posible que...»

 

Un día después, Piscis y Capricornio debían abandonar el Santuario para cumplir con la misión que el Patriarca Shion les había encomendado. Poco después de amanecer, el Caballero de la Duodécima casa anunció su presencia en el Templo de la Cabra Montesa. Shura estaba listo para dar inicio a la misión que debían cumplir en Sicilia, y que les mantendría ausentes del Santuario durante unos días. Descendieron por las Doce Casas sin toparse con ningún compañero. Era demasiado temprano como para que ninguno anduviese levantado un sábado por la mañana.

En silencio, ambos Caballeros abandonaron el recinto. Tomaron uno de los vehículos que la Fundación Grad había puesto a su disposición. Afrodita condujo hasta el puerto de Atenas, donde tomarían el barco que les llevaría hasta Catania en una travesía por el Mar Jónico. Desde allí, tomarían el tren hasta Palermo, donde alquilarían un vehículo para llegar a las cercanías del Templo de Segesta.

 

Horas más tarde ya en la isla de Sicilia, Afrodita y Shura realizaron las gestiones pertinentes para registrarse en la hospedería en que se alojarían durante los siguientes días. Dejaron el equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones y decidieron ir a explorar los alrededores. Aprovecharon para conversar de mil y un temas, pero los más recurrentes fueron aquellos que hacían referencia a la nueva oportunidad de vida que les habían otorgado los dioses, el estado del Santuario y... la peculiar resurrección de Aioros.

 

–Me resulta divertido que Aioros venga a preguntarme dudas sobre ciencias naturales, ¿sabes? –Rió Afrodita–. Antes él era quien nos enseñaba a nosotros. De hecho, él me enseñó algunas cosas que pongo en práctica en mi jardín.

–Sí, es curioso.

Shura recordó cuando, de niño, acostumbraba a frecuentar la compañía de Aioros y Aioria. Si bien era cierto que Sagitario procuraba tratar de igual manera y con el mismo cariño a los Caballeros de Oro más jóvenes, no podía negarse que a él le había dispensado un trato especial. Tanto Aioros como Aioria le habían aceptado como parte de su pequeña familia, un privilegio que ninguno de los otros muchachos había obtenido. Sagitario había sido el mejor amigo que había tenido.

–He visto que últimamente Aioros y tú os lleváis mejor ¿no? –Afrodita interrumpió sus memorias.

–Ah... podría decirse que la cosa ha mejorado.

–Bueno, yo noto que pasáis más tiempo juntos, se os ve bastante...

–¿Bastante qué?

–Bastante más cercanos. Como amigos. –Afrodita siguió al pie de la letra la indicación de Shura para ser más directo– Más que amigos, diría yo.

–No sé qué a qué te refieres. Solo le ayudo con las tareas de la escuela cuando viene a pedirme consejo. Solo somos compañeros de Orden.

Afrodita dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro de Shura y avanzó con decisión hacia el bosque. Debían terminar la misión cuanto antes para poder regresar al Santuario.

–Lo que tú digas. –Añadió desde la distancia.

 

El lunes llegó y, en Grecia, Aioros debía presentar el trabajo de Historia que no había terminado por no tener ni idea del contexto histórico en que se dieron los sucesos sobre los que debía haber escrito. Sabiendo que suspendería el ensayo por haber huido de casa de Shura antes de que éste tuviese oportunidad de explicarle algo, Aioros no pudo hacer otra cosa que acudir a la escuela, presentar excusas a su profesor y lamentarse en silencio por no haber aprovechado la clase particular con Capricornio.  « Pero no podía quedarme en su casa después de lo que vio. Qué vergüenza. », pensó. «No voy a poder mirarle a la cara.»

 

Horas más tarde, de vuelta en el Santuario, Aioros entró en el Templo del León buscando a su hermano. Aioria estaba en el salón mirando un porta-fotos que ocultó al detectar que Aioros atravesaba la puerta. Al ver la cara de disgusto que traía su hermano, pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido.

–Aioros... ¿qué sucede?

–He suspendido el monográfico de Historia. Tengo que repetirlo y entregarlo a final del trimestre.

–Ahm... lo lamento.

–No lo entregué. Era un asco.

–Pensé que Shura te había estado ayudando con esa asignatura. –Leo se levantó y apretó los puños en señal de desaprobación–. ¡¿Acaso te dio mal la información a propósito?!

–No es eso...

Aioros dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se tiró boca abajo en el sofá. Desde arriba, Aioria contempló la desconcertante estampa que protagonizaba su hermano.

–¡Aioros! ¡Por todos los dioses! –Exclamó–. ¡Compórtate como un verdadero Caballero de Atenea!

–Ah... déjame en paz.

Presa de un enfado descomunal ante la falta de respeto, Aioria agarró a su hermano de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia arriba, hasta que éste no tuvo más opción que acabar sentado en el sofá.

–Me importa un carajo si has suspendido un trabajo de mierda. –Le señaló con el dedo índice–. Lo que no toleraré jamás es que se repita una actitud como la que estás teniendo ahora.

Aioros miró hacia arriba con cierto temor. Nunca había visto a Aioria en ese estado de alteración.

–¿Qué te enseñan en la escuela para que te estés convirtiendo en un adolescente del montón? Aioros, ¡tú no eras así!

–¡Claro que no era así! ¡Es que no puedo seguir siendo como fui! –Se levantó del tresillo para encarar a su hermano–. ¡Han pasado trece años, joder! ¿Piensas que es fácil para mí actuar ahora tal como lo hacía antes? Estás tonto. –Respiró hondo como estrategia para controlar la ira que comenzaba a invadirle–. La vida ha cambiado demasiado, ya no reconozco nada del mundo que dejé antes de morir. –Se aproximó más a Aioria, deteniendo a tiempo la mano con la que pretendía agarrarle del cuello de la camiseta al comprobar que le quedaba prácticamente a la altura de los ojos. Aioria era más alto que él–. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas fuera de aquí! ¡Adaptarme a esa maldita escuela me está costando mucho más que aceptar mi nueva vida en el Santuario!

A medida que iba descargando su enfado, Aioros se alejó de él, recogió la mochila y se encaminó a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Aioria.

–Aioros... ¡espera!

–¡No! –Espetó malhumorado– ¡Todos pensáis y me decís que soy el Caballero de Oro perfecto, pero no soy más que un chaval de catorce años que no tiene ni puta ida de nada! ¡Todos me sacáis al menos seis años de edad y de experiencia!

A esas alturas de discusión, su auto-control se había desvanecido por completo y terminó por lanzar la mochila contra Aioria que, gracias a sus reflejos de Caballero de Oro, pudo cogerla al vuelo antes de que impactase contra sus costillas.

–¡¿Se puede saber por qué esperáis de mi lo que no puedo daros?!

A las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su hermano, Aioria no pudo añadir ninguna más. Aioros tenía toda la razón. Intentó ponerse en su piel para entender que su trauma iba más allá de haber resucitado con catorce años. Aioros era un adolescente procedente de una época anterior en que la vida era muy distinta a la actual. No podía pedirle un esfuerzo mayor del que estaba realizando desde que despertase.

–Shura me estaba ayudando mucho con Historia. Fui yo quien la cagó el último día que fui a su casa.

–Puedes volver a pedirle ayuda.

–Supongo que iré mañana.

–No te molestes. –Advirtió Aioria–. Shura está fuera del Santuario.

Aioros torció la cabeza en una señal de interrogación que fue captada por su hermano.

–Marchó el sábado en misión a Sicilia. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?

 

Días después, los dos Caballeros de Oro enviados a Sicilia regresaban al Santuario. Realizaron el viaje a la inversa: en tren, barco y coche. Dado que Afrodita condujo a la ida, Shura se ofreció para llevar el vehículo de vuelta a Atenas. Durante el trayecto, Piscis retomó la conversación que Shura había interrumpido al llegar a la isla.

–Bueno... y ahora que regresamos –Afrodita empleó un tono desinhibido–, supongo que retomarás las clases con él... No le dijiste que te ibas de misión y el pobre habrá estado esperándote desconsolado.

–No hables así de Aioros.

–¡Ja! Ya veo el cariño con que le defiendes. No te ofendas, pero esto es amor, Shura... esto ese amor.

–Si pudiera soltar el volante ya te habría lanzado fuera del coche.

Afrodita soltó una carcajada ante la reacción que había tenido el Caballero de Capricornio. Acto seguido, expulsó intencionadamente un suspiro que quiso que su compañero escuchase.

–A mí no me engañas. –Dejó escapar otra risa por lo bajo–. Te oí hablar en sueños, Shura.

 

– _Aioros... Aioros..._

_Afrodita miró a su compañero, que se había dormido en el asiento contiguo mientras viajaban en un tren nocturno prácticamente vacío. Escuchó cómo nombraba al Caballero de Sagitario varias veces y el tono en que lo hacía._ _«_ _Parece que está soñando algo agradable con Aioros._ _» Sin darle mayor importancia, Afrodita se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hasta que volvió a oír más palabras emitidas por Shura._

_–Aioros... Aioros..._

_–Shura... –Afrodita intentó despertarlo, pero lo único que logró fue entablar una breve conversación surrealista con Capricornio, que continuó hablando en sueños, confesando que, efectivamente, estaba soñando con Sagitario._

 


	7. Dos por el precio de uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7\. Dos por el precio de uno.**

 

« Caballeros, este mensaje podéis escucharlo todos. » Atenea contactó vía Cosmos con los Caballeros Dorados.  « Requiero de inmediato vuestra presencia en el Templo del Patriarca. No es nada grave, pero debo reuniros a todos con carácter de urgencia para comunicaros algo. Sed puntuales y no faltéis a la cita. Muchas gracias. »

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los convocados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se prepararon para subir al lugar de reunión.

–Qué lástima –dijo Aioros en el Templo de Leo–, tendré que dejar los deberes para más tarde.

–En cuanto se desconvoque la reunión volveremos a casa a terminarlos. –Sentenció Aioria, que en aquel momento ejercía de profesor particular de su hermano–. Por cierto, ¿volviste a pedirle ayuda a Shura con el ensayo de Historia?

–Todavía no le he visto. –Mintió Aioros.

Lo cierto es que Sagitario se había topado varias veces con Shura desde que regresase de la misión en Sicilia. La primera había sido justo cuando Piscis y Capricornio hacían su entrada de regreso al Santuario. Les vio de lejos, cargados con el escaso equipaje que habían llevado a la isla. Sin embargo, entendiendo que volver de un viaje resultaba agotador, Aioros estimó poco oportuno acercarse para hablar de estudios. En otra ocasión, cuando estaba a punto de acceder a la Novena Casa, Aioros había visto a Shura transitar por el pasillo público del Templo del Centauro, pero en un antojo de miserable cobardía, se ocultó tras una columna del pórtico, y no entró a su propia Casa hasta que vio a Shura avanzar los peldaños suficientes en dirección a la morada del Escorpión Celeste.

Aparte de esas, existía otra razón por la que el adolescente rehuía a su compañero: todavía sentía vergüenza por el incidente del cuaderno que había tenido lugar días atrás. Aioros no sabía cómo habría encajado Shura la visión de sus “apuntes” y la posterior huida que protagonizó.  «Quizás p iensa que soy un estúpido. »

–Aioros, date prisa –La advertencia de Aioria sacó al joven de su ensimismamiento–. Espabila, hombre, llegaremos tarde. Llama a Sagitario, no hay tiempo de detenernos en tu templo para que te pongas la armadura. No hemos de hacer esperar a Atenea.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por evitar coincidir con Shura en cualquier parte, Aioros sabía que la citación iba dirigida a todos los Caballeros de Oro. Esta vez, le gustase o no, tendría que encontrarse con Capricornio.

  
  


En el Templo de la Cabra Montesa, Shura dejó de doblar ropa tras escuchar la orden de reunión que acababa de emitir la diosa. Con la disciplina que le caracterizaba, se aproximó al armario en que guardaba la Pandora Box que contenía la armadura de Capricornio. Activó su Cosmos, hizo el llamamiento pertinente y pronto encontró su cuerpo cubierto por las piezas de oro. Abandonó la Décima Casa y ascendió el tramo que le separaba del Templo del Patriarca.

  
  


Haciendo gala de la sorprendente velocidad a la que podían correr y subir peldaños, los once Caballeros de Oro que ya habían resucitado llegaron al Templo del Patriarca en pocos minutos.

–¿Tú sabes algo?

–No tengo idea.

–He dejado de vigilar mi templo, espero que la razón merezca la pena.

 

Mientras sus compañeros murmuraban una sarta de preguntas e hipótesis, Aioros miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Shura. Sintió alivio al comprobar que la separación entre ambos abarcaba unos cuantos metros. Se alegró de que Capricornio no se hubiese acercado a él en busca de explicaciones que justificasen el contenido del cuaderno y la miserable huida. Aioros no había edificado ninguna torre de excusas adecuada para contrarrestar las potenciales preguntas que Shura pudiera hacerle.

Por su parte, Capricornio también se fijó en Aioros. Dado que le consideraba un adolescente, recordó cuando él también había tenido catorce años y restó importancia al hecho de que Sagitario se comportarse de manera esquiva.  «E xtraño, vuelve a estar extraño conmigo » , pensó.  « Quizás la cercanía que percibí en las clases de Historia fueron imaginaciones mías, un espejismo. Tal vez lo del cuaderno no significaba lo que creía », concluyó. «Me pidió ayuda solo porque Atenea se lo dijo. Se sintió obligado. En realidad él no soporta estar cerca de mí.»

Aunque Aioros estaba convencido de que había conseguido evitar a Shura desde que volviese de Sicilia, no había sido así. Capricornio había detectado un ápice del Cosmos de su compañero cuando éste se ocultó tras la columna del pórtico de la Novena Casa. «Me está evitando desde que volví. Sigue temiéndome.»

 

 

–¡Atención, Caballeros! –Atenea llegó y se hizo escuchar–. Estamos aquí por Géminis, el Caballero de Oro que falta por resucitar.

Se volvieron hacia la voz que había emitido dicha afirmación. Algunos murmuraron que tenía razón, otros se preguntaban si el Caballero de la Tercera Casa regresaría por fin.

–Géminis vuelve a estar entre nosotros. –Saori sonrió, notando cómo la alegría se manifestaba también en el rostro de otros compañeros–. Sin embargo, no habrá un Caballero de Géminis, sino dos.

La muchacha contempló las caras de estupefacción de los presentes y se apresuró a aclarar:

–Muchos conocisteis a Saga como único Caballero de Géminis, no obstante, aquellos supervivientes a la Guerra Sagrada contra Poseidón y quienes os infiltrasteis más allá de la Tercera Casa durante la Guerra contra Hades, os topasteis con la sorpresa de que Saga tenía un hermano.

Llegado ese punto, Atenea fijó su atención en las caras de incredulidad de Deathmask, Afrodita y Aioros.

« Un hermano... ¿Saga tenía un hermano? » . Aioros no fue el único que se sorprendió ante la afirmación que acababa de emitir su diosa.  « ¿Y algunos le conocieron? ¿Quienes? » , se preguntó. Aioros no sabía qué Caballeros habían fallecido durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas ni quienes fueron los supervivientes ni infiltrados durante la Guerra contra Hades. Todo le resultaba muy confuso. En su interior ardía el deseo de interrumpir el discurso de su diosa y lanzar preguntas a discreción, obligando a todos a confesar de una vez por todas qué había pasado tras la Rebelión de Saga, la Crisis del Santuario y demás sucesos posteriores que tanto se mencionaban y de los que tan pocos datos se esclarecían.  « ¿Es que quieren ocultarme información? » , se preguntó.  « No puede ser. Shion dijo que las cosas se hablarían a su debido momento. Debo ser paciente. »

« Kanon », pensaron otros. Algunos Caballeros habían sido testigos de la existencia del menor de los gemelos antes de que Atenea se quitase la vida con la Daga Dorada durante el asalto al Santuario por orden de Hades. Posteriormente, mientras regresaban al Inframundo, Saga había aclarado a Camus y a Shura, en un breve arrebato de sinceridad, que tenía un hermano. En cuanto a Aioros, a pesar de haber compartido la infancia y adolescencia con Saga, no tenía noticia de la existencia de Kanon.

–Un hermano gemelo, para más señas –Continuó Atenea–. Algunos tuvisteis oportunidad de conocerle un poco más que otros, aunque de manera superficial –Miró a Milo de Escorpio y a Dohko de Libra–. A Kanon no le dio tiempo a entablar relación en profundidad con nadie.

Shion hizo acto de presencia en el lugar de reunión, justo al tiempo que Atenea hablaba sobre el gemelo menor.

–Nadie en el Santuario conocía la existencia de Kanon excepto Saga –Aclaró la diosa–. Vivió su infancia y adolescencia oculto a los ojos de todos.

Los Caballeros de Oro comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo entre ellos, intercambiando pareceres, planteando preguntas y causando revuelo en el vestíbulo.

–Es increíble. No sabía nada... –Aioros le confesó al guardián de Leo que desconocía la existencia de Kanon–. Saga nunca me dijo que tuviese un hermano. Gemelo...

«Pude habértelo contado cuando resucitaste » , pensó Aioria,  « pero no es asunto mío. »

–¿Cómo pudo vivir oculto a todos? –Planteó Shaka de Virgo– ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

–Vaya con Saga... qué callado se lo tenía. –Deathmask puso los brazos en forma de jarra, en actitud socarrona–. ¿Se lo guardaba para él o qué?

«Saga tiene un hermano que nadie conocía. ¿Cómo vivía Kanon? Nunca le vi » , pensó Aioros.  « ¿Acaso vivía encerrado en Géminis? ¿Quién decidió que tuviese que vivir así? » Ante la noticia, un montón de preguntas se agolparon en la mente inquieta de Sagitario, que no pudo sino compadecerse de un hombre al que todavía no conocía. La simple idea de imaginar que alguien pudiese haber vivido durante años encerrado o escondido en una de las Doce Casas le pareció terrible.  « Un hermano, yo también tengo un hermano. Yo no podría soportar que Aioria tuviese que vivir años encerrado. Me habría vuelto loco », concluyó para sí.

–Esas cosas se cuentan, caray... –Intervino Afrodita–. Tantos años a su servicio como Patriarca y no confía en nosotros para decirnos algo así... ¡Bah!

–Sus razones tendría. Dejadlo ya. –Capricornio interrumpió al notar que Atenea quería volver a hablar.

–Gracias Shura. Caballeros, os pido por favor que acojáis a Kanon como un compañero más.

  
  


Poco después, Saori se giró hacia Shion y le pidió que fuese en busca de los gemelos. En apenas un minuto, el Patriarca apareció acompañado de dos personas que vestían ropas sencillas. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Atenea les indicó que se colocasen uno a cada lado antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los demás.

–A partir de ahora, Saga y Kanon son, ambos, Caballeros de Géminis. Sin distinción.

–No te jode, sin distinción. Son gemelos. –Sentenció Deathmask susurrando al oído de Afrodita–. ¿Tú los distingues?

« Sa-Saga... » Al ver al Caballero de Géminis multiplicado por dos, Aioros dio un paso atrás, topando contra el cuerpo del compañero que tenía a su espalda. Dos brazos le sujetaron para impedir que se tambalease. Se volvió para agradecer con la mirada a Aldebarán que hubiese amortiguado la caída.

–Tranquilo –Susurró Tauro–, todo irá bien.

Aioros asintió y bajó la cabeza para no volver a poner atención en los gemelos. Comenzó a sentirse mal.  «Como  cuando desperté y vi a Shura. » Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el shock no había causado tanta mella. Ver a Saga de nuevo le había revuelto algunos recuerdos, pero no tantos como le había provocado volver a ver a Shura. Para Aioros, Saga había sido más un compañero que un amigo. Era cierto que tenían prácticamente la misma edad, que habían compartido estudios y entrenamientos y que habían cuidado en muchas ocasiones de los Caballeros más jóvenes, pero Saga siempre había mantenido cierta distancia con él. Sin embargo, Capricornio sí había sido un auténtico amigo. Habían jugado y aprendido técnicas de combate juntos, habían compartido momentos agradables, e incluso de niño, Shura se había quedado a dormir más de una noche en el Templo de Sagitario junto a Aioria. Finalmente, ver a Saga no le produjo el trauma que en un principio pensó que sufriría.

Desde unos metros más atrás, Shura se fijó en que Aioros había experimentado un ligero tambaleo al ver aparecer a los gemelos.  « Ha tenido la misma reacción que tuvo al verme », pensó, para rectificar inmediatamente: «No, conmigo gritó y forcejeó aterrorizado. ¿Es posible que me tema más que a Saga?»

–Y dicho esto –Continuó la diosa–, espero que a partir de ahora todos nos esforcemos por generar un ambiente de compañerismo y paz en el Santuario. –Sonrió–. Creo que todos necesitamos descansar –Concluyó mirando al frente, para acto seguido fijar la vista en los gemelos–, en especial vosotros dos. 

Atenea desconvocó la reunión, liberando de obligaciones a sus Caballeros durante la tarde. Algunos regresaron directamente a sus casas, mientras que otros prefirieron hacer pequeños corrillos para comentar algunas cosas sobre lo que había acontecido en la reunión. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, todas las conversaciones giraron entorno a Saga y Kanon de Géminis.

Aquellos Caballeros que ignoraban la existencia de Kanon pidieron explicaciones a quienes sí lo habían conocido. Este fue el caso de Shura, que fue asaltado por Afrodita y Deathmask mientras descendía los escalones que separaban el Templo del Patriarca de la Casa de Piscis.

–¡Tú! –Exclamó Afrodita, colgándose del hombro de Capricornio–. Tenemos que hablar. Os invito a tomar unas cervezas en mi casa.

–Hoy no, gracias –dijo Shura, que todavía no había podido quitarse la desagradable sensación que le había provocado el pensar que Aioros todavía podía temerle, incluso más que Saga.

–Venga, vamos. Joder, tenemos que hablar del titular de todos los periódicos: Saga tiene un gemelo –dijo Deathmask sin disimular su sarcasmo.

–Hmm...

–¡Camus! –Gritó Afrodita, que acababa de ver a lo lejos como el Caballero de Acuario también descendía los peldaños hacia su casa–. ¡Camus ven! Tenemos que hablar entre nosotros.

Cuando el francés llegó junto a los otros tres, Afrodita le propuso lo mismo que a Shura. Si por él hubiera sido, habría continuado el camino hacia el Templo de la Preciosa Urna, pero algo le dijo que, ya que se habían juntado cuatro de los seis implicados en el asalto al Santuario en nombre de Hades, era mejor hablar ciertas cosas de una buena vez.

Contra todo pronóstico, el Caballero de Acuario aceptó la propuesta, siendo el primero en reanudar la marcha hacia la Casa de Piscis.

A regañadientes: así fue como Shura entró al Templo de los Peces, empujado por sus compañeros.

Dentro de la vivienda, Afrodita, en calidad de anfitrión, invitó a Camus y Shura a tomar asiento en los sofás de su salón. Durante unos minutos se metió en la cocina con Deathmask para preparar las bebidas y aperitivos que acompañarían la conversación.

–¡Ja! No todos los días nos dan la tarde libre. –Sonrió mientras acarreaba dos botellas de cerveza en cada mano.

–Habrá que aprovechar... –Dijo Cáncer mientras utilizaba el abrebotellas para retirar la chapa del envase–. Toma.

Tendió la cerveza a Shura, que aceptó de buen grado y comenzó a ingerir la bebida. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con Camus, que mantuvo la botella un rato entre sus manos para enfriarla.

–¿Queréis que...? –Inició Camus, posando la mirada en las cervezas de sus amigos.

–¡Ja! ¿El señor congelador cree que mi nevera no enfría lo suficiente? –Interrumpió Afrodita.

–Qué imbécil eres. –Bromeó.

Cuando acabó de colocar varios platos con aperitivos sobre la mesa baja que había frente a los sofás, Afrodita tomó asiento junto a Deathmask. En el otro tresillo, Shura y Camus disfrutaban de sus respectivas cervezas.

–¿Y bien? –Inquiríó el dueño de la vivienda–. No vale la pena que nos demoremos mucho más. Debemos ponernos al corriente de todo lo que ha estado pasando por aquí en los últimos tiempos.

–¿Quién empieza? –Preguntó Deathmask, tirándose a un lado del sofá, como si de un Emperador romano se tratase.

–¡Oye, quita de encima! –Afrodita retiró de mala gana el par de piernas que Deathmask había puesto sobre él.

–Hmm... si nadie quiere empezar lo haré yo. –Anunció Camus–. Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Aún estamos asimilando que hemos vuelto a la vida. Va a llevar mucho tiempo lograr normalizar nuestras situaciones. Esto ya no es lo que era. Los tiempos están cambiando.

Shura volvió a sorprenderse ante la elocuencia que caracterizaba a Camus. Nunca había hablado demasiado pero, por alguna razón que todavía desconocía, parecía que en esta vida había optado por cultivarse en el campo de la locuacidad.

–Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien. Cada uno con lo suyo –Deathmask batió la mano que tenía libre para restar importancia a las palabras de Acuario–. Lo que hemos venido a hablar aquí es sobre el notición: Saga tiene un hermano. –Se incorporó hasta adoptar de nuevo la posición sentada–. ¿Vosotros dos sabíais algo?

Camus y Shura compartieron una mirada fugaz, que enseguida desviaron hacia quien había formulado la pregunta.

–Sí, lo sabíamos.

–¡Ja! Me lo temía. –Exclamó Afrodita, golpeando el brazo de Deathmask–. Somos los únicos tontos que no sabíamos lo de Kanon.

–Claro... como nos derrotaron frente a la Casa de Aries, no pudimos ver jamás lo que os pasó a vosotros. ¿Seguisteis avanzando por las Doce Casas? ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis?

Cáncer apuntó con la botella hacia Camus y Shura con intención de obligarles a revelar datos que desconocía. Durante unos minutos, Acuario y Capricornio hicieron un vago resumen de lo acontecido en el asalto al Santuario, contándoles que, al regresar al Inframundo con el falso cadáver de Atenea, Saga les había confesado que tenía un hermano gemelo.

–Percibimos su Cosmos al llegar al Gran Templo. Estaba allí con Atenea. Provocó que el Cosmos de Saga se perturbase más de lo que ya estaba.

–Al regresar al Inframundo, Saga nos explicó que Kanon había permanecido oculto durante años, y que cierto día sucedió algo que les hizo perder la cabeza. No nos contó demasiado, solo que llenaron sus cabezas de ideas en contra de Shion y de Atenea, hasta acabar atentando contra sus vidas. Encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion y él usurpó el puesto de Patriarca.

–No nos explicó qué fue lo que les pasó en realidad. Quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir la misión de Hades y Saga dijo que ya había hablado demasiado.

–Creo que no era el momento de hacerlo –Shura entendía que Saga no hubiese querido explicar nada más. No defendía sus actos, de los cuales había sido cómplice activo, pero sí comprendía que el Caballero de Géminis prefiriese expiar sus pecados sin revelar el origen de ellos.

–Aioros tampoco sabía lo de Kanon. –Camus volvió a retomar el hilo inicial de la conversación. Comenzaba a cansarse de ser uno de los protagonistas del encuentro–. Lo dijo en la reunión.

–Me sorprende que no supiera nada. –Notó Afrodita–. Él era más cercano a Saga que ninguno de nosotros.

–En realidad nadie era cercano a Saga. –Matizó Shura, antes de llevarse otro trago de cerveza a la garganta.

–Parecía que Saga siempre tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

–¡A lo mejor pensaba en que mientras él se entrenaba, Kanon se tenía que quedar encerrado en casa! –Afrodita se rascó la barbilla mientras recordaba parte de su infancia–. ¡Ahora lo veo claro! Estoy atando muchos cabos sobre Saga.

–Es cierto. –Recordó Deathmask–. Cuando éramos pequeños entrenábamos con él y con Aioros, pero Saga era de otra manera. Aioros era más cercano con nosotros.

Los cuatro caballeros guardaron silencio y reflexionaron sobre lo que acababa de decir el Caballero de Cáncer. Deathmask tenía razón, Aioros había sido como un hermano mayor para todos ellos. Muchas veces se había hecho cargo de todos los aspirantes a Caballeros de Oro, adoptando responsabilidades que nadie le había impuesto.

–Chicos yo... –Afrodita rompió el silencio–. Me arrepiento de haber estado en el bando rebelde. Fui un completo imbécil por creer las palabras de un Patriarca del que siempre sospeché que no era Shion. –Miró a sus tres compañeros–. Fue todo un lío, pero igualmente sé que no hice lo correcto.

–Los cuatro fuimos cómplices de horribles sucesos. Hemos de cargar con nuestro estigma y afrontar las consecuencias.

–Creo firmemente que esta nueva vida nos fue otorgada para redimirnos. Para comprometernos de nuevo con Atenea y el Santuario. Para dedicarnos realmente a las tareas para las que fuimos entrenados: estar a su servicio y garantizar y proteger la paz.

–¡Ah, ya basta! Hablas como un político, Camus. –Interrumpió Deathmask–. Todos estamos muy arrepentidos, sí.

–Oye, –Afrodita agarró a Cáncer por el hombro a modo de apercibimiento–. ¿Te parece una broma lo que ha dicho Camus? Pues tiene toda la razón.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! Precisamente acabo de decir que me arrepiento igual que vosotros.

–Ahm... haz una cosa para esta nueva vida, Deathmask –Afrodita sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, como casi siempre que iba a soltar una barbaridad por la boca–. Intenta ser menos gilipollas.

  
  


Al cabo de varias horas, ya entrada la noche y después de una tarde de risas que se desencadenaron a raíz del insulto proferido por Afrodita hacia Deathmask, los cuatro muchachos recogieron todo el barullo de botellas y comida que habían desperdigado sobre la mesa y se despidieron. Fijaron el fin de semana como nueva cita para gozar de risas, cervezas y aperitivos.

El anfitrión acompañó a sus invitados a la puerta de su vivienda al ver que los otros tres iniciaban el camino por el pasillo central, que les llevaría a la salida del templo.

  
  


Minutos más tarde, Deathmask dejó a sus compañeros en sus respectivos templos y, tras despedirse de Shura, continuó el descenso hacia la Cuarta Casa.

Al cruzar por el Templo del Centauro, se percató de que su inquilino estaba sentado en los escalones de la fachada principal, aquella que comunicaba con la escalinata en dirección a la Casa de Escorpio.

–Buenas noches, compañero... –Pese a mostrar cierta reticencia, Deathmask se vio en la obligación de saludar–. ¿No puedes dormir?

–Ah... la verdad es que no –Respondió Aioros por cortesía.

–¿A qué viene ese suspiro, muchacho?

Sagitario guardó silencio, esperando que el Caballero de Cáncer continuase el camino hacia su templo. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Deathmask tomó asiento a su lado.

–El cielo está despejado. Esta noche se pueden ver las estrellas.

Aioros miró hacia el hombre que había osado perturbar su tranquilidad.

–El universo es un pozo inescrutable. –Se recostó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los antebrazos para otear mejor el cielo–. El firmamento es... infinito.

« Qué filosófico » , pensó el joven acerca de su compañero.  « No pensaba que le interesasen esos temas. » El Deathmask que Aioros recordaba era un niño revoltoso, rebelde, que se enfadaba con facilidad y que hacía travesuras al resto de sus compañeros. Era un crío salvaje que resultaba difícil de domesticar. En ocasiones llegaba a ser cruel. Sagitario se preguntó cuánto de aquel niño quedaba en el adulto que tenía al lado en ese momento.

–Aunque no lo parezca, el universo está en constante cambio... –Continuó el Cangrejo.

–Todos habéis cambiado. Seguís manteniendo la esencia de vuestras personalidades, y los actos que cometisteis no los podemos borrar, pero noto que en vosotros todavía queda algo de aquellos niños que conocí. Habéis cambiado más de lo que yo haya podido hacerlo.

–¡Meeec! Buena reflexión, chaval, pero has fallado en algo. –Deathmask le revolvió el cabello y le guiñó un ojo.

Aioros emitió una leve queja, apartando la mano que el otro había puesto sobre su cabeza.

–¡No hagas eso!

Al decir esas palabras, Aioros recordó que eran justamente las que Deathmask, de niño, solía decirle en la misma situación. Cuando le amonestaba por algo, siempre acababa revolviendo su pelo, y Deathmask le recriminaba, como si recurrir a tal acción frente a sus compañeros fuese lo más humillante y vergonzoso del mundo.

–Aioros, tú has cambiado tanto o más que nosotros. Todavía reside en ti la base de tu personalidad, la que recuerdo, pero en pocos días te has ido adaptando a los nuevos tiempos igual que los demás.

Sagitario guardó silencio. Caviló sobre las palabras de Deathmask, sintiendo que eran ciertas.

–¿Puedo confesarte algo?

–Sí, claro. –Aioros sonrió de medio lado. Había sido testigo de tantas sorpresas desveladas durante el poco tiempo que llevaba vivo, que cada vez que hablaba con algún compañero esperaba que llegase el momento del halago, de la disculpa, o de la confesión.

–Fui un completo imbécil. –El Caballero de la Cuarta Casa aferró la mano de Aioros, le cerró el puño y lo colocó junto a su mejilla–. Puedes golpearme aquí las veces que quieras hasta que saques de dentro todo el odio que guardas contra mí. Incluso estoy dispuesto a soportar también la ira que tengas acumulada contra los gilipollas que secundamos la Rebelión de Saga.

–No... no hay nada malo acumulado contra vosotros. –Confesó Aioros–. Solo acumulo preguntas. Cada día vienen más –Se zafó del agarre del otro y se llevó las manos a las sienes–. Se agolpan todas aquí y no me dejan dormir.

Deathmask miró al joven que tenía a su lado. Le invadió una especie de sentimiento de ternura mezclado con una completa comprensión de lo que estaba experimentando Sagitario.  « A su edad yo no era capaz de expresarme así » , pensó.  « No era tan maduro como él fue y sigue siendo. »

–Lo siento Aioros. –Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse después de decir lo que llevaba tantos días, tantos años, atorando su corazón–. Siento haberte jodido la vida. Si en esta nueva puedo hacer lo que sea por ti, no dudes que lo haré.

El joven alzó la vista para clavar sus ojos en los del otro. Algo en su interior le indicó que las palabras de Deathmask estaban cargadas de verdad sincera. No detectó ni un ápice de falsedad o maldad en él.  « Ha cambiado. »

–Gracias, Deathmask.

–Buenas noches, Aioros.

Dicho esto, el Caballero de Cáncer continuó el camino hacia su morada, que con tanto acierto había interrumpido. Gracias a detenerse en la Novena Casa, había saldado una deuda que mantenía con aquel joven de catorce años que le había cuidado cuando era niño.  « Ahora nos toca a nosotros cuidar de él » , pensó mientras trotaba escaleras abajo.  « En lo que podamos, no en todo, por supuesto, que ya tiene una edad para buscarse la vida. »

 


	8. Duelo de reacciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8\. Duelo de reacciones.**

 

Aquel sábado, Aioria había subido hasta el Templo de Sagitario en busca de su hermano. El terapeuta que Atenea les recomendó, y al cual acudían desde hacía un mes, les había aconsejado que pasasen más tiempo juntos, con la finalidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aioria no acababa de llevar bien eso de que su hermano mayor ahora fuese seis años menor que él, y le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a “tener que cuidarle.” Minutos después de entrar a la Novena Casa, los hermanos descendieron los innumerables peldaños, con intención de pasear y entablar conversaciones que consolidasen su vínculo familiar.

En el trayecto encontraron y saludaron a varios compañeros, que dedicaban su tiempo libre a distintas actividades. Al pasar junto al Coliseo, Aioros se percató de que alguien parecía estar ejercitándose en el campo de entrenamiento.

–¡Aioria, mira! –Llamó la atención de su hermano–. Saga está entrenando. ¿O es Kanon? No estoy seguro.

Aioros pensó en lo difícil que le resultaba reconocer al Saga adulto y diferenciarlo de su gemelo, a pesar de que había compartido entrenamientos con él hasta poco antes de morir.

–Desde aquí no puedo saberlo. –Aioria dejó escapar una risa simplona –. Creo que debe ser Kanon, porque a Saga ya se le avisó de que los fines de semana no habría entrenamiento. ¿Por qué iba a estar entrenando si no?

–Todavía me cuesta identificar de lejos si es Saga o Kanon. –Aclaró Sagitario–. Como solo recuerdo a Saga hasta que él tenía quince años, no les diferencio.

Aioros rió. Con el tiempo, le había ido pareciendo interesante recordar cosas de sus compañeros y descubrir nuevas. A veces era un lío pero normalmente terminaba por entender las nuevas realidades, tanto suyas como de los demás. La empatía y comprensión hacia otros era algo que Aioros había conservado en esta nueva vida.

 

 

–¡Eh! ¡Kanon! –El ex-Dragón Marino se volvió al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Comprobó que se trataba de Aioros y Aioria, que caminaban tranquilamente por los aledaños del campo, pero no parecían tener intención de sumarse al entrenamiento.

–¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrenar?! –Exclamó el Caballero de Leo.

–¡Es nuestro deber! –Respondió el otro.

–Jaja, ¡sí, pero también hay que aprovechar los días de descanso! ¿No crees? –Añadió Sagitario.

–¡Vamos a pasear un rato por el bosque, hasta la vista!

 

Aioros y Aioria se despidieron y continuaron su marcha.

–Creo que Saga no le dijo a su hermano que Atenea ha eliminado los entrenamientos los fines de semana.

–¿Tú crees? –Aioros miró con incredulidad a Aioria.

–Le creo capaz, desde luego.

Llegaron a la pequeña plaza de la fuente que había a la entrada del Santuario, se sentaron en los bancos que había alrededor y siguieron conversando.

–Kanon parece buena persona. –dijo Aioros–. Todavía no he podido conocerle bien, pero...

–Kanon intenta adaptarse igual que tú –Interrumpió Aioria–. En su pasado hizo cosas horribles como Saga. Expió sus pecados poco antes de la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades y vistió con dignidad la armadura de Géminis para defender a Atenea en el Inframundo.

Aioros se preguntó qué podía haber hecho Kanon para tener que redimirse. Además, cuando su hermano dijo que había vestido la armadura de Géminis, se preguntó por qué.

–¿Y cómo fue que vistió la armadura? ¿Dónde estaba Saga?

Aioria pensó que, ya que habían comenzado a hablar sin tapujos, lo harían hasta el final. Aioros llevaba demasiado tiempo sin conocer la verdad. Si ni Atenea ni Shion se dignaban a sincerarse con él y contarle todos los entresijos que se dieron durante los años en que estuvo muerto, sería él quien tomase la responsabilidad de explicarle ciertas cosas.

–Saga... Saga estaba muerto cuando Kanon regresó al Santuario.

Aioros no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal afirmación.

–Él... cuando se resolvió la Batalla de las Doce Casas... –Aioria dudó entre contarle a Aioros el final verdadero o uno alternativo.

–¿Murió?

–Sí, Saga murió.

No era competencia suya explicarle a Aioros que Saga había encontrado la única vía de salvación en el suicidio. Era algo que sólo el Caballero de Géminis tenía derecho a explicar si así lo deseaba. Tal vez Aioros no se enterase jamás de que su amigo de la infancia había perdido la cabeza hasta tal punto, o quizás algún día el mismo Saga se lo confesase.

–Qué pena... que pena que Saga acabase así. –Aioros bajó la cabeza, estiró las piernas y jugueteó aleteando sus pies–. Era un buen amigo.

–Algún día hablaré seriamente con él. –Rió.

–Algún día estaréis preparados para afrontar la conversación. No será fácil para vosotros, y mucho menos para él. –Aioria se mostró comprensivo con el Caballero de Géminis–. Hizo mal a tanta gente que tiene demasiadas disculpas pendientes. No quiero imaginar las penurias que debe estar pasando, y creo que primero tiene que arreglar ciertos conflictos con su hermano.

 

Rato más tarde, ambos regresaron a sus respectivos templos, dando por finalizada la jornada de socialización fraternal que el terapeuta les había aconsejado continuar manteniendo en el tiempo. Aioria estaba satisfecho porque día tras día veía cómo Aioros iba haciéndose un lugar en el Santuario, que conforme pasaba el tiempo congeniaba más con quienes tanto le habían hecho sufrir. Si bien con Saga no terminaba de recuperar el lazo que les había unido, sí lo estaba consiguiendo con Shura.

«A pesar de la edad,  Aioros siempre fue más amigo de Shura que de Saga » , pensó.

 

La nueva semana trajo consigo el retomar de los entrenamientos. Hacía ya un par de semanas que Aioros había recibido la noticia de que debía incorporarse de nuevo a los ejercicios junto a sus compañeros. Al principio le resultaba imposible controlar el miedo que le provocaba la idea de bajar al Coliseo. Aioros se ponía nervioso cada vez que llegaba el momento de afrontar el descenso por las ocho casas que separaban su templo de la arena. No le causaba reparo atravesar algunas, pero al llegar a los aledaños de la Cuarta Casa, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Se aproximaban los templos de Deathmask de Cáncer y Saga de Géminis.

Aioros no tenía nada contra Kanon, pues hacía pocos días que le había visto por primera vez en su vida. Pero los otros dos Caballeros sí formaban parte de su trauma. Si bien antes de morir, Aioros no había sufrido el ataque directo de Deathmask, ni sabía por entonces que aquel acabaría posicionándose del bando traidor, era cierto que nunca le había gustado atravesar su templo. Deathmask era un muchacho de naturaleza compleja.

Sagitario sabía que en el fondo era buen chico, pero la crueldad que mostraba de vez en cuando a través de su carácter y sus técnicas, hacían que nunca pudiese acercarse a él de un modo cariñoso. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que la conversación que mantuvo con Deathmask en el pórtico del noveno templo había ayudado a destensar la relación.

En cuanto a Saga, tras descubrirle como el usurpador del puesto de Patriarca y conocer de primera mano sus intenciones de acabar con la vida de Atenea, para Aioros resultaba imposible acercarse a la Tercera Casa sin experimentar un rechazo prácticamente absoluto.

Con el pasar de los días y gracias al cambio de mentalidad que todos habían puesto en práctica, las cosas fueron mejorando entre los Caballeros de Oro en los entrenamientos. Al principio, habían consistido en sesiones distantes entre compañeros que prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, se esquivaban las miradas y que se limitaban a enfrentarse en los archiconocidos duelos de técnicas y golpes. Pero poco a poco, y siempre gracias a los esfuerzos de todos por relacionarse partiendo de la base del compañerismo, consiguieron que el ambiente se volviese más agradable.

En las semanas anteriores, durante los ratos libres, Aioros había conocido facetas de sus compañeros desconocidas para él. Había atendido a explicaciones, otorgado perdones y compartido momentos divertidos con muchos de ellos. Incluso había comenzado a entablar amistad con quienes menos lo esperaba. Tan solo le faltaba volver a recuperar lo poco que siempre tuvo de Saga, y ganarse la confianza de Kanon. Lo primero se le antojó difícil, pero pensó que con el tiempo lo lograría.

Con Shura la cosa se había ido mejor de lo esperado gracias a las clases particulares, pero también se había enfriado un tanto a causa de las mismas.  «El cuaderno», pensó Aioros. Sin embargo, el adolescente confiaba en que, una vez aclarase las cosas con Shura, todo volvería a la normalidad. Simplemente debía hacer frente a un asunto.

Para Aioros, lo más importante era que, pese al bache que atravesaban, había recuperado gran parte de su amistad con Shura.  « Aclararé lo del cuaderno con él y todo volverá a la normalidad » , se prometió.

Era cierto que la diferencia de edad le separaba de sus compañeros, pero dado que siempre había sido un muchacho maduro, Aioros se alegró de continuar siéndolo, muy a pesar de que su hermano le repitiese de vez en cuando que  « te estás volviendo un adolescente del montón, imbécil. »

 

Así, poco a poco, Aioros volvió a ser capaz de aumentar los tiempos de entrenamiento, de acabar las sesiones con el ánimo mejorado y de poder enfrentarse en duelos con aquellos compañeros que en un principio le causaban rechazo.

 

Volviendo al entrenamiento, y dado que los días anteriores habían ejercitado sus Cosmos, para aquella sesión tocaban rondas de combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Aioria volvía a ejercer de árbitro de los encuentros. Se había convertido en costumbre que el Caballero de Leo ocupase dicho puesto, excepto durante los momentos en que le tocaba a él participar en un duelo o cuando había entrenamiento general. Todos los compañeros habían llegado a la conclusión de que se le daba bien y de que, además, arbitrar era una tarea aburrida e insulsa.

Después de que Aioria marcase el final del enfrentamiento entre Camus y Dohko, y mientras estos dos abandonaban la arena de combate, el León llamó a los dos próximos duelistas.

–¡Aioros! 

Sagitario se encontraba sentado en la primera fila de sillas en la grada, por lo que accedió de inmediato a la arena. Al llegar, comenzó a realizar una serie corta de estiramientos previos al ejercicio.

Mientras el joven Sagitario saltaba y correteaba, los demás Caballeros comentaron entre sí que cada día se le veía más integrado en el Santuario, y que poco a poco iba dejando atrás los miedos que le impedían entrenarse con normalidad.

–Aioros es un buen muchacho.

–Es un gran guerrero, y me alegra que vuelva a demostrarlo.

–Por fin siento que vuelve a ser cercano a nosotros.

–Lo ha pasado mal, pero confiaba en que llegase el día en que volviese a ser el mismo de antes.

« El mismo de antes, el mismo de hace trece años » , opinó Shura mientras observaba cómo Aioros se ejercitaba unos metros más abajo. Pensó en cómo sería si hubiera sobrevivido o resucitado con la edad que supuestamente debía tener ahora.  « Veintisiete años », pensó .  « ¿Sería tan alto como yo? Miró a Aioria, pensando en si su hermano se le parecería. Ambos compartían rasgos que denotaban su parentesco. De hecho, cuando Aioria cumplió catorce años, se parecía mucho a Aioros, y ahora que el Caballero de Leo tenía veinte años, Shura imaginó que Aioros sería parecido a él cuando cumpliese esa edad.  « Hmm... va a ser guapo » , pensó.  « ¿Pero qué coño estoy pensando? »

–¡Shura!

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que alguien había gritado su nombre. Miró a ambos lados, hasta centrar la vista en la arena. Allí vio a las dos personas que habían ocupado sus pensamientos más recientes.

–¡Shura! –Volvió a gritar Aioria desde su puesto, interrumpiendo la remembranza de su compañero.

Capricornio se puso en pie y bajó desde la quinta fila de asientos en la grada.

Desde la arena, Aioros puso su atención en cómo el otro descendía los peldaños.  « Qué piernas más largas » , pensó,  « antes era más bajo que yo. » Cuando Shura accedió al campo de entrenamiento, Aioros esperó a que realizase sus estiramientos antes del enfrenamiento.

« ¿Cómo fue Shura con mi edad? » Aioros miró a las dos personas que tenía más cerca.  « ¿Y Aioria? »

Aprovechando que su contrincante todavía realizaba su calentamiento, optó por extender más el suyo. Estiró los brazos hacia el cielo y acto seguido curvó la columna vertebral hasta tocarse los pies con los dedos de las manos.

–¡Aioros! –Gritó Aioria cuando vio que Shura ya estaba listo para comenzar el duelo.

«Me hubiese encantado verles crecer.» Sagitario continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. «¿Existirán fotos de cuando fueron adolescentes?»

–¡Aioros! ¡Va! –Aioria llamó una vez más a su hermano, que parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar–. ¡¿Qué coño os pasa?! Os he tenido que llamar dos veces a cada uno. Estáis distraídos, joder.

Shura y Aioros bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por la bronca que acababan de recibir del árbitro delante de todos sus compañeros. Escucharon algunas risas procedentes de la grada, pero no acertaron a averiguar de quienes surgieron.

–Vamos, a vuestros puestos. –Anunció Aioria.

Ambos duelistas se alejaron y tomaron posiciones. Clavaron los ojos en el contrincante, como habían aprendido desde niños. Cada uno en su mente recordó las palabras que sus maestros les habían repetido hasta la saciedad:

– _Antes de empezar, fija la mirada en tu oponente. De este modo podrás advertir sus puntos flacos, anticipar qué ataque realizará primero e incluso averiguar su estado de ánimo._

Continuaron mirándose durante unos instantes, escrutando al rival, tratando de determinar con qué técnica empezar y cómo hacer frente al hipotético ataque que el otro realizaría. Ninguno de los dos se decidía a atacar, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a esperar eternamente que el primer movimiento viniese de parte del otro.

–¡Eh! ¿Pensáis quedaros todo el tiempo ahí parados! –Gritó Deathmask desde la grada–. ¡Dejad de miraros ya! ¡Que os vais a comer con los ojos!

Al identificar la voz de Deathmask como artífice del alboroto y oír más risas procedentes de la grada, Shura desvió la mirada hacia allí.

Aioros aprovechó la distracción de su rival para correr hacia él. Solo necesitó una fracción de segundo para llegar al lugar que ocupaba Shura. Tan fugaz fue la maniobra de Sagitario que el otro todavía se encontraba mirando hacia la grada. Aioros saltó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, uno sobre otro. Capricornio le miró con cara de circunstancia desde la arena.

–¡Shuraaaa! –Jaleó de nuevo Deathmask–. ¡Menudo revolcón!

–¡Silencio en la grada! –Aioria lanzó una advertencia, clavando los ojos en el perturbador–. ¡A la próxima te expulso del entrenamiento, Cangrejo de los cojones!

 

En el suelo, Shura sintió un escalofrío al tener a Sagitario sobre su cuerpo. Con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el muchacho se reía satisfecho de haber logrado tumbarlo en el primer contacto. Shura intentó zafarse de él, logrando apartarlo enseguida.

–¡Punto para Aioros! –El Caballero de Leo apuntó un tanto para Sagitario en el tablón que colgaba de la pared que tenía detrás.

Mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, Shura intentó disimular lo que el contacto tan cercano había provocado en su entrepierna.  « ¿Pero qué diablos? ». Se echó en cara haber experimentado una sensación tan rara al tener a Aioros encima. También se avergonzó por haber bajado la guardia a la primera de cambio. Había sucumbido ante las provocaciones de su compañero. De sobras conocía el carácter de Deathmask. Había mostrado inferioridad en fuerza mental ante un rival de catorce años. Shura tenía claro que no debía subestimar a Aioros, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

–¡A vuestros puestos! –Volvió a gritar Aioria.

Cada vez que un participante tumbaba a su contrincante, ambos volvían a adoptar posiciones de ataque para empezar otra ronda, siempre que quedase tiempo de combate. Cada encuentro duraba unos diez minutos durante los cuales demostraban sus habilidades físicas, sin recurrir a la activación del Cosmos.

Hacía trece años que Shura no se enfrentaba a Aioros en un entrenamiento. Hacía trece años que su último encuentro había sido...  « para herirle de muerte » , pensó.

Otra vez en el suelo. Shura se vio tumbado de nuevo por el Caballero de Sagitario.

–¿Qué te pasa Shura? –Preguntó Aioros desde arriba.

Capricornio aceptó la mano que le tendía su rival y se impulsó gracias a ella para ponerse en pie. Volvió a tomar aire, hinchando el pecho. Después de los notorios descuidos que acababa de tener, Shura se juró que daría el máximo de sí para salir vencedor del combate.

Dicho y hecho. Los dos siguientes ataques por parte de Shura consiguieron que Sagitario acabase mordiendo el polvo. Literalmente, Aioros cayó la primera vez cuando Capricornio consiguió esquivar uno de sus puños y contraatacó. La segunda vez, Aioros había agarrado a Shura de los hombros con ambas manos, aprovechando que éste se encontraba agachado tras esquivar un derechazo. Shura, que no estaba dispuesto a continuar sometido al agarre del otro, se puso en pie haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que con ello, Aioros dejaría de agarrarle. Pero lo único que consiguió fue alzar consigo a Aioros. Los pies del menor se despegaron del suelo y quedó colgado del cuello de su contrincante, rodeándolo con fuerza.

Quedaron así unos instantes hasta que Shura comenzó a balancearse, con intención de zafarse de Aioros. Éste, por su parte, cuanto más se movía el otro, más se aferraba entorno a su cuello.

« No vas a tirarme, no vas a tirarme » se juró el más joven. De pronto, Aioros notó las manos de Shura presionar contra su abdomen. Capricornio estiró los brazos para separar sus torsos y con ello forzar la liberación que tanto ansiaba.

« ¡¿Por qué no se suelta, joder?! » Shura comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La situación le parecía por completo surrealista. Allí estaba él, intentando quitarse de encima a un adolescente que se había colgado de su cuello y no tenía intención de renunciar a ganar el punto a favor que se estaban jugando. Al cabo de unos segundos, aferró sus manos entorno a los brazos de Aioros, haciendo presión en ellos para obligarlo a soltarse.

–¡Ja! –Deathmask bajó enseguida la voz al recordar que con ello se jugaba una expulsión del entrenamiento, y se limitó a comentar la jugada en voz baja con quienes tenía cerca–. A la cabra se le ha colgado un mono del cuello.

Ante la ridiculización de la escena, Afrodita y Milo, sentados a cada lado del Caballero de Cáncer, no pudieron ahogar sendas risas, que fueron escuchadas por los compañeros de la fila inferior.

–Callaos, payasos, o nos echarán a todos. –Acusó Saga con seriedad.

–No me jodas Saga, ríete un rato, macho.

Saga volvió a fijar la vista hacia adelante, pero no precisamente para mirar a quienes participaban en la lucha, sino en su hermano.

Finalmente, Shura optó por golpear el abdomen de Aioros para deshacerse del precario abrazo de una vez por todas. Al notar el impacto del puño rival, Sagitario obedeció a sus reflejos, devolviendo el ataque con una patada en la espinilla de Capricornio. Shura sintió un dolor agudo que le hizo tambalear y tropezar con su otro pie, provocando la caída de ambos al suelo.

–Joder... otro revolcón. –Notó Afrodita, haciendo señales a Deathmask con el codo–. ¿Qué les pasa a estos hoy?

Excepto Saga de Géminis, los demás Caballeros de Oro comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos acerca de lo que sucedía en la arena.

–Vaya mierda de duelo, están haciendo el gilipollas.

–No sé qué les pasa, pero no parece que estén combatiendo.

–Mira la cara de Aioria.

–Pfff...

 

–¡Silencio en las putas gradas!

 

En la arena, Shura había quedado tumbado sobre Aioros, que no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por intentar quitarse al otro de encima para levantarse.

«Por todos los dioses,  que Shura no lo note, por favor » , pensó el adolescente al percibir el bulto que había crecido entre sus piernas.

« No... no puede ser », se inquietó Shura al notar que la dureza emergente del cuerpo de Aioros se contactaba con la suya.

Evitaron por todos los medios cruzar la mirada con el otro. Shura se apoyó en las manos e hizo fuerza hacia atrás para incorporarse. Se puso en pie y se alejó de aquel que continuaba tumbado en la arena.

–¡Punto para Shura! –Gritó Aioria desde el puesto de arbitraje.

« Por Zeus, que mi hermano no se dé cuenta », pensó Aioros, sin reparar en que las manos que, de manera inocente y por instinto había colocado sobre su pelvis, delataban ante todos aquello que precisamente quería ocultar.

En las gradas, los comentarios acerca de la caída no se hicieron esperar. Diversas opiniones se fusionaron con las risas por lo bajo que comenzaban a invadir a los presentes.

–Uh... pobre Aioros...

–Menudo papelón.

–Pues mirad a Shura, que no va menos...

 

Los minutos que siguieron hasta el final del combate fueron intensos, pero no por estar llenos de puñetazos bloqueados o golpes encajados con dignidad. Shura y Aioros se limitaron a esquivar todo contacto, como si tuviesen miedo a tocarse. Ambos estaban frustrados; sabían que estaban haciendo el ridículo ante sus compañeros por no luchar de la manera en que se esperaba de ellos.  « No puedo ni acercarme a él. »

 

–¡Fin del combate!

 


	9. Y los sueños, ¿sueños son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9\. Y los sueños, ¿sueños son?**

 

_Un tenue haz de luz se colaba por la ventana. El vello de sus pieles se erizaba con el paso de cada caricia que se regalaban. Posó un tímido beso en el punto en que confluían clavícula y cuello y dejó escapar en forma de suspiro el aliento que llevaba conteniendo demasiado tiempo. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a adentrarse en territorio inexplorado. Días atrás no había osado imaginarse en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, pero lo sucedido al final del duelo que habían mantenido en el entrenamiento había propiciado el encuentro. Ambos arrodillados en la cama a medio desnudar. El cuerpo de Shura apresado entre sus brazos se rendía a sus manos, mientras la espalda que recorría se tensaba por instinto a cada centímetro que surcaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Antes de retirar la cabeza del hombro de su cómplice en el pecado, depositó otro beso en la base de su cuello. Entonces levantó la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos. Se perdió en ellos cuando el otro los abrió para devolverle la mirada. Lucían oscuros, pero el color habitual regresó cuando Shura giró la cabeza para encarar la luz que se colaba por la ventana._ _«_ _No deberíamos hacer esto. Son nueve años de diferencia_ _»_ _, le escuchó decir, antes de que Shura clavase su brazo y le traspasase su abdomen. Las palabras le dañaron porque surgieron de él. Mucho más que Excalibur. Ese mismo hombre volvía a herirlo de muerte._

  
  


El inquilino de la Casa de Sagitario se revolvió en sueños. Aioros se agitó de un lado a otro de la cama, estrujando las sábanas. Presa de la turbación se despertó al incorporarse. Estaba sudando y respiraba de forma entrecortada. Se sintió febril e invadido por el mismo desasosiego que había experimentado el día que volvió a la vida y se encontró frente a Shura.

«¿Qué diablos he soñado? No puede ser... yo no. No.»

Aioros fijó la vista en la mesita que había junto a su cama con el propósito de certificar la hora que marcaba el despertador. De modo excepcional, se alegró de que restase media hora para que sonara la alarma que cada día le indicaba el momento de prepararse para asistir a la última jornada de instituto antes de las festividades de invierno.

Siendo todavía un amasijo de nervios, Aioros se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua fuese cayendo hasta brotar a la temperatura adecuada. Abandonó el pijama con desdén en medio de la estancia y se dejó empapar bajo el chorro de agua. Tras recibir el consuelo de la cascada que con eficacia siempre conseguía relajarle, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y no demoró demasiado en acicalarse. De vuelta a la habitación, cogió una muda de ropa del armario y se vistió de forma apresurada. Tras abrir la ventana para ventilar el cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina.

Apenas pudo probar bocado. Tomar consciencia de que el sueño que le desveló había consistido en protagonizar una escena íntima con Shura, había afectado a la parte emocional de su cerebro. Aioros no fue capaz de concentrarse para ejecutar una tarea tan fácil como preparar el té de la misma manera en que lo hacía cada mañana. Al servirlo en la taza, vertió parte del contenido sobre la encimera, teniendo que limpiar el desastre a posteriori. Maldijo varias veces la torpeza de sus acciones, hasta que por fin tomó aire suficiente como para afrontar la situación. «He soñado, punto. He soñado que abrazaba a Shura. Nada más. Punto.» Salió de la cocina masticando una loncha de jamón mientras acudían a su mente algunos detalles más claros del sueño. Avanzó por el pasillo repitiendo a modo de mantra que no había nada de malo en haber soñado algo así. «No lo he decidido yo, ha sido un sueño. Es cosa del... subconsciente... del inconsciente... ¡lo que sea! No soy dueño de mis sueños.» Sacudió la cabeza.

De nuevo en su habitación, Aioros cerró la ventana. «Yo no he querido soñar eso.» Retiró la sábana superior para hacer bien la cama. «¡Por los dioses!», exclamó al ver la sábana bajera. Un pensamiento fugaz pero certero cruzó su mente y corrió al baño. Recogió el pijama. Examinó el pantalón y añadió a sus pensamientos: «¿esto también?»

Antes de salir de casa, Aioros de Sagitario se aseguró de esconder las prendas delatoras en la parte más profunda del cubo de la ropa sucia. Ya se encargaría más tarde de hacer la colada. Cogió su mochila, la colgó del hombro, tomó aire a conciencia y comenzó a acortar la distancia que separaba el Templo del Centauro de su prisión estudiantil. «Espero que desaparezcan...»

  
  


Al anochecer, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado tras el horizonte, en el Templo del Centauro, Aioros y Aioria comenzaban a estar cansados. Llevaban dos horas preparando el examen al que el menor se enfrentaría al regresar a las clases tras el período vacacional de invierno. El profesor de matemáticas había dado un gran regalo de fin de año: un examen para cuando se reanudasen las clases.

En ese momento, Leo y Sagitario se encontraban enfrascados en la ardua tarea de despejar varias incógnitas matemáticas que Sagitario no conseguía resolver por sí mismo. Por fortuna para él, Aioria había cursado estudios relacionados con la Física y el álgebra, y podía darle apoyo. Para el Caballero de Leo, lo difícil no era resolver las operaciones, sino conseguir que su hermano comprendiese lo que trataba de enseñarle y pudiera ponerlo en práctica sin ayuda el día del examen.

–Lo estás haciendo bien. Los ejercicios que has de preparar son complicados. –Aioria se mostró comprensivo, a fin de mitigar la frustración que venía colapsando a Aioros desde hacía veinte interminables minutos.

–En el examen... –Aioros se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano que no apresaba al lápiz–. Voy a suspender.

–¿Tú, dándote por vencido? ¿Acaso eres un clon fallido de Aioros? Si lo preparas con tiempo suficiente te aprenderás las fórmulas. Practica un poco más y serás capaz de hacerlo. –Le animó Aioria–. No menosprecies tus capacidades.

–Tsk...

Aioros protestó sin disimular el fastidio que le provocaba tener que pasar los días festivos de final de año dedicando tiempo libre a horas de estudio. Acto seguido, reconsideró su actitud al recordar las palabras que también había oído de boca del terapeuta y las repitió en voz alta:

–Si estudio y me esfuerzo lograré lo que me proponga.

–Este sí es mi hermano –Sonrió Aioria, revolviendo el pelo de Aioros–. Venga, dejémoslo por hoy. Vamos a cenar.

  
  


Una hora más tarde, después de haber fregado los utensilios de cocina, platos y cubiertos utilizados para preparar la cena, ambos accedieron al salón para compartir unos minutos en compañía, antes de que Aioria regresase a su templo. El Caballero de Leo se aproximó al sofá, tomó asiento e hizo una señal al otro para que tomase asiento a su lado.

–¿Qué pasó ayer en el entrenamiento? Tú y Shura no parecíais encontraros cómodos en el duelo. No os vi en las mejores condiciones.

–Ah...

Aioros emitió un suspiro cargado de resignación. Sabía que esta conversación con su hermano no se haría esperar. Había llegado el momento de afrontar que Aioria había visto “su hinchazón entre las piernas.”  « ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo si ni yo mismo entiendo qué me pasó? », pensó.

–Hmm... ¿sabes qué? Prefiero hablar de otra cosa.

–No desvíes el tema, Aioros, yo también he tenido catorce años.

–Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir.

Aioria había iniciado la conversación con la voluntad de utilizar un tono conciliador, lleno de comprensión, pero la actitud esquiva de Aioros había echado por tierra su primera baza. El Caballero de Leo no se caracterizaba precisamente por atesorar como virtud la paciencia. Sin embargo, antes de proseguir, hizo una pausa para pensar dos veces lo que iba a decir. De algo debía servirle acudir a terapia. Durante semanas había trabajado el auto control de sus emociones para canalizar su ímpetu y carencia de tacto.  « Esto tiene que salir bien » , pensó. No en vano llevaba semanas preparándose el discurso de la sexualidad adolescente para exponerlo ante Aioros cuando llegase el momento.  «Mierda.  ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría siendo yo el responsable de la educación sexual de mi hermano mayor. »

Así pues, siguiendo los consejos del terapeuta, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas e inteligencia emocional para no alterarse, Aioria decidió enfocar la conversación equilibrando la comprensión con el hablar sin tapujos.

–Vamos, no te avergüences, nos pasa a todos tarde o temprano. –Miró a Aioros, quien enseguida apartó los ojos, fijándolos en el suelo–. Quiero decir que... a todos los hombres... pues...

–¡¿Se nos pone dura sin saber por qué?! –Aioros se puso en pie, apretando los puños–. ¡Vamos Aioria, ahórrate la charla! ¡Eres mi hermano pequeño, debería ser yo quien te hablase de esto!

–Ah... se pasa usted de listo, señor Sagitario. –Leo utilizó un tono sarcástico y emuló la verticalidad de su hermano para encararle–. Hace años que pasé por lo que tú estás pasando, ¿sabes? No me puedes contar nada que no sepa o no haya hecho ya. Así que no me vengas con la monserga. –Posó las manos sobre los hombros del menor y le miró con ternura–. Sé humilde como siempre has sido y acepta de una vez que te llevo ventaja de años en algunos temas. Puedo ayudarte en esto, ¿comprendes?

–Sí –Aioros asintió sin volver a levantar la cabeza.

–Entonces... ¿qué pasó ayer en el entrenamiento?

–Aioria...

Intentó una vez más evadir el asunto, pero la insistencia de su hermano interrumpió su objetivo. Aioria había enarcado una ceja a modo de detective insatisfecho, por lo que el adolescente decidió armarse de valor y tratar el asunto por la vía de la sinceridad.

–No lo sé.

–Vi cómo te llevaste las manos a la entrepierna al final del combate. ¿Querías tapar algo? ¿Te excitaste?

–¡Joder! –Aioros se exaltó ante la manera directa que su hermano tenía de plantear las cosas–. Joder Aioria, podrías ser un poco más...

–Estos temas hay que tratarlos con naturalidad. Me lo dijo el terapeuta.

–Tsk...

–Oye, que es normal eh, yo también he pasado por eso. –Aioria mostró una sonrisa pícara–. Es habitual en los entrenamientos. Ya sabes: ejercicio físico, tensión... –Movía las manos de un lado a otro, gesticulando con cada palabra que decía–. Es, no sé cómo decirlo, ¿las hormonas? –Arrugó la nariz–. No tiene por qué ponerte cachondo ningún compañero...

Aioros palideció y enrojeció al mismo tiempo cuando su hermano dijo eso. Recordó el sueño que le había desvelado aquella misma mañana.

–Porque... ¿a ti no...? –Aioria acortó la distancia, como detective que interroga a un delincuente.

Aioros guardó silencio.

–¿A ti te gusta Shura? Vamos no me jodas, Aioros.

–¡No inventes cosas!

El muchacho apartó a su hermano de un empujón y, dispuesto a consumar la actitud a la defensiva que había adoptado, se dirigió a la puerta de la vivienda. Haciendo un gesto con el brazo que no sujetaba el picaporte, invitó a su hermano a abandonar la casa.

–Gracias por ayudarme con las mates. Gracias por la cena. Gracias por ser un payaso. Que duermas bien, Aioria.

Sagitario sonó como un verdadero hermano mayor que amonestaba el comportamiento infantil de su hermano menor.

  
  


Expulsado de la Casa de Sagitario, Aioria se encontró solo en el pórtico, rodeado de la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas que veía en el firmamento. En ellas buscó respuestas, valorando multitud de escenarios y posibilidades.  «¿Y qué hago si le gusta ese maldito cabrón?», condenó, poniendo énfasis en el apelativo que había dedicado a Shura. «Cómo le... voy a matar a esa cabra . »

 

Al día siguiente, Atenea anunció una reunión general en el Gran Templo para dar una noticia que incumbía a todo el Santuario, en especial a los Caballeros de Oro, que por tal razón fueron los primeros en ser convocados: la visita de Poseidón y sus Marinas en calidad de paz sería inminente.

Tras escuchar las pautas de la diosa, los convocados abandonaron el edificio para volver a los puestos que habían abandonado temporalmente.

–Atenea ha sido muy hábil al invitar a Julian Solo y a sus Generales al Santuario. –Afirmó Aioria mientras descendía los peldaños en dirección a las Doce Casas acompañado de su hermano–. Así se demostrará que la intención por mantener la paz firmada es verdadera. –Miró a Aioros y añadió–. Me agrada que se prepare una celebración por fin. Necesitamos algo de diversión. Una fiesta irá bien.

–No conozco a las Marinas ni a Poseidón –Confesó Aioros–. No sé quienes son los Siete Generales que vendrán con él al Santuario.

–Yo tampoco les conozco. Solo sé que los Caballeros de Bronce se enfrentaron a ellos en el Santuario Submarino y que después de eso Atenea presentó a Kanon como nuevo Caballero de Géminis. –Aclaró Aioria.

–¿Fue entonces cuando supiste que Kanon existía?

–Afirmativo. A todos nos sorprendió descubrir que Saga tenía un gemelo del que jamás habíamos tenido noticia. –Relató el León–. Kanon fue General de las Marinas de Poseidón, ¿sabes?

Aioria puntualizó que el hermano de Saga había fingido servir al dios de los mares durante trece años. Desconocía parte de la historia que aconteció en las profundidades del océano, pero era consciente de las consecuencias que el despertar de Julian Solo como avatar de Poseidón había tenido para el mundo.

–Ahora parece que las cosas se han calmado entre los dioses gracias a la mediación de Atenea. Es por eso que gozamos de una etapa de paz.

El Caballero de Leo se percató de que una expresión de desazón se dibujaba en la cara de Aioros.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–Hmm... solo pensaba... que es una lástima que Saga y Kanon participasen en esa clase de atrocidades.

–¡Ah, por cierto! Ahora que lo mencionas –Exclamó Aioria cambiando de tema–. Llevo días queriendo preguntarte si has hablado ya con Saga para arreglar las cosas.

–Todavía no. Parece que él no está por la labor de hablar conmigo. –Aioros se encogió de hombros, asumiendo una vez más, que ni él ni Saga habían puesto de su parte para solucionar el conflicto que les distanciaba–. De hecho, creo que no le apetece hablar con nadie.

–Yo también pienso así. Saga está extraño con todos. Hasta con su hermano. Es como si quisiera integrarse pero algo se lo impidiera.

–Saga siempre fue así. Es el recuerdo que guardo de él. –Aioros se frotó los nudillos de las manos para aliviar el frío que sentía–. Era buen muchacho: amable, y ayudaba a todos siempre que podía. Pero él nunca aceptó mi ayuda ni la de otros. –Metió las manos en los bolsillos–. Jamás se abrió a nadie para mostrar su interior. Solo lo parecía. Intenté ser su amigo, pero solo logré ser un compañero más.

–Ten paciencia –Aioria sonrió dando ánimos–. Tarde o temprano hablaréis.

–¿Tú. Hablándome de paciencia? –Sagitario rió–. No te reconozco, Aioria.

–¡Eh! Estoy trabajando duro para calmar mi impulsividad. Ir a terapia sirve de algo.

–Y doy gracias por ello. –Sonrió.

Entre anécdotas y risas, los hermanos continuaron su camino hasta llegar al Templo del Centauro, lugar en el que se despidieron tras acordar verse más tarde.

  
  


Un día después, Aioros recibió la llamada de Atenea vía Cosmos. Al llegar del entrenamiento, se dio una ducha rápida para deshacerse del sudor generado por el esfuerzo físico y se vistió con ropa limpia de abrigo. Aquel año el invierno se mostraba severo en Grecia.

En el pórtico del Gran Templo encontró a Shion, que parecía esperar a alguien.

–Saludos, Aioros. ¿Cómo estás?

–Patriarca... –Hizo ademán de inclinarse ante él–. Estoy bien, gracias.

–Deja los formalismos para las reuniones oficiales. El resto del tiempo no hace falta que me tratéis como un superior. –Pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Sagitario y le invitó a acceder al interior del Gran Templo junto a él–. Cumplir con la jerarquía a rajatabla es cosa del pasado.

 

Sentados en sendas butacas frente al trono de Atenea, con la suficiente distancia entre ellos para disponer la forma de un triángulo que les permitiera verse las caras. Pacientes y esperando a que la joven que gobernaba el Santuario con mano flexible y comprensiva esclareciese la razón por la que les había convocado solo a ellos. Al ver que únicamente él y Shion se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, Aioros temió haber hecho algo malo, y llegó a la precipitada conclusión de que la diosa y el Patriarca le reprenderían. Examinó sus recuerdos más recientes tratando de averiguar qué acción podría haber realizado erróneamente para generar molestia en sus superiores.  « ¿Será por el día que me rebelé por tener que ir al instituto? Hace tiempo de eso... ese tema ya lo zanjamos », se dijo. «¿Será que quieren presionarme para que hable con Saga de una vez?» En su mente adolescente, Aioros contempló un escenario por el que desfilaban multitud de opciones que podrían ser el origen del descontento de Shion y Saori. «¿Se habrán enterado de lo del entrenamiento? No...»

–Aioros, Shion. Bienvenidos. –Saludó la diosa, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

El Patriarca correspondió el saludo inclinando la cabeza desde su asiento. Le extrañó que Shion no se levantase a rendir pleitesía realizando una reverencia de rodillas ante la diosa. Por su parte él, arrastrado por la tradición, se levantó y se arrodilló ante Atenea.

–Aioros no... –Saori contrarrestó la sumisión de su Caballero haciendo ademán de disculpa con la mano–. No es necesario tanto rigor protocolario. –Sonrió–. En esta nueva vida no.

Avergonzado al ser corregido por Atenea, Sagitario volvió a tomar asiento e imitó el gesto que poco antes había realizado Shion. Inclinó la cabeza como muestra de respeto y se dispuso a escuchar.

–Nos hemos reunido aquí para tratar un asunto de importancia.

Aioros reparó en que Shion mostraba una expresión y actitud relajada. El Patriarca no parecía tenso ante la incertidumbre.  « Quizás sepa lo que Saori va a decir », pensó el muchacho.

–Ha llegado el momento de tomar nuevas decisiones que afectarán al Santuario y a sus habitantes en un futuro cercano: la elección de un nuevo Patriarca.

Aioros abrió aún más los ojos al escuchar la declaración de la joven. Por un momento pensó que la razón por la que había sido llamado era para otorgarle la responsabilidad de asumir el puesto que Shion abandonaría pronto.  « Otra vez no. » Aioros recordó los tiempos en que había competido con Saga para optar al puesto. Para él no eran tan lejanos en su memoria.  « Ahora no. No quiero ser Patriarca. No puedo ser Patriarca. » Sumido en el torbellino que desencadenaron sus pensamientos, Aioros perdió el hilo de la conversación que se desarrollaba entre Shion y Saori.

–...y puesto que Shion lleva demasiados años ejerciendo el rol de Patriarca –oyó decir a la diosa cuando se reincorporó a la escucha–, consideramos oportuno comenzar a trabajar en pro de su relevo.

–Por eso hemos pensado en que él es el más adecuado para el puesto, aunque no lo parezca.

–No... yo no puedo ser Patriarca.

–¿Como dices, Aioros? –Preguntó la diosa, sorprendida por la reacción de Sagitario.

Le resultó extraño que el muchacho declarase su negativa a ser Patriarca cuando en ningún momento se había mencionado tal opción durante la conversación. De hecho, en dos ocasiones, tanto ella como Shion habían expuesto las razones para no considerarle apto para el puesto.

  
  


_–Todavía es demasiado joven. No podemos cargarle con tal responsabilidad. Ese error ya fue cometido una vez._

– _Sí. Saga y él eran demasiado jóvenes cuando se vieron obligados a competir por el puesto y ya vimos cómo acabó la historia._

_–Estoy de acuerdo. Hay Caballeros más curtidos en experiencia de vida que podrían ser buen Patriarca._

– _Creo que Saga, aunque parezca lo contrario, es la mejor opción ahora mismo._

_–Comprendo, pero antes debe resolver el conflicto que le aflige y le mantiene bloqueado. Logrará recomponerse. Hablaré con él pronto, Shion._

  
  


« No ha escuchado la conversación », concluyó Saori. La diosa comprendió entonces que Aioros se había distraído con sus propios pensamientos, refugiándose en el interior de su mente mientras ella hablaba con Shion.

–Aioros. –Llamó la atención del joven mientras se aproximaba a él–. Acabamos de decir que tú no serás Patriarca. Te hemos explicado el por qué, pero no estabas escuchando.

El adolescente advirtió cómo sus mejillas mutaban en un color rosado, producto de la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. Su parte humana, llena de dudas e inquietudes, había vencido una vez más a su parte sólida de Caballero, en la que predominaban el cumplimiento del deber, el saber estar y la disciplina.

–Yo... lo siento, no... sé que es lo que se espera de mí, pero... –se interrumpió para tomar aire– Todavía no tengo madurez suficiente para ser Patriarca. Quizás la tenga algún día.

–No te preocupes Aioros. –Intervino Shion–. Entendemos que hayas imaginado lo que no es.

–Ahora puedes marcharte. Ve tranquilo. No serás Patriarca del Santuario. –Confirmó Atenea–. Si algún día en el futuro quieres volver a prepararte para ejercer el puesto, simplemente acude a mí. De momento, seguiremos trabajando para lograr que lo sea Saga.

Aioros abandonó la sala cabizbajo, asumiendo d e manera definitiva que la época que estaban viviendo era una etapa de cambios notables en el Santuario.  En ese momento consideraba que había decepcionado a sus superiores, por mucho que éstos hubiesen disculpado su falta de madurez. Pero también entendió que poco a poco todos encontrarían su lugar.

Este estado de ánimo fue percibido por la diosa y el Patriarca, quienes quedaron hablando entre ellos acerca de Sagitario.

–Lo está pasando mal –dijo Shion, sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que había visto salir al Caballero.

–La adolescencia no es fácil. Qué te voy a contar...

Miró a su diosa. Una mujer en cuerpo de niña. Mente dividida entre el conocimiento adquirido durante siglos y la inexperiencia propia de una chiquilla de trece años.

« Estamos apañados » , pensó el ex Caballero de Aries.

–¿Decías algo, Shion? –Bromeó Saori, sin delatar que había percibido claramente aquel pensamiento.

 


	10. El cuaderno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**10\. El cuaderno.**

 

–Fff... 

Suspiros. Desde lo más profundo de su ser no hacían más que surgir suspiros. Uno tras otro, como si se tratase de una retahíla de confesiones imposible de exponer por vía de la palabra.

« He de subir. » Desde hacía varios minutos, Aioros no hacía otra cosa que repetirse la misma serie de pensamientos.  « Necesito que vuelva a ayudarme con Historia. »

La evaluación en el instituto fue mal. Suspendió la asignatura por no aprobar el examen y no entregar dos ensayos. Y todo por terquedad, por no tener el valor suficiente para hacer frente a las dudas y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. «Voy a  pedirle que vuelva a ayudarme con Historia », decidió.

Sin embargo, algo se entrometía entre él y las clases particulares: el cuaderno de apuntes, cuyo contenido Shura había visto. Aioros sentía vergüenza y no sabía cómo tratar un tema que no tenía más explicación que confesar cierto asunto que prefería mantener en secreto. Solo contemplaba dos salidas: delatar aquello que comenzaba a clamar una escapatoria desde su interior, o recurrir al deshonor, enmascarando su confesión tras una mentira. Tal era la barrera que le impedía vencer a los demonios que carcomían su interior desde hacía demasiados días. Destinar su cuaderno de apuntes para fines ajenos al estudio estaba teniendo unas consecuencias más que difíciles de asimilar para Aioros. Su huida de la Casa de Capricornio estaba resultando más traumática para él que el hecho de haber visto a un Saga de Géminis a cada lado de Atenea.

A todo eso debía sumarle la vorágine que venía experimentando desde su resurrección: el reencuentro con sus compañeros, aceptarse como adolescente y que los demás fuesen mayores que él, acostumbrarse a la nueva vida en el Santuario, hacerse un lugar en el mundo, los roces con Shura en los entrenamientos y los sueños que protagonizaba con él desde hacía días...

Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía cómo salir del atolladero.  Y para colmo, alguien le había contagiado un molesto resfriado en clase. Hacía un par de días que se notaba inquieto, debilitado, febril. Aquel día parecía encontrarse un poco mejor, pero de vez en cuando le invadían escalofríos que acentuaban la sensación de destemplanza que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

 

Por la tarde, después de varias horas y tras considerar los pros y contras, Aioros se abasteció de la determinación suficiente para abrir la puerta de la jaula en la que había mantenido prisioneras a sus emociones. Cogió ropa de abrigo para salir al exterior y, dando un paso tras otro por los peldaños que ascendían hacia el Templo de la Cabra Montesa, se declaró como poseedor del único arma que podría romper la barrera que él mismo había impuesto entre él y Shura.

Naturalmente, Aioros desconocía que en la mente de Capricornio se libraba también una batalla similar. Si bien las razones de Shura para alejarse eran distintas a las excusas que Aioros había encontrado para hacer lo mismo, él también peleaba en sus adentros de un modo similar: quería acercarse al otro, pero temía el rechazo. Lo peor de todo es que ambos inventaban motivos para creer que el otro lo despreciaba.

 

A medida que Aioros acortaba la distancia hacia su destino, las dudas volvieron a surgir en él. Mil pensamientos daban vueltas alrededor de su mente adolescente. Ideas absurdas y señales que creía haber visto en Shura se mezclaban y agolpaban; querían confirmarse y descartarse todas de golpe, sin ser procesadas con calma por su cerebro.

 

–A-Aioros –Dijo el Caballero de Capricornio, tomando por sorpresa a Sagitario.

–¡Ah!–Emitió el otro como única correspondencia tras alzar la vista y toparse con el causante de su desazón.

Ambos Caballeros habían tenido la fortuna o la desgracia de encontrarse a mitad de camino entre sus templos.

–No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

–Yo... tampoco.

En apenas segundos, Aioros y Shura vieron caer las torres de determinación que tanto les había costado erigir. Cada uno en su vivienda había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel era el día indicado para “hablar las cosas de una vez por todas.” Pero ahora ninguno de los dos era capaz de recuperar el valor necesario para emprender la misión.

–Que... tengas buen día Shura –Tras decir esto, Aioros ascendió los peldaños a toda prisa, como si algún asunto de vital importancia le esperase en la parte alta de las Doce Casas.

–Hasta más ver...

Al volver la vista hacia el lugar por el que el muchacho se marchaba, Shura sintió que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad que tanto había buscado. Quedaban pendientes demasiadas cosas que hablar con Sagitario. Debía desvelar el enigma que llevaba días sin dejarle dormir, aclarar lo sucedido durante el entrenamiento, pedir disculpas por haberle dado muerte... tantas cosas, que Shura no lo pensó dos veces. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Él era el adulto y quien podía tomar las riendas de la experiencia y dar ejemplo de madurez. Una vida echada a perder había sido suficiente.

–¡Aioros, espera!

El adolescente se detuvo en seco, respirando de manera entrecortada. Cerró los ojos, intentó serenarse y aguardó. No escuchó nada más hasta que los pasos de Shura fueron audibles debido al acortamiento de la distancia que los separaba.

–Aioros –Dijo Capricornio tras quedar a la espalda de su compañero–. Quiero hablar contigo.

–Yo también quiero hablar contigo –Apretó los puños, tomó aire y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se volvía para encarar al otro.

Shura dijo por fin:

–Hablemos.

 

Años. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que Shura pisara por última vez la parte privada del Templo de Sagitario. Por entonces era todavía un niño de apenas diez u once años. Había sido pocos días antes de que el Patriarca le ordenase perseguir al traidor. Un falso Patriarca ordenando eliminar a un falso traidor, cómo más tarde pudo comprobar.

La notaba muy distinta a cómo la recordaba. Trece años atrás, la vivienda de Aioros era mucho más austera. Pero el tiempo había pasado y las cosas habían cambiado. Shura sentía que ahora el lugar hacía justicia al inquilino. De hecho, el Santuario actual era completamente distinto a cómo había sido. Poco a poco, sus habitantes estaban consiguiendo que el lugar que habitaban se adaptase a ellos y no a la inversa.

 

–Puedes sentarte ahí –Aioros señaló uno de los sofás que había en el salón.

–Tu casa es acogedora –Shura no encontró otro calificativo para expresar lo que sentía al encontrarse de nuevo en un lugar en el que había pasado días y noches enteros durante su infancia.

–Creo que para ti siempre fue así.

Aioros no pensó antes de hablar. Sus recuerdos le traicionaron, fusionando pasado y presente en un instante. En cierto modo, los trece años que habían pasado para los demás, para él no habían transcurrido. En la mente de Sagitario, Shura había estado en su casa apenas semanas antes.

–Tienes razón. Aioria y tú siempre me acogisteis como parte de vuestra familia –Poco antes de bajar hacia el Templo del Centauro y toparse con Aioros en el camino, Shura había decidido expresar sus sentimientos aunque le costase–. Doy gracias por ello.

–No hay de qué –Aioros sonrió–. ¿Quieres tomar algo? No tengo alcohol –El discurso se tornó apresurado–, soy menor de edad y Aioria no me deja, claro está, pero tengo té, café descafeinado, agua...

–Té está bien. Gracias.

Mientras Shura tomaba asiento en el sofá, Aioros se dirigió a la cocina.

–¡¿Algo de comer?! –Gritó desde allí mientras llenaba la tetera de agua–. Tengo fruta, un bizcocho...

–¡Lo que sea! –Shura rió por lo bajo al escuchar a Aioros enumerar parte de los alimentos que tenía en la cocina.

Aioros había cambiado, pero había cosas que continuaban siendo como recordaba.

–¡Trae bizcocho!

 

_–¿Quieres probar el bizcocho, Shura? Aioria y yo estuvimos preparándolo esta mañana._

_La sonrisa que Aioros le dedicaba cada vez que le acogía en su casa colmaba a Shura de alegría. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de generosidad de los demás, pero Aioros siempre tenía algo para él, ya fuesen consejos, consuelo, tiempo, comida o simple compañía._

 

Un par de minutos después, Aioros regresaba al salón llevando una bandeja en las manos. Se detuvo al llegar al sofá en que Shura se había sentado. Posó la bandeja sobre la mesita que había a pocos centímetros y ofreció una taza a su invitado. Mientras Shura cogía la tetera para servir el té, Aioros se dispuso a cortar dos porciones de bizcocho.

–Podría dejar que lo partieses tú, pero –Sonrió, dejando ver ambas filas de dientes– creo que es mejor usar Excalibur para otras cosas.

Shura dedicó una mirada de sorpresa a su compañero, que ajeno a ella, se dedicaba a rebanar porciones de bizcocho con el cuchillo. Aioros había traído al presente una escena del pasado que compartían. Recordó que alguna vez, de niños, Sagitario había recurrido a esa broma para alguna ocasión similar.

–¿He... he dicho algo que te ha molestado? –Preguntó el adolescente, al notar que Shura se mostraba estupefacto.

–No... todo lo contrario –Esbozó una sonrisa tímida–. Has recuperado un recuerdo que creía olvidado.

–Ahm... claro.

Aioros pensó que lo que para él había sucedido semanas o meses atrás, para Shura hacía más de una década que había acontecido. El pasado era el mismo para ambos, pero para Shura, la vida había avanzado trece años.

–Es una mierda.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Es una mierda que hayan pasado trece años –Confesó Aioros, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Shura–. Hace nada estabas sentado aquí mismo, pero tenías diez, once años, qué se yo. Pero no veintitrés, joder.

–Hmm... ya.

Aioros llenó sus pulmones de aire en una profunda inhalación antes de proseguir.  « Ahora o nunca » , se dijo.

–Mira, Shura, yo... –Miró al frente e hizo una breve pausa, implorando a los dioses para que las fuerzas de determinación no le abandonasen–. No he resucitado para amargarme la vida.

Capricornio le dedicó una nueva mirada de sorpresa, siendo consciente de que Aioros tragaba saliva, y de lo mucho que le costaba al muchacho expresar lo que decía.

–Yo... quiero arreglar las cosas. Hacer las paces, ya sabes. –Apretó los puños que había posado sobre sus rodillas y acto seguido se inclinó para coger un pedazo de bizcocho y liberarse de tensiones–. Quiero estar bien con todos. Como “antes” –Hizo hincapié en esta palabra, dejando patente que comprendía la diferencia entre lo que “antes” significaba para él y para sus compañeros.

–No quiero pensar más en que si uno traicionó, si el otro tuvo ideas locas sobre matar a Atenea o si tú me heriste de muerte. –Continuó de forma apresurada, ansiando dar fin a su discurso–. Pasó lo que pasó. Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay que darle más vueltas. De verdad.

Dio un bocado al bizcocho y comenzó a masticarlo.

–Somos compañeros. Hemos aprendido de los errores. Os perdono todo. Te perdono todo –Dijo con la boca llena–. Hay que mirar hacia adelante y vivir la vida.

Shura no supo que decir. La avalancha de recuerdos, ideas y sucesos a los que Aioros había hecho mención habían sido tantos que no le había dado tiempo a procesarlos todos. Sin embargo, fue consciente de que Sagitario sí había destacado los hechos clave, aquellos cuya aclaración era de vital importancia.

–Y... sobre el cuaderno. No sé exactamente qué viste, pero no eras tú, ¿vale? –Tragó el bolo y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Shura.

Lo soltó con diligencia, sin pausas entre frases, dando el tiempo justo a su interlocutor para procesar las ideas. Esa era la única manera que había encontrado para expulsar de su interior todo aquello que tenía que decirle a Shura.

–Ahm yo... no sé qué decir...

Capricornio había quedado exánime de palabras. Horas antes había tenido muy claro todo lo que le diría a Aioros. Incluso se imaginó implorando al muchacho una expiación de su culpabilidad. Sin embargo, parecía que Sagitario había meditado el asunto en privado hasta el punto de haber perdonado a los implicados todo lo que fuese necesario disculpar.

Shura se vio invadido por la sensación de que ya no quedaba nada por lo que disculparse. Aún así, añadió:

–Aioros. Siento mucho haberte privado de continuar tu vida. Si puedo hacer algo para remendar mis errores... cuenta conmigo.

Sagitario miró a su compañero. Los ojos de Shura no engañaban. Jamás lo habían hecho. Siempre habían sido un reflejo de su interior; a través de ellos se demostraba su convicción, tanto cuando emitía palabras como cuando realizaba acciones.

–¡Por supuesto! –El entusiasmo de Sagitario hizo aparición en medio de la tormenta–. Puedes volver a ayudarme con Historia.

–De acuerdo. –Aceptó Shura–. Por cierto, tus dibujos... están muy bien. Quizás deberías dedicarte a las Bellas Artes. –Concluyó, sin querer ahondar más en el tema de lo que había visto en las páginas de apuntes.

« Lo vio. Sabe que lo dibujé a él. Shura no es tonto. Pero no puedo volver a suspender Historia » , masculló Aioros en su mente, asimilando que debería dejar de lado la vergüenza para retomar las clases particulares. Sin poder remediarlo, notó cómo en sus mejillas hacía aparición uno de sus mayores enemigos: el rubor.

 

Después de protagonizar el huracán de emociones, ambos se habían quedado sin energía. Aioros por soltarlo todo de golpe y Shura por tener que asimilarlo a ritmo similar. La situación había sido tan intensa que requería guardar silencio. Así se mantuvieron durante unos minutos: sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, sin dirigirse la palabra. Shura dando sorbos al té, que comenzaba a quedarse frío, y Aioros masticando más bizcocho. Sus miradas se perdieron en los objetos de las estanterías, examinando las cortinas, las baldosas del suelo. Cualquier excusa era válida para no volver a mencionar los asuntos que ya se habían zanjado. Si alguien hubiese sido testigo oculto de la escena, tal vez habría dudado entre calificarla como dramática o cómica.

 

–Aioros. Aioros... –Shura se valió de su codo para dar unos golpecitos en el brazo de su compañero–. Aioros –El mayor tragó saliva e intentó apartar al muchacho de su lado de forma suave.

Los minutos de silencio habían servido de mucho más que para llegar a la conclusión de que la longitud de las cortinas del salón era la adecuada, o para revivir recuerdos de infancia al ver que sobre la estantería del mueble todavía reposaba la figura de madera que, con esmero, cierto niño hoy ya adulto, había tallado para Aioros gracias a una de sus técnicas.

Los minutos de silencio habían provocado que Aioros de Sagitario se sumiera en un plácido sueño, favorecido por la debilidad del proceso gripal que venía incubando desde hacía días. El hombro de Shura se había presentado como la almohada perfecta sobre la que dejar vencer su peso y acomodarse durante unos instantes.

Al darse cuenta de que Aioros se había quedado dormido apoyado en él, Shura miró el costado, topando con la ensortijada cabellera castaña del muchacho, que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la base de la nariz. Con sumo cuidado, apartó la cabeza para alejarse lo máximo posible, sin éxito a la hora de hallar escapatoria.

–Aioros... despierta.

Abrió un ojo y después el otro, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz para despejarse.

–Ah... –Dijo, sin poder escapar todavía de su estado onírico.

–Te has quedado dormido.

–¡Ah! –Aioros dio un respingo en el sofá y se alejó todo lo que le permitió el escaso espacio que quedaba entre Shura y el brazo del tresillo–. Lo... lo siento, yo no quería...

–No te preocupes. Pareces cansado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Aioros se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger las tazas y platos, poniéndolos en la bandeja de manera apresurada y torpe. Debido a la aceleración de sus movimientos, volcó las tazas que, por fortuna, estaban vacías.

–Eh, más despacio... –Sugirió Shura, extendiendo un brazo para devolverlas a la bandeja.

–Deja, yo lo haré.

–Aioros –Capricornio clavó sus ojos en el muchacho con intención de transmitirle serenidad, pero logró exactamente lo contrario.

–¡No, no! Lo recojo y me lo llevo. No hagas nada.

Tras colocar como pudo las tazas y platos sobre la bandeja, Aioros se alejó a zancadas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

En el salón, Shura miró hacia la ventana. Comenzaba a anochecer.

 

¡CRASH!

 

Al oír el estruendo provocado por la cerámica fragmentándose contra el suelo, Shura se levantó y se presentó de inmediato en la cocina.

Encontró a Aioros en cuclillas, recogiendo los pedazos de vajilla que se habían desparramado por la estancia. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mano derecha del muchacho, de la que brotaba un fino hilo de sangre.

–¡Aioros, deja eso! –Shura salvó la distancia que había desde la puerta hasta Sagitario, sin importarle si pisaba tazas o platos– ¡Te has cortado!

–No... puedo recogerlo yo.

Solo una milésima de segundo fue necesaria para que Shura llegase a la conclusión de que Aioros no estaba bien. Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que su compañero y le agarró de la barbilla para alzar su cabeza.

Mirada perdida, ojos que a duras penas se mantenían abiertos, cara ruborizada, sudor descendiendo por las sienes. Respiración entrecortada, movimientos torpes. Shura llevó la mano a la frente del chico. Estaba ardiendo.

–Aioros, tienes fiebre. –Sentenció Capricornio.

–Estoy bien. –Acertó a decir el otro.

–No digas mentiras –Shura sonó tajante–. No estás bien. Tienes fiebre. Te has cortado y estás sangrando.

–Déjame...

Shura hizo caso omiso al balbuceo del adolescente. Resultaba evidente que Aioros no era consciente de su malestar, de modo que Capricornio le pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila, cargó su peso para alzarle y le acompañó al salón hasta conseguir que se tumbase en el sofá.

–Llamaré a tu hermano.

–Aioria está de misión. –Confirmó Aioros con un hilo de voz.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –Shura maldijo los nuevos métodos del Santuario.

Últimamente solo aquellos que salían de expedición eran informados. Las ausencias inferiores a un mes solo eran notificadas al resto de Caballeros de Oro si los implicados lo estimaban oportuno. Si no, debían conformarse con enterarse días más tarde, o incluso cuando los enviados regresaban. Shura recordó cuando él mismo marchó a Sicilia con Afrodita. Solo habían declarado su ausencia a Deathmask y a Camus.

–Aioria no está en el Santuario. –Aclaró un más que confuso Aioros.

–Tsk... mierda –Shura maldijo entre dientes a la mala suerte que había decidido hacer una visita en aquel momento–. No te muevas. Voy a buscar vendas.

–En el armario del baño...

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Shura corrió hacia la parte interior de la vivienda de Sagitario. La disposición de las habitaciones continuaba igual a como recordaba. Lo que buscaba estaba a la izquierda, cerca de la habitación en que dormía Aioros. Lo que sí había cambiado eran los muebles del baño. Rebuscó en los dos que vio: uno a cada lado del lavabo, acollados a la pared, encontrando el botiquín al segundo intento. Regresó al salón tan rápido como le fue posible, para hallar a Aioros intentando incorporarse para sentarse en el sofá.

–¡¿Es que no te puedes estar quieto?! –Gritó, para arrepentirse de inmediato.

Dejó sobre la mesita lo que llevaba en las manos y agarró a Aioros por los brazos para obligarlo a tumbarse.  « ¿Y qué hago ahora con él? », pensó.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Shura no!

Aioros gritó, presa del miedo que le provocaba verse en la misma situación que había sufrido al resucitar. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y la fiebre y el resfriado no ayudaban a menguar la intensidad de la confusión. Ver a Shura frente a él, asiéndole de los brazos para impedir que se incorporase, había vuelto a causarle trauma.

Al identificar la causa de la ansiedad que consumía a Aioros y revivir la mala experiencia que ambos habían protagonizado en la Sala de Resurrecciones, Shura soltó el agarre y permaneció expectante. Vio llorar al muchacho con la mirada perdida, pero esta vez no hubo más gritos ni más forcejeos. Vio un par de brazos extenderse hacia él y notó cómo rodeaban su cuello. Shura se vio atraído hacia el cuerpo de su compañero aún sin quererlo. El abrazo en que se fundían Sagitario y Capricornio era inquebrantable.

 

–No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

 


	11. Midiendo la distancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**11\. Midiendo la distancia.**

Paso a paso, sin prisa, a ritmo lento. Sus piernas no le permitían ascender los peldaños de las Doce Casas de otro modo. Aioria estaba cansado a pesar de haber disfrutado de una reconfortante ducha. Llevaba días dedicando todas sus energías y esfuerzos a su deber como Caballero de Oro. Primero había tenido que recibir a los Generales de las Marinas de Poseidón, que, tal como había anunciado Atenea, llegaron al recinto sagrado en calidad de visita pacífica. Así pues, una vez que Julian solo y sus allegados hicieron acto de presencia, tuvo que hacer las veces de relaciones públicas del Santuario junto a Saga, Kanon y Shura. Pasó una jornada entera asistiendo a reuniones y mostrando a varios Generales aquellos lugares por los que podían transitar. En resumen: dedicándose a todos menos a sí mismo.

Aioria necesitaba un respiro, y parecía que mientras Poseidón y su séquito se paseasen por el Santuario, sería difícil tener tiempo para tomarlo. Un día después, Shion le encomendó una misión que le dejó agotado. Había pasado unos días realizando intensa actividad en una población de la costa sur de Grecia, ayudando a rescatar civiles llegados del mar. Aioria se sentía bien prestando socorro a las personas que lo necesitaban; sus dotes de comandancia hacían de él un líder nato, capaz de gestionar y coordinar grupos de rescate de la manera más eficaz.

Así, pues, de regreso al Santuario, a Aioria solo le quedaban ganas de tomar una ducha de agua templada y ánimo para ver a nadie más que a su hermano. Tras diluir las tensiones bajo el chorro de agua y después de acicalarse, se vistió con ropas de abrigo y decidió subir a la Casa de Sagitario. Se le había ocurrido la idea de preparar comida para ambos y sorprender a Aioros, para que cuando llegase de clase, la encontrase servida en la mesa.

Tras recorrer cuatro templos y los peldaños que separaban uno de otro, Aioria llegó al Templo del Centauro. Como buen responsable del cuidado de su hermano adolescente, el Caballero de Leo tenía una copia de las llaves de la vivienda. Dado que Aioros todavía estaba en clase, no se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta y esperar a ser recibido. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina sin prestar atención a nada más.

Encontró el suelo lleno de fragmentos de cerámica.  « ¿La vajilla rota? » , se preguntó. Sobre la encimera vio reposar una bandeja con la tetera y dos platos sobre los que había sobras de bizcocho. Examinó una vez más el piso. Estaba hecho un desastre.  « Seguramente haya desayunado a toda prisa y se le cayó la taza por torpe. » Supuso que no había recogido nada porque llegaba tarde a clase. Pensó que, para dar un escarmiento a Aioros, debía dejar que lo limpiase él al volver del instituto, pero ya que lo había visto, cogió la escoba y el recogedor y comenzó a adecentar la cocina. Al terminar, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vio que todavía contaba con margen de tiempo para cocinar antes de que llegase Aioros. Comió el pedazo de bizcocho sobrante y salió al salón con intención de matar el tiempo en el sofá.  « Leeré algo. »

 

A medida que se aproximaba a la zona en la que estaban los asientos, creyó ver lo que parecía un brazo estirado que sobresalía por encima de un lateral del sofá. El otro tresillo, colocado en perpendicular a su paso, le impedía ver hasta dónde se extendía. Lo que sí logró dilucidar es que el brazo se movía lentamente en círculos. «¿Aioros?», se preguntó.

El león hizo gala de su instinto felino y procuró caminar con sigilo para no ser detectado. «¿No ha ido al instituto o es que ha vuelto antes?» Barajó ambas posibilidades. No era propio de su hermano saltarse las clases. Hasta ahora, a pesar de que no le motivaba especialmente ir al instituto, había asistido a todas y cada una de las lecciones en un alarde de obediencia. El brazo seguía moviéndose.

Los ojos de Aioria no creyeron lo que veían. Aioros estaba tumbado en el sofá que reposaba contra la pared del salón. Dormido. Su brazo estirado pasaba por encima del sofá en dirección al otro tresillo, en el que también dormía... «¡¿Shura?!» La mano de Aioros, en la que detectó un improvisado pero efectivo vendaje, dibujaba círculos en la cabeza del otro, jugueteando con sus cabellos de forma inconsciente.

Aioria realizó un intenso ejercicio de auto control para no despertar a quienes descansaban ajenos a su rol de testigo. Rodeó el sofá en el que reposaba Capricornio y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo levemente para lograr que despertase sin sobresaltos.

–¿Aioria? –Shura se sorprendió al toparse frente a frente con él.

–Tshh... –El Caballero de Leo se llevó un dedo a los labios en actitud de exigir silencio. Señaló con la cabeza al lugar en que dormía Aioros–. Calla o se despertará.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Shura le siguiera.

 

Abandonaron la parte privada de la vivienda, y una vez alcanzaron el pasillo central, la expresión de aparente afabilidad que Aioria había mantenido hasta entonces, mutó en una mueca de disgusto.

–¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?!

La mano de Aioria impactó contra el hombro de Shura, propinándole un empujón que pilló desprevenido al otro. A pesar del desplazamiento que había sufrido, Capricornio se mantuvo estoico, asumiendo que no debía resultar agradable para Leo haberse encontrado con semejante escena.

–¡¿Quién coño te crees para tomarte estas libertades con mi hermano?!

El saco de acusaciones y sospechas que Aioria había acumulado durante días entorno al posible acercamiento que podía estar estableciéndose entre Aioros y Shura, no hizo más que reventar.

–¡¿Desde cuándo te tomas tanta confianza?!

–Aioria, yo... escucha. Déjame explicarte.

–¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí! –Aioria agarró a Capricornio por los hombros y estampó su cuerpo contra la pared–. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Aioros! ¡¿Entiendes?!

–Aioria, no sé a qué conclusión habrás llegado pero seguramente hayas entendido mal. –Sugirió.

–¡¿Estás diciendo que no sé lo que acabo de ver?!

–Deja que te explique...

–¡No necesito que me cuentes milongas, pedazo de cabrón! ¡Lárgate!

Shura no esquivó el puñetazo que Leo le propinó en la mejilla y lo encajó lo mejor que pudo. Por una parte, comprendía su frustración, y por otro, asumía que, de ningún modo, estaba bien visto que un adulto y un adolescente mantuviesen una relación cercana sin compartir parentesco.

« Aioros sigue teniendo catorce años, pero yo ya no tengo diez. » Shura se condenó. «Nueve años de diferencia en edad y trece de “distancia” en el tiempo son demasiados.»

No hubo réplica adicional. Aguantó el chaparrón de reprobaciones que caía sobre su conciencia y, en cuanto fue liberado por el otro, emprendió el camino hacia el templo vecino.

  
  


Al ver que Shura alcanzaba el exterior del templo y desaparecía de su campo de visión, Aioria dio un paso hacia la puerta de la vivienda. Al acceder al interior encontró a Aioros frente a él, con los brazos cayendo a ambos lados de sus muslos. Apretaba los puños y permanecía inmóvil, con la vista fija en el suelo.

–Aioria. Eres un completo imbécil –Su voz sonó grave, acusadora, sin mostrar un ápice de misericordia, como si procediera del juez más severo del Inframundo–. Te equivocas en todo. Shura no hizo nada malo.

–Aioros...

El león agazapado quiso disculparse, pero algo le dijo que llevaba todas las de perder. Al parecer, su hermano se controlaba para no mostrarse alterado aunque bullese por dentro. Entablar una discusión a gritos habría sido recurrir a lo más fácil, llevar la riña a su expresión más ruin, pero Aioria sabía que cuando Aioros mantenía la calma era doblemente punzante. Comprendió que era hora de dejar a un lado el ímpetu y las frustraciones. Era momento de escuchar.

–Shura vino ayer por la tarde porque yo se lo pedí. Queríamos aclarar las cosas y zanjar de una vez el tema de mi muerte y de su culpabilidad.

Una vez más, Aioros optó por exponer todo lo que tenía que decir en forma de discurso, sin dar opción al otro a intervenir. Solo así era capaz de expulsar correctamente lo que llevaba dentro. En ningún momento abandonó el tono serio que empleaba para emitir las palabras. Esta estrategia había funcionado desde siempre para apaciguar la fogosidad de los enfados de Aioria. Trece años después continuaba siendo efectiva.

–Me subió la fiebre, por el resfriado, ya sabes.

Aioria hizo memoria, recordando que Aioros le había advertido del constipado antes de marchar en misión.

–Me mareé en la cocina, las tazas cayeron al suelo y me corté al querer recogerlas. Shura me ayudó a curar la herida. –Hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir. Alzó la vista para afrontar la mirada de su hermano, sin poder creer que Aioria estuviese escuchando con atención–. Quiero que te quede clara una cosa: Shura quiso avisarte. Él no hizo nada malo. Él solo cuidó de mí porque en ese momento tú no estabas en el Santuario.

Aioros dio media vuelta, dejando a su hermano sin poder realizar ningún movimiento. Se adentró en la vivienda en dirección a su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta añadió:

–Por cierto, Shura se quedó a dormir porque yo se lo pedí.

 

Después de soportar la reprimenda de su hermano, Aioria encontró refugio en la cocina. Recuperó la razón por la que había acudido al Templo del Centauro: cocinar para sorprender a Aioros. Así pues, se propuso realizar lo que tenía previsto. Después de unos minutos preparando y guisando los alimentos que tomarían, llevó la vajilla a la mesa del salón. Dispuso los cubiertos que utilizarían y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Aioros. Golpeó con los nudillos hasta que recibió respuesta del otro lado.

–¿Qué quieres? Pensaba que te habías ido –Confesó Aioros sin tapujos.

–La comida está servida.

Sagitario estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermano que podía meterse la comida por donde le cupiese, pero sus tripas rugían desde hacía una hora. La noche anterior no había cenado, no había desayunado, y la fiebre le había hecho perder fuerzas.

–Ya voy...

–Está bien.

  
  


Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, Aioros hizo aparición en el salón. Tomó asiento frente al caldo con carne y patatas que Aioria había guisado y se dispuso a comer. Tras llevarse la última cucharada a la boca, apartó el cuenco para coger el plato llano y servirse un trozo de pastel de verduras. Mientras cortaba porciones con cuchillo y tenedor, dio las gracias a Aioria por haberse tomado la molestia de cocinar para ambos.

–No hay de qué. ¿Te ha gustado el estofado?

–Mucho. Cocinas bien. ¿Cómo aprendiste?

–Algunos compañeros me enseñaron trucos y recetas –Aioria esbozó una sonrisa. Resultaba fácil lograr que Aioros recuperase la calma y volviese a ser el muchacho sociable que acostumbraba a ser–. Aldebarán es todo un maestro en la cocina. Marin también...

–Me alegro. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Al decir eso, un recuerdo pasó fugaz por la mente del adolescente. Rememoró con una nitidez asombrosa la escena vivida junto a Afrodita y Shura el día que salieron al campo.

  
  


_–¿Qué es esto?_

_–Tortilla de patatas. Son Patatas, huevo y sal. –Explicó Shura–. Es un plato típico de España._

_Cogió una porción, se la llevó a la boca y masticó con gusto. Estaba blanda, pero de vez en cuando topaba con un pedacito de patata algo más duro, lo que imprimía un toque de interés a la tortilla. Nunca había probado un manjar semejante, y la experiencia estaba resultando del todo satisfactoria._

_–He seguido tu receta al pie de la letra, Cabrilla –dijo Afrodita–. No le he puesto cebolla porque no sabía si a Aioros le gusta._

_–Así está sabroso. –Añadió Aioros._

_No se consideraba un gran amante de la cebolla, aunque no le hacía ascos a la comida que contaba con tan característico sabor._ _La tortilla sin cebolla estaba bien._

_–Uh, créeme, tienes que probar la tortilla de Shura. La hace muchísimo mejor que yo. –Celebró el Caballero de Piscis–. Quizás un día cocine para ti si se lo pides –Guiñó un ojo._

_«_ _¿Shura cocinaría para mí? No lo creo_ _», concluyó_ _._

  
  


Ensimismado, Aioros estimó oportuno guardar silencio y atesorar aquella vivencia en su memoria, sin confesar a nadie que, semanas después de aquella jornada campestre, sus deseos de probar una tortilla de patatas cocinada por Shura habían aumentado exponencialmente.

–Aioros... siento mucho lo que pasó antes. Te debo una disculpa.

El adolescente volvió a la realidad de la mesa que compartía con su hermano.

–Pídele perdón también a Shura.

Aioria se mordió el labio por dentro. Aunque le causase hastío tener que hacer una visita para disculparse, consideró que su hermano tenía razón. Ahora, cuando ya habían pasado horas desde el lamentable enfrentamiento, tomó consciencia de que se había excedido en las acusaciones vertidas contra el Caballero de Capricornio. Aioria se recriminó en silencio al darse cuenta de que el único que había actuado mal había sido él.

–Lo haré. Hablaré con él y le pediré disculpas. Actué precipitadamente.

–Gracias.

–Pero... –Aioria frunció el ceño.

Aioros alzó la vista. Siempre había un “pero” cuando Aioria hablaba.

–¿Pero qué? –Preguntó con desánimo.

–Debes entender que la sociedad no acepta de buen grado que un adulto y un adolescente se lleven “tan bien” como Shura y tú. Quizás... –Aioria sabía que estaba dirigiendo la conversación hacia terreno pantanoso–, quizás sería mejor que pusieseis algo de distancia entre vosotros.

–¿Distancia? –El muchacho se mostró incrédulo–. ¿Ahora que hemos conseguido arreglar las cosas?

–Aioros...

–Tsk, joder, siempre lo fastidias todo. ¿No tuviste bastante con haberla cagado esta mañana? –Se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger los platos.

–Aioros, no me has entendido bien –Cogió el resto de utensilios y siguió a su hermano hasta la cocina–. Quiero decir que... Parece como si vosotros... –Tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro pesado–. Es como si... bueno, quizás Shura no, pero... –Tragó saliva antes de añadir–. Creo que tú tal vez te...

–¡¿Yo quizás qué?! –Se volvió con brusquedad para enfrentar a Aioria.

–¡Que creo que te estás enamorando de Shura!

Aioros abrió los ojos y la boca con desmesura. Calló el insulto que estuvo a punto de proferir contra su hermano y se limitó a guardar silencio. De mala gana, dejó sobre la encimera las cosas que cargaba en las manos y despareció de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Se encerró en su habitación, en la que permaneció hasta después de caer el sol. Ese día Aioros no dedicó ni un solo minuto a realizar la tarea de clase que ya se había acumulado desde el día anterior. Solo pudo carcomer su cabeza con la misma serie de pensamientos:  « ¿Y si Aioria tiene razón? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puede ser. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me estoy enamorando? »

Por su parte, antes de marcharse, Aioria adecentó la cocina y el salón mientras contemplaba la idea de que Aioros tenía precisamente la edad en la que los enamoramientos empezaban a hacer mella en los adolescentes. Bien mirado, no era nada raro que su hermano comenzase a sentir atracción hacia otras personas, incluso mayores que él, pero...  « Joder, ¿tenía que ser precisamente Shura? »

 


	12. Filosofía de vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**12\. Filosofía de vida.**

  
  


Al fin llegó la noche en que los Generales de Poseidón y los Caballeros de Oro de Atenea gozaban de un encuentro social en el Templo del Patriarca. La joven contemplaba dichosa cómo sus Caballeros dejaban a un lado las rencillas, recuperaban viejas amistades y entablaban nuevas relaciones. Se fijó especialmente en cómo Aioros había conseguido vencer los miedos y ahora era capaz de acercarse a aquellos compañeros que habían participado del bando rebelde durante la Crisis del Santuario.

En calidad de Saori Kido, Atenea no había sido testigo en primera persona de la infancia de sus Caballeros de Oro, pero su instinto de diosa sí era consciente de que se habían llevado bien entre ellos antes de que la mente de Saga de Géminis colapsase y el caos llegara al Santuario. Algo le decía que muchos de sus Caballeros habían sido amigos íntimos y que, por fortuna, todavía lo eran o se esforzaban para volver a serlo.

  
  


–Puedes beber de todo menos alcohol. ¿Queda claro? –Advirtió Aiora por tercera vez desde que llegasen al Templo del Patriarca –. Compórtate como un... proyecto de adulto –Añadió a volumen bajo, para que su hermano no pudiese escucharlo.

–Sí, sí, y sí –Respondió Aioros de mala gana, por haber oído lo que Aioria dijo en último lugar.

–Hmm... Confío en ti.

–Vaaaale.

–Pásalo bien y, ya sabes... intenta hablar con no sé, Sorrento, Isaak, Thetis... tienes casi su edad.

–Aioria, basta ya.

Sagitario se alejó, huyendo de él como si tuviera la peste. La insistencia de su hermano en algunos temas podía resultar molesta. Le había quedado claro que Aioria prefería que se relacionase con gente de su edad y no tanto con adultos. Eso dejaba a los Caballeros de Oro en un segundo plano. Y él no quería eso. Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas recuperar la amistad que le había unido a ellos en el pasado. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por unos cuantos años de diferencia de edad.

Así pues, Aioros caminó entre los invitados, se aproximó a una mesa y se abasteció de algunos tentempiés. Cuando terminó de comer, miró a su alrededor y, confirmándose libre de miradas inquisitorias, agarró una botella de vino, de color similar al refresco que estaba consumiendo, y llenó su vaso hasta la mitad. Quería probar lo que bebían los demás. No notaba nada raro en ellos. No podía ser tan malo.

  
  


En cuanto al resto de Caballeros de Oro, todos parecían pasarlo bien menos Saga de Géminis. Apostado en un rincón de la sala, podría decirse que observaba el ir y venir de todos los invitados. Desde el inicio de la fiesta se mantuvo al margen, como si estuviese pendiente de algo en concreto a lo que únicamente él atendía.

–Saga está raro –Comentó Aioros al acercarse a Aldebarán y Mu, que rondaban cerca de la mesa en que habían servido una nueva bandeja de marisco variado.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

–Al principio pensé que solo huía de mí –Confesó Sagitario, escondiendo la botella de vino a su espalda–, pero los días pasan y, desde que resucitó, he notado que no hace otra cosa que alejarse de todo el mundo.

–Cuando parece que se puede hablar con él –Añadió Mu de Aries–, no deja que nadie lea su interior.

–Hmm... necesita tiempo –dijo Aldebarán–. No debemos forzar las cosas.

–Primero debe arreglar el conflicto que le aflige –Concluyó Mu.

Aioros se despidió de sus compañeros, invadido por la sensación de que los Caballeros de Tauro y Aries conocían algo sobre Saga que no querían compartir con los demás.  « Quizás saben qué le sucede » , pensó. Sin ánimo de pasar la noche trazando hipótesis sobre malestares ajenos, dejó pasar el asunto y se dijo, una vez más, que algún día hablaría con Saga.

  
  


Conforme avanzaba la noche, se incrementaba el intercambio de múltiples conversaciones entre los asistentes. Muchos, como Kanon o Camus, recuperaban el tiempo perdido, y recordaban viejos episodios vividos con quienes habían coincidido en el pasado. Por su parte, Aioria llevaba varias horas barajando la posibilidad de acercarse a Shura y disculparse con él. De ese modo cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su hermano el día en que había echado a Capricornio casi a patadas del Templo del Centauro.

Así pues, aferrándose a su dignidad como Caballero de Oro, Aioria de Leo dejó de escarbar entre el marisco, tomó de nuevo su copa de vino blanco y, tras dar un sorbo, avanzó entre los invitados en busca de su objetivo.

  
  


–Shura.

Aiora atisbó un destello de duda en los ojos de aquel que tenía delante. Le pareció normal la actitud reservada de Capricornio, que permanecía frente a él sin mediar palabra, expectante por lo que el otro tuviese que decir. Se fijó entonces en la marca que aún residía en la mejilla de su compañero. Delataba que el puñetazo que le propinó días antes había sido desmesurado, tanto o más que sus acusaciones.

–Shura, quiero hablar contigo. Por favor.

No hizo falta insistir más. Encontraron un lugar reservado para hablar cerca de la ventana que, minutos antes, Saga de Géminis había dejado abierta.  « Es mejor que corra el aire. Es invierno, pero aquí dentro hace calor. Hay demasiada gente » , pensó Aioria. Hacer frente a la disculpa era algo que nunca se le había dado bien. Estaba acostumbrado a lanzar la piedra sin preocuparse de si caía sobre alguien y causaba daño. Las uñas que Aioria solía enseñar, debían recurrir ahora a su capacidad retráctil y ocultarse. Aioros le había hecho ver que se había propasado con Shura.

–Te debo una disculpa.

El otro se mantuvo en silencio. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Cierto era que Leo y Capricornio habían sido buenos amigos en la infancia, y habían convivido casi como hermanos gracias a Sagitario, pero tras la muerte de éste, sus existencias se habían enfrentado y distanciado, casi hasta el punto de ignorarse mutuamente. Salvo momentos de excepción que ni ellos mismos a día de hoy comprendían por qué se habían producido.

–Lamento lo que pasó. Me excedí, me precipité, me dejé llevar por lo que había visto –Dejó escapar un leve suspiro como mero enlace a la continuación de su discurso–. Ni siquiera entendí lo que vi. No quise conocer tu versión.

Iguales. Los años de convivencia le habían enseñado a Shura que Aioros y Aioria eran iguales a la hora de justificarse o verter acusaciones. Se valían del discurso acelerado, sin dejar opción a intervenir o a replicar hasta que hubiesen terminado de hablar. Descargaban todo lo que llevaban dentro y solo entonces escuchaban... si es que querían escuchar. Shura comprendía que, el día que Aioria le había encontrado dormido cerca de Aioros, éste había imaginado cosas que no habían sucedido. Aceptaba su punto de vista, tal vez distorsionado por el instinto paternal que el Caballero de Leo venía desarrollando desde que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su inesperado hermano “menor.”

–Ruego que me disculpes  –Continuó–.  Aioros me explicó lo que sucedió realmente. 

Aioria había sido testigo de cómo su hermano había cuidado de Shura durante años, dispensándole casi el mismo afecto y atención que a él. Había incluso lidiado con varios conflictos interiores provocados por los celos propios de un niño pequeño. El problema era que habían pasado trece años y su infancia había quedado muy atrás. Sin embargo, al ver a Aioros revolver el cabello de Shura mientras dormían, se removieron demasiados recuerdos enterrados en su memoria. Si seguía sintiendo celos de un Shura de veintitrés años, era algo de lo que no podía culpar a Aioros.

–Te doy las gracias por haber cuidado de él.

–No hay de qué, Aioria. Gracias.

–Sé que le cuidaste bien. –Esbozó una sonrisa que relajó el ambiente–. Contigo Aioros siempre ha estado a gusto. Pero...

Siempre había un “pero” con Aioria. Y esa puntilla volvió a tensar el hilo.

–No quiero ofenderte –Se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas–. Debo decirte que... no está bien que... un adulto y un adolescente... ya sabes. Tan cercanos.

–Comprendo.

–Sé que no hay nada entre vosotros, pero... –Vaciló un segundo. No quería que Shura se tomase su advertencia como una regañina–. Quizás sería bueno para Aioros que mantuvierais las distancias.

Algo en el interior de Shura acabó por desmoronarse. Desde que Sagitario resucitase con la edad de catorce años, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, que nada podría ser “normal.” Ser el causante de la muerte de su amigo le había atado a un eterno sentimiento de culpabilidad, del que nunca podría desprenderse del todo. Truncar la vida de Aioros y haberle privado de una existencia como los demás, había incrementado su aflicción. Pero ahora, Shura sentía que la obligación moral y social de alejarse de Aioros definitivamente era la más dura condena que la vida le había impuesto jamás. Porque ahora Aioros volvía a estar vivo, y las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. Ahora todo estaba bien y al mismo tiempo mal.

–Te aseguro que por mi parte me mantendré alejado –Se limitó a decir.

Simulando entereza, Shura se despidió de Aioria haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y procuró no volver a cruzarse con él en toda la noche. Evitar a Leo y Sagitario sería una tarea ardua, por lo que se refugió en conversaciones aleatorias con algunos asistentes, cuidándose de no topar con los hermanos. Al poco rato, cansado de escudarse tras su máscara de “todo va bien”, pensó en quebrar el aislamiento de Saga, conversar con él y saber de una vez por todas qué le ocurría a su amigo. También barajó la idea de imitar su actitud ermitaña y mantenerse al margen de todos. Por último, contempló la opción de marcharse de la fiesta como había visto hacer a Shaka de Virgo poco antes.

Contra su voluntad inicial, Deathmask vino a rescatarlo justo a tiempo, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros y revolviendo su cabello, como solía hacer cuando eran niños. Sentirse integrado durante el resto de la reunión en el grupo de Afrodita, Milo, Camus y Deathmask fue la salvación para Shura. Hasta que...

  
  


–¡Holaaaa!

Al oír la voz de Aioros a su espalda, Shura se giró sobresaltado. Vio que el muchacho sostenía una botella de vino casi vacía en la mano y su vaso casi a rebosar en la otra. Se había aproximado con sigilo al grupo. Hasta entonces, habían estado conversando tranquilamente, bebiendo cerveza o vino y picando de vez en cuando algunas de las delicias que los cocineros de la Fundación Grad habían preparado para contentar a los estómagos de los asistentes. Hasta que Aioros llegó a perturbar la escena con su extraño comportamiento.

–Traigo para todos –anunció, mientras vertía vino en la copa de Afrodita sin pedir permiso.

–Aioros, ¿no estarás bebiendo, verdad? –Inquirió el Caballero de Piscis tras fijarse en el contenido del vaso del chico.

–¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

Sagitario puso empeño en disimular, pero la estrategia de esconder el consumo de alcohol a edad indebida, ya había sido utilizada por sus compañeros tiempo atrás. El grupo de Caballeros de Oro que rodeaba a Aioros en aquel momento le llevaba años de ventaja en el trazo de ardides y artimañas.

–Ya... estás muy sobrio, sí –dijo Deathmask, mientras veía cómo el muchacho se tambaleaba ligeramente al llenar la copa de Milo con el poco líquido que quedaba en la botella.

–Hmm... –Shura y Camus dejaron escapar un gruñido de sospecha. No es que desconfiasen de Aioros, que siempre se comportaba como una persona madura y respetable, pero algo les decía que esa noche, la influencia del ambiente distendido quizás habría provocado una actitud más licenciosa en su compañero.

–¿Dónde está tu hermano? –Shura agarró el brazo de Aioros para atraer su atención.

–Por ahí... no sé. –Respondió, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

–Aioros... ¿has bebido alcohol? –Insistió.

Capricornio acercó la nariz a la cara de Sagitario para identificar si el menor había ingerido vino.  « Maldición. »

–¡Estoy bebiendo refresco! –Exclamó Aioros.

–Tú mismo me enseñaste que está feo decir mentiras. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? –Milo tomó al adolescente del otro brazo con intención de arrebatarle el vaso.

–Voy a buscar a Aioria para que se haga cargo –Anunció Camus, cuando de pronto...

 

–¡Ven conmigo!

El grito procedente de la garganta de Saga de Géminis retumbó en los oídos de varios invitados, que se giraron y vieron cómo los gemelos se dirigían a la puerta de la sala. Kanon detrás de Saga, que lo llevaba arrastras, agarrándolo del antebrazo.

Por acto reflejo, quienes se habían percatado del altercado se juntaron en pequeños corrillos en varios puntos de la estancia:

–¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Saga?! –Planteó Aioria–. ¿Cómo puede tratar así a su hermano delante de tanta gente? ¡Hay dos dioses en esta sala!

–Estaba claro que este momento llegaría. –Dijo Aldebarán, de brazos cruzados.

  
  


En otra parte del lugar:

–¿Habéis visto eso? –Milo había soltado a Aioros para agarrar a Camus del hombro al darse cuenta de que también había presenciado lo ocurrido–. ¿Se lo ha llevado arrastras o me lo ha parecido?

–Eso creo... No estaba mirando qué hacían antes –Aclaró Acuario–, pero he escuchado el grito de Saga. Y he visto sus malos modos para llevarse a Kanon.

Los Caballeros allí presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían. No entendían por qué Saga de Géminis, que había permanecido toda la noche apesadumbrado, solitario y apartado de todos, se comportaba de pronto de manera tan explosiva.

–¡Madre mía! ¡¿Pero a estos qué les pasa?! –Exclamó Afrodita.

–Problemas, todo son problemas. –Espetó Deathmask.

Por su parte, Shura no quiso especular con los conflictos íntimos de sus compañeros, de modo que abogó por desviar la conversación, dando a entender que aquel percance no era asunto de nadie más que de Saga y Kanon.

–Son asuntos que deberían solucionar entre ellos. –Añadió Shura antes de alejarse del grupo.

–Quizás deberíamos preguntarles qué les pasa. –Intervino Aioros, pero se interrumpió al ver que Capricornio se marchaba.

« Lo que faltaba » , se lamentó Shura. La gota que colmó el vaso la añadió Aioros al querer meter baza entre los gemelos. Desde la perspectiva de Capricornio, el Caballero de Sagitario no parecía haber tenido bastante apareciendo tras él con indicios de embriaguez e interrumpir una conversación entre adultos, sino que además quería dárselas de chismoso, mediador de conflictos y de celestina.

–¡Shura, espera!

–Yo no trato con mentirosos, chiquillo.

Shura estaba enfadado y había soltado el apelativo sin pensar en si ofendía a Aioros. En ese momento, consideraba que su vecino se había pasado de la raya mintiendo. Había intentado engañar a cinco compañeros al decir que no estaba bebiendo alcohol cuando era evidente que su aliento olía a vino. Shura no sabía cuántos vasos había ingerido, poco le importaba. Aioros no estaba ebrio hasta el punto de caerse al suelo, pero era innegable que el alcohol haría mella en él tarde o temprano. Y mucho más si continuaba bebiendo.

–¡Solo quería probarlo!

Aioros dio alcance a Shura cuando éste estaba a punto de salir al exterior del Templo del Patriarca.

–Vuelve adentro y busca a tu hermano. –Sentenció Shura de forma tajante–. Dile que te lleve a casa y aguanta la bronca que te eche. Suéltale las mentiras a él.

–¡Todos bebéis y yo solo quería probarlo!

–No es asunto mío. Búscate la vida. –Sentenció Shura, bajando ya los escalones hacia la Casa de Piscis.

  
  


Continuaron huida y persecución hasta llegar al jardín que Afrodita cultivaba cada día con esmero. Con intención de lograr que Aioros le perdiese de vista, Shura realizó una maniobra brusca, internándose entre unos arbustos densos que vio a su derecha. Corrió agazapado unos metros y se ocultó entre las frondosas ramas de los rosales del interior del jardín, amparado por la oscuridad de la noche.

–Oye, ¿estás huyendo de mí?

Otro sobresalto. La voz de Aioros había vuelto a sorprenderle. Se giró y lo vio a su espalda, acuclillado como él. Todavía sostenía el vaso que contenía el sospechoso líquido, ahora sí, identificado de manera indiscutible como vino tinto.

–¿Estás huyendo de mí? –Repitió.

–Lárgate, Aioros. Vete a dormir.

Shura apartó la mano que su compañero había posado sobre su hombro, pero éste volvió a asentarla en el mismo lugar, aproximándose más que la vez anterior. Shura vio que Aioros dejaba el vaso en el suelo y se rascaba el brazo.

–¡Joder, las espinas!

–Tsk, vete, Aioros.

–Antes dime si estás huyendo de mí y por qué.

Tal vez Shura empleó más fuerza de la que debía, pero creyó que la única manera de zafarse del muchacho era propinándole un empujón que le apartase definitivamente de él. Así, Aioros cayó de espaldas al suelo tras perder el equilibrio. Miró con extrañeza a Capricornio, y habría exigido conocer el motivo de tal acción, si no fuera porque algo interrumpió su intención de reclamar explicaciones.

–... no follan!

–¡No me jodas! ¡¿Cuándo empezó a importarte lo que pensasen los demás?! ¡¿Cuándo empezaste a dudar y a renegar de lo nuestro?!

 

–¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió Aioros tras escuchar unas voces procedentes del pórtico trasero del Templo de los Peces.

Asomó la cabeza por encima de los arbustos con intención de enterarse de lo que estaba aconteciendo e identificar qué personas protagonizaban lo que parecía una acalorada discusión.

–Tshh... ¡cállate! –Murmuró Shura, que sí había reconocido las voces.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Capricornio tapó la boca de su compañero. Le obligó a agacharse de nuevo y lo mantuvo preso en una suerte de abrazo improvisado, gracias al cual impedía que volviera a alzarse para husmear.

 

–¡¿Desde cuándo me detestas?!

–¡Desde que me encerraste en Cabo Sunion! ¡Vives anclado en el recuerdo de cómo éramos con catorce años, pero con todo lo que vino después, ya nada es igual! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

 

Por alguna razón que desconocían, la pareja que reñía moderó el volumen de sus voces para continuar argumentando, decisión que dejó a los testigos accidentales sin posibilidad de seguir escuchando desde el lugar en que estaban.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Shura determinó que aquella no era una escena para ser atestiguada por un adolescente. Los protagonistas de la discusión trataban un tema controvertido en el que de ningún modo debían inmiscuirse.  «Nos ocultaremos, e speraremos a que se hayan ido y saldremos », decidió.

–Sígueme. Ni se te ocurra erguirte, mantente agachado hasta que te avise.

–Wow, parece que estamos en misión –Sagitario dejó escapar una risa divertida, demostrado que todavía no había tomado consciencia de la situación.

–Y cierra la boca –Recriminó Shura–. Ven conmigo.

Dicho esto, tomó a Aioros por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el fondo del jardín, donde la vegetación era más frondosa. Se detuvo al llegar a un punto en el que creyó que nadie les detectaría. Aioros, que continuaba pendiente del lugar del que habían procedido las voces, chocó contra su espalda y provocó que Shura diera un traspiés y acabase con las manos y las rodillas en la tierra sembrada.

–Ay, perdona, ¿estás bien? –Dio la vuelta para ver si Shura había sufrido daños.

–Todo bien. –Apuntó, mientras volvía a incorporarse para quedar de rodillas, sentado sobre sus piernas.

–Vale –Añadió Sagitario por lo bajo.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su compañero se empeñaba en no dejar de emitir sonidos o palabras que ayudasen a delatar su escondite. Shura se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para señalar a Aioros que guardase silencio.

–Tshhhh...

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Shura notó que los dedos del otro se cerraban entorno al suyo y lo apartaban de su boca para sustituirlo por un par de labios inexpertos. Un beso robado por un cazador furtivo, un ataque ¿premeditado? que no fue capaz de esquivar, y mucho menos de prever. En una fracción de segundo, Shura encontró la lengua de Aioros invadiendo su boca en un desfile de torpes y precipitados movimientos. Acto seguido, las manos de Sagitario apresaron las quijadas de Capricornio e incrementaron la proximidad entre sus rostros.

Los ritmos cardíacos de ambos galopaban en estampida, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, y sus sentidos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

  
  


Verde y azul. La escasa iluminación nocturna no dejaba apreciar el hermoso color que tenían los irises de Aioros, pero Shura conocía perfectamente que en las orbes de su compañero se daba una combinación de ambos tonos cromáticos. El hechizo que siempre le había embelesado volvió a instaurarse en su interior, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer desde que le conoció al llegar al Santuario. No importaba si Shura tenía diez o veintitrés años: los ojos de Aioros siempre habían causado un extraño influjo en él.

De igual modo y con la misma intensidad, los ojos de Capricornio habían cautivado desde siempre a Sagitario.

Pero ese hechizo hacía su efecto en el momento más inoportuno, y debía ser roto a toda costa. Cuando Shura fue más consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, agarró de los hombros al otro y lo apartó, imponiendo entre ellos la distancia exigida minutos antes por el Caballero de Leo.

–Aioros, no.

El adolescente no salía del encantamiento. Parecía satisfecho con la acción que acababa de realizar y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de fruncir los labios en actitud victoriosa.

–No sé si tu hermano estará de acuerdo con esto  –Planteó Shura sin pensar en lo que decía.

–Confía en mí, no le importará.

–Aioros, no –Shura sacudió la cabeza y recuperó la cordura–. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Esto no puede ser. Esto no ha ocurrido. Nadie puede enterarse de esto. ¿Comprendes?

 

Sin esperar a que el otro rebatiese su sentencia, Shura se puso en pie y avanzó entre los arbustos. Poco le importaba ya si los Caballeros que discutían se habían marchado o si notaban su presencia. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en casa y perder de vista a Aioros durante un tiempo.

  
  


Trece años antes...

_Al finalizar el entrenamiento de aquella tarde, Shura se acercó a Aioros con intención de darle las gracias por la ayuda que le había dispensado para perfeccionar su técnica Excalibur. Durante aquella sesión y algunas de las anteriores, Sagitario había dedicado casi todo su tiempo y atención a supervisar cómo el joven Caballero de Capricornio pulía los últimos detalles para poder ejecutar Excalibur a la perfección._

_Shura recordó que Deathmask y Afrodita le habían comentado cómo podía agradecer a Aioros su esfuerzo y dedicación. Armado de decisión, se aproximó a su amigo, a pesar de que éste se encontraba rodeado de otros compañeros, que comentaban con él ciertos aspectos de técnicas y trucos para ejercitarse sin llegar a agotar sus Cosmos._

_–Aioros._

_–¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres Shura? –Aioros desvió su atención hacia el muchacho que se había posicionado ante él._

_–Quería agradecerte la ayuda con Excalibur._

_La sonrisa de Aioros le colmó de alegría. Shura se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Shaka y Mu se alejasen para dejar espacio. Los dos niños corrieron hacia el grupillo que se había formado detrás de Sagitario._

_Con decisión y muchas ganas de mostrar su gratitud, Shura le pidió que se agachase para quedar a la misma altura. Con cuidado, rodeó el cuello de Aioros con ambos brazos y le regaló un tímido abrazo._

_El contacto físico era algo excepcional en Shura. Únicamente lo dedicaba a quienes verdaderamente apreciaba. Sin dudarlo, Aioros correspondió el abrazo, siendo partícipe de un agradecimiento mutuo. Sabía que un gesto como tal, viniendo de aquel chiquillo, era un tesoro poco común. Al soltar los brazos, Shura aprovechó para hacer aquello que Deathmask y Afrodita le habían aconsejado._

_Sus labios contactaron fugazmente con los de Aioros. Solo de forma superficial, inocente y pueril. Un instante después, emitió un tímido “Gracias.”_

_Risas, carcajadas y burlas surgieron de manera inmediata de parte del resto de compañeros. Señalaban a Capricornio y a Sagitario, ridiculizando el gesto que había realizado el más joven._

_–Shura... –Aioros sonrió de nuevo, posando las manos sobre los hombros del niño–. Eres muy pequeño para estas cosas..._

_Revolvió sus cabellos, intentando tranquilizarlo, ya que éste no dejaba de mirar para todos lados. Shura se tensaba cada vez más, a medida que identificaba a aquellos de quienes procedían las risas. Evitando la mirada de Aioros y sintiendo cómo el rubor inundaba sus mejillas, finalmente detuvo sus ojos en los dos artífices de la artimaña de la que había sido víctima: Afrodita y Deathmask. Aquellos que se decían sus mejores amigos después de Sagitario le habían gastado una broma pesada._

_«_ _Y es así como se dan las gracias en Grecia_ _»_ _, recordó cómo Afrodita había afirmado aquello, mostrando un total convencimiento._ _«_ _Tú ve y haz eso, Aioros aceptará tu agradecimiento, ya verás_ _»_ _, había añadido Deathmask._

_Después de aquel suceso, Shura retiró la palabra a Cáncer y Piscis durante dos días, hasta que precisamente Aioros medió en el conflicto._

_–Shura, ven aquí –Rogó cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer._

_El niño acudió a regañadientes, sin alzar la cabeza. Aioros consiguió que explicase por qué estaba enfadado con sus amigos._

_–Shura, ellos son importantes. Debéis cuidaros los unos a los otros. Ellos no lo hicieron con mala intención._

_–Pero... yo no debí darte ese beso. Ellos me engañaron. –Apretó los puños y frunció los labios–. Dijeron que así es como se dan las gracias en Grecia._

_–Está bien, Shura, no hay problema con eso, de verdad._

_Le alzó la cabeza tomándolo por la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. Shura lucía avergonzado, se sentía humillado, y unas lágrimas de dulce inocencia comenzaban a empañar su mirada._

_–Es solo que eres demasiado pequeño para algo así._

_–Lo siento._

_–Dentro de algunos años –Aioros sonrió entrecerrando los ojos– esto no parecerá tan raro. Hasta entonces, puedes agradecer las cosas de esta manera._

_Un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido fundirse en un abrazo._

 

Este episodio había ocurrido hacía tan solo unas semanas en la memoria de Aioros. Dejó escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado al darse cuenta de que, para Shura, ese mismo recuerdo había acontecido hacía más de trece años. Para Shura parecía enterrado. Parecía...

 

Afligido, Aioros decidió abandonar el jardín de Piscis y regresar a la Novena Casa. Tras dar unos pasos, escuchó lo que identificó como un crepitar de ramas y un remover de tierra. Percibió una presencia cerca de donde estaba. Avanzó unos metros más y apartó con las manos las ramas de unos arbustos que ocultaban a una persona.

–¡¿Shaka?! –Se sorprendió al ver al Caballero de Virgo agazapado entre la espesura–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–A-Aioros –Shaka no sabía cómo justificar su presencia en tan extraño lugar a altas horas de la noche–. Yo... meditaba.

–Ahm... ¿aquí? ¿Has... –Sagitario entrecerró un ojo en actitud de sospecha– escuchado algo?

–Hmm... diría que... –Se puso en pie y retiró algunas hojas que se habían quedado enganchadas en su túnica–. He escuchado demasiadas cosas esta noche.

En un arrebato de necesidad afectiva, Aioros barajó la posibilidad de depositar su confianza en Shaka. Virgo era un hombre sabio a pesar de su juventud, y tal vez podría aportar una visión distinta y ayudar a esclarecer sus inquietudes.

–¿Puedo confesarte algo?

–Por supuesto que puedes –Shaka emitió su respuesta tras asumir que aquello podría traer consecuencias que desagradarían a más de uno–. ¿Quieres que hablemos en mi templo? Aquí hace frío.

A paso lento pero sin pausa, así avanzaron ambos compañeros hasta llegar a la Sexta Casa. Al llegar, Shaka desplegó toda su hospitalidad ante Aioros. El Caballero de Virgo notó que el menor había consumido alcohol y, a fin de lograr que menguasen sus efectos, le ofreció una bebida caliente con propiedades calmantes.

Mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos, Aioros se percató de que había pocos muebles en la vivienda de Virgo. Le atrajo la decoración de las paredes, de las que colgaban telas con motivos hindúes y se quedó mirando la figura de un Buda de tamaño mediano que presidía un improvisado altar cerca de la ventana.

–Me gusta tu casa –Confesó con una amplia sonrisa–. Es bonita y huele bien.

–Incienso –Explicó Shaka–. Calma y purifica el ambiente.

–Hmff... –Aspiró.

–¿Y bien? –Virgo fue directo al grano. No era amante de dilatar los asuntos en el tiempo. Cuanto antes se tratasen, mejor–. ¿Qué querías confesar?

–¡Ah! –Aioros dio un respingo, sorprendido por la actitud directa de Shaka.

No conocía demasiado del Caballero de Virgo más allá de compartir entrenamientos, horario de comedor y alguna que otra excursión en grupo. Shaka era vecino de su hermano Aioria, pero se había cruzado con él pocas veces fuera de las áreas comunes del Santuario. Virgo era cuatro años menor que él, aunque ahora fuese seis años mayor y entre ellos hubiese trece años de distancia. Su relación con Shaka había sido similar a la que mantuvo con Saga. Ambos eran dos buenas personas en las que se podía confiar, pero no dejaban que nadie inspeccionase más allá de sus fachadas. Le recordaba como un niño silencioso, atento a todo, aunque pareciese que no se enteraba de nada. Shaka omitía lo superficial, pero siempre se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. Por eso pensó que él era la persona adecuada a la que confiar “su secreto.”

–Quería comentarte una cosa. Quizás escuchaste algo mientras meditabas entre los arbustos.

–Afirmativo. No pude evitar escuchar. Estabais demasiado cerca –Dijo Shaka mientras se servía otra taza de infusión de hierbas–. Lo lamento.

–No pasa nada. De hecho, eso facilita las cosas.

Aioros encontró el valor que necesitaba para continuar exponiendo su intriga. Definitivamente, Shaka le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para hablar sin tapujos. Directo al grano.

–Besé a Shura.

Aguardó la reacción del otro, pero no percibió nada extraño en él. Aioros esperaba que dijese algo similar a lo que le había echado en cara Aioria, pero ninguna palabra reprobatoria surgió de los labios de Virgo.

–Sé que no debí hacerlo. Está mal, todo el mundo dice que no puede ser. –Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y pasó a enredar los bajos de su jersey, evidenciando su nerviosismo–. Un adolescente y un adulto, no pueden... ya sabes, tan cercanos –El rubor comenzó a hacer mella en su rostro, favorecido también por el calor que la infusión causaba en su cuerpo–. La sociedad... está prohibido. ¡No ha pasado nada más entre nosotros! ¡Te lo juro! –Movió las manos en señal de negación–. Sé que Shura no quiere nada conmigo.

Shaka hizo un gesto con la mano. Mostró la palma en posición adelantada, tal como hacía a veces cuando meditaba, pero esta vez con intención de lograr que Aioros interrumpiese su discurso.

–Aioros, calma.

Logró su cometido. Shaka había sido la única persona hasta la fecha que había conseguido que Aioros dejase de hablar tras haber iniciado una exposición de sus emociones.

–Siento interrumpirte, pero no quiero que tu confusión haga más estragos en ti. Hay algunas cosas que debes entender.

Aioros no comprendió del todo a qué se refería su compañero, por lo que se mantuvo expectante.

–El amor nace, crece, sigue su curso –Abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un tapiz que colgaba de la pared–. Fluye ajeno a personas, morales, tabús y opiniones. No entiende de edades ni de fronteras...

Aioros se quedó embelesado ante la manera en que Shaka hablaba. Parecía un hombre con mucha experiencia.  « ¿Será cierto lo que dicen, que ha reencarnado tantas veces como para haber vivido cientos de vidas? » , se preguntó.

–Desde la perspectiva de alguien de tu edad, el amor está naciendo. Sus alas son infinitas, inquebrantables, baten con energía, podrían volar a cualquier parte sin pensar en la repercusión que su vuelo pudiese tener –Su mirada pareció perderse en el tiempo–. Pero...

« Siempre hay un pero » , se desanimó Aioros.

–Pero los adultos tenemos que lidiar con cientos de barreras que dificultan que un amor controvertido se alce en vuelo. –Volteó la cabeza de forma repentina, encarando a Aioros, que dio un respingo al toparse con los ojos abiertos de Shaka–. Leyes, prohibiciones, condenas, opiniones, juicios, tabús, morales... el maldito “qué dirán.” Son grilletes, Aioros, muchas veces auto impuestos por nosotros mismos, pero de los que nos es difícil liberarnos, porque no contamos con la determinación suficiente y, a veces, tampoco con el apoyo de los demás.

Hubo silencio. Ninguno de los dos añadió nada al respecto. Aioros trató de entender e interiorizar lo que Shaka acababa de decir. Le resultaba complicado comprender los entresijos de las palabras de Virgo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, acertó a decir:

–No sé si he entendido del todo bien... –El adolescente se arriesgó a exponer su punto de vista–. ¿Quieres decir que no está mal enamorarme pero he de respetar que la otra persona no pueda corresponderme de la misma manera?

–Chico listo –Virgo sonrió satisfecho–. Es más, diría que Shura siente por ti lo mismo que tú por él. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero él, por ser adulto, se escuda tras alguna de las barreras que mencioné antes. Sufre un conflicto interior del que le será difícil escapar sin contar con comprensión ajena.

–Ya entiendo.

–Debes respetar su ritmo y sus decisiones. Si Shura quiere dar el paso para corresponderte, lo hará.

–Hmm... –Aioros se rascó la nuca en actitud pensativa–. Bueno, me pareció que no le hizo ascos al beso que le di –Dejó ver una amplia sonrisa que hizo reír a Shaka.

–Eres especial, Aioros –Se puso en pie y se aproximó a la puerta de la vivienda–. Ahora vuelve a casa, el descanso reclama su momento.

–Muchas gracias por escucharme, Shaka. Eres una buena persona.

  
  


El cielo estrellado acompañó el trayecto del Caballero de Sagitario hasta el Templo del Centauro. Por fortuna, no se cruzó con nadie durante el ascenso por las Doce Casas. Quizás los demás continuasen disfrutando de la reunión con las Marinas de Poseidón. Quién sabía.

 


	13. Mecanismo de autodefensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**13\. Mecanismo de autodefensa.**

 

Con idea de terminar la novela en cuya lectura se había enfrascado hacía un mes, el Caballero de Acuario ascendía por el recinto de las Doce Casas. Había realizado ejercicio intenso durante una dura sesión de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros y necesitaba descansar. Muy poco quedaba para alcanzar su templo: apenas atravesar la Casa de Capricornio para poder disfrutar de una bebida reconstituyente y su dosis de lectura diaria.

Camus aminoró el paso al llegar frente al pórtico del templo que custodiaba su buen amigo Shura. Antes de avanzar hacia el interior, reparó en que unos metros más allá había una figura humana errante que respondía al perfil del guardián de la Décima Casa. Tras dudar un instante, se aproximó a él y llamó su atención al poner la mano sobre su hombro.

–Buenas tardes, Shura.

–Camus... –Masculló el otro.

Vestido de manera descuidada, con el cabello despeinado y con las quijadas y barbilla pobladas por una incipiente barba de dos días, así fue como Camus encontró a Shura.

–¿Qué diablos? Shura, ¿qué te pasa?

–El entrenamiento ha terminado antes hoy –Capricornio hizo referencia a lo evidente.

Normalmente las sesiones solían durar dos horas, pero esta vez, alguna razón que desconocía había propiciado que los Caballeros de Oro abandonasen la arena de combate antes de tiempo. Confiado de que la duración sería la de siempre, Shura había aprovechado para tomar un poco el aire. El confinamiento que se había auto impuesto en el interior de su templo no contemplaba la opción de prodigarse demasiado fuera de su vivienda.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Insistió Camus.

–Nada... –Capricornio miró hacia otro lado, encogió los hombros y no acertó a responder nada más convincente.

–No digas “nada” cuando parece pasarte de todo.

El inoportuno encuentro con su vecino significó un verdadero contratiempo para Shura, que no sabía cómo despachar de forma sutil a su compañero y volver a recluirse en casa.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien. Hasta más ver, Camus –Shura avanzó unos pasos hacia la escalinata que presidía el Templo de la Cabra Montesa.

–Se te da fatal mentir –dijo Acuario, pero Shura no lo escuchó.

Siguió los pasos de su compañero, al que parecía importarle poco si alguien iba tras él. Al llegar a la puerta de la vivienda y ver que Shura sacaba la llave para abrirla, Camus esperó paciente a que éste acertase a introducirla por la cerradura. Cuando el otro accedió al interior y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras él, en las narices de Acuario, éste avanzó un pie para frenar la hoja.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Últimamente mucha gente quiere hablar conmigo –Afirmó Shura, recordando que los días anteriores tuvo que afrontar charlas con Aioros, Aioria, y la ya menos reciente conversación expiatoria con Deathmask, Afrodita y el propio Camus–. Justo cuando yo no quiero hablar con nadie.

–Shura... no puedes continuar así. ¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa?

Cuando Camus de Acuario exigía saber, conseguía saber. Eso era algo que Shura sabía muy bien, porque siempre había sido así. Se vio, pues, en la encrucijada de tener que decidir si confesar o no a su amigo aquello que le mantenía en un estado de desánimo aparentemente grave.

–Siéntate –Ofreció Capricornio–. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

–Cualquier cosa.

 

Mientras Shura preparaba en la cocina un par de bebidas y algo de comer, Camus aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la vivienda y notarla algo descuidada. Al comprobar que algo anda muy mal en Shura, contactó vía Cosmos con dos de sus compañeros.  « Podréis pasar » , avisó,  « he dejado la puerta entornada, Shura está tan ido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. »

Minutos más tarde, al regresar al salón, donde había dejado esperando a Camus, Shura se topó con dos personas más a las que también hacía dos días que no veía: Afrodita y Deathmask. Sentados en uno de los sofás del amplio salón, esperaban junto a Acuario.

–Hmm... –Shura no escondió el suspiro de resignación que atoraba su garganta–. ¿Os preparo algo?

–No hace falta –dijo Afrodita–. Ven aquí, anda.

Piscis dio unos toques en el brazo del sofá contiguo, en señal de invitar a Shura a tomar asiento. Con movimientos vagos y vacilantes, Shura se aproximó a sus compañeros, dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja que acarreaba y se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Estás hecho un asco, cabra –Denunció Afrodita–. ¿Te has mirado al espejo?

–Tío... ¿se te ha ido la cabeza? –Quiso saber Deathmask–. Así, ¿sin más?

El Caballero de Capricornio era consciente de que sus amigos no sabían nada al respecto de su angustia. Desde la noche en que se habían reunido Caballeros de Oro y Generales de las Marinas, no había vuelto a verles. Shura había faltado a los entrenamientos de dos días sin justificación alguna, no había salido de casa, no se había cruzado con nadie. Y todos habían respetado su decisión aún sin saber el por qué de su aislamiento.

–Shura –Llamó Camus–. Dinos que te pasa, por favor. Estamos preocupados por ti.

Las miradas de los tres invitados indeseados se posaron en la única persona que ocultaba las razones de su malestar. Shura se preguntó si encontraría el éxito en la mentira. Podría fingir que sufría un falso resfriado para diluir la preocupación de sus compañeros. Era una cómoda opción a la que recurrir, pero los cuatro presentes se habían criado juntos desde que eran niños. Deathmask, Camus y Afrodita le conocían demasiado bien como para saber que siempre fracasaba a la hora de mentir.

Llevaba tal volumen de tensión acumulada y había crecido tanto la necesidad de expulsar los pensamientos autodestructivos que carcomían su mente que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y tras inhalar y exhalar profundamente, Shura sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y comenzó a hablar:

–Me besó –Realizó la confesión solo porque se encontraba frente a tres de las personas en quien más confiaba en todo el Santuario–. Le besé –Aclaró antes de añadir más información–. Nos besamos.

Las reacciones de sus tres amigos no fueron inmediatas. Todos sabían que se refería a Aioros, pero prefirieron dejar que Shura continuase hablando si así lo estimaba oportuno.

–No sé cómo pudo pasar. Yo no... –Shura decidió concluir su exposición aportando el último dato para dejar clara la razón de su incomunicación–. Fue en el jardín de Piscis, hace dos noches.

–¡Ja! ¡Toma ya, en mi jardín! –Exclamó Afrodita con todo su desparpajo–. Qué honor.

Un codo se insertó en las costillas del guardián de Piscis, que profirió un quejido audible por todos. La advertencia de Camus vía Cosmos no se hizo esperar:  «n o te burles, ya sabes cómo es Shura. »

–Bueno, al fin y al cabo tú le besaste cuando eras pequeño –Bromeó el Caballero de la Cuarta Casa–. Tal vez Aioros quiso devolverte el beso.

–Eres despiadado, Deathmask –Acusó Afrodita–. No le recuerdes eso. Bastante vergüenza pasó aquel día. Seguro que lo había olvidado.

No. Shura no lo había olvidado. En los trece años que transcurrieron desde aquel día, el recuerdo de besar a Aioros con la inocencia propia de un niño engañado por sus amigos había acudido a su memoria en más de una ocasión, junto con otros recuerdos que atesoraba en el álbum de memorias de Aioros que había recopilado durante su infancia.

La sonrisa de Aioros. El abrazo de Aioros. Entrenamientos con Aioros.

Recuerdo roto. Hecho añicos y reemplazado por uno más actual: Aioros entrenando con él, con un Shura de veintitrés años. Él tumbado sobre la arena de combate y Aioros sobre su cuerpo en situación comprometida. Los demás Caballeros de Oro mirando y riendo en las gradas. Otra vez burlándose de ellos.

« ¿Fue ahí donde todo volvió a empezar? ¿Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que yo todavía... » , se preguntó Shura.

–Bueno, bueno, Shura, alegra esa cara –Con su intervención, Afrodita liberó a su compañero de los grilletes que le mantenían encadenado al pasado.

–Sí, entendemos que estés hecho un lío –Medió Camus–. Que estéis hechos un lío –Rectificó.

–Sí... porque a Aioros también... –Añadió Deathmask–. También se le ve confuso.

La expresión facial de Shura hablaba por sí sola, y lucía acorde a su aspecto desaliñado. Capricornio daba la impresión de encontrarse en el fondo de un pozo.

–Alejarte de él, de todos, no es la solución –Camus quiso reconfortar a su amigo.

–Vuelve a entrenar, te echamos de menos –Sonrió Afrodita, inclinándose para ver mejor la cara de Shura.

–No tengo ganas ni fuerzas para ver a Aioros.

–¡¿Qué?! –Afrodita dio un respingo hacia atrás en el sofá, enderezando la espalda por completo–. ¡Has pasado trece años condenándote por su muerte, por no poder volver a verlo! ¡¿Te crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta?! –Se puso en pie, hecho una furia–. ¡Y ahora que vuelve a estar vivo no haces más que desperdiciar el tiempo!

Shura alzó la vista, buscando los ojos de su compañero con una mirada vacilante. No quería que le viesen llorar, pero a esas alturas de conversación, ya había asumido que las lágrimas que llevaban minutos clamando por salir serían imposibles de ocultar.

–¡Se nota a la legua que os gustáis, joder! –El Caballero de Piscis continuó su argumento, fingiendo inmunidad ante el lamentable estado que presentaba su amigo.

Encolerizado, se procuró un hueco por el que pasar, apartando bruscamente las piernas de sus compañeros, que todavía permanecían sentados, y se detuvo junto a la ventana. Alzó los brazos con las manos en forma de garra y exclamó:

–¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira y te trata Aioros?! ¡Desde siempre! ¡Tendríais que dejaros de hostias y estar juntos!

Camus y Deathmask murmuraron palabras que corroboraban la opinión de Piscis. Por su parte, Shura se tapó la boca con las manos y farfulló:

–Tengo veintitrés años. Cumpliré veinticuatro dentro de pocos días. Aioros tiene catorce. –Arqueó la espalda hasta posar los codos sobre sus rodillas–. Cómo, explicadme de qué manera podemos estar juntos. Él es un adolescente –Su voz se quebró a causa de la congoja–. Diez años de diferencia.

Ante la compungida mirada de sus amigos, Shura acabó tapándose la cara con las manos y dejándose invadir por una mezcla de vergüenza, miedo y asco hacía sí mismo.

 

El silencio ahogó la estancia durante unos minutos. Afrodita había ido a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Deathmask se había levantado y miraba nada a través de la venta. Camus había permanecido sentado en el sofá, prisionero de la duda: reconfortar a Shura o continuar callado.

  
  


TOC, TOC.

 

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió el ensimismamiento al que los cuatro Caballeros de Oro habían sucumbido. Afrodita, al encontrarse más cerca de la entrada, tomó la decisión de abrir para ver quién había al otro lado.

–Ah... ¿qué haces tú aquí? –Se sorprendió.

Deathmask dio unos pasos hacia el recibidor con intención de averiguar a quién había saludado Afrodita. Camus se encontraba a mitad de maniobra para levantarse del sofá. Shura continuaba en la misma posición que había adoptado tras soltar gran parte de su frustración.

–Hola –Sonrió el cuarto invitado inesperado, dejando atrás a Piscis y alcanzando la mesa del salón para acto seguido esparcir sus cuadernos–. ¡Ah, hola a todos!

–¡A-Aioros! –Exclamó Deathmask.

Camus terminó de incorporarse con un sobresalto. Shura abrió los ojos con desmesura bajo las manos que todavía los mantenían ocultos, pero no modificó su postura.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Acuario.

–¿Interrumpo algo?

La inocente duda planteada por Sagitario enterneció a los presentes, que no tenían intención alguna de explicarle por qué se encontraban allí. El muchacho se había presentado sin avisar, en el momento menos oportuno. Nadie esperaba que el sujeto de la conversación que acababan de mantener se personase poco después de darla por concluida.

–Había quedado con Shura.

Afrodita giró la cabeza para mirar a Capricornio, que continuaba encorvado en el tresillo.

–Para la tarea de Historia. El otro día me... –Aioros arqueó una ceja. Algo le decía que no era del todo bienvenido allí. Con cierto aire de sospecha, inspeccionó el salón con la mirada desde donde estaba.–. Me dijo que viniese hoy. ¡Shura!

Aioros quiso avanzar hasta donde estaba Capricornio, satisfecho por haberle encontrado, pero al mismo tiempo le extrañó porque no se había levantado para recibirle. El adolescente se preguntó si el otro seguiría enfadado con él por mentir. Se detuvo al topar con Deathmask, que avanzaba en dirección contraria.

–Ahm... sí, bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos –Cáncer se rascó la nuca y fue hacia la puerta, con intención de abandonar la Casa de Capricornio lo antes posible.

Camus posó una mano sobre el hombro de Shura. Con cuidado de no importunar al otro, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja y susurró para no ser escuchado:

–Ehm... Shura. Eres fuerte, amigo.

Al pasar junto a Sagitario, Camus hizo lo mismo que pocos segundos antes. Dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Aioros y le dijo al oído:

–Hoy Shura quizás no te ayude a ti. Pero tú sí puedes ayudarle a él.

 

Aioros permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando se cumplió un minuto desde que Afrodita, Camus y Deathmask habían cerrado la puerta después de marcharse.

Contempló al hombre que estaba sentado a medio metro de distancia en el sofá. Se había recostado hacia atrás, pero mantenía la cabeza agachada. Había estirado sus brazos para abandonarlos entre sus piernas abiertas y parecía haber olvidado el compromiso de impartir una clase particular de Historia.

El muchacho tomó asiento junto al otro e inclinó y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para atisbar. Se fijó en el pelo revuelto que lucía Shura, algo inusual en él. También le resultó extraño que vistiese lo que parecía ropa que no combinaba en absoluto: un jersey y unos pantalones elegidos al azar, sin acierto ni gusto. Reparó en la incipiente barba que poblaba sus quijadas y barbilla. Era un aspecto que descubría nuevo en el Shura adulto. Nunca le había visto así; él siempre iba bien afeitado. Aquel hombre le recordó al Shura niño, que acostumbraba a moverse por el Santuario con la ropa manchada de tierra, las mejillas raspadas y el pelo enredado.

–Shura.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Aioros se lanzó a preguntar:

–No tienes buen aspecto. Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Hmm...

Shura giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Aioros, provocando que éste se asustase al comprobar lo desaliñado que estaba.

–¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás resfriado? –Aioros se sentó sobre una de sus piernas, pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y encaró a Shura desde un lado. Sin darse cuenta, se había aproximado a él más de lo que tenía pensado–. Si quieres aplazamos la clase.

–No estoy resfriado –Confesó Shura con desazón.

–Tu aspecto parece el de un enfermo. –Apuntó Aioros, sin ánimo de ofender.

–Ahm... yo...

–¿Habías olvidado la clase de hoy? –Interrumpió impaciente el menor–. ¿Es porque sigues enfadado conmigo?

–Aioros, no es eso.

–No quieres darme clases, lo entiendo. Es mi castigo por mentir –Bajó la cabeza avergonzado–. Es mi castigo por besarte, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no debí, no sé por qué lo hice.

–Aioros, déjame hablar.

Por fin Shura se incorporó hasta quedar bien sentado. Por supuesto que quería dar clases particulares a su compañero, pero se preguntaba de una y mil formas cómo podría mantener a raya los sentimientos que habían vuelto a aflorar en su interior, y que habían permanecido latentes durante tantos años.

–Esa noche todo fue muy confuso –Expuso Shura–. Habías bebido un poco y seguramente lo que hiciste... –Tragó saliva, recordando que él había acabado correspondiendo el beso–. Estás confundido, igual que yo. Los dos sabemos que...

Aioros aceptó que hablar del beso causaba rechazo en Shura. Éste parecía reacio a tratar el tema, de modo que el adolescente comprendió que debía considerarlo también un episodio sin importancia, provocado por haber bebido alcohol de más.

–Olvidemos lo del beso, ¿quieres? –Shura se puso en pie–. Voy a despejarme, volveré enseguida. Prepara los apuntes de Historia. La clase de hoy requiere concentración.

 

Había dado su palabra de retomar las lecciones particulares de Historia y, haciendo gala de su fama de Caballero del honor y la disciplina, procedería como tal. Muy a su pesar, debería recurrir una vez más a la máscara del “todo va bien”, en combinación con un despliegue de auto control más férreo que el que venía practicando.

Shura se lavó la cara, se peinó y se vistió de manera adecuada antes de volver al salón. Aioros aguardaba pacientemente, ya sentado frente a sus apuntes y libros, que reposaban abiertos sobre la mesa. Antes de tomar asiento, Shura examinó la situación: despliegue de estudios, alumno, dos vasos de agua que Aioros se había tomado la molestia de preparar en la cocina. Todo listo. Sin embargo, consideró que la silla reservada para él estaba demasiado cerca de la del muchacho. La apartó con disimulo, se sentó y procedió a ejercer de profesor.

–Te queda bien la barba esa.

–Tsk, Aioros.

« Este chico es un caso » , pensó Shura. Una mínima parte de él quiso reír a carcajadas. La otra, plantó el escudo de la autodefensa entre ambos.

–Me debes respeto. Estamos en clase.

 

Una hora y media más tarde, Shura dio por finalizada la lección. Aioros parecía haber comprendido las pautas indicadas y había realizado bien la tarea. Shura le veía capaz de presentarse al examen, sacar buena calificación, y recuperar el suspenso del trimestre anterior.

–Espero que el examen vaya bien –Deseó Shura.

–Me has ayudado mucho, gracias –Sonrió el otro.

–Si tienes dudas, ya sabes. –En calidad de profesor, Shura se vio obligado a ofrecer ayuda adicional.

–Gracias.

Ambos Caballeros avanzaron por el pasillo central del Templo de la Cabra Montesa. Sin darse cuenta, Shura había fallado a su intención de no acompañar a Aioros hasta el pórtico, pero dado que caminaban mientras conversaban, no había reparado en el detalle. Prefirió restarle importancia y no marcarlo como algo que empañase su propósito de tratar a Aioros como un compañero más.

En la escalinata principal de la Décima Casa:

–Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños –dijo Aioros–. ¿Lo celebrarás?

–Lo dudo.

–Oh, vamos, es tu día especial –Sagitario propinó una palmadita en el brazo de Capricornio.

–Ya veremos.

Aioros pensó que sería maravilloso que Shura disfrutase un día de celebración, de una fiesta íntima, sencilla. Podría invitar a los Caballeros de Oro y entre todos podrían hacer que recuperase el ánimo y la vitalidad.

–Hablaré con los demás.

–Ni se te...

Aioros corrió hacia los escalones y los sorteó saltando de dos en dos. Mientras bajaba hacia su templo, pensó en cómo conseguir ayuda para convencer a Shura de que celebrase su cumpleaños.

–...ocurra.

 


	14. 2414

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**14\. 2414.**

  
  


«¡¿Cómo he podido dejarme convencer?!» Shura de Capricornio se miró al espejo y se echó en cara el haber permitido a una “pandilla de conspiradores” salirse con la suya.

A espaldas de su amigo, cuatro Caballeros de Oro habían trazado un magnífico plan para lograr que accediese a consentir sus deseos. Mientras se lavaba las manos, Shura mascullaba palabras malsonantes en voz baja, y acusaba a sus compañeros de haber preparado todo sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Cerró el grifo y encaró de nuevo el espejo, para fruncir el ceño al ser consciente de que Aioros se había delatado como el verdadero artífice y cerebro pensante de la operación secreta.

« Hablaré con los demás. » Shura jamás pensó que  Aioros cumpliría las palabras que dijo al despedirse de él días atrás. Capricornio había subestimado la iniciativa de Sagitario, creyendo que no sería capaz de lograr que los otros tres aceptasen formar parte del plan. Pero por lo visto, Piscis, Acuario y Cáncer tenían tantas ganas como el adolescente de preparar un día especial para Shura. Todos coincidían en la opinión de que el guardián de la Décima Casa necesitaba distraerse y divertirse. Y qué mejor que celebrar una reunión de cumpleaños con sus compañeros.

  
  


Así pues, tras varios intentos infructuosos poniendo en práctica su poder de persuasión, Aioros, Camus, Afrodita y Deathmask consiguieron convencer al Caballero de Capricornio para que celebrase su cumpleaños.

Una cafetería de Rodorio había sido el cuartel general de la conspiración, y también el lugar en el que Shura había dado su brazo a torcer.

_–No quiero fiestas en mi casa._

_–Vamos, Shura, será una fiesta sencilla. No te preocupes. –Alentó Aioros guiñando un ojo–. Lo pasaremos bien._

_–Dí que sí, hombre, enróllate._ _–Afrodita removía el café con calma–._ _Nos comportaremos._

_–Te dará la sensación de que invitaste a un grupo de monjas –Deathmask sumó su granito de arena._

_Shura enarcó una ceja ante la estupidez que acababa de decir su amigo. Sin saberlo, éste acababa de derruir la muralla de confianza que Capricornio había tratado de construir alrededor de la idea de la fiesta._

_–No sé qué saldrá de todo esto_ _–Se lamentó–._ _Solo pido que no os desmadréis. Por Atenea..._

_–No cortes el rollo, tío –Deathmask se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos y de dirigió a la puerta del local._

_–Entonces... ¿cómo lo organizamos? –Planteó Afrodita._

_–Cada uno puede traer algo para compartir con los demás –Sugirió Sagitario–. Así juntaremos suficiente bebida y comida para todos._

_–Bueno, yo tengo que irme –_ _Sujetando el pomo con la mano, añadió con una sonrisa–. ¡Ya avisarás de la hora, cabrón!_

_Al escuchar el apelativo que acababa de dedicarle, Shura se giró inmediatamente hacia él. Odiaba que le llamasen “cabra” o “cabrón”, haciendo referencia despectiva al signo de Capricornio. Sabía que la mayoría de veces se lo decían con cariño, pero por lo general, le exasperaba._

_Camus se mantuvo callado gran parte del tiempo, y únicamente abrió la boca para decir:_

_–Shura. Tengo ganas de fiesta._

_No hizo falta añadir nada más. Si Camus de Acuario se mostraba tan entusiasmado por una reunión social, solo podía significar una cosa: los esfuerzos de Atenea por fomentar el acercamiento amistoso entre sus Caballeros y por generar un ambiente agradable en el Santuario estaban dando frutos de lo más jugoso._

 

Al volver al presente, Shura pensó que, en los días anteriores, Aioros se había mostrado más cercano a Camus, Afrodita y Deathmask. ¿O lo habían atraído hacia ellos?

Shura estaba en lo cierto. Al verlo tan mal y tras abandonar la Casa de Capricornio días atrás, Afrodita había propuesto a Camus y Deathmask contar con Aioros en más ocasiones, a fin de normalizar la situación: «Si logramos que se acerque más a nosotros, Shura dejará de verle como a alguien a quien evitar. Volverán a ser amigos como hace trece años.»

Desde entonces, Shura pasó a tener cerca a Aioros cada dos por tres, algo que no resultó muy complicado, dado que Sagitario era un muchacho social por naturaleza. Así, en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, Shura consiguió zafarse de todo aquello que le había alejado de su amigo. Cada vez se preocupaba menos por si el adolescente estaba demasiado cerca, y poco a poco dejó de estar pendiente de su escudo de autodefensa. Todo comenzó a fluir de nuevo con naturalidad.

  
  


Esa misma tarde, durante su descenso por las Doce Casas, Shura fue viendo cómo, a lo lejos, otros compañeros salían de sus templos y emprendían el camino hacia el coliseo. La sesión de entrenamiento vespertino daría comienzo en una hora. Cuando llegó, vio que sus tres amigos conversaban y reían con Aioros.

« Parece que han congeniado muy bien mientras trazaban artimañas para convencerme. »

 

–¡Shura!  _–_ Gritó el adolescente al verlo.

Capricornio continuó avanzando hasta llegar junto al grupo. Saludó a los presentes y poco después accedieron al coliseo, donde escucharon las indicaciones de Aioria, encargado de dirigir la sesión. El Caballero de Leo anunció que, después de una semana trabajando ejercicios basados en el uso de Cosmos, aquellas horas se dedicarían a duelos cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Camus, Aldebarán. Os toca primero –Notificó Aioria.

Los dos Caballeros nombrados salieron a la arena de combate mientras el resto de compañeros ocupaba asientos en las gradas.

  
  


Después de que Aioria anunciase el final de su turno, ambos se retiraron sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento y se dirigieron al graderío. Un minuto después, el Caballero de Leo anunció a los próximos participantes:

–Saga. –Hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar el siguiente nombre–. Kanon. Vuestro turno.

Los gemelos se pusieron en pie y bajaron los escalones que les separaban de la arena. Se habían sentado separados, tal como venían haciendo en las últimas sesiones. Era evidente que el conflicto que se estaba dando entre ellos se agravaba. Hacía tiempo que había traspasado las paredes de la Casa de Géminis y ya era de dominio público. Por entonces, la mayor parte de habitantes del Santuario sabía que Saga y Kanon no se llevaban del todo bien.

Durante el combate, los gemelos parecían desfogar sus frustraciones golpeando al otro, sin tener en cuenta de que se trataba de un simple entrenamiento. En un momento dado,  Saga consiguió tumbar a Kanon, tirándolo al suelo sin reparo. El gemelo mayor se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del otro y le agarró de las muñecas, practicando una inmovilización completa.

–¡Wow! ¡Menudo golpe! –Exclamó Aioros desde la grada.

 

A Sagitario le resultó curioso ver cómo Saga y Kanon parecían mezclarse el uno con el otro mientras combatían. Reconoció para sí que, en algún momento del enfrentamiento, llegó a no saber cual era cada uno. Como ahora, que ambos yacían enredados en la arena. Si no fuera porque vestían atuendos de distinto color, hubiera jurado que sufría una alucinación que le provocaba ver a Saga dos veces. Sin embargo, Aioros sabía, desde que Saga resucitase, que éste tenía un hermano gemelo, y que, a pesar de ser iguales en apariencia, no podían ser más diferentes en carácter.

 

–Kanon ha mordido el polvo –Rió Deathmask.

–Parece que Saga se lo está poniendo difícil... –Observó Camus.

Los espectadores vieron cómo el menor de los gemelos intentaba zafarse sin éxito, tal vez por no hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no lastimar a su hermano. Las reglas dictaban que, en caso de derribar a un oponente, el dominador debía deshacer la maniobra cuando pasasen diez segundos. Al ver que ninguno de los dos contrincantes se ponía en pie, el árbitro  intervino:

–¡Diez segundos! –Advirtió Aioria.

Al ver que no se separaban, los comentarios en la grada no se hicieron esperar, y todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar. En la arena, y ajeno a todo, Saga realizó una acción que causó conmoción en los presentes.

–¡¿Pero... qué coño?! –Gritó Deathmask.

Shura vio cómo, unos asientos más allá, su amigo se ponía en pie de sopetón. También notó algo extraño en Aioros, que había dejado escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.  El adolescente estaba demasiado pendiente de los gemelos desde hacía rato. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que el otro respondió afirmando que sí. Sin fiarse de la respuesta, Shura posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sagitario y lo atrajo hacia sí. Acto seguido le susurró al oído:

–¿Lo has visto, verdad?

Antes de responder, Aioros giró la cabeza hacia su interlocutor por acto reflejo.

–Sí... –Respondió, tensándose un poco debido a la distancia que había roto Shura –. Lo he visto.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos del adolescente se fijaron en los labios del otro, que articulaban palabras que, debido al embelesamiento, no podía oír. Toda la energía de los sentidos de Aioros se concentraba en la vista mientras miraba a Shura. Entonces, sin querer, recordó la noche en que lo besó. En que se besaron. Volver a tenerlo tan cerca le había provocado una sensación que hacía días que no experimentaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginar que allí mismo, en las gradas, delante de sus compañeros, besaba de nuevo a Shura.

  
  


–¡Vamos a ver, vosotros dos! –Aioria impuso su autoridad como árbitro–. ¿Se os han olvidado las normas?

El grito proferido por su hermano provocó que Aioros volviese a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Interpretó que las palabras de Aioria se dirigían a él y no a los gemelos, por lo que aumentó la escasa distancia que le separaba de Shura. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, reparó en que el árbitro despachaba a Saga y Kanon hacia la grada y llamaba a Milo y Afrodita, que serían los siguientes contrincantes.

  
  


Una vez terminó el entrenamiento, todos los Caballeros de Oro abandonaron el Coliseo. Algunos regresaron hacia el recinto de las Doce Casas, mientras que otros decidieron dar una vuelta por el Santuario o por Rodorio.

 

Camus, Afrodita, Deathmask, Aioros y Shura formaban uno de los grupos que decidió volver hacia el recinto de los doce templos. Como no podía ser de otro modo, mientras iniciaban el ascenso por los interminables escalones, aprovecharon para intercambiar sus pareceres sobre lo acontecido minutos antes en el coliseo de entrenamiento.

–Yo ya no sé lo que veo ni lo que dejo de ver –Concluyó Deathmask, alzando los brazos para posar sus manos tras la nuca.

–Mejor cambiemos de tema, que en este hay demasiada tela que cortar. Que se arreglen entre ellos –dijo Afrodita, desviando el asunto hacia otros menesteres–. Shura, ¿has decidido ya la hora a la que comenzará tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

–No será una fiesta –Puntualizó Capricornio–. Pactamos por una reunión sencilla. Sin excesos.

–Sí, sí, como quieras –Bromeó Piscis–. La reunión sencilla, ¿a qué hora podemos empezar a llegar a tu casa?

Shura, que seguía sin confiar del todo en que las cosas finalmente saliesen como esperaba, no dejaba de dar largas a sus compañeros. No se decidía a fijar una hora concreta para dar comienzo al suplicio de albergar una celebración en su templo.

–Si no nos dices una hora, llegaremos cuando nos dé la gana –Amenazó Deathmask.

–A las ocho –Se apresuró a confirmar el anfitrión.

–Así me gusta, cabrilla: las cosas claras.

 

Antes de despedirse frente al Templo del Centauro, Aioros ofreció a Shura la posibilidad de tomar prestados los sofás de su casa para que los invitados estuviesen más cómodos. El salón de la Casa de Capricornio era muy grande y podía albergar a más de diez personas, pero Shura solo tenía dos sofás y algunas sillas. Necesitaban al menos cuatro tresillos.

  
  


Así pues, al fin  llegó la noche de la celebración. Pocas horas antes, algunos Caballeros ayudaron al anfitrión a subir un par de sofás desde el templo vecino. Dohko de Libra y el Patriarca Shion se habían disculpado por no aceptar la invitación, y Shura comprendió las razones por las que ambos declinaban la oferta y, en cierto modo, se alegró por ahorrarse el trauma que le causaría que tan reputados Caballeros tomasen parte en lo que ya suponía, iba a ir más allá de una “reunión sencilla.”

« Si no conociese a algunos compañeros, aún podría esperar tener un cumpleaños normal. Pero algo me dice que... » Shura confiaba en su intuición. Pocas veces le traicionaba.

 

A partir de las ocho de la noche fueron llegando los invitados, que dejaban los regalos sobre una cómoda y colocaban las provisiones sobre la mesa.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Saludó Aldebarán de manera efusiva–. Traje whisky de...

–Ah... Aldebarán ¡¿Whisky?! –Interrumpió Deathmask desde atrás–. No te pega traer whisky.

El Caballero de Cáncer se procuró un hueco para pasar entre el marco de la puerta y el fornido Tauro, hasta quedar frente a Shura. Alargó los brazos, ofreciendo cuatro botellas de vino al anfitrión.

–Te daría un abrazo, pero voy cargado y paso de cursiladas.

Shura sonrío ante la actitud de su amigo. De sobra sabía que se alegraba por él y que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, pero también conocía el carácter de Deathmask. También a él le costaba mostrar sus emociones y regalar abrazos y muestras de cariño en público.

  
  


–¡Shura!

La voz de Kanon de Géminis resonó en el pasillo público de la Décima Casa.

Segundos después, el gemelo menor se dejó ver bajo el umbral de la puerta de la vivienda. Para entonces, Shura ya había vuelto de la cocina, en donde había dejado el whisky traído por Tauro.

Al ver que el Kanon acudía solo, Shura le preguntó si Saga no venía con él, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un desinteresado:  « Ah, supongo que vendrá más tarde » , acompañado de una finta tras la que se internó en el salón para evadir la cuestión.  « Siguen enfadados » , supuso Shura.

La base de su hipótesis no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Apenas dos minutos después, Saga de Géminis apareció en la puerta sin anunciarse. Entró en la vivienda tras saludar de forma escueta, mostrándose tan distante como de costumbre.

 

En el salón, Afrodita ultimaba la colocación de unos platos sobre la mesa. Había distribuido cuidadosamente los alimentos, para que fuesen accesibles desde casi cualquier ángulo.

Por su parte, Aioros recorría la estancia, distribuyendo vasos y copas entre sus compañeros. Tras hacer recuento de a quienes no había hecho entrega, reparó en que Saga permanecía de pie, en actitud vigilante, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Sintió lástima por él al verlo solo y apartado y se acercó. Su amigo de la infancia ponía el punto de contraste con el resto de Caballeros de Oro, que hacía minutos que habían entablando conversaciones, reían y bebían con alegría.

–¡Saga! –El adolescente se plantó delante del Caballero de Géminis con intención de propiciar su integración en la fiesta–. ¿Vaso o copa? En la mesa hay bebidas –Sonrió.

Obtuvo por respuesta un hiriente silencio acompañado por una severa mirada en la que leyó algo parecido a un: “esfúmate de mi vista, niño.” Dadas las circunstancias, Aioros prefirió dejar a Saga en su ensimismamiento y disfrutar de la presencia del resto de sus compañeros. Pensó que ya encontraría el momento de hablar con él y descubrir de una vez por todas qué demonios le pasaba al Caballero de Géminis para comportarse de manera tan antisocial.

 

Llegado el momento, Milo y Afrodita animaron a Shura a abrir los regalos. Poco a poco fue desenvolviendo paquetes que contenían cosas de su agrado, sorprendiéndose en muchos casos. En ese momento fue consciente de que, a pesar de que no tenía por costumbre mostrar sus gustos, sentimientos o emociones, sus compañeros le conocían mejor de lo que creía.

 

Los chistes, las risas y los recuerdos de infancia fueron los protagonistas de la noche, y ya entrada la madrugada, varios de los presentes se habían acomodado en los sofás del salón; algunos incluso se habían descalzado, desabotonado las camisas y recostado de forma descuidada en los asientos para estar más cómodos. El alcohol iba causando efecto hasta el punto de escucharse canciones mal entonadas y repartirse algún que otro roce disimulado entre algunos.

 

Aioros les observaba con cierto anhelo. Quería divertirse como ellos, dejarse llevar, pero, en un acto de madurez, había hecho lectura de conciencia antes de subir al templo de Shura. Se había recordado durante toda la tarde que esa noche no debía probar el alcohol. La jugada le había salido mal durante la reunión con las Marinas de Poseidón, y no quería volver a causar problemas, y mucho menos volver a ser tildado de mentiroso. No quería fastidiar el cumpleaños de Shura.

 

De eso se encargarían otros.

 

Sin embargo, la curiosidad mató al centauro, y poco después, Aioros sucumbió de nuevo a ella. Aprovechando que casi todos los invitados se habían concentrado en la parte del salón en que estaban los sofás, se aproximó con disimulo a la mesa en la que se encontraban las botellas que contenían alcohol. Eligió una al azar y se marchó con ella al baño. Encerrado en su escondrijo, se sirvió un vaso de vino. Dos. Quizás tres.

Parecía menos sabroso que la vez anterior, de modo que supuso que la calidad de los vinos de Atenea era superior a los aportados por Deathmask.

El sonido del pomo intentando girar en vano y los golpes procurados en la puerta por nudillos desconocidos provocó un sobresalto en el muchacho, que había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba dentro del baño.

–¡¿Vas a tardar mucho en salir?! –La voz de Milo de Escorpio sonó al otro lado de la puerta–. ¡Es que me meo!

–¡Ya voy!

Sea como fuere, no podía salir del baño con la botella en la mano o Milo se daría cuenta de su crimen. Esta vez ocultaría la prueba de su delito. A toda prisa, Aioros se levantó y buscó un escondite para la botella que sostenía. Ante la insistencia del otro por entrar a descargar su vejiga, acabó escondiéndola en lo que le pareció el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Al verle salir acalorado por las prisas, Milo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Qué hacías ahí tanto rato, eh? –Inquirió su compañero.

–¿Tú no te meabas? –Contraatacó el adolescente antes de huir hacia el salón.

 

Más adelante, en un punto incierto de la avanzada madrugada, un revuelo se armó entorno a uno de los sofás del salón. Los rumores pronto se expandieron hasta llegar a los oídos de casi todos los presentes, provocando que algunos compañeros abandonasen los grupos en los que se habían integrado.

Durante el trayecto hacia el sofá para ver qué ocurría, Milo y Deathmask empujaron levemente a Capricornio porque les impedía el paso. Algo en el interior de Shura se puso alerta.

–Ahí está mi hermano también. –Comentó Aioros con interés–. Hay corrillo. ¿Pasa algo? Voy a ver.

Shura vio cómo Sagitario se marchaba tras Cáncer y Escorpio. Al llegar junto al tresillo, Aioros encontró a Aldebarán intentando dejar atrás al grupo que tapaba el asiento. Parecía acalorado: tenía la cara roja y se daba aire con la mano de manera torpe y agitada.  Aioros apartó con el hombro a quienes le impedían ver qué pasaba en el sofá.

–¡Ah! Pero...

El adolescente no podía desviar la mirada de la escena, que superaba con creces las expectativas acerca de los extraños comportamientos que dos de sus compañeros habían mantenido durante las semanas anteriores. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquellos dos se besaban, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Presa de la tosquedad generada por haber consumido algo de alcohol, tropezó al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás. Topó contra alguien que le sujetó por los hombros y acto seguido le tapó los ojos.

« ¡Por Zeus! ¡Han perdido la cabeza! » , pensó Capricornio, impidiendo la vista a su compañero. 

Se reprochó por haber invitado a un menor de edad a una fiesta llena de alcohol y locos.

 

–¡A ver! ¡Quiero ver! –Afrodita llegó como un huracán después de que Milo le avisase de lo que acontecía.

Apartó con brusquedad a aquellos compañeros que le impedían el paso, y aprovechó el hueco que dejaban Shura y Aioros al retirarse para posicionarse en primera fila.

 

Por su parte, el Caballero de Capricornio intentó poner orden entre sus compañeros, pero éstos no parecían tener intención de dispersarse.  Ante el surrealismo de la escena, reprendió a todos, apartándolos uno a uno del lugar.

Agarró el brazo de Aioros con intención de alejarlo del espectáculo y masculló entre dientes:  « No sé quienes son más gilipollas, si ellos por enrollarse en el sofá o los demás por aplaudirles. » E n un acto de responsabilidad adulta,  s e lo llevó al otro lado de la sala para mantenerlo al margen de la morbosa actitud del resto.  « Aioria es un irresponsable » , pensó, al confirmar que para Leo era incompatible acudir a una fiesta y cuidar de su hermano.

–Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo antes de emprender la marcha de nuevo hacia los sofás.

–¿Eh? –Acertó a murmurar el muchacho.

Bajo los efectos del alcohol, Aioros no atendió a las indicaciones de Shura. Solo pudo sentir un escalofrío al notar que éste le agarraba por ambos brazos mientras emitía la orden. Vio cómo se alejaba hacia donde el corrillo continuaba formando alboroto. No quería que Shura se alejase de él, de modo que, más presa de la embriaguez que de la cordura, salió en persecución, pese al tambaleo más que evidente que denotaban sus piernas.

 

Shura advirtió a sus compañeros que guardasen la compostura, que disimulasen y que hiciesen como que no habían visto nada. Con el fin de recomponer la reunión, continuó poniendo orden entre los demás. «La boca cerrada, Milo. Para siempre.» «Ni una palabra, Rosita, o te rajo las flores.» «Tú a lo tuyo, Camus.» «Aioria, ve con tu hermano.» «¡Aioros, no mires más!»

Cuando hubo conseguido alejar a todos del foco de interés, regresó al sofá y, sin mediar palabra, agarró del hombro a cada protagonista del altercado para generar espacio entre ellos y poner fin al espectáculo.

Agotado tras ejecutar la tarea de improvisado agente del orden, advirtió a sus compañeros que era tarde y todos habían bebido demasiado. A fin de no tambalearse más, Shura se apoyó en aquel que se había parado junto a él. Miró hacia su derecha e inclinó la cabeza levemente hasta encontrarse con una mata de cabello castaño revuelto.

« ¿Qué hace Aioros aquí? Le pedí que se quedase junto a la ventana », se dijo al descubrir que el muchacho había omitido su advertencia.

Acto seguido, se escucharon algunas voces de agradecimiento y despedidas y, poco a poco los Caballeros de Oro fueron abandonando la Casa de Capricornio.

  
  


Por fin había conseguido desalojar su casa. De forma descuidada, Shura se dejó caer en uno de los sofás prestados por Sagitario para liberarse de tensiones. El vino se le había subido a la cabeza y, aunque todavía era consciente de la mayoría de acciones que realizaba, se vio en la necesidad de reposar.

  
  


Estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño cuando notó que unos dedos daban toquecitos sobre su brazo. Acto seguido, la mano dueña de los mismos, pasó por detrás de su nuca y comenzó a acariciar el cabello que le nacía en el cuello. Alguien se había sentado a su lado.

–Mira, estaba en mi casa. La encontré dentro de un viejo álbum de fotos.

Shura entreabrió un ojo y giró la cabeza levemente hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz. Aioros. A su lado. Junto a él en el sofá.

–Yo no la había dejado ahí, quizás Aioria la guardó después de que yo muriese.

 

La otra mano de Aioros sostenía una fotografía frente a ambos.

 

Shura abrió ambos ojos e intentó enfocar para visualizar la imagen. Dos muchachos sonrientes miraban hacia la cámara. Ambos con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas manchadas de tierra. Uno rodeaba al otro en un abrazo.

–Somos nosotros –Acertó a decir.

Aioros sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza con suavidad hasta que topó con la de su amigo.

–¿Por qué no te has ido a casa? –Preguntó Shura.

–Tenía que darte mi regalo de cumpleaños –Susurró Aioros.

 

Sin pensarlo más, Aioros depositó un beso en la sien de Shura antes de rectificar su postura. Con la habilidad propia de un felino, realizó de forma rápida, pero al mismo tiempo con sutileza y sigilo, los movimientos necesarios para quedar a horcajadas sobre el otro. La mano que poco antes acariciaba la nuca de Capricornio, ahora sostenía su barbilla.

Jamás supo por qué, pero Aioros comenzó a dar tímidos besos en las mejillas y alrededor de los labios de Shura.

–Tu barba rasca.

Las risas entrecortadas que surgieron de ambos se apagaron en el momento en que las manos de Shura se posaron en las caderas de Aioros.

Al aproximar sus labios a los de Capricornio, Aioros todavía atesoraba la fotografía entre sus dedos. La soltó a fin de poder valerse de su otra mano para acariciar de forma simultánea el rostro y el cabello del hombre que permanecía recostado en el sofá, prisionero bajo sus piernas.

 

Tras disfrutar de los besos que intercambiaron, Aioros se dirigió a explorar nuevos lugares. El sueño que le había desvelado días atrás acudió a su mente, dándole pistas sobre el camino a seguir. Descendió hacia el cuello de Capricornio y apartó la tela del jersey para dejar otro beso allí donde se daba la unión con la clavícula.

Las manos de Shura abandonaron las caderas de su amigo para ascender por los costados de su tronco hasta detenerse en su espalda. Lo atrajo hacia sí para tenerlo más cerca, en un abrazo que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriéndole dar.

–Aioros, esto no...

–Tsh...

 

Ninguno de los dos pudo ni buscó la manera de pensar con claridad en los minutos siguientes. Se rindieron a la evidencia de que, en la manera que fuese, se necesitaban al uno al otro. Y, al menos durante un breve lapso de tiempo, se otorgaron cierta libertad como regalo de cumpleaños.

 


	15. Declaración de intenciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**15\. Declaración de intenciones.**

  
  


Había quedado más que confirmado: el sofá no era el mejor sitio para dormir. Shura se revolvió incómodo, pasando un brazo por encima de sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz de la mañana que, insolente, se colaba por la ventana para molestar.

Tenía la cabeza mejor de lo que pensaba: la resaca después de una noche de fiesta no hizo aparición. Había bebido, sí, aunque quizás menos que el resto de invitados a su cumpleaños. Aún así, se sentía algo aturdido y agradeció que ese día el entrenamiento estuviese programado en horario de tarde.

Titubeó al incorporarse, pero al fin cumplió el objetivo de quedar sentado en el tresillo, todavía con las piernas estiradas. No recordaba haberse tumbado, pero resultaba obvio que durante la noche lo había hecho. Tenía el hombro y brazo izquierdos algo entumecidos, tal vez por haber descansado en mala postura, o como si hubiese pasado horas soportando un peso que en ese momento no acertaba a identificar.

Bajó las piernas del asiento y contactó con el suelo frío. No se soprendió por la temperatura que asimilaron sus pies, puesto que se trataba de una nueva mañana de invierno. Se desperezó expandiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejando escapar un bostezo. Tras encontrar fuerza de apoyo en sus propios brazos, se impulsó hacia arriba hasta quedar de pie. Avanzó un par de pasos, con cuidado de no dar un traspiés a causa de la torpeza, y así evitar golpearse contra la mesa baja que había frente a los sofás.

Más dormida que despierta, su mente procesó la fantasía que le había acompañdo durante la fase de sueño. Había soñado con Aioros. Con los besos de Aioros.

El estado que invadía a Shura en aquel momento era dual: por una parte, se sentía a gusto consigo mismo y recordaba con ternura lo ocurrido durante el sueño. Pero por otro lado, la culpabilidad no tardó en aparecer. Shura no podía controlar sus sueños, y eso le frustraba.

  
  


Ya en el baño, se deshizo de las prendas que vestía, las echó al cesto de ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el chorro de agua actuase como reconstituyente. No se entretuvo demasiado: un nuevo día comenzaba y tenía una lista de deberes por cumplir. Se anudó una toalla a la cintura y se aproximó al lavabo.

La imagen de la cara y el cuerpo que devolvía el espejo reflejaba el estado de su alma. Shura de Capricornio llevaba varios minutos viendo a un hombre que se había abandonado durante hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos, extrañando al tacto esos vellos de barba corta que pronto cumplirían cuatro días en su rostro. «Te queda bien la barba esa.» A su mente acudieron las palabras que unos días antes le había dedicado Aioros. No sabía si el muchacho lo había dicho en serio o solamente con ánimo de destensar la austeridad que se había impuesto en el ambiente previo a la sesión de estudio. «Es cierto que no me queda mal», opinó Capricornio, considerando la posibilidad de pasar un tiempo sin afeitarse. Sin embargo, acto seguido activó su escudo de autodefensa. Abrió el armario, cogió la cuchilla y rasuró cada uno de los pelos que sobresalían de la piel de su barbilla.

Shura no podía eliminar los recuerdos de su memoria, y sabía que debería lidiar y convivir con ellos por el resto de su vida. Pero lo que sí podía lograr, era esforzarse por eliminar el máximo número posible de elementos que le enlazasen al “actual” Caballero de Sagitario más allá de la amistad.

  
  


Debía desayunar antes de salir de casa, de modo que, al salir del baño, se fijó dos simples objetivos: primero regresaría al salón para descorrer las cortinas y abriría la ventana para ventilar la estancia; segundo: entraría en la cocina para preparar café y alimento con los que llenar su estómago.

Al pasar junto al sofá en el que había dormido, algo llamó su atención: un papel blanco en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y, al alzarse de nuevo, le dio la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba.

  
  


_–Mira, e_ _staba en mi casa. La encontré dentro de un viejo álbum de fotos. Yo no la había dejado ahí, quizás Aioria la guardó después de que yo muriese._

_–_ _Somos nosotros._

 

Shura tragó saliva al ver la fotografía que Aioros le había entregado en el sueño como regalo de cumpleaños. Entonces, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, notó cómo d os brazos rodeaban su cintura, un torso se adhería a su espalda y una cabeza se insertaba entre sus escápulas.

_–_ Buenos días  –Susurró la voz de Aioros.

Shura se tensó por instinto para dar paso inmediato a una sensación de tranquilidad. Su cerebro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo y sentidos lo hicieron por él, tomando la licencia de realizar la mayor parte del trabajo en una fracción de segundo.

–Estoy preparando el desayuno –Aioros asomó la cabeza por uno de los costados de Shura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces Shura experimentó el mismo grado de satisfacción e inseguridad al tener a Aioros en su casa bajo esas circunstancias. Sin plantearse la razón, se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con el muchacho. «Ha pasado la noche aquí», pensó mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado. «No fue un sueño.»

–Llevas el jersey al revés.

–Ah... –Sagitario comprobó que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, pero no iba a consentir que Shura cuestionase su forma de vestir, y menos en aquel momento–.  No me hables de cómo vestir. Tú solo llevas una toalla a la cintura –Sonrió.

De inmediato, Aioros se separó del otro y caminó hacia el lado contrario, para acabar desapareciendo tras entrar en la cocina. Se apoyó en la encimera y dejó escapar un suspiro. Debía dar tiempo a sus neuronas a procesar la escena: acababa de abrazar a Shura por detrás, cuando éste llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura como único atuendo. Era invierno, pero se sintió no menos que acalorado.

  
  


Minutos más tarde, Aioros servía el desayuno en la mesa del salón mientras en el cuarto, Shura cubría su cuerpo con ropa. El adolescente tomó asiento en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba durante las lecciones particulares de Historia y comenzó a verter té en las tazas que había dispuesto.

–¿Por qué te has afeitado? –Preguntó Aioros mientras Shura se aproximaba a la mesa–. La barba te quedaba bien.

Capricornio no supo qué responder. Se había rasurado la cara esa misma mañana, en un último intento de destruir lo que en ese instante se limitaba a disfrutar sin cuestionar nada.

Al tomar plena consciencia de que lo acontecido la noche anterior no había sido producto de un sueño, algo se había removido en su interior. Durante los segundos en que permaneció prisionero del abrazo de Aioros, las palabras de su amigo Afrodita acudieron a su mente como una cascada que arrastró prácticamente todas las barreras y límites que Shura se había impuesto:  « ¡Has pasado trece años condenándote por su muerte, por no poder volver a verlo! ¡Se nota a la legua que os gustáis, joder! ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira y te trata Aioros?! ¡Desde siempre! ¡Tendríais que dejaros de hostias y estar juntos! » 

Tener a Aioros aquella mañana en su casa, en actitud tan familiar como hacía años que no se daba, significaba mucho para él.

Jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente a Afrodita que días atrás le hiciese ver la realidad, liberándolo de una vez por todas del velo que cegaba sus ojos. Resultaba evidente para muchas personas que Shura y Aioros sentían algo especial el uno por el otro desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

–Puedo dejarla crecer de nuevo –Propuso Capricornio.

–Si quieres... –Aioros encogió los hombros mientras  alcanzaba una loncha de jamón para llevársela a la boca– Ya te dije que te queda bien. Aunque rasca un poco.

Quizás Capricornio no era capaz de exteriorizar sus sentimientos por vía de la palabra, pero muchos gestos, acciones y miradas hablaban por sí solos. Revolvió el pelo de su amigo al intuir que a Sagitario le producía cierta vergüenza mencionar los besos y caricias que se habían regalado durante la noche. Apenas habían pasado horas.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe al instituto? He de bajar a hacer gestiones a Rodorio y necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Shura se preguntó por qué había lanzado tal propuesta, pero enseguida asumió que había cosas que era mejor no cuestionar, simplemente aceptar como naturales.

Aioros no dio crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.  «¿Quiere acompañarme a clase?» , se preguntó. Se llevó la taza a los labios e ingirió un poco de té para pasar mejor la saliva y destensar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

 

Bajaron al Templo del Centauro, donde Shura aguardó pacientemente a que Aioros saliese de su habitación, a la que había entrado para cambiarse de ropa. Apenas diez minutos más tarde, ambos descendían las Doce Casas con paso calmo pero constante. Una vez en el pueblo, Shura despidió a Aioros a las puertas del instituto y vio cómo algunos compañeros de Sagitario le dirigían alguna que otra mirada.

El resto de la mañana, Shura se dedicó a realizar las gestiones que tenía la obligación de resolver en Rodorio. Las obras en el Santuario estaban a punto de completarse y era hora de saldar cuentas con la constructora. No le apasionaba la tarea de realizar pagos y recibir facturas, pero dado que Shion lo había nombrado responsable y supervisor de dichas reparaciones, debía cumplir su misión.

A última hora de la mañana, el Caballero de Capricornio visitó algunos comercios, de los que salió tras haber comprado algunos alimentos que hacían falta en su casa.  « Huevos, tomates, algo de fruta y un par de lechugas » , enumeró, haciendo un repaso mental a las carencias de su despensa. Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Cargado con las bolsas de la compra, recorrió algunas calles hasta llegar frente a unas verjas que le resultaban familiares.  « Podría esperar aquí » , pensó.

Entre tantos chicos y chicas de edades parecidas, Shura intentó distinguir a la persona que buscaba. Minutos después, atisbó entre la multitud el cabello castaño y la figura de Aioros. Caminaba junto a otros chicos que supuso de su misma clase.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces Shura vio que Aioros aminoraba la velocidad de sus pasos hasta quedar prácticamente parado entre el gentío. Los alumnos que acompañaban a Sagitario se le acercaron haciendo preguntas que Shura no podía oír desde donde se encontraba. Notaban que algo pasaba con su compañero, pero Aioros se limitaba a hacer gestos de negación y afirmación con la cabeza. Shura leyó en sus labios las palabras “estoy bien”, y vio cómo se despedía de los estudiantes con una tímida sonrisa antes de reemprender la marcha.

  
  


Aioros había dado por supuesto que su amigo hacía horas que había regresado al Santuario, de modo que, al ver su figura entre la gente, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos: Shura estaba a escasos metros de distancia, esperando a las puertas del instituto.

Mientras avanzaba, Aioros pensó una y mil manera de saludarle delante de tanta gente. Con la mano, con un gesto de la cabeza, con un simple “hola” o con un toque amistoso en el brazo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, al llegar frente a Shura, solo pudo pararse justo delante y dar un par de pasos para acortar la distancia antes de hundir la cabeza en su pecho.

–Aioros.

Shura ahogó una exclamación al ver la reacción de su amigo. De ningún modo esperaba que el muchacho le saludase de tal manera en público. Como pudo, dejó las bolsas en el suelo para dedicar toda su atención a quien la merecía.

–He aprobado el examen de Historia –Aioros dejó escapar un hilo de voz aún con la cabeza oculta, mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del torso de Shura para enlazarlos a su espalda–. Gracias a ti.

Capricornio sonrió antes de corresponder el abrazo. Ambos dejaron el mundo a un lado. Poco les importó si otras personas podían verles.

  
  


–¿Batiste los huevos?

–¡Sí! –Aioros estiró el brazo hacia su amigo para darle el bol que contenía el objeto de la petición.

–Buen trabajo.

Shura sonrió al ver que Aioros se tomaba en serio la improvisada clase de cocina que habían iniciado al regresar de Rodorio.

  
  


_Al ver a su amigo cargado con bolsas y atisbar que una de ellas contenía huevos, Aioros recordó las palabras que Afrodita había dicho el día que fueron al campo:_ _«_ _T_ _ienes que probar la tortilla de Shura. La hace muchísimo mejor que yo. Quizás un día cocine para ti si se lo pides.»_

_–Shura –dijo Aioros mientras caminaban por el sendero de vuelta al Santuario–. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?_

_–Dime._

_–¿Querrías... –Desvió la mirada hacia las piedras del suelo– cocinar tortilla de patatas para mí?_

_–Por supuesto._

 

Capricornio escurrió las patatas que acababa de freír valiéndose de una espátula para sacarlas de la sartén y ponerlas en el bol con los huevos batidos. Shura miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente que, con movimientos hábiles, agrupaba las cáscaras, las arrojaba al cubo de la basura, se lavaba las manos bajo el grifo y por último las secaba con el delantal que tenía anudado a la cintura.

–¡La sal!

–¡Oído cocina! –Aioros bromeó ante la orden de su “jefe.”

–¡Gracias! –dijo Shura ante de realizar la siguiente petición–. Ahora ven aquí.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a su amigo. Aioros tomó el puesto que había quedado libre y esperó a recibir la siguiente pauta.

–Mezcla las patatas con los huevos –Indicó Shura mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de Aioros–. Remueve.

–Esto da un poco de asco –El adolescente frunció los labios.

–Cuando te lo comas te sabrá a gloria –Afirmó Capricornio–. Ahora viértelo en la sartén.

Shura le tendió una paleta de cocina y dio instrucciones para que continuase cocinando. Le explicó cómo hacer que el huevo cuajase alrededor de las patatas, a fuego lento, y cómo remover con la paleta para que no se pegase. Aioros parecía dudar de sus capacidades para cocinar, preguntando en varias ocasiones si lo estaba haciendo bien. Al recibir respuesta afirmativa de su amigo, sonreía con timidez, emocionado por lograr pequeños avances.

–Bien, ahora hay que darle la vuelta. ¿Te arriesgas? –Preguntó Shura con una sonrisa–. Hay que coger un plato, ponerlo al revés y girar la sartén con confianza.

–Hmm... –Sagitario cuestionó por lo bajo su capacidad para realizar dicha maniobra–. Creo que es mejor si me ayudas.

–De acuerdo.

Aioros soltó un momento el mango de la sartén y la paleta, se recogió las mangas por encima de los codos y tomó el plato que Shura le daba. Lo colocó al revés sobre la sartén para que actuase a modo de tapa, y agarró el mango con la mano que quedaba libre. Shura posó sus manos sobre las de Aioros para complementar la maniobra, cumpliendo la petición del muchacho.

–No te lo pienses mucho, solo aprieta el plato contra la sartén y haz el giro –Animó–. Yo te ayudo.

Dicho y hecho. Demostrando auténtica coordinación y complementación, Shura y Aioros obtuvieron el éxito en la elaboración de su primera tortilla en conjunto. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos disfrutaron de los resultados de su clase particular de cocina.

–Afrodita tenía razón. Tu tortilla de patatas está mucho mejor que la suya. Está buenísima.

 

Después de comer recogieron la mesa y limpiaron la cocina. Al terminar, Aioros le dijo a Shura que tenía tarea del instituto y que debía regresar a casa. En esa ocasión no era de Historia, sino de algunas materias a las que Aioros se había adaptado mejor. La despedida se saldó con el mutuo acuerdo de quedar más tarde para ir a entrenar.

  
  


Horas más tarde, ambos descendían hacia la arena de combate. Realizaron el camino mientras conversaban de varios temas:

–Por cierto –Continuó Shura–. Después de comer, cuando ya te habías ido, hice la colada –Miró de reojo a Aioros, que caminaba a su lado–. Quería que supieras que encontré cierto objeto en el cesto de ropa sucia –Añadió con sarcasmo–. Ahora algunas de mis camisetas tienen color de vino tinto.

–Ah... ¿y por qué me lo dices a mí? –El adolescente fingió no saber a qué se refería su amigo.

–Tsk, ya hablaremos sobre esto en otro momento.

  
  


Sin darse cuenta, llegaron frente al Templo de Géminis. Hacía tiempo que Aioros había dejado de sentir rechazo al cruzarlo. Al tener que bajar cinco días por semana a Rodorio para ir al instituto y alguna que otra vez para entrenar, Aioros había normalizado el trayecto por el pasillo público de la Tercera Casa.

Además, con el paso de los días había aprendido a leer en el comportamiento de Saga poco más que remordimientos. Le parecía que el mayor de los gemelos se sentía cohibido y avergonzado por sus acciones del pasado, y que sentía más miedo que él a afrontar los hechos.

–¿Hablaste con Saga? –Shura planteó la pregunta sin miramientos.

–Todavía no –Confesó Aioros–. No he encontrado el momento. O más bien, no he creído ver en Saga el momento para hablar.

–Hmm... entiendo.

–Creo que todavía no está preparado –Aioros expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta–. Está igual con todos. No habla demasiado con nadie.

–Saga está hecho un lío. Espero que resuelva pronto sus problemas –Deseó Capricornio.

–Aioria me contó lo de Hades. Me dijo que Saga, Camus y tú fuisteis muy amigos por entonces.

–Es cierto. Fueron días difíciles y en poco tiempo forjamos una amistad sólida.

Shura recordó los trágicos acontecimientos vividos durante el asalto al Santuario bajo las órdenes del Ejército del dios del Inframundo. En aquellos momentos, Camus y Saga se erigieron como dos pilares para él. Deathmask y Afrodita lo habían sido siempre, pero ellos recibieron misiones distintas y sus caminos se separaron. También Shion.

Shura sintió que las mismas personas que habían sufrido algo similar a él, continuaban siendo aquellas que hoy día se profesaban apoyo mutuo. Todos continuaban enlazados de algún modo. Excepto Saga.

Saga había construido un muro a su alrededor y no dejaba que nadie lo traspasase. Shura intuía qué podía estar pasando, pero no había hablado con él para esclarecer el asunto. Se sintió culpable por abandonar a un amigo, alguien cuyo apoyo había resultado primordial en el pasado, así que, con firmeza, se prometió que no dejaría pasar más tiempo para ayudarle a mitigar su tormento.

 

–Yo perdoné a Saga hace tiempo. El mismo día que a vosotros. Puede que piense que todavía le odio –Argumentó Aioros–. De hecho, no voy a negar que le maldije unos días. Pero ya no es así.

Sagitario hizo referencia al día en que había aclarado las cosas con Shura. Aquella tarde, había declarado no sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia los compañeros que participaron en la Rebelión de Saga. El perdón también incluía al Caballero de Géminis, pero todavía no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo.

 

– ¡Por Atenea! ¡No podemos...

El grito retumbó en el Templo de los Gemelos, procedente de la garganta de alguien que se encontraba unos metros más adelante. Shura y Aioros no podían verlo, puesto que se ocultaba tras una de las columnas que presidían el pasillo central del templo.

– ...como lo hicimos y ahora hacer como si nada! ¡¿Estamos o no estamos?!

 

Como si de un juego de perspicacia visual se tratase, dos cabezas se asomaron durante un segundo para encarar a los inoportunos transeúntes; una desde cada lado de la columnata. Se esfumaron a la misma velocidad a la que se habían mostrado.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –Aioros miró a todas partes, buscando el origen de la voz que había profesado tales gritos– ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que...?

–Tsh... Calla –Advirtió Shura, que había estado más atento al altercado–. Haz como que no has oído nada.

–Pero... –Reclamó Aioros, curioso por desvelar qué sucedía.

–Tsh... Camina con sigilo y salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.

Como si de dos sombras se tratasen, Sagitario y Capricornio reanudaron la marcha, viendo cada vez más cerca la salida de la Tercera Casa.

« Maldita sea, por qué tuvimos elegir esta tarde para entrenar » , pensó Shura.

  
  


R ogó a los dioses por que Sagitario no se traumatizase al volver a presenciar una escena de semejante calibre entre dos compañeros e intentaron mostrarse estoicos, como si no hubieran escuchado nada.  Acto seguido, agarró a Aioros por un hombro, le impulsó hacia delante y agilizó el paso. El muchacho, aunque confuso, se dejó arrastrar, invadido por la agradable sensación que le provocaba la proximidad de su amigo.

Al pasar junto a la parte final de la columnata,  Shura tragó saliva y afianzó el agarre al hombro de Aioros, pero éste no pudo  evitar desviar la mirada hacia un lado, al notar la presencia de quien se ocultaba entre las columnas.  «¿Ese es  Saga? » , pensó. 

Siguieron avanzando sin volver la vista atrás.

  
  


Al día siguiente, Aioros despertó en el Templo del Centauro dispuesto a encarar cierto asunto. Desde que había vuelto a la vida, se había dedicado a muchas cosas nuevas, entre ellas, a zanjar asuntos pendientes. Afrontar uno más no le haría daño. Aquel día se había levantado con la firme intención de hablar con Saga de Géminis aunque éste no quisiese.

Así pues, salió de casa en dirección a la Tercera Casa. Se cruzó a un gemelo subiendo los peldaños hacia la Casa de Cáncer. Intercambiaron saludos y, al recibir una actitud abierta por parte del otro, pudo confirmar que se trataba de Kanon. Por tanto, supuso que aquel que veía a unos metros, terminando de tender la ropa de la colada en la parte trasera del templo, era Saga. Se aproximó y saludó.

–Buenos días Saga.

El gemelo mayor se volvió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Tras saludar, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, consciente de que el momento que tanto le hastiaba afrontar, había llegado por fin.

–He venido a hablar contigo.

 


	16. Con uñas y dientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**16\. Con uñas y dientes.**

 

Saga había cambiado en físico. No tanto en carácter. En esta nueva vida, Aioros echaba en falta la parte afable a su amigo de la infancia y se preguntaba cuánto quedaba del Saga que una vez conoció. «O creí conocer», se corrigió. Porque Aioros había considerado al Caballero de Géminis como un amigo, aunque con él nunca hubiese tenido la misma confianza que con otros compañeros.

A pesar de tener la misma edad que antes de morir, en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su resurrección, Aioros se había vuelto más maduro de lo que siempre había sido. Ahora veía más clara la diferencia entre lo que significaba considerar a alguien un amigo y realmente sentir que lo era. Saga no era ni había sido su amigo. «Shura sí», se dijo con plena convicción.

  
  


El hombre que tenía delante le doblaba la edad. Saga tenía hoy 28 años. Seguía teniendo el cabello muy largo y conservaba las facciones básicas que ayudaban a identificarlo como el muchacho de quince años que Aioros mantenía entre sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, ahora se veía derrotado, como si fuese cautivo de su propia mente, incapaz de exteriorizar sus intrigas, y lamentase día tras día aquello que le corrompía desde quién sabía cuándo. Saga siempre había sido un misterio para todos. Ahora más que nunca.

  
  


Con paso vago, el Caballero de Géminis dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó a la escalinata que llevaba al pórtico trasero de su templo, tomó asiento e invitó a Aioros a hacer lo mismo.

«He venido a hablar contigo.»

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Saga, que maldijo una y mil veces la sonrisa conciliadora que se dibujaba en el rostro de Aioros. «Sigue haciendo lo mismo», pensó, recordando la cantidad de problemas que Sagitario había desarmado con un simple arquear de sus labios. Desde siempre, el Caballero de la Novena Casa había mediado en muchos de los conflictos que surgían entre compañeros. Trece años atrás, los Caballeros de Oro eran apenas unos niños, y hacerse cargo de todos no resultaba tarea fácil, y tanto Saga como Aioros, por ser los mayores, debían cuidar de ellos. Sin embargo, Saga se escaqueaba siempre que le era posible.

En la vida del Caballero de Géminis había otra persona oculta a los demás, a la que también debía dedicar tiempo, de modo que cada vez con más frecuencia, prefería elegir pasar tiempo con su gemelo y dejar a Aioros la responsabilidad de atender a los pequeños. Para Saga no había lugar a duda: a Aioros se le daba muy bien encargarse de los niños, y él contaba cada minuto que pasaba alejado de su otra mitad.

  
  


–Estoy aquí porque quiero arreglar las cosas –Continuó Sagitario tras haber tomado asiento–. Ya ha quedado todo resuelto con otros compañeros, pero faltas tú.

El Caballero de Géminis guardó silencio. Prefería escuchar y limitarse a hablar cuando lo estimase oportuno. No quería que su intervención echase a perder todos los esfuerzos de Aioros.

–Sé que hiciste cosas horribles, me han contado algunas. Pero... todo es diferente ahora –Miró al frente y se mostró seguro de sus palabras–. Cuando resucité todo fue bastante confuso, me pilló de sorpresa y tuve mucho miedo, pero ya no me siento tan extraño. –Continuó–. Atenea dijo que me relajase, que tengo mucha vida por delante. Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea, porque el yo de antes estaba siempre alerta, entrenando y compitiendo, pero creo que con el tiempo conseguiré adaptarme al cien por cien. He hecho grandes progresos.

Aioros se levantó y se posicionó ante Saga para encararlo de frente.

–Ya no te odio, Saga, pero no voy a negar que sentí un profundo rechazo hacia ti cuando todo aquello pasó, y también durante unos días después de resucitar.

–Eres valiente. Querría decir lo mismo de mí, pero... –Saga se interrumpió–. Me alegra mucho que vuelvas a ser amigo de Shura y los otros.

Aioros leyó en los ojos de Saga un profundo arrepentimiento, tal como había sucedido con Afrodita, Deathmask, Camus y el propio Shura.

No quiso alargar más la miseria de aquel hombre, pero algo en su interior necesitaba comprender determinados hechos para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Aún así, lo primordial era ayudar a Saga a salir del pozo en el que se había metido.

–Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo –Saga se llevó las manos a las sienes y se echó el pelo hacia atrás para despejarse la frente–. No te haces una idea del tormento que...

–¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó hace trece años? Creo sinceramente que necesitas que alguien te escuche. –Propuso Aioros–. A lo mejor no soy el más indicado, solo tengo catorce años y todo el mundo repite que soy muy joven para algunas cosas. Pero creo que se me da bien escuchar y comprender. No es necesario que me expliques todo, solo lo que quieras contarme. En el fondo sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.

Saga debía dar tantas explicaciones que no sabía cómo empezar a pedir disculpas. A pesar de que Aioros le acababa de decir que no era necesario mencionar todo, sintió que la única forma de obtener tanto el perdón de Aioros como el propio, era contando la verdad.

–Hace trece años yo... –Exhaló en profundidad–. Perdí la cordura –Por fin el Caballero de Géminis se lanzaba a hablar–. No sé cómo contarte esto.

Ante el silencio que suplantó a la conversación, Aioros intuyó que algo se cocía dentro de la mente de Saga. Seguramente su compañero estuviese pugnando contra demasiados recuerdos en el interior de su cabeza. Aún así, se arriesgó a preguntar algo que llevaba sopesando desde el momento en que Aioria le habló de Kanon.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con encerrar a Kanon en Cabo Sunion?

Sagitario estaba seguro de que había tocado una fibra sensible en Saga. Se sintió cruel, pero al mismo tiempo confió en que aquello hiciese reaccionar a su compañero de una vez por todas. Esperaba que su pregunta sirviese de ayuda para que Saga se deshiciera de aquello que le carcomía por dentro.

–Sí, Cabo Sunion marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Y en la de Kanon. Sucedió algo entre nosotros que me hizo enloquecer.

Aioros dejó que Saga hablase. Era evidente que tenía mucho que contar.

–No podía soportar que Kanon viviera oculto, él no merecía esa clase de vida. Quisimos hacernos con el control del Santuario porque pensamos que solo así podríamos ser libres y llevar las cosas a nuestra manera. Pero él comenzó a cuestionarlo todo, amenazó con marcharse del Santuario y yo pensé que le perdería para siempre. Lo llevé a Cabo Sunion para recuperarle más tarde, pero...

Escuchar aquellas palabras y ver lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Saga redujo el corazón de Aioros a polvo, y le hizo sentir una profunda pena por su amigo de la infancia.

–Saga... si hubiera conocido la situación, podría haber hecho algo. Yo habría renunciado al puesto de Patriarca para que tú y Kanon fueseis libres. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

–Tú vivías por y para el deber, eras el Caballero perfecto, te esforzabas día y noche por ser el nuevo Patriarca y demostrabas con creces tus capacidades para serlo –El gemelo mayor soltó un suspiro cargado de ironía–. ¿Cómo podría haberte contado que necesitaba gobernar el Santuario para que mi hermano y yo...? Solo teníamos catorce años.

–Aunque te cueste creerlo, lo habría comprendido.

  
  


La respuesta obtenida satisfizo parte de la curiosidad del Caballero de Sagitario, y respetó que Saga todavía mantuviese guardados algunos secretos. Entendió que aquello que había desencadenado la serie de nefastos acontecimientos que asolaron el Santuario, tenía su origen en un arrebato pasional de cuestionable razón. Saga había perdido el control como respuesta a una situación personal que lo había convertido en un muchacho desesperado.

Fue entonces cuando Aioros ató algunos cabos y enlazó sucesos ocurridos durante días anteriores. Según sus pesquisas, lo que mantenía a Saga de Géminis atrapado en el fondo del pozo desde que resucitó, y lo que le había hecho enloquecer trece años atrás, compartían origen. Todo apuntaba a una única dirección.

–Ayer cuando crucé tu templo con Shura... escuché gritos –Aioros se aventuró a caminar por terrero inestable, aún a riesgo de recibir una respuesta nada agradable por parte de Saga.

–Uno no elige de quién se enamora. Yo tuve la mala fortuna de...

–No digas eso –Consoló Aioros.

–Está todo mal –Se lamentó Saga–. Kanon tiene razón. Él no hace... él no hacía más que advertirme.

–Según lo que dices, si el amor que sientes está mal, entonces el mío también. Y no voy a aceptar eso. Shaka me dijo que el amor no entiende de personas, ni de fronteras ni de... –Hizo una pausa– Ni de edades.

Aioros interpretó la mirada de Saga como si éste cuestionase qué podía saber del amor un muchacho de catorce años.

–Según lo que acabas de decir, entonces yo también debería asumir que me enamoré de la persona equivocada. ¿Quién nos iba a decir a ti y a mí que al resucitar nos enamoraríamos de quienes no debíamos?

–Esto no viene de ahora –Géminis desvió la mirada, inquieto–. Hace muchos años que nosotros...

–Entonces... ¿cuando competíamos para ser Patriarca... tú ya... con él? –Aioros abrió los ojos y la boca con desmesura antes de notar que un leve sonrojo encendía sus mejillas–. Como no sabía que él existía –Se trabó al intentar explicarse–, no pensé que... que tú ya... pues eso.

–Ahm –Saga sintió que un sudor frío invadía su cuerpo–. No deberíamos hablar de esto –Trató de huir por la tangente–. Son cosas de mayores.

Enterarse de que Saga, con su misma edad, ya había dado el paso que algunos estudiantes mencionaban en el instituto, hizo que Aioros se pusiera nervioso. Hasta ese momento había tenido sentimientos, pensamientos y reacciones corporales en otros sentidos, pero no en la dirección que sugería el Caballero de Géminis. Aioros se amedrentó ante la idea de que quizá algún día sintiese deseos de recorrer ese mismo camino con Shura. «¿Cómo podría decirle algo así?», pensó, antes de sacudir la cabeza para dispersar la idea.

–Bueno, es un poco raro, –Aioros continuó a pesar de no haber obtenido una respuesta transparente por parte de Saga–, pero supongo que si os queréis de esa forma, también está bien. Yo creo que hacéis buena pareja, quedáis bien de novios. –Añadió.

–Ahm... no lo sé. La cosa está rara desde que resucitamos. No quiere nada conmigo.

–Jo que no. –Aioros dejó al descubierto su espontaneidad–. Pero sí en el c...

El adolescente se interrumpió antes de revelar que conocía cierto secreto que aconteció durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Capricornio, pero prefirió omitir la mención. Se limitó a ponerse en pie con intención de marcharse.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Saga?

–Dime. –El Caballero de Géminis dejó entrever que le había provocado cierta curiosidad, aunque lo dijo sin demasiado ánimo.

–Durante un tiempo creí que me gustabas. –Confesó Sagitario mientras jugaba con sus manos a la espalda–. Pero ahora que estoy enamorado de verdad, veo que es muy distinto a lo que sentí entonces –Rió con el desparpajo propio de un muchacho de su edad–. Y ahora entiendo por qué hace trece años no me hacías caso ni como amigo. –Sonrió–. Tenías a Kanon.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a los escalones que llevaban a la Casa de Cáncer. Desde ellos gritó:

–¡Ahora me gusta otro!

 

Saga permaneció varios minutos sentado en la escalinata del pórtico trasero del Templo de los Gemelos. Disfrutó de la agradable sensación de haber liberado su mente del gran peso que acarreaba desde hacía demasiados años.

  
  


Capricornio había salido de casa aquella mañana con la intención de hablar con Saga de Géminis, sin saber que en aquellos momentos, dicho Caballero se encontraba arreglando ciertos asuntos con Aioros de Sagitario.

« Saga no puede continuar hundido. Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo. » En los últimos días, Shura se había repetido estas palabras en varias ocasiones. La figura de Saga de Géminis, un Caballero de Oro que en tiempos pasados había conocido en todo su esplendor, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Él, como compañero y como amigo, no debía consentir aquello. Shura se culpó por haber dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin prestar ayuda a Saga.

  
  


Con aire taciturno, actitud alicaída y denotando una gran preocupación. Así lucía el gemelo que Shura vio salir del Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Sin duda alguna, allá por donde fuera, Saga de Géminis caminaba como un alma en pena.

–Buen día, Saga.

–Kanon. Soy Kanon.

–Ah... Kanon. Buen día. Lo siento.

Capricornio inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa por no haber sido capaz de distinguir a cual de los Caballeros de Géminis tenía delante. La derrota que leyó en su semblante y el aura de decaimiento que lo envolvía, le hizo pensar que se trataba de Saga, puesto que Kanon solía verse más despabilado, más alegre.

Pero en ese momento, todas las dudas se despejaron para Shura: el gemelo menor también estaba pasándolo mal. Algo le decía que la crisis que se vivía en la Casa de Géminis desde que los gemelos resucitasen, se había agravado.

–Kanon... ¿necesitas... –Sugirió Shura– quieres hablar?

–Creo que sí.

El suspiro que salió de la boca del Dragón Marino provocó que el corazón de Shura se encogiese. Tal vez aquella mañana no podría cumplir el objetivo de hablar con Saga, pero en aquel momento tenía claro que era Kanon quien precisaba su ayuda.

–¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos ahí? –Shura señaló un saliente que había en mitad de la escalinata que separaba los templos de Cáncer y Leo, en el que se había habilitado una pequeña terraza con bancos para descansar durante los trayectos por las Doce Casas. Las vistas del Santuario desde allí eran impresionantes.

Kanon asintió como un autómata y se limitó a seguir los pasos de aquel que precedía el camino. Al llegar, ambos tomaron asiento y dejaron que la brisa procedente del mar esparciera sus cabellos y refrescase sus ideas.

–Te veo apagado... –Shura dio inicio a la conversación, pasando el relevo a Kanon, que enseguida tomó el testigo.

Resultó más que evidente que Kanon necesitaba ser escuchado, y Shura asumió que, por la razón que fuese, la tarea de actuar como oyente le correspondía a él. Se armó de valor, paciencia y comprensión, y se propuso cumplir su improvisada función de la mejor manera posible.

  
  


Había transcurrido poco tiempo desde que Shura tuvo oportunidad de conocer al segundo gemelo, pero cada día había servido para hacerse a la idea de que, a pesar de ser igual que Saga en físico, Kanon no podía ser más distinto en carácter. Si bien compartían algunos rasgos, como la dualidad propia de los nacidos bajo el signo de Géminis, por lo general, Kanon daba la impresión de ser más accesible. Sin embargo, Shura acababa de comprobar que el Dragón Marino también practicaba el hermetismo a la hora de ocultar determinados asuntos. Si quería resultar de ayuda, tendría que extraer la información con cuentagotas.

–¿Qué sucede, Kanon?

–Las cosas no van bien en casa.

Shura recordó la noche en que celebró su cumpleaños, los gritos que había escuchado en el Templo de Géminis el día anterior, y los enlazó con cierto altercado que se había producido días atrás durante un entrenamiento. Fue costoso atar los cabos sueltos, puesto que la actitud de los gemelos le confundía en algunos aspectos, pero finalmente, logró plantear una hipótesis.

–¿Te refieres al conflicto que te aleja de Saga?

–Ya veo que ha trascendido más allá de las cuatro paredes de Géminis –Kanon se inclinó hacia adelante y liberó un fragmento de risa que contenía ironía y resignación a partes iguales.

–Bueno, hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas.

–¿Hasta dónde conoces, Shura? –Kanon alzó las cejas y esperó respuesta.

–Desde el entrenamiento hasta los gritos de ayer.

–Y... –Supuso Kanon– lo de tu cumpleaños también, ¿verdad?

–... –Shura asintió con la cabeza sin emitir palabra a modo de confesión.

  
  


Kanon oteó el horizonte en dirección al mar. Acto seguido, comenzó a enredar los dedos en los cordones que colgaban del cuello de su camiseta, haciendo que ganasen y perdiesen tensión, como si con ello fuera a conseguir exteriorizar lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo apresado en sus entrañas.

–No es fácil. –Se atrevió a continuar–. Hay amores que no pueden ser. No porque no queramos, sino por los inconvenientes que conllevan –Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Shura–. Llevo demasiados años viviendo enamorado de quien no debería.

–Ocurre exactamente igual en mi caso.

Kanon arqueó una ceja, preguntándose hasta que punto Shura vivía una situación similar.

–Yo también amo a la persona equivocada –Indicó Capricornio.

–¿Te refieres a Aioros?

El guardián de la Décima Casa abrió los ojos ante la pregunta que formuló Kanon.

–¿Tan evidente resulta?

Shura lanzó la pregunta retórica y bajó la vista para contemplar el Santuario desde la altura a la que se encontraba la terraza que habían elegido como confesionario. Kanon hizo lo mismo.

–Eres correspondido Shura, lo vuestro es cuestión de tiempo. Aioros crecerá algún día y la edad ya no será motivo de escándalo social –Puntualizó el gemelo menor.

–Aioros y yo solo somos amigos, pero vuestra relación está establecida y debería continuar.

–¡Ja! Ahórrate los embustes, colega –Kanon dejó escapar una risa que enmascaraba su frustración–. Aún así, en nuestro caso da igual la edad que tengamos. El umbral de la tolerancia no aplica tanta benevolencia.

–Si tú supieras... –Shura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kanon–. Te sorprenderías.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Durante este tiempo y aunque no lo creas –Shura hizo una pausa y fijó sus ojos en los de Kanon–, hemos aceptado y normalizado vuestra relación. Os amáis. Luchad con uñas y dientes.

El gemelo menor escuchó atentamente las palabras de Capricornio. Algo le decía que tenía mucho que aprender de aquel hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, también se sinceraba con él, a quien prácticamente no conocía.

–Que tengas buen día –Se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a marcharse–. Gracias.

Kanon se despidió y comenzó a bajar los escalones en dirección contraria a la que había tomado antes de encontrarse con Shura. Debía cruzar la Cuarta Casa antes de volver a aparecer por la suya.

  
  


Después de hablar con Saga, Aioros atravesó a toda prisa el templo que custodiaba Deathmask de Cáncer. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la parte trasera, se topó con el otro Caballero de Géminis y aminoró la velocidad, hasta reducirla a un divertido trote.

–¡He hecho las paces con tu hermano! ¡Ahora te toca a ti! –Gritó Aioros y, al pasar a la altura del otro, le dio un par de toques en el brazo para animarlo–. No podéis seguir enfadados, Saga te quiere mucho, Kanon. ¡Y tú a él también! –Aumentó el volumen de su voz a medida que se alejaba–. ¡No desperdicieis esta nueva vida que los dioses nos han otorgado!

–Ah... –Kanon sonrió–. Gracias Aioros.

–¡Que tengas buen día!

–¡También tú!

Cada uno siguió su camino. Sagitario reanudó el ascenso hacia su templo y Kanon metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de continuar bajando hacia la Tercera Casa. A paso lento pero constante y decidido.

  
  


La brisa traía el frescor del Egeo. Desde la terraza en la que decidió permanecer un rato más tras la marcha de Kanon, el Caballero de Capricornio observaba cómo el leve viento mecía las copas de los árboles que poblaban la parte baja del Santuario. Se fijó en el pequeño bosque que nacía cerca del coliseo y que envolvía el sendero que comunicaba con Rodorio. Ese era uno de los elementos que se había mantenido prácticamente intacto a pesar de los sucesivos ataques que había sufrido el recinto sagrado. Acto seguido, viró sus ojos hacia la fuente que daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que dejaba atrás las verjas de la entrada al Santuario. Recordó el día en que había bajado hasta allí por petición de Afrodita de Piscis y, para su sorpresa, había encontrado a Aioros sentado en el borde de la pila con sus cuadernos. Ocurrió poco después de su resurrección, y por aquel entonces todavía evitaban cruzarse.

Shura reparó en que, desde entonces, había pasado relativamente poco tiempo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en apenas unas pocas semanas, y otras se habían acelerado hasta rozar lo inverosímil. Quizás algunas se habían incluso precipitado.

  
  


Vio a Shura a lo lejos tras doblar una curva en el trayecto. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había en la terraza del saliente. Notó que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, de modo que aminoró el paso mientras continuaba observándolo. Se aproximó por detrás del respaldo del banco y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos. Con delicadeza, dejó reposar la cabeza sobre la unión del cuello y la clavícula de Shura.

«Aioros», pensó Capricornio.

–Acabo de hablar con Saga –Susurró el adolescente–. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Me he llevado alguna que otra sorpresa, pero ya está todo arreglado –Miró al frente, fijándose en unos pájaros que se hallaban en pleno vuelo–. ¿Sabías que él y Kanon...?

–Sí, hace unos minutos mantuve una conversación con él aquí mismo.

–Ah, entonces venía de hablar contigo –Sonrió–. Me crucé con él en la Casa de Cáncer. Espero que solucionen sus problemas.

 

Aioros tomó asiento junto a Shura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, movió la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los de su amigo.

–Ellos lo tienen más complicado que nosotros...

 

 

El Caballero de Capricornio vio en los ojos que lo miraban el reflejo de la determinación. Aioros los había clavado en él después de dejar desamparado al hombro sobre el que había reposado su cabeza durante unos minutos.

Shura devolvió la mirada y se perdió en aquellos ojos verde-azulados. Retrocedió trece años en el tiempo y se sintió ínfimo en comparación con Aioros. Por un instante volvió a ser aquel pequeño que entrenaba para ser merecedor de la armadura de Capricornio, aquel niño que aprendía constantemente de sus compañeros mayores. En el Caballero de Sagitario había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba por aquel entonces: afecto, apoyo, comprensión, amparo, un amigo, un hermano. Y también el primer amor.

–Shura  –Aioros interrumpió las cavilaciones de su amigo–.  Todavía no sé el por qué de muchas cosas, pero créeme: lo que hice en el jardín de Piscis me salió de aquí  –Señaló su corazón con la mano derecha– . Y sé que aquella noche correspondiste mi beso, igual que la noche de tu cumpleaños. Y también sé que me has devuelto todos los abrazos que te he dado hasta ahora.

Se acercó un poco más a Capricornio.

–¿Por qué?  –Preguntó el adolescente.

Shura tenía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero desvelarla le provocaba miedo, a pesar del apoyo que había encontrado en sus amigos, en Aioros y en algún que otro profundo recoveco de sí mismo. Como acto de defensa, desvió la mirada e inmediatamente después giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sin éxito. Aioros extendió un brazo y tomó la barbilla de Shura para devolver su rostro a la posición previa. Encaró a Capricornio con decisión e inició una maniobra para incrementar el acercamiento.

La reacción de Shura no se hizo esperar y, antes de que Aioros lograse su objetivo, liberó su barbilla, agarró al adolescente por los hombros para atraerlo hacia sí y fue él quien, contra todo pronóstico, se anticipó al beso.

Ambos notaron la calidez que residía en los labios del otro y, ajenos de nuevo al mundo que les rodeaba, dieron rienda suelta a sucesivas intromisiones en una y otra boca hasta el punto de casi devorarse. Esta vez no se encontraban bajo el amparo del techo del Templo de Capricornio, sino a mitad de trayecto entre dos Casas custodiadas por sendos Caballeros de Oro. Demasiado lejos de la seguridad que otorgaba el ámbito privado, y demasiado expuestos a ojos curiosos.

  
  


Al cabo de unos instantes, Aioros retiró las manos del cuello y nuca de Shura y las posó sobre el pecho de su amigo. Hizo fuerza hacia atrás estirando los brazos y forzó la distancia entre ellos. Respirando de manera agitada, dejó escapar por fin aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba pronunciar:

–Te quiero, Shura.

–Aioros, yo...

Con un hábil movimiento, tapó con un dedo los labios de Capricornio para obligarlo a callar. Una vez más, los ojos de Shura hablaban por él.

  
  


Al dejar atrás la terraza del saliente y encarar la escalinata que llevaba hacia el siguiente edificio, tanto Shura como Aioros no pudieron evitar sentir que sus respectivos estómagos se removían. Estaban cerca de transitar por la Quinta Casa, cuya guardia custodiaba Aioria de Leo. Ambos desearon no cruzarse con el hermano de Sagitario.

–Vosotros dos –La voz que sonó a sus espaldas mientras cruzaban el templo hizo que se detuviesen en seco.

Capricornio y Sagitario dieron media vuelta y vieron que Aioria caminaba tras ellos. Habían fracasado en su burdo intento de pasar desapercibidos.

–¿Pasas por este templo y no saludas a tu hermano? –Inquirió Aioria, en una mezcla de broma e indignación.

–Buenos días, Aioria –Saludaron al unísono.

–Buenos días a los dos. ¿Puedo saber de dónde venís? ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

El instinto paternal de Aioria hizo aparición cuando Aioros menos lo necesitaba. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a su hermano sobre dónde había estado con Shura. No era asunto suyo.

–Aioros habló con Saga y yo charlé con Kanon. Luego nos encontramos en la terraza que hay entre Cáncer y Leo y estuvimos sentados un rato en el banco. –Respondió Shura con condescendencia.

Sagitario soltó un bufido. Resultaba evidente que su amigo sí estimó oportuno justificarse.

–Os invito a comer –Propuso el guardián de Leo ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos–. Creo que os gustará lo que he preparado.

Se quedaron perplejos. Esperaban que Aioria les fulminase a gritos y que repitiese su discurso sobre que debían mantener las distancias. No esperaban, en absoluto, que les invitase a comer en su casa. Aioros pensó que su hermano era predecible en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero también tenía un punto de imprevisibilidad.

Cuando era pequeño, Aioria era un niño risueño y muy activo, no tan travieso como sí eran Deathmask, Milo o Afrodita, pero sí se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad y algunos impulsos. También se enfadaba con facilidad. Muchas veces, Aioros se veía inmerso en la difícil tarea de calmar los ánimos del León y hacerle entender que comportarse como una fiera no era correcto. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, Aioria le parecía adorable, como aquella vez en que apareció en un entrenamiento con una flecha de oro.

  
  


Sin más dilación, los tres accedieron al interior de la vivienda. Enseguida, Aioros y Shura percibieron un olor familiar a guiso de pescado. Supusieron que Aioria había pasado buena parte de la mañana en la cocina, detalle que confirmaba las sospechas de Sagitario y Capricornio: la idea de invitarles se revelaba ahora más que premeditada. Sea como fuere, se repartieron las tareas de poner el mantel sobre la mesa, colocar la vajilla y vasos, y finalmente servir la comida.

Hacía muchos años que no se reunían los tres juntos para compartir un momento como ese alrededor de una mesa. El recuerdo de haber disfrutado comidas, meriendas y cenas se presentó en sus memorias, y todos agradecieron tener la oportunidad de volver a recuperar un momento como aquel.

 

Cuando los platos quedaron vacíos, Aioria les propuso tomar una infusión o té suave en la parte del salón destinada al descanso, de modo que, tras preparar la tetera, los tres tomaron asiento en los sofás, con intención de continuar las agradables conversaciones que mantuvieron mientras degustaban el guiso.

Aioria eligió el sillón apartado, dejando que su hermano y Shura ocupasen el tresillo que quedaba en perpendicular. Mientras Leo vertía las bebidas en las tazas, Shura y Aioros se distrajeron mirando la decoración del salón. Ambos repararon en un objeto que se encontraba enmarcado en la pared que tenían delante.

  
  


_–¡Aioros! ¡La flecha que perdiste!_

_Aioria corrió con el preciado objeto en la mano. Se acercó a su hermano y se paró en seco ante él, con los ojos cerrados mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dos filas de dientes, y también aquellos huecos que delataban la ausencia de los que habían caído._

_–Gracias, hermano –Aioros abrazó a Aioria ante la mirada de otros compañeros._

_–Estaba clavada en un árbol junto al río –dijo el pequeño mientras se liberaba–. La he cogido yo._

_Aioros se percató de que, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo, Aioria dirigía una mirada de soslayo hacia otro compañero._

  
  


–Has enmarcado la flecha que encontraste aquel día –dijo Sagitario.

En aquel momento, Shura y Aioros comprendieron que Aioria la había cogido del Templo del Centauro después de la muerte de su hermano, y la había atesorado durante más de una década como símbolo a través del cual mantenía vivo a Aioros.

–La tenía guardada, pero creo que expuesta está mejor –Puntualizó el Caballero de Leo.

Para Aioros no había pasado ni medio año desde que su hermano recogiese aquella flecha. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a estas cosas, Aioros todavía no asimilaba al cien por cien que el tiempo había transcurrido a distinto ritmo para los demás.

–Me alegra volver a verla.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –Aioria se dispuso a desvelar un enigma después de mucho tiempo–. En realidad no fui yo quien la encontró.

 

_–¡Mira, ahí está la flecha! –Shura señaló el tronco del árbol que había junto al río._

_–¡Yo la cojo, yo la cojo! –Gritó Aioria tras empujar al otro para avanzar a toda prisa hacia su objetivo–. ¡No alcanzo!_

_–Espera._

_Shura se agachó y esperó a que Aioria trepase a su espalda antes de alzarse. De ese modo, el pequeño aprendiz de Caballero de Leo, consiguió arrancar del tronco la flecha que más tarde presentaría ante su hermano como un tesoro._

  
  


Aioros rió al atar cabos. Efectivamente, la mirada que Aioria había dedicado a Shura tras entregar la flecha, no significaba otra cosa que el reflejo del orgullo de un crío. El Shura niño había mantenido en secreto su hallazgo para que un Aioria de siete años se alzase victorioso como héroe ante su hermano mayor.

–Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes –Confesó Aioros–. Que los tres volviésemos a ser una familia.

Los Caballeros de Leo y Capricornio miraron al adolescente que estaba sentado entre ellos. Aquel que les había cuidado durante gran parte de su infancia se encontraba allí, en medio de los dos, esforzándose por recomponer el puzle que tiempo atrás habían formado.

–A mí también me gustaría –Dejó escapar Shura.

–Podemos volver a serlo –Añadió el último que quedaba por abrirse al resto–. Pero...

Siempre había un “pero” con Aioria.

–Tsk... –Aioros no trató de disimular su disgusto.

El adolescente se reclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que su cabeza rebotase contra el respaldo del sofá. Se abandonó a la postura y se escurrió hacia abajo. Giró la cabeza a un lado y evitó el contacto visual con su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que su acción conllevaba dejarla apoyada en el hombro de aquel que permanecía sentado a su lado. Por su parte, Shura se quedó mirando el cabello ensortijado de su amigo.

–A esto me refiero –dijo Aioria–. A vosotros dos y yo.

La cabeza de Aioros volvió a girarse y sus ojos enfocaron a su hermano. Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios.

–Creo que a estas alturas... –Comenzó el dueño de la casa–. Creo que es innecesario decir que... Hace tiempo que sé que algo se viene cociendo entre vosotros.

Shura y Aioros sintieron que sus mejillas se encendían ante la afirmación tajante de Aioria. La persona que más temían que se enterase del asunto, dejaba claro y sin tapujos que estaba al corriente de todo.

–No soy tonto. Me di cuenta incluso antes que tú y que tú –Señaló a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Aioria, no es lo que piens... –Shura inició el camino de la justificación.

–Vale, nos has pillado –Interrumpió Aioros con decisión– ¿Hay algún problema?

Desarmado y sin argumentos a los que echar mano en la recámara, Shura no supo qué decir. Todo el embrollo estaba siendo destapado. En aquel momento resultaba más que evidente que todo el mundo excepto él parecía haber aceptado y normalizado la relación que mantenía con Aioros. Estaba convencido de que no había trascendido los muros de sus respectivos templos, salvo esa misma tarde. «¿Acaso todos esperaban que llegásemos a...?», se preguntó.

–En realidad sí que hay algún “problema” –Replicó Aioria–. Supongo que sois conscientes de la diferencia de edad que os separa.

El Caballero de Leo hizo una pausa para continuar buscando las palabras adecuadas y la forma de dañar lo menos posible a quienes escuchaban.

–Imagino que ya os habréis martirizado por ello. También intuyo que tenéis claro que vuestras vidas han transcurrido a ritmo distinto. –A partir de ese momento, Aioria adoptó una postura completamente paternal–. Y continuarán haciéndolo, porque tú, Aioros, solo tienes catorce años, y no sabes de la vida más que cuatro cosas. Todavía no has madurado ciertos... aspectos.

Aioria dedicó una mirada severa a Shura, que no necesitó información adicional para darse cuenta de que el León se refería a conocimientos y experiencias en el terreno sentimental y sexual.

–Aioria... no debes preocuparte por eso. En realidad entre Aioros y yo no hay nada de lo que imaginas.

La mirada de Sagitario fulminó a Capricornio. El adolescente no daba crédito a lo que su amigo acababa de decir. En solo dos frases, Shura había echado por tierra cada uno de los pasos que habían avanzado el uno hacia el otro. Cada beso que se habían regalado desde que arreglaron las cosas. El orgullo de Aioros acababa de ser seriamente dañado, y la parte inmadura de su ser cometió acto de rebeldía. Su corazón dolía en ese momento tanto o más que la noche en que Excalibur le hirió de muerte.

–¡Muy bonito, Shura! –Se levantó del sofá y se alejó profiriendo gritos y maldiciones–. ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Ya veo cómo son las cosas para ti! ¡Y tú eres gilipollas, Aioria! ¡Muy gilipollas!

 

El portazo que siguió a la salida de Aioros del Templo del León dejó patidifusos a sus seres queridos. Ni Shura ni Aioria reaccionaron a tiempo de detener la huida del menor pero, de haberlo tenido, tampoco lo hubieran hecho. Aioros necesitaba serenarse para reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido y pensar sobre las distintas maneras en que la situación afectaba a todos.

–Shura... yo no quería... –Aioria trató de disculparse.

–Lo sé. Es culpa mía.

–Sabes que no es así. No cargues con toda la responsabilidad –Aioria se inclinó hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su barbilla–. Es solo que... tengo pánico de que Aioros... –Soltó el aire contenido–. Él solo tiene catorce años. Sé que os queréis desde siempre pero... me cuesta asumir que siendo tan joven él empiece a...

Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta del Caballero de Leo. Durante días había tenido que jugar el papel de testigo, en ocasiones mudo, mientras veía cómo su hermano recuperaba la confianza en sí mismo, volvía a encontrar su lugar en el Santuario y resolvía conflictos con la madurez de un adulto. Sin embargo, ahora él era el hermano mayor, y la responsabilidad de cuidador recaía sobre él.

–El papel de hermano mayor me queda grande –Se vio obligado a confesar.

–Es difícil cuidar de otra persona, pero lo estás haciendo bien –Apoyó Shura–. Aunque es cierto que en algunos casos podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

Aioria posó sus ojos en los de Capricornio y enarcó una ceja, poniendo en duda sus palabras.

–Me refiero a Aioros y el alcohol. No sé si lo sabes, pero se excedió dos veces bebiendo –Relató Shura–. Eso es algo que no debes permitir –Y tomó el riesgo de añadir–. Que no debemos permitir.

Aioria calló, otorgando la razón a Shura. Era evidente que estaba en lo cierto, y que él había descuidado la atención que, como hermano mayor, debía dedicar a Aioros en los momentos clave. Para un adolescente, las fiestas con alcohol al alcance de la mano son un cúmulo de oportunidades para saciar curiosidades.

–Gracias por cuidar de él  –Aceptó–.  Sé que en esta nueva vida no harías algo que pudiese dañar a Aioros.

Guardaron silencio mientras por la cabeza de cada uno pasaba multitud de ideas, recuerdos y momentos que enturbiaban sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Shura se obligó a decir:

–Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco pensé que las cosas ocurriesen así. Para mí no ha sido fácil aceptar lo que siento por tu hermano.

–Lo has sentido siempre –Puntualizó Aioria.

–Lo admito, pero ahora es distinto  –Shura apretó los labios en señal de desagrado–. Las cosas han cambiado, las piezas del puzle son diferentes. Todo es muy complicado.

–Difícil será lograr que Aioros entienda que algunas cosas no deben precipitarse. Tendremos que trabajar en equipo.

 


	17. Hechos, no palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**17\. Hechos, no palabras.**

 

–¡Aioros! ¡Abre de una vez!

 

Los gritos de Aioria retumbaban en el pasillo público del Templo del Centauro. Los Caballeros de Leo y Capricornio se encontraban frente a la puerta de la vivienda de Sagitario.

 

Después de la huida de Aioros, y antes de ascender hasta la Novena Casa para disculparse, Aioria y Shura se habían tomado unos minutos para aclarar ciertos aspectos y pactar algunas líneas de actuación que servirían para afrontar, en conjunto, el cuidado del muchacho. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, el plan había salido distinto a lo acordado.

 

–La hemos cagado pero bien –Leo arqueó los labios como si de una máscara de tragedia se tratase antes de girar su cabeza hacia Capricornio, que no parecía mucho más animado que él.

–No deberíamos forzar las cosas –dijo Shura en voz baja para no delatar su presencia en el templo–. Tiene razones para estar enfadado –Se cubrió la cara con la palma de una mano–. En especial conmigo.

–¡Abre la maldita puerta! –Aioria alzó de nuevo la voz para volver a insistir–. ¡Estoy aquí para pedir disculpas!

 

Al otro lado de la pared, Aioros permanecía sentado sobre el sofá, rodeando sus rodillas a modo de abrazo. La expresión de su rostro denotaba una mezcla de emociones de complicado disimulo: frustración, negación, rechazo, tristeza. Aioros se sentía descorazonado.

 

No podía ser verdad. No lograba entender por qué Shura, que antes de comer le había besado en la terraza, daba marcha atrás y echaba por tierra todos los avances que habían conseguido. El día anterior lo encontró esperando a las puertas del instituto y más tarde cocinaron juntos; apenas habían transcurrido cuarenta y ocho horas desde que, al finalizar el cumpleaños de Shura, habían pasado la noche juntos después de rendirse a una sucesión de besos surgidos desde lo más profundo de sus almas.

–¡Déjame en paz, gilipollas! –Aioros por fin liberó su frustración mediante un alarido que hizo temblar las paredes de su salón.

«¡Por todos los dioses, hace dos horas leí en sus ojos que me quería!» exclamó Sagitario para sus adentros. «¿Fueron imaginaciones mías y resulta que, después de todo, lo único cierto es que solo soy un amigo para él?» , se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  « ¿Podría ser que... solo lo haya dicho para no preocupar a Aioria? » .  « Shura es imbécil. »

  
  


–¿Pero tú has oído? –Aioria señaló la puerta y masculló al encarar a Shura–. Nos ha faltado al respeto.

Sin poder controlarse por más tiempo, el Caballero de Leo desató la furia que le invadía y perdió los papeles.

No podía ser de otro modo: tal como había previsto el Caballero de Capricornio desde que salieron de la Quinta Casa, su compañero había sucumbido a su espíritu félido. Los dioses no habían concedido a Aioria el don de la paciencia.

Antes de ascender hasta el Templo del Centauro, Shura se había esforzado por serenar al león y, cuando creyó haberlo conseguido, accedió a acompañarlo al interior del edificio, para pronunciar las disculpas pertinentes y recuperar de confianza de Aioros.

Todo el plan que habían trazado fracasaba ante sus ojos. Nada de lo que habían supuesto que ocurriría sucedió: ni Aioros parecía dispuesto a escuchar, ni Aioria se había apaciguado antes de encarar la situación. Shura no quiso mostrar su desesperación, puesto que alguien debía mantener la calma en apariencia pero, dadas las circunstancias, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Él también quería aplacar el enfado de Aioros, hacerle entender que no había querido decir lo que dijo. Shura quería plantarse delante de su amigo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un cobarde y un bocazas.

  
  


–¡Voy a entrar!

Las palabras de Aioria se hicieron realidad. Un instante después, la puerta de la vivienda se abría para dar vía libre de acceso.

–¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! –Aioros se levantó de sopetón al ver aparecer a su hermano en el salón.

–Tengo copia de las llaves, payaso –dijo Aioria en tono amenazante mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

Capricornio no quería acceder al salón para no agravar el conflicto con su presencia, pero debía estar preparado por si era necesario entrar en acción. Antes de salir del Templo del León, Aioria había pedido ser él quien hablase con su hermano en primer lugar. Así que, en un acto de prudencia extrema exento de cobardía, y por petición expresa de Aioria, Shura optó por aguardar bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada, expectante por ver qué sucedía entre sus compañeros de armas.

  
  


Cuando Aioria avanzó lo suficiente, el adolescente se vio acorralado por la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento. Tras clavar sus ojos en los del león, Aioros percibió en éste la intención de apresar sus brazos y, con la habilidad propia de un Caballero de Oro, se anticipó realizando una finta con la que esquivó a su hermano. Dejándolo atrás, corrió hacia la salida a toda prisa, sin reparar en que había alguien que, sin querer, le impediría el paso.

–¡Mierda! –Gritó.

Al ver a Shura parado en la puerta, Aioros se paró en seco y dio unos pasos atrás antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bloqueó el pomo con una silla, de modo que nadie pudiera entrar.

–¡Aiooooros! –La voz de Leo retumbó por el pasillo–. ¡Tu comportamiento es inadmisible!

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que se comporta uno cuando le joden la vida?!

Shura se aproximó y tocó un hombro de Aioria. Cuando éste se giró para mirarle, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

–Déjalo Aioria. No es el momento.

–¡Largaos de mi casa! –Exclamó Sagitario desde el otro lado de la pared–. ¡Aioria, vete a la mierda! ¡Y tú, Shura, vuelve dentro de cuatro años! ¡Soy un crío y la ley no deja ni que te me acerques! –La sangre de Aioros bullía airada en sus venas–. ¡Dentro de cuatro años ya seré mayor de edad y podremos follar tranquilos!

Shura se acaloró de pies a cabeza al escuchar las palabras que Aioros acababa de gritar, puesto iban dirigidas a él. Impotente, notó cómo el rubor sustituía al color habitual de su tez, porque Aioria también las había oído.

En el interior de la habitación, un Aioros nervioso en exceso, abrió la ventana y se encaramó al alféizar haciendo gala de su agilidad. Salvó de un salto la poca altura que había hasta el suelo y recorrió a toda prisa la distancia que le separaba de la escalinata que le llevaría quién sabía a dónde. Quizás a los templos inferiores, a la zona del coliseo o incluso hasta Rodorio.

  
  


El descenso se dio de forma tan apresurada que, al alcanzar los aledaños de la fuente que había a la entrada del Santuario, Aioros no se percató de que otra persona, también absorta en sus pensamientos, se aproximaba caminando en sentido contrario. En su rabiosa huida, tropezó y rebotó contra el cuerpo de alguien a quien no acertó a identificar y provocó que ambos cayesen al suelo. Por suerte, el encontronazo se produjo en terreno llano, de modo que los daños fueron mínimos.

–¡Auch, bruto!

La chica que había caído de espaldas se llevó una mano a la zona lumbar. Su trasero había amortiguado el golpe. A su lado, Aioros comenzaba a incorporarse, todavía con los ojos cerrados y, tras ponerse en pie, le tendió una mano. Con la otra se frotó los ojos para arrastrar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

–Lo siento... no te vi –La disculpa de Aioros dejó en evidencia el sollozo que escapaba de su interior.

–Aioros, ¿estás bien? –La muchacha comprendió que ella solo padecía daño físico, mientras que el chico que tenía delante sufría heridas de cariz más profundo.

–¡Marin! –Aioros abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a una de las más ilustres Caballeros de Plata– ¡Marin del Águila!

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Has tenido algún problema con Aioria?

Aioros miró con extrañeza a la muchacha, preguntándose qué podía saber ella acerca de los conflictos que pudiese tener con su hermano. En todo caso, después de lo que acababa de suceder, no tenía ganas de que nadie mencionase el nombre maldito.

–Hmm, algo me dice que sí –Marin se sacudió las manos al terminar de limpiarse la ropa–. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–Marin... –Aioros tomó aire antes de continuar. No quería resultar grosero, y menos ante una chica tan noble como Águila–. No te lo tomes a mal pero... no es asunto tuyo. Tú no sabes...

–¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Que Aioria iba a hablar esta tarde contigo y con Shura acerca de lo vuestro?

Marin sonrió con sagacidad ante la reacción de Sagitario. Lo vio dar un paso atrás, notó cómo la expresión facial cambiaba de sofoco a estupefacción, y cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

–Reaccionas igual que tu hermano cuando algo os da vergüenza.

« ¡¿Cómo sabe ella...?! ».  Aioros permaneció inmóvil como una estatua hasta que Marin se aproximó a él. Sin mediar palabra, la muchacha lo agarró de un hombro y guió los pasos de ambos hacia la pila de la fuente. Tomó asiento e instó a Aioros a imitar su acción.

–Suelta lo que necesites –Sonrió–. Yo te escucharé.

 

Tras unos minutos de conversación, Marin y Aioros llegaron a una conclusión: ser adolescente apestaba. Pero para Aioros, su hermano apestaba aún más. Aioria había traicionado la confianza que supuestamente debía mantener una familia. Se sentía engañado, sobre protegido y tratado como un niño al que hay que ocultar ciertos detalles hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para comprenderlos. A Sagitario le dolía que su hermano hubiese menospreciado su madurez.

–Me parece increíble que no me dijese nada cuando resucité. Es decir... –Aioros apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza–. Eres la novia de Aioria y yo no sabía nada.

–Je, bueno, no quise forzarle a contártelo, porque le conozco, y sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano –Miró al suelo y dibujó círculos con la punta del pie–. Aunque al final te lo esté contando yo.

–¿Y desde cuándo sois...?

La conversación con Marin reveló que Aioria y ella habían iniciado su relación no hacía más de un año. Aioros cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano tenía veinte años y Marin dieciséis.  « Ella también es adolescente » , pensó. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad entre ellos era menor que en su caso con Shura, Marin explicó que la sociedad tampoco acababa de aceptar que una chica tan joven fuese pareja de un alguien que había alcanzado la veintena. Pero la ventaja con la que contaba ella, era que cumpliría diecisiete en unos meses, y cada año que pasase, la gente daría menor importancia al asunto.

–La sociedad siempre va a cuestionar lo que haga la minoría y aquello que no se ajuste a los cánones impuestos –Sentenció la Caballero de Plata–. En tu caso, mientras estés seguro de lo que haces sin dañar a terceros, y siempre que una relación sea consentida por las partes implicadas, nadie más debería inmiscuirse.

–Shaka me dijo que el amor no entiende de personas, ni de fronteras ni de edades. Y yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y de lo que quiero.

Sin duda alguna, las palabras que Shaka de Virgo había dedicado a Aioros la noche en que besó a Shura en el jardín de Piscis, habían causado impacto en el muchacho. Desde que las oyó pronunciar, Aioros se había refugiado en ellas varias veces, ya fuese para aceptar que estaba enamorándose de Shura, o para fortalecer el ánimo en más ámbitos de su vida.

–Shaka también me habló de asuntos legales... –Añadió Aioros, lamentándose–. Pero yo... todavía no he... con Shura –Aioros se acaloró al imaginarse en situación íntima con su amigo–. Ya sabes... eso. Solo nos hemos besado y poco más.

–Ja, no te apures, no necesito escuchar los detalles –Marin rió por lo bajo de forma comprensiva–. Entiendo lo que quieres decir –Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Aioros–. Lo que haya de llegar, llegará. Por lo pronto, te diré que no tengas prisa. De momento puedes ir investigando, descubriendo... Los cuerpos cambian, qué te voy a contar siendo una chica.

–¿He de tener paciencia, verdad?

–Mucha –Sonrió–. Comprende a Shura. También para él todo está ocurriendo deprisa. Al fin y al cabo hace menos de mes y medio que volviste a la vida. Os han sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Marin tenía razón, y gracias a ella, Aioros comenzaba a ver la situación desde otra perspectiva. Apenas habían entrado en la segunda quincena del mes de enero y ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido.

–En fin... veo que tener dieciséis es mejor que tener catorce –Añadió Aioros–. La ley y la sociedad son más permisivas con alguien de esa edad. Y a mí todavía me quedan dos años.

–No te lo voy a negar, es cierto que es un poco más fácil para según qué cosas.

–Ahm... Marin –Aioros frunció el ceño ante la actividad mental que venía realizando en su cerebro en segundo plano desde hacía minutos. Se ruborizó ligeramente antes de preguntar–. ¿Tú... me ayudarías a investigar?

  
  


Marin se levantó y tomó a Aioros del brazo. Caminaron uno al lado del otro mientras intercambiaban algunos pareceres. La Caballero de Plata planteaba para sus adentros las distintas posibilidades que podrían ayudar a satisfacer las inquietudes de Aioros. El muchacho se encontraba en un punto crítico, en el que tanto su cuerpo como su mente, pedían a gritos conocer más sobre sí mismo. A parte de eso, Marin notó que Aioros comenzaba a experimentar los primeros impulsos y necesidades sexuales propios de la edad. Tal vez ella no fuese la mejor maestra que Sagitario pudiese encontrar, pero veía sus dudas y experiencias recientes reflejadas en él. Apenas hacía un par de años que ella había empezado a vivir situaciones similares, y pensó que tal vez podría servir de ayuda.

Además, Marin sentía que debía mediar también en el conflicto que se había originado entre Aioros, Shura y Aioria.

–Algo me decía que pasaría esto –Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio bajo el amparo de la arboleda próxima a la fuente, la chica volvió a hablar–. Habíamos ensayado lo que te diría esta tarde, pero la ha cagado en el momento clave.

–Aioria es imbécil –Condenó Aioros, dejando claro que todavía no se había deshecho del mal humor.

–En cuanto a Shura... –Prosiguió Águila–. Seguramente dijo aquello para ahorrarse explicaciones delante de tu hermano. Ya sabes cómo son estos dos. Uno es demasiado impulsivo y el otro peca de exceso de prudencia. Sus caracteres chocan mucho, y entiendo perfectamente que Shura prefiriese decir lo que tu hermano quería oír.

Aioros pensó en la posibilidad de que Marin estuviese en lo cierto, y que hubiese malinterpretado las palabras de su amigo. En realidad no había escuchado más que una frase antes de levantarse hecho una furia y salir a toda prisa de la Casa de Leo. Las palabras que Shura pronunció fueron:  «Aioria... n o debes preocuparte por eso. En realidad entre Aioros y yo no hay nada de lo que imaginas. » Tenían muchas lecturas, y Aioros había elegido la negativa. «Quizás Shura solo se refería a que no hemos... hmm... sexo.»

–Marin... –Aioros miró a la muchacha–. Creo que soy más imbécil que mi hermano.

–Y yo creo que los tres deberíais pediros disculpas.

  
  


Las estanterías de la biblioteca fueron los muros elegidos para esconder lo que Marin y Aioros se disponían a hacer. Antes de nada, se aseguraron de que quedaban libres de miradas ajenas. Habían llegado a la biblioteca de Rodorio a una hora en la que ya no quedaba prácticamente ningún usuario, y mucho menos rondando la sección de Educación Sexual.

–Este, este... y este.

Marin colocó sobre la mesa tres ejemplares que había encontrado en los estantes. Aioros los miró extrañado y leyó los títulos con curiosidad.

–Hay uno que aparece en el catálogo, pero consta como desaparecido desde hace quince años –dijo Águila mientras tomaba asiento junto a su compañero de armas–. Alguien lo robaría.

–Qué falta de respeto, hurtar libros de la biblioteca –Denunció Aioros con desagrado.

–Mira –Abrió el ejemplar, consultó el índice y señaló una página en concreto–. En este hay información básica, ¿vale? Te lo lees tranquilamente en casa y vas aprendiendo.

–Ah, pero... –Aioros se ruborizó– Me da vergüenza tomar prestado esto.

Sagitario se imaginó frente al mostrador, entregando al bibliotecario los ejemplares sugeridos por su “mentora”, y cómo el empleado arqueaba una ceja, acusándolo de ser demasiado crío para adquirir en préstamo ejemplares con ese tipo de contenido.

–Hmm... tienes razón. Hagamos una cosa –Marin sopesó la viabilidad de la alternativa que estaba a punto de sugerir–. Te los llevas sin que se den cuenta y cuando hayas terminado de leer, los devuelves de la misma manera. Seguramente no los echen en falta.

–Pero...

–Aioros –Miró fijamente a los ojos del chico–. ¿Quieres aprender o no?

 

De vuelta en el Templo del Centauro, la oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre el Santuario. Aioros se encontró con el inconveniente de haber olvidado las llaves dentro de casa al escapar de forma precipitada tras la segunda discusión con su hermano, por lo que se vio obligado a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Por suerte, la había dejado abierta en su huida. Colocó los libros sobre el alféizar y se impulsó de un salto al interior.

Una vez dentro, dejó los ejemplares sobre el escritorio y notó que en la habitación hacía frío. Dejar la ventana abierta toda la tarde de un mes de enero no había sido la mejor idea y, aunque la cerrase en aquel momento, la estancia tardaría en adquirir calor. Resignado, se frotó los brazos y retiró la silla que bloqueaba la puerta. Con paso lento, caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Era tarde y no tenía ganas de cocinar un plato elaborado. Optó por preparar una cena sencilla y rápida. Abrió la nevera, cogió un par de huevos, los batió y, tras pasarlos por la sartén, obtuvo como resultado una especie de tortilla deforme. Con desgana, se encaminó al salón, dejó atrás la mesa en la que acostumbraba a comer y se aproximó al sofá.

Había sido un día largo, saturado por una gran carga psicológica y emocional. Hablar con Saga le había dejado cansado, pero no fue nada en comparación con el suceso imprevisto que le obligó a afrontar, apenas un par de horas más tarde, dos discusiones con Aioria y Shura. Aquello le había dejado exhausto. La decepción, el enfado y la frustración habían hecho mella en él. Desde que habló con Marin, el arrepentimiento era quien reclamaba protagonismo. Para Aioros no resultó fácil darse cuenta de que, quizás, en el conflicto que se había generado entre los tres, él fuese tan culpable como los otros.

Aquella noche no quiso dar más vueltas al asunto y decidió abandonarse al desconsuelo de ingerir aquella torta de mal aspecto al amparo del sofá mientras dejaba que alguna aburrida película se proyectase en la pantalla del televisor.

  
  


–Ah... –Un suspiro marcado por la sorpresa arrancó del pecho de Aioros al ver una figura recostada en el sofá.

Con cuidado, tomó asiento junto a él, pero a pesar de ello, el otro despertó de su duermevela con un ligero sobresalto.

–Aioros... –Sus ojos entrecerrados buscaron la mirada del adolescente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Sagitario mientras examinaba el aspecto derrotado de aquel que despertaba a su lado y que, pesar de haber estado durmiendo, parecía más cansado que él–. ¿Por qué no te marchaste a tu casa?

–Debí quedarme dormido mientras te esperaba –Se frotó los ojos en un vano intento de desperezarse–. Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías aquí.

–¿Quieres tortilla?

Aioros ofreció alimento presentando el plato frente a los ojos de Shura, que todavía no había escapado de su dormitar.

Capricornio negó con la cabeza y susurró:

–Te quiero a ti.

  
  


El plato de comida quedó olvidado sobre la mesita baja que había frente al sofá, mientras los cuerpos de ambos se rendían a una sucesión de caricias, besos y suspiros desesperados. Los dos se habían dado cuenta de que, aquella tarde en la Casa de Leo, cometieron un error que les podría haber costado caro. Las innecesarias palabras de disculpa se entremezclaron con intenciones y promesas de no volver a traicionar a sus respectivos sentimientos. Pesase a quien pesase.

–Ven conmigo.

Se miraron, hechizándose el uno al otro. Tras ponerse en pie, se tomaron de la mano y salvaron la distancia que separaba el salón y la habitación de Aioros. Sin soltar a su acompañante, Sagitario abrió la puerta y ambos accedieron al interior de la estancia. A pesar de la penumbra, Shura dio un vistazo rápido a lo poco que apreciaba de aquello que tenía alrededor. Distinguió las siluetas de algunas estanterías, sin lograr identificar qué objetos reposaban sobre ellas; adivinó también la de un armario, la cama y un escritorio sobre el que parecía haber una colección de libros apilados. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

–Shura.

El susurro que emitió la voz de Aioros llegó desde su derecha. A duras penas acertó a ver cómo la figura del muchacho se sentaba en la cama, se desprendía del jersey y extendía un brazo en señal de llamamiento.

–¿Quieres que –Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva– durmamos juntos?

En silencio, y rendido al influjo con el que Aioros, desde siempre, le había embelesado, Shura de Capricornio avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de su amigo. La prudencia le hizo quedar parado frente al él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Aquí nadie nos puede ver –Murmuró el adolescente.

Los brazos de Aioros asieron las caderas de Shura y lo atrajeron hacia sí. Con dulzura, posó la cabeza a la altura del ombligo ajeno y dejó escapar un suspiro. Acto seguido, soltó el agarre, se deshizo de la camiseta interior y la abandonó a su suerte en el suelo.

 

Cara a cara entre las sábanas. El cuarto estaba frío a pesar de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Se habían acostado con la ropa interior como único atuendo, y la ausencia de prendas de abrigo comenzaba a hacerse notar.

–Aquí está oscuro –Susurró Aioros–. Aquí no tenemos edad.

Para entrar en calor, Capricornio pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de su amigo y le atrajo hacia sí. Rendidos a la evidencia, ambos comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo del otro. Shura acarició la espalda de Aioros, mientras éste buscaba sus labios para obtener de ellos aquello que quería. En simultaneidad a los besos que siguieron, en la parte baja de la cama sus piernas hallaron el modo más cómodo para enlazarse. Instantes después, se movieron hasta que Shura quedó debajo de Aioros. El salvoconducto fue concedido a la fricción.

Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro en el instante en que sus pelvis chocaron, y se sobresaltó al notar que el bulto que había crecido entre sus piernas topaba con otro similar. El adolescente ya no halló manera de disimular ante Shura la excitación que se había desatado en él desde que entraran en la habitación.

Recordó el entrenamiento en el que sucedió algo parecido. Las posiciones se habían intercambiado, pero la experiencia y los protagonistas resultaban ser los mismos. Por entonces, ni Sagitario ni Capricornio imaginaron que algún día llegaría a repetirse.

 

Shura dejó que su amigo marcase el ritmo. Respetó la torpeza de sus caricias y movimientos inexpertos al restregarse sobre él porque, al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de que la penumbra había eliminado sus edades, Aioros continuaba siendo un adolescente que vivía una etapa de sucesivos descubrimientos. Sagitario pronto se deshizo en jadeos, y Shura no trató de cohibir aquella espontaneidad. Todo lo contrario. Se sumó a ella y asió con cierto grado de fuerza las nalgas de Aioros, provocando que éste arquease levemente la espalda antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre su pecho. Gracias a su osadía, Shura logró incrementar la ya de por sí excesiva proximidad entre ambos, y calló los suspiros del muchacho con besos y depositando algún que otro leve mordisco en sus labios.

  
  


–¡Ah! –Masculló Aioros, ayudándose de sus brazos para alzarse–. ¡Ah!

–Estas cosas pasan –Shura sonrió y buscó la mejilla de Aioros para acariciarla–. Es natural.

Sagitario se hizo a un lado avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se apartó de Shura y ambos quedaron boca arriba. Miró a un techo que no veía mientras respiraba con intensidad. La oscuridad les impedía ver el alcance de las consecuencias de aquella pasión desatada, pero los dos notaron la humedad que había surgido de sus miembros. Considerándola molesta, se retiraron los calzoncillos y volvieron a taparse. La habitación continuaba congelada, por lo que Sagitario se giró hasta quedar de costado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Capricornio. Pasó un brazo por encima de su torso y se acurrucó para mitigar el frío. Por su parte, Shura se valió del brazo que había quedado sepultado bajo Aioros para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. El suspiro que el adolescente dejó escapar fue correspondido por el beso que Shura depositó en sus cabellos.

  
  


Sin preocuparse en aquel momento por el pudor que pudiera producirles descubrir la desnudez ajena al amanecer, durmieron abrazados y exhaustos. Y con sus almas más conectadas que nunca.

 


	18. Vehemente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**18\. Vehemente.**

 

La velocidad a la que un Caballero de Oro podía correr era muy superior a la que uno de rango de Plata jamás alcanzaría. Marin del Águila ascendía, tan rápido como le permitían las piernas, los peldaños que presidían el pórtico de Acuario en su camino hacia el Templo del Patriarca. Habían salido al mismo tiempo de la Casa de Sagitario, pero la ventaja que Aioria le sacaba en aquel momento resultaba abrumadora.

No hubo manera de mediar en el conflicto. El león consideró que su palabra era equivalente a la verdad absoluta y no dejó que nadie más expresase su punto de vista. Ni justificaciones, ni excusas ni explicaciones. Nada. El Caballero de Leo vio, juzgó y decidió. Todo de manera unilateral y sin dar oportunidad a rebatir sus condiciones. Desencadenó toda la ira contenida en un instante y despareció al siguiente.

El Templo del Patriarca le esperaba.

 

–¡Señor! –Si Aioria irrumpió en el despacho de su superior sin tomarse la molestia de anunciar su presencia llamando a la puerta, mucho menos aguardó a ser recibido.

Encontró al Patriarca ordenando unas carpetas en la estantería que cubría una de las paredes de la sala. Su cuerpo se había paralizado en la postura de colocar un archivo en la balda correspondiente sin finalizar la acción, y le miraba fijamente con la boca abierta, denotando disconformidad ante tal interrupción.

–Aioria... –Shion se mostró calmado, aunque en su interior se había encendido la voluntad de enviar al Caballero de Leo a la Isla de la Reina Muerte–. ¿A qué se debe esta intromis... visita?

La falsa sonrisa que mostró el Patriarca aplacó el ímpetu del león, que enseguida escondió las zarpas que había afilado minutos antes en el templo de su hermano.

–Señor yo –Bajó la vista al suelo–, siento haber entrado así.

–Oh, qué honor –dijo Shion con sarcasmo–. No todos los días se recibe una disculpa del Caballero de Leo. Sin duda lo que te trae por aquí es algo importante. –Shion archivó los documentos y se sentó tras su escritorio–. Cuéntame.

–Estoy aquí porque... –Aioria apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante, inquieto ante la idea de que Shion desacreditase su petición sin miramientos–. ¡Quiero solicitar una excedencia!

–¿Cómo? –Los dos puntos de la frente del Patriarca se alzaron para dejar al descubierto la sorpresa que le había causado la petición.

–Una excedencia para que Aioros y yo podamos marcharnos del Santuario durante una temporada.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Inquirió Shion.

 

 

Veinte minutos antes, en el Templo del León:

 

_El Caballero de Leo había madrugado para bajar al coliseo y dedicar parte de la mañana a entrenar con su hermano. Sin embargo, el guardián de Sagitario no había hecho acto de presencia en la Quinta Casa a la hora convenida, tal como acordaron días antes._

_–¿Todavía no llega? –La voz de Marin del Águila resonó en el pasillo central del Templo del León. Pocos pasos más allá, Aioria ejercía de vigilante en la parte trasera del edificio, con la mirada fijada en los templos superiores–. Dale un poco más de tiempo, quizás se haya dormido._

_–Se está retrasando mucho. Llevo quince minutos esperando._

_–Es domingo... –La Caballero del Águila se colocó mejor la frazada que había tomado para cubrir sus hombros–. Hasta nosotros nos hemos levantado más tarde de lo habitual._

_–Subiré a buscarlo._

_Dicho esto, Aioria se internó en la Quinta Casa con un único objetivo: coger las llaves de repuesto que le darían acceso a la vivienda de Aioros y que, en calidad de hermano mayor, había decidido atribuirse tiempo atrás. Por su parte, Marin, impulsada por un mal presentimiento, siguió a su pareja y terminó de vestirse lo más rápido posible._

_Hacía días que la mosca revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza del Caballero de Leo. Las sospechas que en un principio había barajado se tornaron evidencias después de corroborar la certeza de ciertos comportamientos que venía notando, tanto en Shura como en Aioros. Había asimilado que la amistad entre ellos se había restablecido, pero todavía no era capaz de encajar del todo la posibilidad de que el amor hubiese hecho aparición._ _«_ _Están liados, no sé en qué grado, pero están liados._ _» Creyó estar dispuesto a tolerarlo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuantos más días pasaban, más se autoconvencía Aioria de que la relación entre su hermano y el Caballero de Capricornio había pasado a lo que él consideraba “la siguiente fase.”_

 

_–¡Aioria, espera! –Pese a conocer de antemano que sus esfuerzos resultarían inútiles, Marin intentó disuadir a Aioria de su intención de utilizar la copia de la llave para acceder a la vivienda ajena.–. ¡No puedes aparecer así como así! ¡Debes respetar a..._

_Águila negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro al encontrarse sola en el pórtico trasero de la Casa de Leo. Aioria había salido corriendo sin escuchar sus razonamientos y ella no podía hacer demasiado para impedir que se fraguase un desastre familiar._ _«_ _Esto es lo que no me gusta de él_ _»_ _, se lamentó. Con resignación pero de forma decidida, tomó aire y comenzó a subir los escalones de las Doce Casas lo más rápido posible. Llegaría mucho después que Aioria, pero tal vez todavía a tiempo._

 

Simultáneamente, en el Templo de Sagitario:

 

_Aioros se cubrió los ojos, todavía cerrados, con el antebrazo después de comprobar que la luz de la mañana se colaba a través de la ventana. Acto seguido se desperezó estirando sus extremidades. Tumbado sobre el cálido colchón, alzó los brazos por encima de los cobertores hacia el techo y extendió los dedos de ambas manos. Después llegó el turno de las piernas, cuyo movimiento en busca de la reactivación provocó que uno de sus pies topase contra algo. Amparado por el adormecimiento, Aioros acarició con el lateral de su pie al tobillo que entorpecía la extensión de su pierna y giró la cabeza para contemplar a quien comenzaba a despertar a su lado._

_–Buenos días. –Sonrió el Caballero de Sagitario–. ¿Has dormido bien?_

_–De maravilla. Buenos días. –Shura correspondió el saludo con otra sonrisa seguida de un bostezo._

_El acto reflejo de Capricornio desató la risa del otro, que se mofaba del peculiar despertar de su vecino._

_–Me quedaría todo el día en la cama contigo –Confesó mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de Shura–, pero le prometí a mi hermano que hoy entrenaría con él._

_Shura no pudo ver la mueca de disgusto que apareció en los labios de Aioros, pero a juzgar por el tono de su voz, adivinó fácilmente la expresión facial que acababa de dibujarse en el rostro del adolescente._

_–Yo también me quedaría, pero no debes hacerle esperar._

_–Shura... –Aioros hundió todavía más la cabeza entre el cuello de su amigo y la almohada–. Crees que... podríamos..._

_Las palabras que el muchacho emitía se ahogaban en la pieza de cama y cada una se antojaba más difícil de entender que la anterior. Presa de la vergüenza que le provocaba la proposición que intentaba transmitir, Aioros se llevó una mano a la cara para ocultarse bajo ella._

_–¿Crees que podríamos volver a dormir juntos otra noche?_

_Del tirón, de golpe, todo de una. Era la mejor manera que tenía Sagitario para decir las cosas y que éstas no se atorasen en su garganta. Normalmente pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, pero algunas resultaba más efectivo soltarlas sin tapujos. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos?_

_–Claro que sí._

_–Y... ¿me ayudarás a limpiar las sábanas? –Un ojo de Aioros asomó lo suficiente como para que Shura pudiese verlo solo con girar la cabeza. El Caballero de Capricornio no pudo contener su reacción. Le enterneció contemplar la imagen de su amigo: tan satisfecho pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, que se le escapó una risa de lo más contagiosa._

_–También._

_Después de unos minutos en los que compartieron carcajadas, algunas cosquillas y algún que otro golpe amistoso con la almohada, Shura advirtió que sería buena idea levantarse e iniciar la jornada. Recordó a su amigo que el Caballero de la Escasa Paciencia esperaba para entrenar, y que él debía dedicarse también a otras cosas. Acordaron verse por la tarde con la excusa de pulir unos ejercicios de Historia que Aioros debía entregar la semana siguiente._

 

_Shura fue el primero en abandonar la cama. Se sentó al borde del colchón y miró hacia la ventana. El sol brillaba en el cielo y todo apuntaba a que aquel sería un buen día._

_–Vamos a meter esto en la lavadora. –Capricornio se puso en pie y animó a Sagitario a levantarse mientras enrollaba el edredón. El otro continuó acostado, tapándose con la sábana hasta la barbilla, con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Shura se fijó en que los ojos de Aioros recorrían su cuerpo de abajo arriba. Notó la fugaz parada que realizó en una zona concreta de su anatomía y cómo continuaba hasta conectar con su mirada. Ruborizado, Sagitario extendió la cobertura que le proporcionaba la tela hasta cubrirse por completo. En aquel momento, Aioros parecía más una crisálida que un Caballero de Oro digno de servir a Atenea._

_Al verlo, Shura recordó que ambos se habían desprendido de la ropa interior durante la noche y comprendió que a su amigo le avergonzaba verlo desnudo, y mucho más salir de la cama en las mismas condiciones. Así pues, Shura preguntó a Aioros dónde guardaba los calzoncillos. Un brazo del muchacho asomó bajo la sábana y señaló el cajón inferior de la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama._

_–Los tengo ahí –dijo con un hilo de voz._

_–Te daré unos para que puedas salir, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Dicho y hecho. Aioros tomó la prenda que Shura le tendía y, con habilidad, consiguió ponerse los boxers aún estando tapado hasta la cabeza. Un instante después, retiró la sábana y se dejó ver mientras se sentaba en la cama. Entonces vio a Shura de pie, cerca del escritorio, sosteniendo un par de prendas que acababa de recoger del suelo. Vestía unos calzoncillos que reconoció enseguida, cuya talla no le correspondía, y que apretaban más de lo esperado. Aioros entendió que su amigo se había adueñado de unos boxers suyos sin permiso, en respuesta a cubrir una irreprochable necesidad. Los de Shura, tanto como los propios, habían resultado “heridos” en la batalla de fricciones que aconteció horas antes en la oscuridad._

_–¿Y estos libros? –Shura se fijó en la pila de ejemplares que reposaba sobre la mesa–. No son precisamente de Historia... –Giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y sonrió._

_–Ah... yo... –Aioros se rascó la mejilla, sin saber muy bien cómo justificar la posesión de aquellos libros–. Quiero aprender otras asignaturas –dijo mientras enrollaba la sábana y la convertía en un gurruño que dejó caer entre sus piernas–. Necesito clases particulares... –Sugirió como guinda al pastel._

_–Vamos, vístete. –Rió Capricornio, sin esconder la gracia que le provocaba la espontaneidad que a veces demostraba Sagitario–. No hagas esperar a tu herma..._

 

_La puerta se abrió de sopetón._

_Los ojos de Aioria lucían como platos al contemplar la escena._

_Aioros dejó escapar un sonoro “¡Ah!” al ver aparecer a su hermano en la habitación._

_Shura se quedó paralizado en el lugar en que se encontraba, pero ningún hoyo se abrió en la tierra para tragárselo._

 

_–¡Qué cojones estáis haciendo! –El Caballero de Leo se aproximó a Shura, le tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó con brusquedad._

_Los otros dos guardaron silencio, manteniendo las posiciones en las que habían quedado petrificados tras la, para ellos, repentina aparición de Aioria._

_–¡Qué cojones estáis haciendo! –Repitió Leo._

_–Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo al respecto de mi relación con Aioros. –Shura se aventuró a plantar cara, a sabiendas de que, frente a la terquedad de Aioria, llevaba todas las de perder._

_–¡Por supuesto! –Rugió el león–. ¡Pero no significaba que te acostases con él a la primera de cambio, joder! ¡¿De qué coño vas?! –Empujó a Shura, sin importarle el mal ejemplo que eso suponía dar a su hermano menor de edad–. ¡No has podido sujetar la polla por más tiempo!_

_–Aioria, te equivocas... –El ceño de Shura se frunció, impidiendo que pudiese disimular el enfado que iba en aumento–. Te estás precipitando._

_–¡No me cuentes milongas, cabrón! ¡¿Es que no os veis?!_

_–¡Aoria de Leo! –La voz de Marin del Águila se escuchó tras la espalda de su pareja–.¡Que la vergüenza de Atenea caiga sobre ti!_

_Mientras corría por el pasillo de la vivienda, la joven Caballero de Plata escuchó las acusaciones vertidas sobre Capricornio y al llegar a la habitación no dudó en agarrar a Aioria por detrás. Su único objetivo era frenar los impulsos félidos que amenazaban con provocar serios daños en Shura. Gracias a su intervención, Leo se detuvo a un centímetro de descargar un fuerte golpe contra aquel a quien había convertido en su adversario._

_En un estado mezcla de serenidad e ímpetu, Marin consiguió que Aioria voltease para encararla y olvidase por un momento al hombre que quedaba a su espalda._

_–¡Este es un comportamiento indigno de un Caballero de Atenea! ¡¿Me oyes?! –La muchacha desató su enfado en un acto de arrojo propio de una mujer que intenta aplacar una tormenta con escasos medios, pero con una voluntad infinita–. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Aioria?! ¿Eres incapaz de tolerar algo que ha nacido de forma natural? Creo que no eres el mejor ejemplo con respecto a..._

_–Marin. Ahora no estoy de humor. –El Caballero de Leo bajó la cabeza tras interrumpir al Águila, apretó los puños y se encaminó hacia la salida–. Vosotros dos, esto no es... esto no es lo que debía ocurrir. –Fijó su atención en el edredón que sostenía Shura y en las sábanas enrolladas que ocultaban las piernas de su hermano–. Me dais asco._

_Aioros, Shura y Marin vieron cómo el león desaparecía de su vista. Desconocían qué clase de pensamientos podían estar pasando en aquel momento por su mente enardecida, pero estaban convencidos de que, para Aioria, “la cosa no quedaría así.”_

_–Voy tras él. –Anunció Marin. Acto seguido, miró a los dos protagonistas de la escena que había sacado de sus casillas a su novio–. No habéis hecho nada malo, ¿entendido?_

_La Caballero del Águila abandonó el Templo del Centauro y captó enseguida la señal del Cosmos alterado de Aioria. En un acto de valentía, salió corriendo tras él, esforzándose hasta el límite para reducir la distancia que les separaba. Sabía de sobra qué clase de intenciones próximas a la locura barajaba Leo en aquellos momentos._

 

En ese momento, en el Templo del Patriarca:

 

–Solicito una excedencia por el bien de mi hermano. –Aioria comenzó a argumentar las razones que le habían llevado hasta el despacho del Patriarca–. Aunque lo parezca, Aioros no se ha recuperado del trauma que sufrió al resucitar.

Shion se preguntó para sus adentros si Aioria se refería al shock que le había provocado a Aioros el hecho de ver a Shura de Capricornio en la sala en el momento en que volvió a la vida.  « Pensaba que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos. »

–El Santuario no garantiza su total recuperación. Solicito una excedencia conjunta para procurarle a mi hermano una vida más estable. –Los ojos de Aioria no disimularon su intención de intimidar a Shion–. Aioros merece una vida mejor fuera de este lugar. Es por su bien.

 


	19. La concesión de Atenea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**19\. La concesión de Atenea.**

 

A ratos asomaba el sol entre las nubes, del mismo modo que optimismo y pesimismo se alternaban como el personaje principal de su estado de ánimo. Aquella mañana era un reflejo del día a día del Caballero de Sagitario en los tres últimos meses.

 

El coliseo estaba lleno de Caballeros de Plata que se ejercitaban. Las sesiones de entrenamiento se habían vuelto a programar para todos los días de la semana hasta nuevo aviso. Al pasar junto a la entrada del recinto, Aioros recordó un acontecimiento que sucedió tres meses atrás en ese mismo lugar, al día siguiente de haber sido descubierto por su hermano en una situación comprometida con Shura.

 

_La puta fortuna quiso que el sorteo para batirse en duelo emparejase a los dos Caballeros de Oro que menos necesitaban enfrentarse en aquellos momentos. Aioria de Leo y Shura de Capricornio bajaron a la arena y adoptaron posiciones de combate. «Juego limpio, señores», ordenó Mu, que hacía las veces de árbitro. Antes de que diese inicio el duelo, Aioros previó que la situación no acabaría si no en tragedia._

_No se equivocó en lo más mínimo. A los tres minutos de dar inicio al combate,_ _Aries se vio obligado a proyectar Muro de Cristal para proteger a uno de sus compañeros, que intentaba incorporarse después del ataque a traición que acababa de sufrir. El león había infringido las normas establecidas para los duelos, pero el árbitro estimó que resultaría inútil apercibirle mientras continuase en estado berserker._

_Los brazos de Aioria fueron sujetados por Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario que, tras bajar de la grada a toda velocidad, lo arrastraron hasta alejarlo del lugar. Mientras tanto, Afrodita y Deathmask hacían lo propio con Shura. Una de las cejas del Caballero de Capricornio sangraba en abundancia, pero éste no daba señales de querer contraatacar. Aún así, sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas para transmitirse, vía Cosmos, que lo más prudente era agarrarlo para prevenir un nuevo ataque de Aioria._

_En la grada, Aldebarán de Tauro fue raudo al apresar a Aioros por los hombros para impedirle que se entremetiese en la pelea._

_Metros más abajo, una reacción violenta de parte de Shura era lo que menos esperaban y, sin embargo, fue lo que finalmente ocurrió. Lleno de rabia, Capricornio se zafó de los brazos que le asían y corrió hacia el león, al que todavía acompañaban Escorpio y Acuario. Al llegar a un par de metros de él, saltó y cayó con el brazo estirado a modo de Excalibur, impactando directamente sobre uno de los hombros de Aioria. Acto seguido, aprovechando que Leo se inclinaba hacia adelante a causa del dolor, le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La cabeza del otro se elevó y acabó por escupir sangre._

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Ambos acabaron frente al Patriarca dando explicaciones confusas, incoherentes e intentando ocultar las auténticas razones por las que habían llegado a golpearse._

 

En el presente, Aioros sacudió la cabeza para espantar los funestos recuerdos y dio por concluida su pésima guardia. Con parsimonia, inició el camino de regreso a las Doce Casas. Debía ocupar su puesto como Caballero de Sagitario en el Templo del Centauro. «Número impar», se lamentó.

 

Vacía. Vacía. Vacía. Igual que la Segunda, la Cuarta y la Sexta, la Octaba Casa también lo estaba. El único rastro que quedaba de sus guardianes eran los bienes materiales y enseres personales que aguardaban el resgreso de sus respectivos inquilinos.

Aioros también esperaba que los Caballeros cuyos templos correspondían a número par retornasen al Santuario. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaría para que concluyesen las misiones que el Patriarca les había encomendado.

Desconocía la respuesta.

Lo que sí sabía era que el paso del tiempo había logrado sosegar su espíritu después de vivir un infierno protagonizado por riñas, frustraciones y separaciones forzosas. Llevaba casi noventa días sin relacionarse con normalidad con Aioria. Si por él fuera, se habría negado a dirigirle la palabra para siempre. De hecho solo hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, se amparaban en el contexto de sus labores como Caballeros de Oro, conversando de forma escueta sobre asuntos del Santuario.

La herida que Aioria había provocado en él resultó tan profunda que hasta el león se dio cuenta, días después, de que las consecuencias de sus acciones precipitadas lo habían llevado a cometer el error más grave de su vida. Desde entonces, el Caballero de Leo rodaba cuesta abajo sin frenos.

 

Como hermanos que eran, Sagitario y Leo echaban de menos compartir momentos juntos, eso era innegable, pero sus respectivos orgullos se habían mantenido a flote cuando la relación entre ambos hizo aguas por todas partes. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder en aquel conflicto. El león se arrepentía de haber atacado directo a la yugular, por supuesto, pero escudándose tras el rol de hermano mayor se autoconvencía de que “había hecho lo correcto” y de que, con el tiempo, a Aioros “se le pasaría el enamoramiento.” Por su parte, el adolescente había perdido toda fe en que Aioria llegase a comprender la repercusión que tuvieron sus acciones. Aunque lo hiciese “por su bien”, no había querido escucharle, y Aioros no pudo sino sentirse menospreciado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

 

Cuando salió del Templo del Escorpión Celeste, el Caballero de Sagitario pensó en que más arriba se contabilizaban dos casas más que también permanecían vacías.

Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio y Piscis se encontraban ausentes del Santuario. Números pares. Malditos números pares.

 

La situación actual derivaba de la sentencia pronunciada tres meses atrás, y se produjo poco después de los desastres que provocó Aioria. _Tras anunciar una reunión de urgencia, todos los Caballeros de Oro se encontraron en el Templo del Patriarca._

_Shion expuso los hechos: la facción de espectros desertores del Ejército de Hades que Piscis y Capricornio investigaron en los aledaños del Templo de Segesta en Sicilia, finalmente había actuado y se alzaba como una amenaza para el mundo y para el Santuario. Así pues, comentó que, tras conversar con Atenea, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo más acertado era poner en marcha la estrategia que se trazó en colaboración con el dios del Inframundo y dar inicio a una serie de misiones para erradicar el foco de las tensiones._

_–Me ofrezco voluntario._

_La voz de Shura de Capricornio interrumpió el silencio que se instauró entre los Caballeros de Oro. Afrodita estuvo a punto de apoyar las palabras de su compañero con el ofrecimiento de sus servicios, puesto que él también había acudido a Sicilia junto a Shura, y ambos conocían de primera mano los hechos a los que de refería Shion._

_–No hace falta que te ofrezcas, Shura. –El Patriarca hizo un gesto con la mano para rechazar la iniciativa de Capricornio–. Atenea, Dohko y yo hemos definido las bases de una estrategia para no dejar al Santuario desprovisto de defensores. Los Caballeros de las Casas pares saldrán en misión. El resto permanecerá en sus puestos._

_Los presentes intercambiaron miradas y susurros, acatando las órdenes de su superior._

_–Kanon. –El Patriarca se dirigió al menor de los gemelos–. Tú guardarás la Casa de Piscis en ausencia de Afrodita. No podemos renunciar al último bastión de defensa. Saga, tú te encargarás del Templo de los Gemelos._

_–Sí, señor. –Aceptaron al unísono._

 

Las Casas pares. Malditas Casas pares. Mientras se despojaba del abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero que presidía el recibidor de su vivienda, Aioros se lamentaba al recordar qué Caballeros ocupaban dichos templos. Tres meses atrás le habría encantado oír cómo Shion nombraba a Leo. Pero por desgracia para él, Aioria residía en la Quinta Casa. Maldito número impar. Ahora ya le daba igual; su hermano seguía en el Santuario y Shura era el ausente.

Ambos le faltaban.

 

Desde que seis de sus compañeros saliesen en misión, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Santuario. El ambiente se había enrarecido y todos volvían a estar enfrascados en sí mismos, especulando acerca de las maniobras que llevaría a cabo el enemigo. Algunos opinaban que quizás los Caballeros de Oro enviados a detener la horda atacante fracasasen en su intento, y que posiblemente no todos regresasen vivos.

 

La vida de Aioros también había cambiado. En esos tres meses no había asistido a clase con regularidad debido a su rango de Caballero de Oro. Atenea intercedió en los asuntos burocráticos para simular ante los educadores que el adolescente sufría una enfermedad contagiosa que le impedía acudir al instituto. Aioros sabía que, si la situación en el Santuario se estabilizaba de nuevo, le esperaba un verano de recuperación del curso que ya daba por perdido.

 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. No tenía ganas de preparar nada de comer. Solo quería quedarse dormido y olvidar durante unas horas todas las fatalidades que se habían desencadenado en tan poco tiempo. A medida que iba conciliando el sueño, rememoró con detalle un episodio de su vida:

 

_No daba crédito a lo que sucedía en la arena de combate. Su hermano y su mejor amigo, su ¿novio? se peleaban hasta el punto de rayar lo que podía calificarse ya como una cuestión de vida o muerte. Era inútil forcejear y obstinarse en que Aldebarán lo soltase, de modo que prefirió no oponer más resistencia y calmarse. Shura y Aioria fueron llevados, por orden expresa del Patriarca, a rendir cuentas a su templo. Cuando el ambiente se relajó, los Caballeros de Oro que quedaban todavía en las gradas decidieron abandonar el coliseo._

_–No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿me das tu palabra?_

_–Te lo prometo. –Aioros asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Aldebarán dudaría de él, pero no era tan estúpido como para salir corriendo hacia un templo en el que un furioso Shion, con toda seguridad, estaría humillando a dos de los más reputados Caballeros de Atenea._

_–¿Estarás bien? –Intervino Shaka–. ¿Quieres venir a casa? Puedo prepararte una infusión relajante. –Al ver que el muchacho negaba con la cabeza, desistió en su empeño._

_–Aioros, cuenta con nosotros si surge algún problema. –Añadió el Caballero de Aries._

_–Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_El adolescente bajó la cabeza y se alejó del pequeño grupo. Pocos metros más allá, se volvió para mirarlos y esbozó una sonrisa cuya interpretación no dejó lugar a dudas: resignación._

 

_Justo antes de llegar al Templo del Carnero, Aioros se topó con un rostro conocido. Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ver a Marin del Águila y a otras Amazonas sin máscara. La nueva filosofía del Santuario había derogado la estúpida norma que, amparada por una tradición de dudoso origen, se impuso en el pasado para las mujeres que ocupaban puestos de Caballero en la Orden de Atenea._

_–He oído alboroto en el coliseo... –Marin sospechó quién podía ser uno de los impulsores del altercado._

_–Je... –Sagitario dejó entrever una sonrisa de medio lado llena de sarcasmo–. La ha vuelto a liar._

_Marin bajó la cabeza. Dos días atrás, Aioria había mostrado el peor lado de su carácter. Ella había estado presente en el momento en que Shura y Aioros aguantaron el chaparrón de acusaciones que Aioria vertía sobre ellos por el mero hecho de haber intimado. Marin despreciaba esa cara del león, y así se lo había hecho saber. Como consecuencia, y hasta que los ánimos se calmasen, Aioria y ella se distanciaron en los días siguientes._

_–Es todo una mierda, Marin... –Aioros se sentó en uno de los escalones frente a la Primera Casa–. No sé qué hacer._

_–Quizás deban arreglarse primero entre ellos. –La muchacha se sentó junto a él y compartió su malestar–. Yo... sé que tu hermano recapacitará._

_–Si tuviera dieciséis años todo sería distinto. –Aioros se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas –. Aioria sería más permisivo. Lo sé. –Masculló–. Pero tuve la mala suerte de resucitar un día después de mi cumpleaños, así que tengo que joderme con seguir teniendo catorce._

_–Hmm... Aioros. –Marin alzó las cejas y posó una mano sobre la espalda de Sagitario–. Acabo de tener una idea. Quizás sea una locura pero... Escucha._

 

_No dudó un instante en correr a la velocidad característica de un Caballero de Oro hasta llegar al Gran Templo de Atenea. Omitiendo el protocolo de solicitar audiencia con la diosa, Sagitario se coló en el edificio más sagrado de las Doce Casas y tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de la sala en la que creyó que encontraría a Saori. La diosa lo recibió con una mezcla de alegría y compasión en la mirada. Solo con fijarse en los ojos de Aioros, comprendió que la razón por la que el muchacho había infringido las normas de protocolo respondía a una urgencia._

_–Aioros, bienvenido seas._

_–Señora. –Inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia extraoficial–. Quería preguntarle... –Trató de soportar estoicamente el nerviosismo que le invadía para encarar la situación con temple–. El día que resucité... fue el primero de diciembre, ¿verdad?_

_–Correcto._

_«Soy un desgraciado», lamentó antes de sacudir la cabeza para recuperar el hilo de la conversación._

_–Mi cumpleaños es el treinta de noviembre. –Vio cómo Saori asentía–. Desde esa fecha han pasado ya unos meses... –Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole vueltas a la idea que le había comentado Marin–. Si los sumamos a los que ya habían transcurrido desde que cumplí catorce... podría decirse que, por acumulación, en realidad he vivido quince años._

_Saori adoptó actitud pensativa. Valoró las palabras de Aioros y acabó dando la razón al Caballero de Sagitario, que no pudo esconder la amplia sonrisa que apareció en su rostro._

_–Quizás resulte demasiado osado por mi parte pero... –Aioros inclinó la cabeza y se postró ante la diosa–. ¿Usted podría...?_

 

_Atenea se aproximó al adolescente arrodillado y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Con esa sencilla acción transmitió la calidez de su Cosmos. Aioros notó cómo su cuerpo era invadido por una extraña sensación. Se sintió amado, protegido, como si una deuda hubiese sido finalmente saldada._

_En aquel momento, la diosa comprendió que el regalo más valioso que le había hecho a Aioros no era devolverle la vida. Eso era un privilegio que también habían recibido el resto de los habitantes del Santuario caídos durante las Guerras Sagradas. El verdadero presente que Atenea podía otorgar a Sagitario como agradecimiento a haber sacrificado su vida por salvar la suya cuando era un bebé, era consentir su pequeña petición: tener quince años y cumplir dieciséis el próximo mes de noviembre._

 


	20. Haz lo que quieras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**20\. Haz lo que quieras.**

 

Si hubiera sido de día, los seis Caballeros de Oro enviados a Sicilia en misión habrían sido recibidos por todo lo alto, se habrían rendido los honores pertinentes y habrían oído los vítores clamados por los habitantes del Santuario. Tal vez se habría improvisado una suerte de celebración para rendir el homenaje que merecían. No era para menos. La lucha resultó dura y fue necesario emplear tres meses de vigilancia y enfrentamientos en la isla para contener, reducir y acabar con las hordas desertoras del ejército de Hades.

Pero era noche cerrada, de madrugada. La hora exacta era un dato insignificante que no valía la pena conocer. Solo Atenea, Shion, y los dos Caballeros de Oro que permanecían de guardia en aquel momento serían testigos del retorno de los héroes ausentes, que se dio mientras los demás descansaban.

El representante de los enviados en misión contactó con la diosa y el Patriarca poco antes de emprender el regreso al Santuario. Shion fue quien avisó a los dos encargados de vigilar el recinto sagrado aquella noche. El resto de Caballeros y Amazonas serían informados al amanecer.

A paso lento, con el Cosmos oculto para no alarmar a los durmientes, soportando el peso del compañero que todavía caminaba con dificultad, en silencio; de modo lastimero y lamentable, pero con la cabeza todo lo alta que las contusiones de sus cuerpos les permitían mantener. Así fue como los seis entraron al Santuario. Resultó duro para todos, pero especialmente para Capricornio, Cáncer y Piscis, que no pudieron evitar recordar con aprensión la deshonrosa (pero necesaria) incursión que realizaron tiempo atrás en el mismo lugar, también amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, vistiendo las surplices del ejército de Hades.

La consecución de la victoria no traía consigo un desfile de hombres erguidos con porte gallardo, cuyas armaduras de oro relucían brillantes e intactas. Nada más alejado de la realidad: los Caballeros de Oro que regresaron aquella noche al Santuario eran seis hombres que pagaron con sus propios cuerpos y espíritus el precio de la libertad. Habían sacrificado sus vidas por los demás, logrando que no fuese necesario recurrir a un despliegue de todas las fuerzas disponibles en el Santuario. Seis hombres bastaron para salvar a centenares.

 

Al principio parecía que la misión resultaría fácil de encarar. Apenas fue necesario dedicarse a simples labores de vigilancia básicas en el área indicada por el Patriarca, y determinar con qué frecuencia y qué clase de acciones realizaban los enemigos. Pasaban los días y no se detectaba actividad bélica por parte de ningún espectro renegado, de modo que los Caballeros enviados cumplieron las órdenes de no intervenir. No hubo motivos para hacerlo.

Durante los dos primeros meses los reportes e informes que Shura enviaba al Santuario parecían copias unos de otros, pero era evidente que la tensión aumentaba con el paso de los días. «Actividad normal. Foco controlado. Eliminada la horda atacante. Desconocemos de dónde proceden. Continuamos investigando y vigilando.»

La situación en el Santuario no había gozado de mejor suerte: el ambiente también estaba tenso. A juzgar por las informaciones que iban recibiendo, Shion y Atenea sospechaban que había algo extraño en aquel asunto. Notificar de las circunstancias a los habitantes y declarar el estado de alerta para todo el recinto sagrado fue una decisión que tarde o temprano pasaría factura. A todos. Se ordenó a los Caballeros de Oro que quedaban en el Santuario que permaneciesen en sus puestos, vistiendo sus armaduras, con todo el arsenal de defensa desplegado dispuesto a ser activado en caso de ataque.

 

Todo parecía controlado, pero la vida tiene la virtud y el defecto de cambiar de forma radical en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo que se estima fácil puede complicarse de la noche a la mañana.

 

Cuando la misión de tres meses en Sicilia llegó a su fin, ninguno de los enviados pudo decir que hubiese transitado por un camino de rosas. Algunos guardarían recuerdos de aquella ardua experiencia de por vida, no solo en forma de cicatrices, sino también grabados en su memoria. A pesar de todo, sacaron algo en positivo: Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio y Piscis forjaron nuevas amistades tras colaborar estrechamente con los respectivos enviados de Poseidón y el propio Hades que, de entre los dioses, fue el que se mostró más indignado y avergonzado, al saberse traicionado por hombres que tiempo atrás le habían jurado lealtad.

 

Por fortuna, la situación fue controlada y acabó por normalizarse, pero aquellos Caballeros de Oro no volverían a ser los mismos. Por todo eso, aquella noche no pudieron sino agradecer la discreción de sus superiores a la hora de recibirles en el más absoluto silencio. Su descanso solo podía garantizarse si nadie se enteraba de que estaban de vuelta.

 

–Bienvenidos. –El Patriarca recibió a sus compañeros sin poder disimular la angustia. Desvió su mirada de uno a otro, percibiendo el sufrimiento que emanaba de cada uno de ellos y fijándose en las magulladuras, rasguños y heridas a medio cerrar que habían sido atendidas de forma precaria en el hospital de campaña que, sin lugar a dudas, se improvisó en el campo de batalla–. Enseguida os llevaremos a vuestras casas. Saga, encárgate de Aldebarán y Deathmask; Kanon, tú de Shura y Afrodita. Vuestra guardia ha terminado, Caballeros.

Tras emitir la orden, Shion asió a Shaka y Milo con cada brazo y se teletransportó con ellos para dejarlos en sus respectivos templos. Kanon abrió un portal dimensional e hizo lo propio con Piscis y Capricornio, caballeros cuyas casas se encontraban más próximas a la que Shion le había ordenado guardar: el Templo de los Peces, el último bastión del Santuario antes de llegar al Templo del Patriarca. Por último, tras ver marchar al resto de Caballeros, Saga imitó a su hermano y utilizó su técnica para prestar apoyo a Tauro y Cáncer.

 

–¿Estarás bien, Shura? Esa herida no tiene buena pinta –dijo Kanon, observando el aspecto horrible que presentaba el brazo de su compañero.

–Sí, ve tranquilo. No te preocupes por mí. Solo necesito dormir.

Shura estaba convencido de que el Caballero de Géminis no se marcharía tranquilo a la Tercera Casa. El portal que Kanon proyectó había conectado en primer lugar con la Casa de Piscis, ya que Afrodita había regresado de Sicilia en mejor estado que él. Kanon había preferido dejar a Shura en su templo en segundo lugar para poder prestarle ayuda con aquellas terribles magulladuras.

–Por lo que veo te atendieron rápido, pero hace falta cambiar las vendas. –Géminis acompañó a Capricornio hasta el sofá, se aseguró de que podía sentarse con normalidad y procedió a examinar la herida–. Déjame ver. –Tomó el brazo y frunció los labios antes de fijar la mirada en los ojos de su compañero–. Esto pinta peor de lo que pensaba.

–Agh... –Contra su voluntad, Shura emitió un quejido lastimero que demostró que Kanon estaba en lo cierto.

–¿Dónde guardas el botiquín?

–En el baño... armario. –Se retorció de dolor–. Trae el bote del segundo estante.

Medio minuto después, el gemelo menor se sentó junto a él, desplegó el arsenal de elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo las curas y procedió a limpiar la herida.

–Podrás dormir, supongo –dijo Kanon al terminar de fijar la sujeción del vendaje.

–Esta pomada es milagrosa, créeme.

–¿Es la que os daban a todos al conseguir la Pandora Box, no? Saga tenía... tiene un bote igual. –Kanon se refirió al ungüento que el Patriarca regalaba a todos los Caballeros y Amazonas que superaban las duras pruebas para conseguir su armadura. Con ella podían recuperarse de contusiones y heridas de forma rápida y eficaz–. Yo nunca tuve mi propio bote, ni siquiera ahora.

–Shion te dará uno si lo reclamas. Ahora vistes Géminis de pleno derecho. –Comentó Shura–. Igual que tu hermano.

No podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por Kanon. La idea de vivir una infancia oculto a todos le causó repulsión. Se sintió culpable por haber vivido ajeno a la existencia de aquel hombre. Sin duda, el Santuario escondía secretos demasiado terribles y no trataba a los niños de la forma adecuada. Su propia infancia había sido dura, pero en comparación con la de Kanon... «¿Cómo pudo vivir así? No lo merecía», pensó. Shura continuó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras el otro devolvía el botiquín al baño. No se había cumplido ni medio año desde que lo conoció. Al principio solo intercambiaban saludos al cruzarse por las escaleras o alguna que otra indicación durante los entrenamientos, y la mitad de las veces que lo veía de lejos lo confundía con Saga, excepto cuando los gemelos estaban juntos en el mismo lugar. Pero tras la conversación que mantuvieron acerca de las respectivas formas de amor que sentían, no pudo sino forjarse una sólida amistad ellos. Sin darse cuenta, Kanon se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que comprendía, en mayor grado de profundidad, la relación que mantenía con Aioros, y el amor que le vinculaba al adolescente. «Aioros...» Shura se preguntó si estaría durmiendo en aquel momento.

–Estaré bien, Kanon. –Capricornio intentó esbozar una sonrisa–. Vuelve a casa, tú también estás cansado.

–De acuerdo. –Apoyó las manos en las rodillas en su impulso para levantarse del sofá y miró hacia atrás antes de marcharse–. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

 

Una vez se quedó solo, Shura giró la cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana y observó las estrellas que se podían ver desde su posición. No eran demasiadas, pero sí las suficientes como para distinguir varias constelaciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más acertado sería acostarse en la cama. Pasar la noche en el sofá no era buena idea. Así pues, recorrió el camino hacia su habitación más despacio que de costumbre. El cansancio hacía mella en cada uno de sus músculos y dejaba en evidencia que, tras las batallas, los Caballeros de Oro eran como cualquier otra persona. Tenían más resistencia física, un umbral de dolor más alto que el resto de mortales, e incluso tardaban más en rebasar el nivel de agotamiento, aquello era innegable pero, al cabo del tiempo y debido al sobre esfuerzo al que sometían a sus cuerpos, acababan cansándose como cualquier ser humano.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, se detuvo en el baño para tomar una breve ducha que limpiase la acumulación de penurias y apaciguase el escozor de las rozaduras que marcaban cada rincón de su cuerpo. A penas mostró interés en no mojar los vendajes que con tanto esmero le había colocado Kanon para cubrir el tajo que limitaba la movilidad de su brazo. No le importó que se empapasen un poco a causa de la incapacidad para mantener la extremidad alejada del chorro de agua. Estaba tan cansando que no se tomó la molestia de esperar a salir del cubículo para evacuar la vejiga. El agua era capaz de arrastrarlo todo, hasta las miserias incrustadas en el alma.

Alargó el brazo hábil para hacerse con la primera toalla que consideró como accesible en el estante, se la anudó de forma tosca a la cintura y tomó la decisión de terminar de secar su piel en la habitación.

 

El bulto que adivinó bajo las sábanas delató la presencia de una segunda persona en su vivienda. Desde la puerta le resultó imposible ver de quién se trataba, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas tras completar los dos pasos que lo separaban de la cama. No le hizo falta encender la luz para verlo tapado hasta las orejas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, quién sabía si en el séptimo cielo, ajeno a su presencia. Dormía de lado, encogido en un extremo de la cama, como si estuviese reservándole la mitad del espacio. Procuró no despertarlo al sentarse sobre el colchón y observó unos instantes.

–Shura...

Escuchar aquella voz pronunciando su nombre en un simple murmullo fue suficiente para que Capricornio se rindiese al escalofrío que recorrió su piel.

–Hemos vuelto –dijo al notar que Aioros se movía a gatas sobre el colchón para aproximarse a él e intuyó el siguiente movimiento del muchacho: un abrazo por la espalda que se vio obligado a cohibir–. Cuidado, tengo el brazo herido. –Tras girarse hacia él y percibir que Aioros se había detenido en mitad del gesto, Shura buscó su mejilla valiéndose de la mano sana. De aquella sutil manera recompuso el anhelo que acababa de interrumpir–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nos ordenaron guardar nuestras casas, –Sagitario apoyó la cabeza en la clavícula de Capricornio y depositó un tímido beso que provocó el estremecimiento de ambos–, pero también vigilar de vez en cuando el templo inmediatamente superior. A mí me tocó el tuyo. Estuve viniendo aquí una vez al día.

–¿Y hoy te quedaste a dormir?

–No solo hoy. –Escondió la cabeza en la base del cuello de Shura, por el que corrían gotas que caían de las puntas de sus cabellos–. Te ha crecido un poco el pelo.

–Eres único, Aioros. –Sonrió.

La espontaneidad era una de las muchas razones por las que lo amaba. La pomada podía curar las heridas de su cuerpo, pero la sola presencia de Aioros a su lado obraba el milagro de regenerar su espíritu. Aioros era el auténtico reconstituyente que necesitaba Shura.

–Estás mojado. –El adolescente hizo mención a la evidencia de que el cuello de su amigo estaba húmedo al contacto.

–Me acabo de duchar. Pero estoy tan cansado que vine a secarme aquí.

No hicieron falta más palabras: el más joven se tomó la licencia de desatar la toalla que rodeaba la cintura de Shura, consiguiendo la colaboración de éste sin necesidad de pedirla. Con algo de esfuerzo debido al agotamiento, Capricornio alzó ligeramente las nalgas para liberar la tela y otorgar a Aioros el salvoconducto que le permitiría hacer lo que pretendía.

Con suavidad, y dando leves toques con un extremo de la toalla, Sagitario fue secando las gotas que cubrían la piel de su amigo. Se recreó en cada uno de los músculos de brazos, torso y muslos y no pudo evitar sentir algún que otro escalofrío al imaginarse haciendo lo mismo sin la tela de por medio.

 

Se habían echado terriblemente de menos en los tres meses que permanecieron separados. El modo en que se dijeron adiós fue precipitado, indeseado y se vio interrumpido por un sinfín de circunstancias a las que podría atribuirse cualquier calificativo desfavorable. Todo por culpa de aquella maldita misión imprevista, sumada al pésimo ambiente que generó Aioria con la cadena de reacciones que desató al descubrir que habían pasado la noche juntos. Por fortuna, la fatídica etapa había pasado, Shura estaba de vuelta, y Aioros había decidido a quién dedicar sus atenciones.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –Susurró al oído de Capricornio mientras bajaba de la cama para posicionarse de pie frente a él. Aún a oscuras, pudo distinguir que Shura inclinaba la cabeza a un lado en señal de interrogación–. Algunas cosas han cambiado en el Santuario.

–Han pasado tres meses y algunos días... –Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que resucitaron, que a Shura no le sorprendió que, durante su ausencia, se hubiesen producido todavía más cambios en aquel lugar.

La respiración se aceleró a medida que la proximidad de Aioros aumentaba. El adolescente posó las manos sobre sus hombros y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta que ni un solo centímetro les separó. Mientras Aioros lo secaba, Shura apenas había tenido contacto con una de sus mejillas ya que, durante la sesión de cuidados, la toalla se había interpuesto entre su piel y la mano de su amigo.

Fue entonces, al retirar la intervención de la tela y la distancia entre ellos, cuando notó que Aioros, igual que él, estaba desnudo. Tres meses de separación se saldaron, en primera instancia, con una sucesión besos que evidenciaban el hambre que habían padecido los labios de ambos. Un instante después, Aioros forzó una pausa para apoyar una rodilla sobre el colchón y acariciar el muslo de Shura, señalando su intención de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sin oponer resistencia, Capricornio colaboró en la ejecución de la maniobra, sentándose más atrás y agarrando con la mano sana el trasero de Sagitario, con el simple objetivo de ayudarlo a encajar en la posición deseada. La fricción entre sus miembros se incrementó cuando Aioros estabilizó el equilibrio sobre su pelvis, provocando un sinfín de estímulos en sus respectivos cuerpos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

_–Aquí está oscuro –Susurró Aioros–. Aquí no tenemos edad._

 

Las palabras que Sagitario pronunció meses atrás acudieron a su memoria y, a pesar de su significado, supusieron un soplo de aire fresco para Shura. 

–M e da igual que haya diez años de diferencia entre nuestras edades  –Susurró–. Esta noche soy tuyo, Aioros. Solo ten cuidado con el brazo.  –Añadió, muy a su pesar.

–Ja, ja. ¿Ah, sí? –La risa adolescente impregnó el ambiente de la habitación con su picardía–. ¿Sabes, Shura? Una de las cosas que han cambiado es que... –Volvió a besarlo antes de continuar– ...ahora tengo quince años. En noviembre cumpliré dieciséis. –Sonrió–. Gracias a Marin y Atenea.

Sin dudar ni un instante, depositó confianza ciega en las palabras de Sagitario. Shura no necesitaba escuchar más, ya se había entregado a Aioros antes de que dijese aquello que anhelaba oír. A carició el hombro de su amigo para, acto seguido, recorrer su brazo hasta cubrirle la mano con la suya.

–Por todos los dioses, Aioros... –dijo antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama–. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

–Es la primera vez que... –Afortunadamente para Sagitario, la oscuridad impidió que Shura viese el rubor que inundó su rostro en el momento en que agarró la base de su pene–. Perdona si...

–Tsh... haz lo que se te antoje.

A partir de entonces y hasta caer rendidos, Shura actuó una vez más como profesor particular en la improvisada clase de prácticas que surgió entre ellos. Pero, para su sorpresa, no tuvo que intervenir ni una sola vez para indicar a Aioros de qué manera debía hacer las cosas. Presa de un placer indescriptible, comprobó que aquellos tres meses de separación habían servido para que el adolescente aprendiese bien las teorías que leyó en el montón de libros que adquirió en la biblioteca. Era el momento de ponerlas en prácticas.

–A-Aioros...

 


	21. El pasado no se puede cambiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**21\. El pasado no se puede cambiar.**

 

Honores, festejos, homenajes y adjudicación de recompensas en agradecimiento al sacrificio que protagonizaron los Caballeros de Oro enviados en misión a Sicilia.

No se hablaba de otra cosa. En todos los rincones del Santuario se intercambiaban conversaciones que giraban entorno a los mismos sucesos, a los actos heroicos que se habían llevado a cabo en la isla y de qué manera sus compañeros, aún a costa de perder sus propias vidas, salvaron las del resto de miembros de la Orden de Atenea. Todo el mundo pronunciaba los mismos seis nombres.

Aquel mediodía, las gradas del coliseo estaban repletas de espectadores y curiosos que se habían acercado a rendir tributo a “Los Seis.” Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que regresaron al Santuario y ya todo el mundo les agrupaba entorno al escueto apelativo que resumía, de forma clara y concisa, los méritos que se les atribuían. No hacía falta añadir más información para que todos supiesen a qué se referían, lo que implicaba y lo mucho que significaba: “Los Seis” bastaba para indicar y recordar que aquellos hombres marcaron un antes y un después para el Santuario, y que habían ayudado a sostener el pilar de paz erigido por Atenea, Poseidón y Hades. Sin su intervención, los esfuerzos de los tres dioses habrían sido inútiles.

 

Con estoicismo, a pesar de que los músculos aún dolían y los recuerdos de la batalla atormentaban sus mentes, Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio y Piscis se hallaban en pie, de manera excepcional debido a las circunstancias, frente a la diosa Atenea y al Patriarca Shion. Todos vestían con orgullo sus respectivas armaduras de Oro, aunque el estado de convalecencia acusaba los efectos de su peso, que resultaba tedioso, pero no imposible de soportar.

Pocos pasos tras ellos se encontraban los demás Caballeros de Oro, vistiendo también sus brillantes atuendos pero, en contraposición, éstos mantenían con rigor el protocolo de arrodillarse frente a sus superiores.

–Caballeros, Amazonas y demás habitantes del Santuario. –La diosa se dirigió a los espectadores que abarrotaban las gradas–. Ha llegado el momento de rendir homenaje a los compañeros que dieron la vida por nosotros en Sicilia. –Bajó la vista para recorrer con la mirada las dos filas de hombres que había frente a ella. Shion, que se mantenía expectante a pocos pasos, imitó su gesto en silencio–. En realidad, todos los presentes os habéis sacrificado día tras día por mantener la paz en este lugar y en el mundo, pero hoy nos vemos obligados a dispensar especial atención a estos seis hombres.

 

Mientras Atenea continuaba emitiendo su discurso, el Caballero de Capricornio giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Escorpio tenía un ojo severamente dañado y todavía podía apreciarse suficiente hinchazón en él como para impedir su apertura. Resultaba irónico, pero el color morado del círculo que se había dibujado alrededor del párpado hacía juego con su cabello. Shura cerró los ojos, recordando cómo el propio Milo había bromeado con su desgracia y daba gracias por haber sido el Caballero que menos daños sufrió, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de perder la visión del ojo afectado.

De inmediato, Shura desvió la vista hacia los dos siguientes. Virgo y Tauro presentaban un estado lamentable aunque no pudiera apreciarse a simple vista. Sus armaduras escondían las heridas y hematomas que surcaban gran parte de sus cuerpos y dificultaban sus movimientos, pero aún así se mantenían en pie. Shura recuperó el recuerdo de cómo aquellos dos, siguiendo las instrucciones dictadas por él, se posicionaron en primera línea de batalla para ejecutar Kān y Gran Cuerno respectivamente, con la intención de proyectar una suerte de barrera que los protegiese a todos cuando la situación rayaba límites insostenibles. A Shura le dolió en el alma emitir aquella orden, puesto que el riesgo de perder a aquellos compañeros era demasiado elevado. Pero dadas las circunstancias y lamentando la ausencia de Mu, cuyo Muro de Cristal habría resultado mucho más efectivo en aquel caso, Shaka y Aldebarán se vieron obligados a poner en riesgo sus vidas para contrarrestar el ataque de los espectros renegados de Hades cuando sus compañeros se encontraban al borde de la muerte. Los seis sabían que, sin la intervención de Virgo y Tauro, ninguno de ellos habría regresado con vida.

Acto seguido, Shura volvió la vista hacia su izquierda. Se fijó en los dos compañeros que se sostenían el uno al otro. Las magulladuras que cubrían el rostro de Afrodita resultaban menos espeluznantes tras haber recibido las curas apropiadas. El Caballero de Capricornio recordó el momento en que presenció cómo el sueco se enfrentaba a un grupo de ex-espectros después de haber contemplado la caída de Deathmask. El grito proferido por Piscis mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo arraigó en su mente de tal forma, que cuestionó su capacidad para llegar a olvidarlo. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en el Caballero de Cáncer. El italiano se apoyaba lastimosamente en el hombro de Afrodita y respiraba todavía con cierta dificultad. A pesar de ser un Caballero de Oro, quizás tardaría meses en recuperarse de los daños sufridos en el tórax. Shura se alegró de tenerle a su lado y de que Cáncer pudiese recibir aquel homenaje junto a los demás. Fijando de nuevo la vista al frente, suspiró para aliviar la congoja de su corazón. Haber visto caer inerte a Deathmask sobre el campo de batalla, creyéndolo muerto después de que la técnica enemiga perforase uno de sus pulmones, sería algo difícil de olvidar.

Por último, Shura se preocupó de sí mismo: su brazo aún se encontraba en estado convaleciente después de tres días. El horrible y profundo tajo que surcaba la extremidad comenzaba a cicatrizar y, en aquel momento, cuando la carne se estiraba para tratar de recomponerse, era cuando más dolor se veía obligado a soportar. Había estado a punto de perderlo pero, quizás gracias a un milagro, logró salvarlo de la amputación.

 

–Sin más que añadir, y a fin de que podáis descansar, os invito a marcharos adonde deseéis.

Entre vítores por parte de los presentes, Atenea desconvocó el acto de reconocimiento de honores y se aproximó a la primera fila de hombres, que enseguida se fusionó con la segunda. Así, los trece Caballeros de Oro y el Patriarca se reunieron entorno a su diosa e intercambiaron sentidas palabras para reconfortarse.

 

Poco después, mientras hablaba con Aioros en el coliseo, Shura fue testigo de cómo Mu se teleportaba junto a Deathmask y Afrodita. Supuso que su intención era ahorrarles el trayecto hasta el Templo del Cangrejo. Segundos más tarde, vio que Aries regresaba y repetía la acción, esta vez llevándose a Tauro y Virgo. Ante la nobleza de corazón que Mu acababa de demostrar, Shura no pudo evitar sonreír y, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Aioros, le susurró al oído.

–¿Sabes? Durante años llegamos a odiar a Mu. Le consideramos un traidor como a ti. –Shura miró al horizonte, buscando la Casa de Aries, que podía verse a lo lejos desde donde estaban–. Lo que creímos un crimen por su parte, no fue más que una demostración de cómo una persona lucha por sus ideales. Por aquel entonces no fuimos capaces de admitir que estábamos equivocados y que vosotros dos, junto a Dohko, fuisteis los únicos dignos de seguir llamándoos Caballeros de Oro de Atenea. –Aioros quiso intervenir, pero Shura señaló que guardase silencio–. Cuando Mu volvió al Santuario nos demostró a todos de qué pasta estaba hecho, y que era capaz de dar la vida por cada uno de nosotros aunque todavía le creyésemos enemigo. Ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo, ayudando a otros compañeros con su habilidad.

Aioros guardó silencio. Su amigo no acostumbraba a dedicar palabras tan bonitas a nadie que no fuera él. Por mucho que Shura se empeñase en negarlo, él también tenía un corazón noble.

 

Tras despedirse de Sagitario, prometiéndole que pasaría por su casa en cuestión de media hora, Capricornio se dirigió a la Cuarta Casa para visitar a su guardián. Al ser recibido por Afrodita en la vivienda, le ofreció la posibilidad de relevarle y atender durante un tiempo los cuidados requeridos por el paciente. Piscis parecía cansado; sin duda él también había padecido las consecuencias de la misión. Quizás solo su rostro mostrase algunos rasguños, pero su alma había sido severamente fragmentada. Para Shura fue complicado imaginar el dolor que Afrodita sufrió al creer muerto a Deathmask.

–Voy a darme una ducha rápida –dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación en la que Cáncer reposaba sobre la cama–. Gracias por venir.

–¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Shura al entrar.

–Hecho mierda, tío. –El hilo de voz que salió de la garganta del cangrejo delató que era mala idea hacerle hablar.

–No hables si no puedes. –Tomó asiento en el sillón que Afrodita utilizaba para velar al herido.

–No soy un inútil, cabra. Soy un Caballero de Oro.

Aunque el sarcasmo y la fanfarronería eran los rasgos principales con los que se solía describir a Cáncer, también era cierto que el orgullo, que acababa de ser herido de forma drástica por Shura, formaba parte de su peculiar carácter.

–Está bien. –Capricornio se resignó ante su amigo. Si Deathmask se empeñaba en hablar, lo haría por los codos, sin importar su estado de salud.

–¿Y tú qué? –Alzó la barbilla para señalar el brazo maltrecho–. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Va mejorando, pero todavía duele...

–Ahora vas a tener que usar el otro para hacerte pajas. –Cáncer sonrió con malicia al comprobar que su sugerencia había causado el efecto esperado en Shura. Éste había abierto los ojos de par en par y se había ruborizado en extremo. –Tío, a veces me pregunto cómo eres capaz de aguantar sin follarte a... –Volvió a respirar en profundidad–. Ya sabes... Aioros. Respeto lo que hagas con tu vida pero, ¿no es una locura tener un novio tan joven?

–Acabas de mear fuera de tiesto, payaso. –Shura inició la maniobra para levantarse del asiento.

–No sé, hace años –Cáncer hizo una pausa para tomar aire, importándole bien poco la repercusión que pudiese tener el rumbo hacia el que estaba a punto de virar la conversación– te tiraste a Aioria porque no aguantabas más. ¿Te recordaba a Aioros, verdad?

–No vayas por ahí, Deathmask, no es momento. –Avanzó algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

–¿Cómo que no? –Tosió levemente para aclararse la garganta–. ¿Acaso no has visto que todo este tiempo Aioria se ha comportado así con su hermano para protegerle de ti?

–¿Para protegerle de mi? –Shura interrumpió su paso y se volvió para encarar a su amigo, mostrándose incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

–Aioria no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a él.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Por todos los dioses Shura, no sé cómo puedes ser tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan obtuso para otras. –Deathmask tosió después de haber encarrilado tantas palabras juntas. Ante el silencio de Shura, tomó aire y continuó relatando–. Joder, vale. Centrémonos. Tú. –Señaló a Shura y acto seguido alzó las manos para imitar las garras de un león–. Aioria. Aquella vez que os enrollasteis. ¿Recuerdas? Me lo contaste.

Shura asintió al reconocer el recuerdo que evocó Deathmask. Aunque había querido borrarlo de su memoria, quedaba demostrado que jamás sería posible. En lo más recóndito de su mente, residiría por siempre el error cometido cuando tenía dieciocho años, propiciado por el ansia de recuperar a quien había perdido.

 

_–Ahora que tienes su edad... –Shura se giró lo justo y necesario para poder ver a Aioria, que permanecía todavía tumbado en la cama–. Te pareces mucho a él._

_–¿Cómo dices?_ _–La mirada de leo destilaba una mezcla de odio y frustración. En aquel momento sentía que había cometido el error más grave de su vida. Acababa de lanzarse a los brazos del asesino de su hermano. Por si fuera poco, aquellas palabras le dieron a entender que habían acabado retozando porque Shura le encontraba parecido con Aioros._

_–Nada._

_–Óyeme bien, Shura. Si por un momento has creído que estoy enamorado de ti, estás muy equivocado. –El orgullo y el honor del león habían sido mancillados. No solo por Shura, sino por sí mismo, por haberse dejado llevar por una amalgama de sentimientos confusos._

 

Deathmask lo miraba perplejo. Algo le dijo que Shura había retrocedido varios años en el tiempo y batallaba contra un recuerdo que, por su culpa, había recobrado. Cáncer no se arrepintió de haber cometido aquella osadía enmascarándola tras una fanfarronería. Desde que resucitaron, su amigo había afrontado partes de su pasado, la más difícil de las cuales fue la referente a Aioros. Era hora de que se enfrentase a la totalidad de errores cometidos, y de que se encargase de saldar otros asuntos pendientes.

–Quizás deberías hablar con Aioria para zanjar ese tema de una vez. Explícale que...

–Déjalo, Deathmask. –Agarró el pomo de la puerta con intención de cerrarla, o de marcharse, ni él mismo supo identificar su intención–. ¿Cambiemos de tema, quieres? –Su acción se vio interrumpida.

–¿No ha entrado? –Afrodita asomó la cabeza bajo el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a Shura, y entró en la habitación.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó Capricornio.

–Aioros. –Piscis parecía confundido–. Llamó a la puerta hace un rato. Tuvo suerte de que todavía no hubiese entrado en el baño. Le abrí y pasó. Le dije que estabais aquí, que yo iría en un rato.

–Ah... aquí no ha venido. –Deathmask dirigió la vista hacia Shura y esperó a que su amigo correspondiese la mirada. Un segundo después, ambos entendieron lo que había sucedido.

 

Minutos más tarde, a las puertas del Templo del León.

–Aioros. –La voz del Caballero de Leo resonó en el pasillo central. Paso a paso, se aproximó al pórtico para recibir al transeúnte que subía la escalinata de acceso al edificio–. Quisiera hablar contigo. Por favor.

–Por supuesto, hermano. Yo también creo que tenemos que hablar.

 

Sentados cada uno en un sillón en el acogedor salón de la Quinta Casa, con una taza de té entre las manos y frente a un plato de galletas para acompañar que reposaba sobre la mesa baja. Así se preparaban Aioros y Aioria para afrontar quién sabía qué. Ambos tenían tantas cosas que decirse y tantas que ocultarse, que ninguno de los dos supo cómo empezar.

Antes de lanzarse a hablar, el Caballero de Leo  observó varios puntos de la estancia, deteniendo la vista en una fotografía enmarcada que residía sobre una de las estanterías. Marin. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado sonreía en aquella imagen. ¿Cuántas veces le había advertido que no actuase de forma precipitada, que dejase hablar a los demás antes de enfadarse y no se tomase la justicia por su mano? Hacía días que no la veía, desde la última vez que la observó entrenando en el coliseo. De lejos, como en los últimos tres meses. La echaba de menos.  « La fastidié » , pensó Aioria.  « No quise escuchar a nadie más que a mis propios rencores y suposiciones. Perdí a Aioros, a Marin... y con razón. »

Como pocas veces había hecho en su vida, Aioria se agazapó como una cría de león y dejó que su hermano tomase las riendas de la conversación.

–Yo... –Comenzó Aioros, hundiendo la espalda todavía más en el sofá–. Escuché algo en la Casa de Cáncer. Shura y Deathmask hablaban entre ellos. –Bajó la mirada, recordando cada una de las palabras que dieron forma a la conversación–. Sé que no debí escuchar a escondidas pero... te mencionaron.

–¿Qué dijeron sobre mi? –A Aioria no se le ocurrió nada acerca de lo que aquellos dos pudiesen estar hablando sobre él. Sin ganas de pensar demasiado, se aventuró a suponer que, probablemente, chismorreasen acerca del enfado que lo mantenía alejado de su hermano y de Marin. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

–Dijeron que tú y... Shura... –Aioros clavó los ojos en Aioria, siendo consciente de que había removido algo en su interior. Viendo que el otro comenzaba a palidecer, decidió proseguir con pies de plomo–. No pasa nada si no me lo cuentas. Oí lo suficiente.

–Aioros yo... eso pasó hace cinco años. –Tragó saliva, buscando la fuerza necesaria para continuar–. Fue un error. No significó absolutamente nada, para ninguno de los dos.

–Deathmask le preguntó a Shura si tú le recordaste a mí. –Aioros se afanó en atar cabos.

–Ah... para mí aquello no significó nada. –Aioria mintió. Por supuesto que había significado algo para él: había intimado con el asesino de su hermano. Derrotado ante la evidencia, suspiró antes de proseguir–. Pero quizás para Shura sí –afirmó, recordando que, en aquel encuentro, Capricornio había evocado, al menos durante un instante, el recuerdo de Aioros–. Tal vez aquel día, Shura sí sintió algo especial, pero no por mí .

Su hermano era listo, muy listo. Tanto, que Aioria comprobó enseguida que no haría falta dar demasiadas explicaciones, puesto que, al parecer, en la Cuarta Casa se había vertido más información de la que había imaginado en un inicio.

–Es cierto que le recordé a ti. –Aioria continuó la confesión–. No pude evitar sentirme culpable durante años, Aioros. Shura, tú y yo habíamos sido como hermanos, pero cuando aquello ocurrió, hacía años que él te había asesinado, ¿entiendes? –Bajó la vista para ocultar las lágrimas que acechaban con aflorar de sus ojos–. No me lo perdonaré nunca.

–Tú, más que yo –Aioros se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermano–, deberías saber lo mucho que significa tener un pasado que querer cambiar. Eso implica que has vivido lo suficiente. No importa si te has equivocado. –Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Aioria, notando cómo éste rectificaba su postura para dejarse caer hacia adelante, hasta que su cabeza topó contra sus rodillas–. Tener un pasado del que arrepentirse es contar con la posibilidad de construir un futuro más digno. –Apretó los labios, ahogando el suspiro de congoja que clamaba por salir de su interior. Ver a Aioria derrotado por su propio ánimo, resentido por los actos de su pasado, hizo añicos el corazón de Aioros–. En comparación con todos, a mí me faltan trece años de pasado, Aioria, dejad que me equivoque, ya decidiré yo si lo que hice es motivo para torturarme o no.

–No es tan fácil... –El león deshizo su postura agazapada y se incorporó para volver a quedar sentado.

Pese a todo, Aioria sabía que Aioros no acababa de aceptar que, en calidad de hermano mayor y tutor legal, debía cuidar de él hasta el punto de inmiscuirse en asuntos de los que preferiría mantenerse al margen. Pero Aioros tenía catorce años, y la vida a esa edad era un puro acto de rebeldía. Aún así, cualquier trauma asumido por el menor sería una carga que debería soportar también sobre sus hombros. La situación no era fácil y, aunque Aioros parecía comprender una buena parte del asunto, algo en él se resistía a completar el todo.

–No quiero que Shura te haga daño. –Confesó Aioria.

–Shura me ha respetado en todo momento, ¿sabes? De hecho, solo hemos dormido juntos. –Aioros prefirió omitir que decoraron las sábanas con el producto de sus respectivas eyaculaciones y el detalle de que, la noche anterior, habían pasado a la siguiente fase. Agradeció a los dioses por que su hermano solo se hubiese fijado en lo superficial–. Dormimos desnudos, vale, eso no te lo voy a negar porque lo has visto. Pero...¿a ti te parece que Shura quiera hacerme daño?

No. No lo parecía en absoluto. Nada en el comportamiento de Capricornio hacía pensar que tuviese intención alguna de dañar a Aioros. Desde que Sagitario resucitase, el Caballero de la Décima Casa se había desvivido por cuidar a su hermano. Quizás incluso de una forma más responsable que él.

–No sé qué hacer contigo, Aioros. –Se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá y desvió la vista hacia la fotografía que mostraba la imagen de Marin–. Esta situación me queda grande.

–Si no confías en él, tal vez podrías depositar la confianza en mí. –Sugirió Aioros.

–Solo tienes catorce años...

– A veces parece que quien los tiene eres tú.  – Dejó escapar una risa socarrona antes de revolverle los cabellos como hacía cuando Aioria era un niño.

 


	22. Eres tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**22\. Eres tú.**

 

Después de la agotadora ceremonia de homenaje, Atenea y Shion habían otorgado a “los seis” tantos días de permiso como fueran necesarios para recuperarse al cien por cien. Sin embargo, Shura prefirió no quedarse en casa aquella tarde. Al dar por finalizada la visita a su amigo Deathmask, barajó la posibilidad de ir en busca de Aioros, pero al saber, por boca de Afrodita, que el muchacho había estado en la Casa de Cáncer y que, con toda probabilidad, oyó la conversación acerca del error cometido en el pasado, Shura decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del recinto sagrado. Él también necesitaba tiempo y serenidad para aclarar su mente. Llevar el brazo en cabestrillo resultaba incómodo, pero el resto de su cuerpo se conservaba prácticamente intacto. Nada le impedía poner sus pies en el coliseo, merodear por el Santuario o incluso visitar Rodorio.

Al caer la tarde, regresó con la idea de acceder al lugar de adiestramiento. Allí encontraría a Aioros. Era hora de dispensar una nueva disculpa.

La última etapa del entrenamiento vespertino parecía ser dura, aunque no para él. Tras tomar asiento y desde su posición en la grada en calidad de observador, Capricornio advertir la ausencia de varios Caballeros: Aldebarán y Shaka, que permanecían en sus templos descansando para reponerse de la batalla; la de Milo, que tras el homenaje acabó por confesar que su ojo dañado había empeorado, y que todo apuntaba a que sería necesaria una intervención quirúrgica; también la falta de Afrodita, que debido al shock y las heridas que sufrió, había preferido demorar su vuelta a los entrenamientos. Deathmask era un caso aparte. Con toda seguridad, Cáncer tardaría más que el resto en volver a ser visto por allí.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, la falta que más notó Shura fue la de Sagitario y Leo. No había rastro de ellos en el coliseo. Se preguntó dónde estarían y, por un momento, valoró la posibilidad de que, tras escuchar a escondidas la conversación que mantuvo con Deathmask, Aioros hubiera subido hecho una furia a casa de su hermano para echarle en cara el haber intimado con su actual pareja en el pasado.  « No es propio de Aioros, pero... » Shura suspiró y se propuso dejar de pensar en Sagitario durante los siguientes minutos.

Así pues, se concentró en atender a la sesión mientras Aries, los dos Géminis, Libra y Acuario se ejercitaban en la arena. Le resultó extraño contemplar el lugar tan vacío, pero entendió que aquel día era excepcional. Con el brazo en cabestrillo y aguantando pellizcos de dolor, sintió algo parecido a la angustia al darse cuenta de que pasaría tiempo hasta que los trece volviesen a entrenar juntos.  « A veces hay que tomarse la vida como viene », pensó. Aún así, aquellas palabras no resonaron en su cabeza como un canto a la resignación. Shura sabía que la paciencia se presentaba como buena aliada para facilitar la recuperación, pero solo en combinación con el coraje necesario para continuar adelante. Cuestión de equilibrio. Sin embargo, ver a sus otros compañeros correr, saltar, moverse y esquivar ataques provocó que en su interior se activase la serie de instintos innatos que afloraron en él desde el mismo momento en que llegó al Santuario. Deseó salvar la distancia que lo separaba de ellos, aterrizar en la arena de un salto y unirse a los ejercicios. Él era un Caballero de Oro más, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias, se sentía inferior. «Es cuestión de tiempo», se mentalizó, diciéndose que todo formaba parte de un proceso temporal, que más pronto que tarde se resolvería a su favor. Sin embargo, Shura no había perdido el brazo y, después de todo, la cicatrización de la herida avanzaba de forma satisfactoria. «Debo intentarlo», se dijo de pleno convencimiento.

Descendió los peldaños hasta llegar al muro que delimitaba el área destinada al combate y apoyó la mano sana en la superficie que, como tantas otras veces, volvió a resultarle rugosa al tacto. Cuánto más cerca veía a sus compañeros, más ganas tenía de unírseles.

Una sucesión de voces saturó sus oídos en el instante en que se impulsó sobre el brazo sano para saltar sobre el muro y clavar los pies sobre la arena. En cuestión de segundos, sus compañeros se acercaron para detener su paso.

–¡Shura! ¡¿Qué haces?!

–¡Vuelve a la grada!

–¡Todavía no estás en condiciones de entrenar!

–Shura, todavía no... –Dohko agarró su brazo sano y lo instó a abandonar la arena.

« No soy un inútil, cabra. Soy un Caballero de Oro. »  Las palabras de Deathmask resonaron en todos los recovecos de su cerebro. Cáncer tenía razón. Quizás no estuviese listo para entrenar a pleno rendimiento, pero sí para intentarlo.

–Quiero hacerlo, Dohko.

El Caballero de Libra se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo aquel hombre, cuyo espíritu rebosaba determinación, avanzaba hacia el corrillo de compañeros que se había formado a pocos pasos de distancia.

–Creo que ahora toca correr, ¿no es así? –Shura miró de nuevo a Dohko, que aquella tarde dirigía la sesión de entrenamiento.

–En efecto, toca correr. –El anciano Caballero, cuyo aspecto actual era el de un joven de dieciocho años, sonrió ampliamente, indicando a sus compañeros que iniciasen la marcha al trote alrededor del ruedo–. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos! O... casi.

Faltaba más de la mitad de Caballeros de Oro, pero los presentes estaban convencidos de que muy pronto, Aldebarán, Deathmask, Shaka, Milo y Afrodita se unirían de nuevo a las rutinas y deberes que, como Caballeros de Atenea, habían jurado cumplir. Eran hombres fuertes con un alma de hierro y lo habían demostrado en más de una ocasión.

 

–¡Última vuelta! –Veinte minutos después, Libra animó a todos a finalizar la sesión.

Aunque los ejercicios no habían sido distintos de otras veces, en esta ocasión había resultado agotador para todos.

–¿Qué tal el brazo, Shura? –Kanon se aproximó a su amigo, interesado por conocer su estado.

–Bien, va mejorando. –Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, no solo al referirse a la evolución favorable de su extremidad, sino también por haberse dado cuenta de que sería capaz de afrontar gran parte de las próximas sesiones de entrenamiento a pesar del inconveniente–. Pronto estaré listo para volver.

Poco más tarde, ascendió junto a Camus por las Doce Casas, hasta que Acuario decidió detenerse en el Octavo Templo.

–En unos días ingresarán a Milo para operar su ojo. –Se mostró preocupado–. ¿Lo sabías, no?

–Sí, me lo contó esta mañana.

Shura lamentó que Escorpio tuviese que pasar por aquella mala experiencia. También Deathmask había visitado el quirófano, con carácter urgente, inmediatamente después de regresar de Sicilia. Quienes lo acompañaron prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto hasta el día siguiente, cuando Afrodita se puso en contacto con quienes desconocían el detalle, para avisar de que su amigo estaba ingresado en una clínica propiedad de la Fundación Grad en Atenas.

–Nos vemos mañana. –Acuario se despidió haciendo un leve ademán con la cabeza–. Que descanses.

–Lo mismo digo, Camus.

La siguiente casa era una que Shura conocía muy bien. El Templo del Centauro se alzaba imponente no demasiado lejos, aunque todavía faltaban numerosos escalones para alcanzar el edificio. Suficientes para darle tiempo a tomar una decisión.

Al llegar frente al pórtico de Sagitario, Shura dudó si sería acertado llamar a la puerta de la vivienda de Aioros para preguntarle por qué no se habían visto a pesar de haber acordado hacerlo, y por qué no había acudido al entrenamiento. Una parte de sí sospechaba a qué motivo podía deberse, mientras la otra confiaba en que el muchacho, en realidad, no hubiese escuchado nada en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Entró con paso decidido y avanzó paso a paso.

Nadie respondió al otro lado. Shura llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo no estaba en casa, o quizás evadía su indeseada visita. Sin saber por qué, se apoyó en la pared junto al marco de la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Dobló las piernas y las acercó al pecho. Acto seguido agachó la cabeza, la hundió en sus rodillas y la protegió con el brazo sano, mientras el otro reposaba en el cabestrillo sobre su abdomen. El Caballero de Capricornio permaneció así unos instantes, como cuando era pequeño y esperaba a que el Cosmos de su diosa le protegiese de alguna manera.

Poco después notó que la puerta se abría lentamente a sus espaldas y alguien se sentaba a su lado.

–Shura.

El dueño de aquella inconfundible voz no podía ser otro que Aioros. Ansiaba verlo, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que nada de lo que oyó había sucedido en realidad, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, del mismo modo en que en aquel momento no era capaz de alzar la cabeza.

–Tengo que confesarte algo. –Suspiró el adolescente–. Os escuché. A ti y a Deathmask. –Se sorbió la nariz para impedir que un sollozo escapase de su interior–. Siento haberme presentado en su casa sin avisar. Afrodita me abrió la puerta y... solo fui a buscarte porque ya había pasado la media hora que dijiste. –Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, como si solo de aquel modo pudiese abrir el alma frente a él–. Lamento haber escuchado vuestra conversación.

Shura se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía qué decir, no existían argumentos válidos para contrarrestar aquella evidencia. Solo quedaba la opción de disculparse por algo que había sucedido mientras Aioros estaba muerto, cuando creyó que jamás se presentaría ante él la remota posibilidad de volver a verlo. Y cuando Aioria era el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de hacerle creer por un instante que Aioros continuaba vivo.

–Lo pasado, pasado está. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sagitario sin que pudiese hacer nada por controlar el impertinente descenso por sus mejillas–. Sé por qué lo hiciste, mi hermano me lo contó, pero yo mismo lo oí de boca de Deathmask. –Se encogió de hombros y buscó la mano sana de Shura, que reposaba sobre sus rodillas–. No sé por qué me siento así. Supongo que pensaba que siempre serías para mí.

De forma inmediata, los dedos de Shura se entrelazaron con los de Aioros, con fuerza, como si tuviesen miedo de soltarse. Sin mediar palabra, Capricornio alzó la cabeza por fin y sus miradas se cruzaron, perdiéndose uno en los ojos del otro, y permitiendo que una vez más obrase el hechizo que desde siempre había surtido efecto en ambos. Era la primera vez que Shura lo veía llorar. Aioros jamás había derramado una lágrima delante de nadie. Incluso en el mismo momento de ser herido de muerte, el Caballero de Sagitario mantuvo una actitud serena frente a él: su asesino, su compañero, su amigo.

Del mismo modo que la mantenía ahora.

Su amante.

–Shura, yo te quiero. –Aioros apretó los labios, volvió a sorberse la nariz y se abalanzó sobre él para fundirse en un sentido abrazo, procurando no tocar el cabestrillo–. Te quiero con tu edad, con tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Te quiero porque eres tú.

 

El Caballero de Capricornio no dijo nada, y al mismo tiempo expresó todo lo que llevaba dentro: se aferró al cuerpo del ser amado al que, durante trece años, creyó que jamás volvería a ver con vida. No era necesario añadir nada más, excepto el beso que selló sus labios contra los del muchacho al que amaba desde que tenía diez años.

 

Las palabras de Aioros hablaron por los dos y callaron al mundo entero.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**23\. Epílogo: 2416.**

 

Meses más tarde...

 

El frío asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hacía una semana que el viento procedente del Mar Egeo anunciaba que pronto refrescaría el ambiente. Al fin y al cabo, diciembre llamaba a la puerta del año, y quizás el invierno decidiese adelantar su llegada.

Todos los alumnos del instituto de Rodorio, incluído Aioros, habían cambiado sus otoñales prendas de vestir por unas más gruesas. Era cada vez más común ver guantes, gorros y bufandas colgados sobre los abrigos en las perchas del aula. Otro detalle que también se tornó habitual era ver las caras de frío que acompañaban a los estudiantes cada mañana hasta que conseguían entrar en calor.

Hacía tres meses que se había inaugurado el nuevo curso y, a pesar de que Aioros había perdido la mitad del anterior debido a los sucesos de Sicilia, la intervención de la Fundación Grad y el hecho de haberse puesto las pilas durante el verano derivó en que, finalmente, su intento por pasar de curso fuera recompensado con el éxito. Durante los meses siguientes al reestablecimiento de la paz en el Santuario, Aioros pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con la cabeza inclinada sobre libros y cuadernos de apuntes, aún sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones como Caballero de Oro. En aquel proceso también jugó un papel importante la ayuda dispensada por sus compañeros del Santuario, que con gusto volvieron a ejercer como profesores particulares para favorecer los aprendizajes de su compañero. Gracias a aquel conjunto de factores, Aioros pudo aprobar todas las asignaturas y continuar su educación sin repetir curso.

 

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Sagitario acabó la jornada escolar. Aquel día debía regresar al Santuario acompañado por tres personas. Una de ellas, la que lo esperaba más de una vez a la salida, llevaba rato esperando bajo el árbol que había junto a la verja del instituto. Se aproximó a él y, en lugar de besarlo como deseaba, contuvo su ímpetu y se limitó a darle un toque amistoso en el brazo, para acto seguido rozarle la mano con disimulo. Lo habían hablado varias veces: el mundo todavía no estaba preparado para la clase de amor que los unía, de modo que apostaron por vivirlo con libertad únicamente allí donde gozaban de la ausencia de juicios morales: de puertas adentro del Santuario, tal como hacían otros compañeros de armas. Al fin y al cabo, en pocos años, Aioros cumpliría la edad considerada adecuada para mostrar su relación en público, ya fuese en Rodorio o en el fin del mundo. Lamentablemente, otros jamás lo tendrían tan fácil.

 

–¿Cuándo salen los pequeños? –preguntó Shura, ansioso por volver al recinto sagrado. Su impaciencia no se debía a que detestase bajar a Rodorio, sino al frío de mil demonios que hacía ese día.

–Pues... suelen salir poco después que nosotros.

Dos minutos más tarde se abrieron las grandes puertas del edifico contiguo al que albergaba el instituto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los familiares que aguardaban a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban se acercaron en tromba hacia la marea de niños que salía de la escuela infantil y corría por todas partes, saltando, tropezando y jugando entre ellos, sin rumbo o dirección aparente. Algunos se abrazaban a sus padres, mientras otros caminaban con tranquilidad comentado quién sabía qué.

–Allí están, ya los veo. –Aioros alzó el brazo y saludó con la mano a los dos pequeños que confirmaban la excepción a la norma. Dos niños que albergaban un poder especial, y que mantenían oculto al resto.

–¡Hola! –Kiki se agarró al abrigo de Sagitario y sonrió con amplitud. El otro se mantuvo callado con la cabeza agachada.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sounio?

–Nada.

–¿Estás de mal humor hoy?

–Está muy tonto hoy, Aioros. –Añadió Kiki, golpeando con suavidad la espalda de su pequeño amigo.

–Déjame, loco. –Sounio apartó al discípulo de Aries de un manotazo.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

Shura se aproximó con actitud mediadora. Los niños alzaron sus cabezas y, al verlo tan alto e imponente, con el rostro serio, bajaron la vista y permanecieron callados mientras duró el trayecto de vuelta al Santuario.

Al llegar a las Doce Casas, Shura y Aioros dejaron a Kiki en el Templo de Aries, tras advertir a Mu acerca del posible conflicto que se pudo originar entre los dos niños. Repitieron la acción al dejar a Sounio en la Tercera Casa: avisaron a los gemelos del aparente enfado del aprendiz de Géminis.

 

Cuando cada cual quedó en su lugar, la pareja continuó su ascenso hasta su destino: la Casa de Leo.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –Aioros comenzó a quitarse el abrigo tan pronto entró a la vivienda de su hermano.

–¡SORPRESAAAA!

Aioros quedó con el abrigo a medio quitar, pendiendo de un brazo y rozando el suelo, con la bufanda descolgada y la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Alucinó al ver a Aioria con un delantal sosteniendo una tarta de cumpleaños y a Marin por detrás, sonriendo como hacía meses que no la veía. Tras él, Shura se apresuró a retirarle el abrigo para que pudiera ir a recibir su regalo.

 

El adolescente se quedó mudo, no había palabras en el mundo de las que echar mano para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Ese día, y gracias a la concesión que Atenea había accedido a otorgarle, cumpliría dieciséis años. Ese día su vida cambiaría una vez más de forma radical  y muchos de los problemas a los que tuvo que hacer frente meses atrás se diluirían hasta dejar de importar . Además, estaba junto a las personas a las que más quería en el mundo: su hermano Aioria, ya recuperado de la crisis que durante varios meses lo sumió en un estado cercano a la depresión; Marin, la muchacha que tanto lo había ayudado y ante la que por fin su pareja se había disculpado; y Shura, su Shura.

 

Por fin volvían a ser una familia.

 

Miró el pastel con especial ilusión, fijándose en que era un bizcocho recubierto por dos tipos de chocolate, nata y sobre el que se habían dispuesto trozos de sus frutas preferidas. Aioros se vio obligado a contener las incipientes lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos cuando vio la leyenda que, seguramente Aioria, armado con una manga pastelera que no sabía manejar, había grabado de manera algo torpe en el centro: 2416.

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haberme acompañado en la redacción y publicación de 2414. Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi cinco meses desde que me embarqué en la narración de esta peculiar historia. Despedirme de ella me está costando más de lo que creía.
> 
> He de reconocer que he disfrutado y sufrido a partes iguales mientras escribía los párrafos que la componen, y confieso que redactar cada nuevo capítulo me costaba más que el anterior, debido a la gran carga psicológica y emocional que contiene el fic. Cuando finalizaba un capítulo acusaba altos niveles de agotamiento mental, pero sentía la satisfacción personal de haberlo sacado adelante y gracias a ello ver crecer la historia. También es cierto que cada vez me resultaba más difícil elegir qué partes mantener y cuales descartar. Por ello, no negaré que hubo momentos en los que estuve a punto de abandonar el barco, debido sobre todo a la controversia del contenido y a las particulares formas de amor que se describen, y porque no sabía qué clase de recepción tendría una historia así por parte de los lectores. Aún así, con 2414 quise aventurarme a narrar lo que en el mundo real no suele tolerarse, y con ello crear un espacio en el que defender que toda forma de amor, siempre que sea consentida por las partes implicadas, es hermosa aunque en un principio no la comprendamos. 
> 
> Quizás nunca llegue a saber lo que 2414 significó para vosotros. Lo que de verdad importa es que haya provocado un mínimo de emoción a quien lo haya leído. Gracias por leer este fic :).


End file.
